You're My Kryptonite
by GoTunks
Summary: Rei/Hiiro. Fate dealt an ugly hand with some assistance from an odango haired girl, sending three of her friends to another time plane and no way to get back home. Now the guys need to figure out the girls, quell a war, and discover things about themselves that they never even knew. The question is, how do you really know when the time is right?
1. prologue

This fic was an idea I got when I was listening to Kryptonite by Three Doors Down and reading another fic of this pairing. This will be a Heero/Rei fic and another pairing I won't mention yet. That means a Gundam Wing and Sailor Moon crossover. There will be less involvement in the senshi timeline then in the Gundam time line. But don't think I'm just gonna throw them together. There is a process for everything. So just hold tight. Also I will post as I finish chapters and this is gonna end up being a long fic.  
  
So, on with the story  
  
You're My Kryptonite ~Prologue~ ******************  
  
Two attentive bodies standing outside the massive oak door, their ears pressed indignantly to the smoothed and polished hard wood, brunette hair hanging in their eyes, they remain silent, listening for any sound from the other side of the door. Each squinting in overzealous concentration. Was that a muffled voice or just another common noise of the old mansion? They press their faces harder against the door as they strain to hear anything but only causing to distort their faces more then they already were.  
  
As keen as their senses are they curse the damn defective door for not allowing them to hear or at least coming with reverse-peepholes preinstalled. Though they continue to strain their hearing abilities for any clue as to what may be occurring with out them and their 'Award Winning' presence. Not to infer that they aren't great beyond great. Just that one is rather illusive and mysterious and the other is somewhat boisterous and aggressively indignant. They are quite a pair. Perhaps even, unlikely.  
  
Tension mounts along with frustration as they yearn for knowledge of the preceedings. At this point, they are mere inches apart with both hands pressed against the smooth surface and their cheeks reddening from the force they are applying to the door. If it were any other situation, they would most likely be unnerved by the feel of the others breath on their own face, the way they are locked on to each others eyes, looking deep into them, the way their bangs brush together. But not now, as they don't even notice amidst their concentration. Any other passing by would surely get the wrong idea as to what is going on.  
  
Before they have a chance though, to either give up hope or burst through the door, loud foot steps are heard through the massive barrier as someone is running at full force across the room, quickly followed by the distinct sound of flesh against flesh. Perhaps punches being thrown. The two listen more intently as to gain insight as to who's throttling who. The ruckus continues for several more moments to the nature of one simply pounding the other. No actual fighting taking place. To the two brunettes amusement, it's a more then likely a much anticipated, ritualistic ass kicking.  
  
One is in the motions of cracking a smirk when an exertive grunt echoes through the door. Resembling the sound of someone hauling a great weight. They both knit their eyebrows in confusion but aren't left with much time to wonder.  
  
They are thrown back from their positions of spying, by a body slamming, unceremoniously against the door, causing it to rattle on its hinges. Nearly seeing them ripped from the walls. They glance at each other as the body grunts, landing on the floor with a very unpleasant thump. They both cringe at the pain that body must be feeling.  
  
"I'm glad that wasn't me." One of the brunettes whistles innocently as they stroll back down the long corridor.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
That's all for the prologue!~  
  
I have the first eight or so chapters written, I'll post as I get them typed. This story is on no set schedule but I'll update as I make progress.  
  
Also, some chapters will be short and others will be long.  
  
'Tunks 


	2. chapter 1

It's time for chapter one. But everything gonna happen slowly and with reasons and purposes. You can't just throw people together.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
You're My Kryptonite~ chapter 1 ***************************  
  
'Please guide me through these peaceful times and my troubled mind. This should be the last thing to concern me.' The massive fire before her, which constantly keeps the room aglow sparks as if it lived and breathed as humans do. Several flames lick the ceiling in expression to the woman praying before it. 'I am confused. My visions make less sense then any before them. I hope that you gods of the flame can guide me.' Set precariously on a pedestal before her, is a hand sewn, red satin pillow with golden trimming and four tassels of the same color, one at each corner. The pillow shows signs of being from generations ago but obviously treasured with the greatest of care and faithfulness. Adorned upon it is a blood red crystal, cut in the shape of a blooming rose and about the size of a loosely clenched fist. The bottom of the crystal is imposed with five thin, handcrafted bits of silver, meant to resemble the leaves or bud of the rose. 'How I long to meet the owner of the eyes in my dreams each night. They have a beautiful and hauntingly mysterious shine to them. An icy midnight edge. The bluest Prussian orbs that would terrify most, but not me.' She hears clatter from outside the room she is in but pays no heed, not to be distracted in her prayers. She cups her hands around the beautiful gem but refrains from touching it. 'Is there even such a person?'  
  
  
  
The door is silently slid open, succeeding in not disturbing the prayer. The prayer not even noticing the minor decrease in temperature of the room. They're too in tune to the flames. Their body drawn to the intense fire as though it caressed them, cared for them, enchanted them on every whimsical. Tantalizing them in their secrets and desires. But the prayer does not notice this disturbance or that they are being intruded upon by another lively being. As this intruder sneaks ever so closer to the prayer on hands and knees, much to resemble a predatory leopard, advancing ever so carefully.  
  
The new entrant leans over the prayer's shoulder, mouth mere inches from their ear but not daring enough to touch or even breath and disturb the prayer. The prayer sits with eyes closed and mumbling incoherently and hands caressing the beautiful, glowing gem. The gem glowing with it's own light. The disturber's eyes twinkle at the sight of such a gorgeous item. She glares back at the idle prayer, too consumed by intrigue.  
  
She takes a deep breath, filling her lungs to capacity, and puffing up her chest. "REI-CHAN!!" She screams at the top of her lungs, no thought given to her closeness to the identified prayers ear or the afore mentioned stone, sitting dangerously close to the fire.  
  
The terrified prayer scrambles from her position, back towards the fire and facing the intruder. Clutching her chest and crumpling the material of her shrine maidens garb. She takes quickened gasps of oxygen, trying to calm her racing heart, not noticing the three sets of footsteps running towards the room the fire occupies, the clueless face on her assailant's features, or the pedestal tipping precariously towards the flames.  
  
The prayer regains her composure as the stones foundation settles and the intruder eyes it admiringly, inching closer to it. At the same time, three more come bounding into the room having heard the first scream. The prayer looks up at their entrance, the blonde bombshell, the aqua dream, and the sandy mystery, and she stands, brushing herself off.  
  
She acknowledges her friends, not showing her usual contempt for her prayers being interrupted. But one of the three notices the original intruder kneeling on the floor and reaching for the enchanting gem, her fingers about to touch it. The pillar it's on, still rocking slightly. "Usagi, No!!" The blonde screams as she dives at the one on the floor, attempting to stop her as she's about to touch the stone.  
  
Time slows to a crawl as each of them reacts to the events unfolding before them. Usagi turns with her hand mere millimeters from the gem to see her strictly blonde friend diving at her. Her hands out-stretched at her or perhaps the item before her. Rei spins around, her raven hair flying about as she gasps in fear and also reaches for the stone. The aqua haired woman and sandy blonde move after them as well to stop the inevitable.  
  
Each of their heartbeats seems to echo like thunder as each second ticks like an hour. None being able to move fast enough to intercept. Her hand about to graze the stone. When someone makes contact. The diving blonde slams into Usagi's body just a fraction of a second before Rei dives on top of her. Usagi is sent sliding across the room, but the pedestal was bumped.  
  
"Minako!" Usagi starts to shout when Michiru dives over her, shielding her with her own body, smothering the odango haired girl.  
  
Rei's eyes widen in fear as she watches the pillar hit the floor and the glinting rose fall from its perch and towards the inviting flames. She's about to scream when her and Minako are shielded by Haruka's body.  
  
In the rose's free fall, the fires intensify and reach out to grasp the beautiful token to the fire gods. The rose glints silver and red before it is engulfed by the flames. In a fraction of a second, faster then the wiping of a lonely tear, the flames erupt in a magnificent display of color. The two outer senshi were only able to cover the girls before the room was filled by the flames. The intense fire engulfing the three nearest it.  
  
But as soon as the fire was there it's gone, the eternal flame burnt out. Michiru and Usagi each absorbing the harsh coldness of the room. The fear stricken faces glazed with a layer of suet. Scorch marks line the floor, pointing out from the now cold pit, displaying the path of the explosion. All in perfect symmetry around the room except for a bare spot where three bodies are outlined but the people aren't there.  
  
Usagi hesitantly looks at Michiru. "Michiru-san, where are the others?" Michiru stares blankly at their future queen. Her mouth opening and closing but no words escaping from her throat. Only the dim and dirty room surrounding them, the coldness, the emptiness.  
  
#####  
  
Deep in a dark, vast void. Muttering echoes and three bodies lie, one on top of the other. Each one awakens slowly, their heads spinning from the trip.  
  
Haruka is the first to arise, not noticing the pitch black surroundings, as she checks herself only to find that there are no markings on her or her clothing. Two groans echo each other from beside her and she turns to see Minako and Rei rising. Minako is also found to be unscathed as she searches herself over.  
  
Rei pushes herself into a seated position where she comes to find her fingers and palms burnt and blackened. Coming to be aware of her surroundings, seated between the other two. She fearfully absorbs the blackness surrounding them. She searches around frantically, trying to make sense of it all but she already knew. It's all gone. A shrill scream from deep in her lungs echo's in the void.  
  
"NO!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
  
  
************************************************************************  
  
  
  
OK!  
  
That's it for chapter one and expect that to be about the shortest for most chapters. There will probably be a few shorter. As a general rule, in the senshi time line, it's gonna be shorter because that's not where the focus of the story is. Also, there will be little Usagi in this story and absolutely no Chibiusa.  
  
I forgot to mention ages:  
  
Quatre, Heero, Duo, Trowa, and Wufei = 20  
  
Rei, Minako, Makoto, Ami, Usagi, = 19  
  
Hotaru = 8 but Sailor Saturn= 19 (I'm not gonna explain)  
  
Haruka, Michiru= 21  
  
Setsuna= N/A  
  
All other ages correspond with the series as related to what these characters ages are.  
  
(i.e. Relena = 20, etc.)  
  
  
  
I'll have the next chaps typed soon and chap. 7 is gonna be very long for ya'  
  
Tchus  
  
  
  
'Tunks 


	3. chapter 2

Seems I've got a few people liking this fic so far, well....  
  
I like it too!  
  
And there should be more Heero and Rei fics out there 'cause they're so cool!  
  
  
  
Minimal blab and on with the chap  
  
************************************************************************  
  
You're My Kryptonite~ chapter 2  
  
****************************  
  
"Wo buddy-boy, I never knew you felt this way."  
  
"Quiet!" Heero growls authoritatively, pressing his body against his fellow pilots. Thus forcing them against the wall. His breath halted as he peers around the corner of a darkened corridor.  
  
Duo is pressed back with his back against the wall his arms out at his sides gripping the smooth surface of the wall. Heero's chest is pressed against him, his hands on the wall, one on each side of Duo's abdomen, his left foot between Duo's feet. He watches as his comrade carefully glances around the corner of the dark passages and then suddenly glances back at the other man.  
  
A massive fireball rips past them and soon disappears down the pitch-black passages. It was just there but they blinked and then it was gone. Almost like it was never there to begin with. How could flames spit one moment and be gone the next and with out an enemy or intruder in sight or on the radar.  
  
Lifting a communication device to his lips, Heero speaks in a low forceful tone to the receiver. "We're headed south. Level 3. Coordinates not stated." With out another word, he takes off down the corridor in which the fireball had come. Not concerned if Duo's behind him or not.  
  
"Wait Heero." Duo calls, running after his antisocial comrade. "Heero. This is east not south!" He growls at his friend's abnormal behavior here as of lately. He was never very talkative or expressive since mission 001 but he NEVER gave inaccurate information when relaying to HQ.  
  
"Gotta think on your feet Duo. I'd think after this long you'd at least have learned that much." Heero shouts back as he takes a left around the next corner. They continue running at full speed down the corridor, at the same time they each pulls out there guns, locking the magazines into place with a flick of the wrist. "Are you happy now, we're headed south?" They break through a pitch-black stretch into a dimly lit cube and they abruptly stop, each clinging against the wall, their pistols held at eye level.  
  
Their backs are to the cold wall, Heero in his green tank and jeans and Duo in his choice black ensemble. Each one stands on either side of a door. Duo pulls from his pocket, a palm sized black box and a pen shaped object. He places the box on the keypad to open the door and Heero speaks into the communicator that the detonator is set. "Cover!" Duo shouts as they both duck away from the door, Heero to his left and Duo to his right, each covering their heads and crouching.  
  
With the switch of the detonator, the charges explode, disarming the keypad and alarm system and the door slides open automatically with a slight scrape and then clinks at the end to a permanent open position, off its track.  
  
Releasing the safeties on their guns, they charge into the pitch-black room, first Heero then Duo. With their quick and silent pace they search the room, moving carefully for the main generators are shut down, have been for several years. They move in alternating circles around the empty room. No furniture or equipment to hinder their movements.  
  
At one point, Duo pulls out a flashlight but delays turning it on, when he comes back to back with Heero at the center of the room. Their communicator clicks in Heero's hand and Duo switches the flashlight on and slowly runs the light over the vacant room. Heero's about to report a negative find when the light falls on three bodies lying on the floor at the back of the room. They approach the bodies, carefully checking for signs of movement, and they stop a few steps from them. Heero puts away his gun and brings the gray communicator to his mouth.  
  
"Three intruders found. No identification of organization. Two females and a male. Condition~." The man groans and starts to get up when he's struck from behind sending him back into unconsciousness. He falls forward on the floor. Duo puts away his gun and looks up to see Trowa step into the ring of light emitted by the flashlight. "Condition, unconscious." Heero proclaims emotionlessly and the clips the box back to his belt. The communicator beeps in response.  
  
They each pick-up an intruder and head out of the abandoned complex where there had been a report of unusual sounds with possibility of nonalliance intruders. Duo quickly hefts up the blonde haired woman and carrying her over his shoulder, not completely ignoring the way her skirt flipped up when he did this.  
  
Trowa drags up the guy onto his shoulder, surprising himself with how light he is. This leaves Heero to carry the other woman.  
  
"Hn." Heero grunts out disdainfully as he scoops her up and begins to leave the room. Duo smirks and glances at Trowa.  
  
"Duo?" He questions covering his amusement.  
  
Duo holds the woman in place with one arm and skillfully flips out a mildly thick, black booklet from his back pocket and opens it quickly; skimming the page it's on. He nods approvingly at his findings and then looks back to Trowa while putting the book away. "I hope she has nice legs under these baggy pants."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
So what do ya' think?  
  
I'll post when I can but I work and I'm nearing my college grad, I've only got one class left.  
  
I'll post another chapter for you guys soon and thanx for the great reviews  
  
'Tunks 


	4. chapter 3

Alright everyone  
  
This chapter's gonna be really short but the next is long.  
  
Like three times as long.  
  
And to Zarabeth McGregor, it was funny when I got a review from you cause I thought the name was familiar but let it go and went to FF.net for updates and then I found that it's your story that I was reading at the time. I like what you're doing with Ami and she's so cute with any of them except for maybe Wu-kun.  
  
For my pal Chibi Mars, I'm not telling you that I'm updating for I can endure the wrath of the frying Pan of Death!!  
  
Thanx everyone who reviewed and for those who want to know what's gonna happen...  
  
And personally, my fist would have connected with Usagi's face as well, but ... she'll get what she deserves.  
  
It's a secret!  
  
************************************************************************  
  
You're My Kryptonite~ Chapter 3  
  
****************************  
  
'It was here when we left. Now where has it gone?' Not making sense, the aqua haired woman shakes her head to clear her mind. But she can't understand the room that her and the other senshi now stand in. The room is spotless, everything in it's place, the mat folded neatly and the small pillar in the corner with the satin pillow resting upon it. The emblazoned scorch marks are but a memory and the timber and rocks are stacked neatly in the now cold fire pit.  
  
Usagi and Michiru move hesitantly around the room. Their fingers grazing along the fine wood trimming as they circle the empty room several times, taking in every detail. The room doesn't appear to have been disturbed recently or even touched in days but is kept pain stakingly clean. The absence of the fire bringing a bitter cold to this section of the house.  
  
Setsuna, Hotaru, Makoto, and Ami stand at the entryway, watching in silence as the two distraught senshi survey the room. They had been in near hysterics the night before when the other members supposedly vanished from the very room they stand in now and then the eternal fire of Mars was blown out by the explosion that was said to take place. Scorch marks marring the floor except for a bare spot where the three had huddled.  
  
"Setsuna-mama." Hotaru chides, touching the time senshi's sleeve. "Rei- san's flame is eternal. What could put it out?" She leans against her mother figure for support and comfort.  
  
Makoto takes Hotaru's hand and they sit beside the empty fire pit as the last of the surveyances are made. One by one they are joined by the others amidst deep thought in this silent glaive. First Usagi, then Ami, and lastly Michiru. Setsuna remains standing. Looking into the case where temple heirlooms and holy tools are kept for time of worship or prayer.  
  
She looks through the contents again. Time after time. Not being able to place what the difference is. But as she starts to turn away, it catches her eye. The soft satin pillow sitting on the small pillar on the floor. She turns to the others with a look of horror etched on her face.  
  
"Where's the blood crystal?" She demands.  
  
They look at each other in confusion, not knowing the distinction of the title stated by the keeper of time.  
  
They watch on helplessly as she begins to pace, chewing her right thumbnail, the stress lines seeming to radiate around her eyes where they hadn't been minutes before.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
  
  
Sorry for it being this short but it's leading up to some important information and chain of events that set up the story.  
  
For what the importance of the crystal is, it'll be explained over the next couple of chapters.  
  
What Duo was saying last chapter at the end, that'll be explained too. It'll be reoccurring but eventually explained. Its just part of the jokes in serious situations by our lovable Duo-chan.  
  
Also, I was asked if there's gonna be Yuri/Yaoi in this story.  
  
As far as the story goes. I've got two couples and there are the focus. I'm not gonna make any attempts to specify anyone else. I feel like more then that will flood the story. Heero/Rei and the other couple are the focus. Obviously there's something between Michiru and Haruka but I'm not put anything into it otherwise because it's not a focus. And if Quatre and Trowa are gay and lovers. I don't know. I don't care either. I'm not gonna put them in together. They are friends just like everyone else.  
  
Chibi Mars also asked me a very interesting question since she knows what happens through most of this story.  
  
She asked. "Where's Mamoru?"  
  
I looked at her with a blank stare. Mamoru?  
  
Truthfully, I don't know where Mamoru is but...he's not here right now. I don't know where he's at and I don't know if he'll make it into this fic.  
  
I'll have the next chapter for ya' soon!  
  
  
  
'Tunks 


	5. chapter 4

Gotunks here!!  
  
And I have another chapter!!  
  
But first, for the reviews.  
  
DragonStar, your name sounds familiar but I already knew this chapter would be long because I have it written already through chapter nine, I just have to type them, and I don't lie or not keep my word unless an act Aries prevents me from doing so.  
  
And I don't like Usagi centered fics and she will receive very little attention in this fic. Most senshi attention will be on the three in the Gundam time line, and as I said, I'm gonna spend as little time as reasonable ignoring the senshi time line.  
  
Mamoru isn't insignificant and he doesn't purposely hurt Usagi. That's not nice. I like him, he just needs some improvements. But as of now, I still don't know where he is...  
  
Maybe he's on vacation..nah@!  
  
On with the chapter!!!  
  
Oh yeah! Senzo means ancestors!! **************************************************************************** **  
  
  
  
You're My Kryptonite ~chapter 4  
  
****************************  
  
  
  
'It's gone. I was supposed to protect it and it's gone.' The woman begins to sob, her shoulders quivering in a slow jerking motion. Her head buried in her lap. 'I swore to the generations before me that nothing would ever happen to it. But he excepted it. He took it as a sacrifice and excepted it.' She curls into a fetal position, the darkness incasing her. 'That was sacred to the family and the God of War reaped it with his flames. We told people it was the blood crystal. It was a lie. It was a Bleeding Heart.' Hot and salty tears soak her face, turning her pale cheeks raw, her trembling hands not able to wipe them all away. Her hair falls over her eyes as she curls even tighter, trying to escape from the truth. Her rose- colored lips tremble. 'Senzo guide me. Please senzo. The blood has burned senzo and I'm not in the temple. It's cold here senzo. Guide me.' Her crying strengthens as her mind falls into unconsciousness or out of an unconsciousness.  
  
Abnormal and diluted voices echo in the darkness. Breaking through the heavy void that puts painful pressure on her mind and eyes. Not invasively though. They are low, not to far away, but enough to be muffled. Though they are diluted by the void anyways. A voice.  
  
  
  
'A voice. No, voices. Maybe they are close. Two. Three. They sound perhaps, masculine. To distorted but becoming clear. Come on. Please wake up.'  
  
Light just begins to peak through her lids as her eyes crack open slowly. Weighed down by weariness and that incisive headache left after too much crying but her vision is just as bad as she knew it would be. Blurry and hazy. A warped pool of colors. Blues, grays, greens, brown, and red. One eye closes as she tries to open the other to maybe increase or clear her vision but this action only causes the pounding in her head to increase. A small groan passes through her lips as she notices some more prominently distorted shapes across the room.  
  
####  
  
They stand together. Five of them in all. Or as close together as they find comfortable. Only two of them speaking, an occasional third dropping their own thought in from time to time. One in particular doesn't talk at all. Doesn't move. Doesn't blink. The only sign of life is the nearly unnoticeable rise and fall of his chest.  
  
He sits by himself, attempting isolation. In the center of the old, green couch, he sits stark straight. His arms crossed over his chest but not crumpling his green tank top shirt. His face placid, his lips thin and uncontured. Eyes not revealing his Prussian blues, his head tilted slightly forward. His brunette hair hangs over his close eyes, hiding him even more. The messy style to his short hair giving him an alluring mystery but speech and emotion were never his forte. The perfect soldier.  
  
They're all soldiers.  
  
To the right of the 'Perfect Sodier' sits another brown haired man, the only other occupant of the couch. His body is relaxed and his face contoured as he speaks with a third member of their abnormal group. He's dressed from head to toe in black and a black cal on his head, pushing his messy bangs into his eyes and framing his face. His cobalt blue eyes sparkle with the over flowing personality that he posses. But he can be cold and serious if he needs to be. Shutting off his emotions. While he sits there, he's loud, excitable, witty, and occasionally aggravating to those around him but it's all in good fun. If he were in battle, he'd be as cold as the man on his left. Right now though, he's not, his arms wave in emphasis as he explains some amazing thing and he laughs boisterously. His long hair is braided and tossed over his shoulder. He's definitely unique. Shinigami.  
  
Adjacent to the right side of the couch is a similarly designed but smaller armchair where another member of the group sits. He's also talking with the braided hair brunette 'Shinigami'. His khaki pants, legs crossed at the knees, white cotton shirt, and black vest make up his casual style. Accentuating his pale complexion and fair hair. Holding a teacup and saucer in his left hand, he raises the cup to his lips with his right hand, he laughs lightly and cheerfully at another of Shinigami's comments. His crystal blue eyes sparkle with innocence and intelligence. He's probably the most unlikely of the soldiers and the least experienced but he's also, surprisingly, one of the most dangerous. He's rational and pacifistic but remain on his good side. He cracked before and almost destroyed even the 'Perfect soldier'. The Leader.  
  
He's the silent and observant type. Standing and leaning against the wall beside the couch. He's as much a mystery as any other. He, too, having brunette hair, which hangs forward over the right side of his face. His eyes are open, showing one of his dark green orbs, as he listens intently as the other two converse. He doesn't hesitate to drop a line every now and then. But he continues to have that mystery about him, retaining his stoic façade. He's dressed in blue jeans and green shirt. His legs crossed at the ankles and his arms folded comfortably across his chest. Balancing himself against the wall he leans on. Perroit.  
  
Dark and mysterious. Dark hair slicked back in a ponytail and even darker black eyes. He sits on the cool tiled floor and leans against the wall to the left of the other four. One leg stretched out in front of him and the other bent back towards his chest. In his white gi-style pants and black tank, he has his precious katana drawn across his lap. He stares across the room, transfixed on one point. Trying to burn his mind through it. His left arm is propped on his bent knee, he slowly rubs the pads of his thumb and fingers together. His right hand holds his katana to him. He is unyielding and emotionless like the 'Perfect' soldier but he cracked once like the leader. His past was robbed from him but he remembers it unlike the Perroit. He was trained to be patient but Shinigami tries him at times. Venting. Now there's something he knows how to do. Life dealt and icy ace of hearts, which turned into a jack of spades. He has learned a hard lesson but is still not one to side against. Loved, lost, and won the tragic battle. The confused.  
  
Setting his cup on the small table before him, the leader is about to respond to another comment made by Shinigami when a very low groan is heard from across the room. He abruptly stands and makes his way to where the sound originated, Shinigami and Perroit follow close behind. The 'Perfect' soldier and the confused don't even blink, let alone move. Perhaps they were already aware of what is now happening before it even had.  
  
########  
  
The door to the chamber slides open quietly without the slightest hint of noise. In walks a woman who radiates her own strength. Black hair and deep purple eyes, she is a member of the preventers. She is fire.  
  
Behind her enters a doctor and they approach three gurneys where three unconscious people lie, one beginning to come to. The three soldiers stand at the end of the middle Gurnee as that is the one attempting to come back to this plane of consciousness. The doctor begins to check over the one waking, the raven-haired woman. The black haired woman stands over the first bed where the fair-haired intruder lies, reported as a man. A reddened bruise forming at the back of their neck, just below the hairline. The woman tilts the unconscious one's head to the side, exposing a second bruise, which is forming over the right temple of their face.  
  
"Trowa." The black haired woman looks to the Perroit. "You shouldn't have been so ruff on her."  
  
"At the time Noin, we thought she was a man and she threw the first punches." Trowa states clearly with no rendered emotion.  
  
"Yeah!" Shinigami joins in to voice his opinion. "We weren't even out of the abandoned complex when she came to. We had no choice but to knock her out."  
  
While they converse, the doctor is checking the raven-haired woman. He checks her temperature with an ear thermometer and also checks the moist wrappings on her severely burned hands. The fair-haired leader walks up beside him to watch his work and to get a closer look at the members of the unidentified intruders.  
  
"Dr. J, were you able to identify who they are?" The leader asks quietly.  
  
"No Quatre. I took blood samples and fingerprints and they were not registered anywhere in the colonies or the Earth Sphere Unified Nations. They have no ID on them and no identifying marks. There is no one meeting their description in the missing persons or in universities since that's what we estimate their ages to be. And none of the surviving temples and clans are missing one of their priestesses or temple maidens. The only thing they have in common is that they were all carrying a pen-like object that doesn't seem to convey any purpose. As far as our records are concerned, they don't exist." The doctor glances at Quatre but they're both quickly drawn back to the raven-haired patient when she begins to move.  
  
Quatre moves to the head of the gurney where he looks closely into the details of her features but in this action, he's met by two violet eyes.  
  
#######  
  
The hazy world around broadens as it begins to clear and fill out. Colors are more obvious and the prominent shapes she had seen before now begin to move about. Pain is becoming more obvious as well along with her sense of touch. Her hands are sore but have a cool wetness to them. Her legs ache as well, and that dizzying headache is still present but subsiding.  
  
One by one she tries to move each of her limbs only to test her mobility. Though it's difficult at first for her arms and legs feel weighed down by a ton of bricks. But she freezes when she hears voices again but they're closer and a new one has joined them. She feels the sensation of cold metal entering her ear and she hears a quiet click followed by two voices, which seem to be right over her.  
  
Pushing her senses harder and fighting off the pressure in her head, she cracks open her eyes, allowing them to slowly focus and render her vision to her surroundings. But what she didn't expect was to be met by two deep pools of crystal blue.  
  
######  
  
A shrill scream echoes through the facility, louder down the medical corridors, and amplified to it's greatest magnitude in that same medical room. The screams culprit? That same raven haired woman who is now fully awake and now standing on the same gurney where she rested prior. She's crouched in a defensive stance as she glances around the room, memorizing the location of each of the room's occupants.  
  
The short haired, brunette man sitting on the couch and appearing to be asleep. The Chinese man sits against the wall with his hard, cold eyes locked on hers. Closer to her are two more brown haired men, one with a long braid and the other with short hair brushed forward. A black haired woman stands over one of her unconscious comrades. Her other comrade on the left side of the room. And closest to her are a doctor with obscure prosthesis and the platinum haired holder of the blue eyes she first saw.  
  
To the left, the woman with long blonde hair begins to wake up. She sits up slowly, fluffing her long, golden hair and stretching gracefully in a cat- like manor, oblivious to her surroundings. She smiles to herself and lazily glances around the room. Finding herself being stared at by a bunch of unfamiliar faces and her dark haired pal is standing on the bed next to her, she grins cheekily and flashes a 'V' for victory.  
  
"Yosh!"  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
  
  
  
  
Hope you all enjoyed that; it was close to six typed pages.  
  
Nine for me written.  
  
  
  
And I will explain about the part where I called Trowa the 'Perroit"  
  
  
  
That's based off of a really old tale from France. It's also where they got the idea behind the characters for Quatre and Trowa. It's also why most people think those two are an item.  
  
Anyway the story- short hand version:  
  
In olden times in France, there was a man who had lost his way and traveled with the circus but he was unable to smile or show any kind of emotion. So he wore a half mask so he could show what he was and hide what he wasn't. But his mask had a smile because he was unable to smile himself until one day he met an Arabian prince. The prince taught the clown to smile and they became great friends.  
  
The Arabian Prince and The Perroit  
  
Story times over folks, cause I have work to do but I'll update again soon.  
  
Tchus and thanx for the reviews  
  
Peace and cheese fries for everyone who reviews.  
  
'Tunks 


	6. chapter 5

Sorry it took me this long to post another chapter for you guys. I decided I needed to review my inspiration to verify my accuracy and it scared me some of the details I got right. I didn't realize I new the characters so well.  
  
But you know what else? I watched all of Gundam Wing and Endless waltz through in a couple days and I actually cried at the end. I mean I've watched Gundam at least 15 times and Endless waltz, I've literally watched 20+ times and this is the first time I've cried. I don't mean I was bawling like a baby but I did have tears in my eyes. I'm not the crying type.  
  
It's only the third anime to ever make me do that. Jin Roh made me cry, and so did Fushigi Yuugi, I think it was like episode 31 or something like that. I won't say what happened though cause I don't want to ruin it for anyone.  
  
Anyways, on with the story.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
You're My Kryptonite~ chapter 5  
  
****************************  
  
"Wait, wait, if you just...."  
  
Several more screams rupture from the once quiet room as equipment is sent crashing to the floor. Random metal objects clink on the tile in an ungracious manner and the occasional glass article shatters as well. The commotion is only increased by those trying to stop it. It was a meaningless effort from the start.  
  
The braided haired man and doctor dive after the subject if only to subdue her but she proves to quick. She jumps from her gurney towards her now conscious friends'. The abandoned bed though, crashes to the floor and medical supplies are sent serening. She lands gracefully on the next bed and takes cover behind her blonde haired friend who is sitting there cross- legged, calmly watching the events. The raven-haired woman peeks out over her friends shoulder.  
  
The table itself had rolled back with the force she applied on it as she jumped off. At the same time the doctor moved towards her and Shinigami right behind him. But instead, the doctor went tumbling over the bed as he and the metal structure strike the floor. Being a step behind, Shinigami is able to jump the fallen hurdle and in the same motion dives at the pair. His facial expressions drop and his eyes grow wide when he realizes he's going to crash into the blonde.  
  
Seeing him about to hit them, the raven-haired woman jumps up once again over her comrade, just as the second bed is knocked to the floor along with the occupant and flying baka. Landing on her feet, facing the way she came, she twirls around and is set to run when she finds herself face to face with the second brunette man with his hair brushed over the right side of his face. With out breaking stride, she darts left, the opposite direction of the door, and upon reaching the wall uses her momentum to run up the wall and flip over her new pursuers head.  
  
Shinigami pushes himself up off the ground, surprised that the impact with the ground that he expected to be rather hard. He looks back down only to find himself face to face with the blue eyed, blonde haired beauty he had carried out of the abandoned building. At this point, it registers in his mind, what position he's in, straddling her waist, one hand tangled in her long, silky hair and the other on her chest. She squirms under his weight with her eyes looking emotionlessly through his. His braid hangs over his shoulder and dangles in her face. He blushes a rich burgundy and quickly gets up, allowing her to stand as well and he searches for the one making all the noise.  
  
Three steps up the wall, she flips backwards and over the head of the brunette with his hair brushed forwards. She lands on the green armchair, her raven black hair flailing around her. She glances around frantically with fists raised when the black haired woman moves toward her. The two brown haired men and the blonde haired man join in on the slow advance and she begins to panic when she notices the third brown haired man still sitting on the couch and seemingly asleep.  
  
Pierrot makes another attempt to restrain her by diving forward but she out maneuvers him again by leaping backwards, causing him to tackle the armchair. He pulls himself to his feet soon after and sees her perched on the back of the couch, an intense fire burning in her eyes.  
  
She glances on the back of the couch, watching everyone continuously. The three men and the woman who have been chasing her are about ten feet away from her. The man on the couch and the one on the floor still haven't moved. The doctor stands a ways behind the four. Her longhaired companion is standing by her overturned bed, dusting herself off. Her other companion still lies unconscious.  
  
They four take a step towards her but she too, catches the movement. Remaining perched on the couch back, she crouches behind the sleeping man. She quickly restrains his head with her right hand and with the index and middle finger of her left hand, places them on his neck. The point just below his ear and directly behind his jaw where the carotid artery enters into the cranial cavity. They begin to take another step when she distorts the skin of his neck just enough to show she will apply pressure. The whole time the man in her grasp doesn't even budge.  
  
"Come closer and he gets it." She warns venomously.  
  
She glances at each of them, her eyes just starting to dance in the victory of her upper hand. What she didn't expect was for three of the four to draw a handgun. The domino of clicks signaling the release of their safeties and the first rounds moving into position, courtesy of the magazine of a Remington, semiautomatic slide action pistol. She glances left as the black haired man smirks, locks in the magazine of his gun and releases his own safety, his first round advancing as well. Only the blonde man and the doctor remain unarmed.  
  
"We don't want to hurt ya' lady but you may want to calm down." The braided haired Shinigami states shortly, his body braced and his cobalt blue eyes reflecting serious.  
  
  
  
At the back of the room, the blonde haired woman stands and sighs in exasperation at her best friends hopping around the room and then taking the sleeping man hostage and then the others pulling guns on her. She flips her hair back and moves forward proudly. She comes up behind the braided haired brunette and the blonde. The other brunette man to the left and the black haired woman to the right. She gently takes the end of the mans braid and flicks the brisly end across his cheek, causing him to subconsciously drop his guard and lower his gun. At the same time, she runs her fingers through the blonde mans hair.  
  
Each of the four, the doctor, and the man sitting on the floor follow the blonde haired woman with their eyes as she walks to the couch and sits on their comrades right side, ruffling his hair as well yet he doesn't even flinch and she glances at the raven haired woman. The second brown haired man and the black haired woman each put away their guns along with the braided haired man as the raven haired woman hesitantly slides down into the seat on the sleeping mans left side, releasing her hold on him. The black haired man starts to meticulously polish his gun, returning to ignoring everyone else.  
  
The blonde haired woman glances around the room at the others staring at her and she grins in return.  
  
"Oi!" She shouts. "I'm Aino Minako and this is my pal Hino Rei-chan." She motions with her thumb towards the raven-haired woman. "And the one with the black eye." She points across the room. "is Tenoh Haruka. You might not want to tell her how she got it." She winks at the men before her.  
  
  
  
The immediate four relax now that the room has calmed. Pierrot rights the chair he knocked over and allows the leader to sit once again and he stands behind, resting on the back of the chair. Shinigami takes a seat on the floor, lazily stretching his legs out in front of him. Fire rejoins the Doctor and helps to clean the room.  
  
"What an eventful day." Shinigami muses, whisping his bangs out of his eyes. "Wouldn't you say Quatre?"  
  
The fair-haired man smiles lightly as he once again takes a sip of his tea. "Yes." He slowly swallows the warm liquid and then sets down his cup, turning to the two women who now sit calmly. He smiles gently, his eyes reflecting the same. "You introduced yourselves so I don't see why we shouldn't do the like. My name is Quatre Rabberba Winner."  
  
Minako nods her head in understanding but Rei just crosses her arms, turning her nose up in contempt.  
  
"Yeah, yeah rich boy." Shinigami torts, waving his hand in emphasis. Rei and Minako both turn to him with bewildered looks. "I'm Duo Maxwell, the god of death. Don't let rich boy fool ya', he thinks he's cool 'cause he has three names."  
  
The Pierrot in turn clears his throat to speak. "I have no name. You can call me that if you like but to my comrades, I am known as Trowa, Trowa Barton."  
  
Quatre leans forward and slowly stirs his tea as he watches the black haired man polish and inspect his gun with the utmost of care. Pulling back the action and letting it snap back into place. His katana still lies across his lap. Feeling the eyes on him, he lets the action snap once more.  
  
"Chang Wufei." He doesn't bother to look up. "Weaklings, even those who can run up walls, should not pick fights with those that are stronger then them. Especially when they are outnumbered. Women." He snorts in disgust, continuing his tedious work.  
  
Minako and Rei both look at the man sitting between them but he still shows no signs of being awake. Minako shrugs her shoulders and turns back to the others. "I guess when Haruka awakes, we should be going."  
  
"I am awake." They all look to see Haruka standing just behind Duo. She brushes back her short hair, no expression evident on her face. "We'll be leaving now. C 'mon Rei-chan, Minako-chan."  
  
"Wait." They glance at Quatre who now sits forward in his seat. "How far are you headed? We may be able to help."  
  
Haruka glances back at him, only shifting her eyes. "Hirikawa shrine, Tokyo. How far is that from here?"  
  
Duo, Quatre, Trowa, and Wufei look at Haruka not quite understanding the question or even if it was a question.  
  
"If it's Tokyo you want, I might be able to." Everyone looks at the Doctor as he taps his chin with his anitromic fingers. "Yes., yes, that would probably be about, 350 years ago."  
  
Rei and Minako pale slightly and Haruka sighs, taking a seat on the floor, sulking slightly. "So we did cross the time plane. Pluto's gonna have us lapping the orbits of the sister planets until Crystal Tokyo."  
  
"Excuse me?" The Doctor questions.  
  
Haruka glares his direction, short on patience. "Sailor Pluto, Saturn, Chronos the father of time, the sister planets?"  
  
"No one around here knows much about Japan. It's been gone for a very long time. A lot of records were lost or altered by the Alliances Terriny at that time." Minako looks at Duo.  
  
"What do you mean?" Minako asks. "Where's here anyway?"  
  
"Space class civilization X-18991, colony cluster L4. Just inside the orbit of the Earth's moon, same trajectory of MO-I thru MO-III. Sister colony of L3 cluster, X-18999." Trowa states clearly with operation manual quality.  
  
  
  
"We're not even on the Earth?" Rei exclaims.  
  
Quatre shrugs, unphased by such a thing.  
  
"Hey!" Everyone glances at Minako again. "Does this guy ever talk?" She jerks her thumb in the direction of the man sitting next to her, who is yet to move, make a noise, or show any signs of life.  
  
Duo slowly gets to his feet but crouching so his hands are on the floor. He advances forward, towards the 'Perfect' soldier, not making a sound.  
  
The tension in the room mounts, as everyone grows quiet, leaning in as Duo comes nose to nose with the other man. Not breathing, not blinking, No one dares to move. The temperature takes a steady rise. What will happen first, everyone wonders. Will the sleeping man flinch or will Duo scare the ever loving shit out of one and all.  
  
He inches closer; a fraction of a millimeter is all that separates the two. If he listened close enough, he could probably hear the pounding hearts of everyone in the room. He slowly lifts his hands as to strike the unaware, his hands not in fists but fingers loose and slightly hooked.  
  
But he was the unaware, caught, frozen in his movement. The cold feeling of steel pressed under his chin, that of the barrel of a gun. Rei and Minako move slightly back by this unexpected movement. But Duo grins cheekily, his eyes narrowed slightly, as he chuckles to himself.  
  
"Hey, Hee-chan, I knew you were awake the whole time." The gun clicks, signifying the first round being transferred into the chamber. "Ok, ok. I promised I'd never call you that again." The gun is forced harder into his chin, pushing his head back uncomfortably.  
  
The senshi remain motionless with concern of Duo's safety. The man they assumed sleeping, now having a gun forcefully pressed against his throat. He must have been asleep, but now he sits here, eyes still closed, the only movement he has made was the smooth movement of his arm to force the gun into the other mans neck. With out opening his eyes he knew when and where to put it. But Duo chuckles again.  
  
"I know the routine." Duo smiles again. "Heero Yuy you are the most powerful and greatest. You are the Perfect Soldier. You are number one. I praise you Heero Yuy."  
  
Placing a foot on Duo's chest, Heero sends him flying backwards and he lands with a painful thump. He then stands, eyes open, gun aimed at Duo's head. Upper body poised. "Omae o korosu." He states firmly.  
  
Trowa and Quatre both look at Duo expectantly. Duo in return grins and pulls a buck, dictionary stylebook from his back pocket and flips towards the back. He skims the page and then flips a few more and skims again until he finds what he's looking for.  
  
"I was having a good dream, too!" Duo states proudly and puts the book away.  
  
Glaring at him, Heero puts the gun down and letting the safety lock back into place. He tucks it into the waistband of his jeans but doesn't stop glaring at Duo.  
  
"Japan is under water. It was sunk by an atomic explosion at the start of the universal century war." Heero states calmly. "The last borders were dissolved five years ago, bringing about the Earth Sphere Unified Nation and the colonies." He walks across the room and leans against the far wall, resuming his normal façade.  
  
"Don't sound so enthusiastic about peaceful times." Scoffs Haruka, not bothering to look over her shoulder.  
  
Standing from his spot on the floor, Duo takes Heero's spot on the sofa between Rei and Minako, and has both arms resting on the back of the couch behind both women. Throwing his head back, he sighs in defeat.  
  
"Don't mind him." Trowa interjects. "Duo gets fulfillment out of harassing Heero."  
  
"What next? You gonna say he's pleasant, witty, and an all around kind of guy?" Duo retorts causing Trowa to smirk slightly but not enough for anyone to pay much notice.  
  
"If you will?" Everyone looks to Quatre. "Tell us how you got into that building or to this colony. You're not in any data banks and I don't understand how you would have crossed the time plane. I'm sorry if I don't seem believing, it's simply that it's not common discussion in this area."  
  
Leaning forward in her seat, some of her hair falling over her shoulders and resting her chin in her hands, Rei opts to be the one to explain what exactly went on. She explains in short about the blood crystal, rules of time, fire gods, and the senshi and then about her visions and fire readings. She then tells about her praying with the Bleeding Heart and making wishes to the ancestors but not specifying her wish. Following that with the interruption of her meditation and the inexcusable sacrifice of the crystal to Mars. Then she introduces her theory after that since the blast had knocked them all out. The possibility being that the crystal was considered a high sacrifice and a portal was inexplicably opened by Aries himself and they were transported to this world as some kind of reward or punishment. This also explaining the burns on her hands but not how they got into the abandoned and locked down military facility. She sighs deep not able to piece everything together.  
  
The room is left quiet as the senshi ponder and the guys are left to absorb the magnitude of information that was just thrown at their feet.  
  
"I remember a story like that."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
  
  
Well, that's all I got for ya right now.  
  
How'd you like?  
  
Let me introduce you to Jack.  
  
Jack's not his real name but that's easier to type then his actual title.  
  
He's a five year old brat who lives inside my head but he thinks he's 23.  
  
He's merely a figment of my imagination. Not a friend cause I don't like him.  
  
He's a major Duo and Heero fan so he decided to be part of the story.  
  
He's 4 foot nothing, has long dark blue hair in a braid and he dresses in black like Duo and always wears glasses. He's a brat and claims to pilot Genkigami.  
  
Don't mind him, he's a brat.  
  
Everyone go read Zarahbeth Mcgregors fic, Only Time. It's great.  
  
And thanx for the reviews.  
  
'Tunks~ 


	7. chapter 6

Yosh!  
  
Thanx for all the reviews and Jack says thanx too!!  
  
Jack issues a challenge against your muses, Zarabeth McGregor.  
  
I warned him not too.  
  
But since I'm here, I'll introduce you to my other resident muse, Mirai. But she calls herself Chibi Love for some ungodly reason. Probably to challenge Genkigami who is a real bakagami. She looks I identical to Jack but has Brown hair and blue eyes. She also is five with long hair that she wears in a braid and her fav senshi is Haruka.  
  
Ps- five days 'til my B-day!  
  
************************************************************************  
  
  
  
You're My Kryptonite~ chapter 6  
  
****************************  
  
"Will you stop pacing already? It's putting me on edge."  
  
Halting in mid-stride, she turns facing the five women before her. Her long, hunter green hair flailing about her. She locks eye to eye with the one who sits in the middle of the group, the one who had spoken. Her eyes locking with a dark green.  
  
"Makoto." The dark haired woman starts, but sits instead, the amount of data flooding her mind.  
  
"Setsuna-san, why don't you just go into the time passage and change what happened or bring them back?" Usagi declares, beaming with pride for her solution but her hopes were quickly dashed by the same person.  
  
"The time plane has been sealed." Setsuna answers calmly, closing her eyes in thought. "They were sent through time. I don't know which way and there's only one way for them to come back."  
  
"Setsuna-san." The older woman opens her eyes, looking to Ami who's been silent this entire time. "Start by telling about the blood crystal. Maybe that can help."  
  
Lying back on the hardwood floor, the keeper of time lets out a breath she didn't know she was holding. This not going unnoticed by the other senshi. She slowly massages her temples, considering where to start this long awaited explanation. The others weren't waiting to hear it; she was waiting to tell it.  
  
Sighing again, she rubs her hands over her eyes but remains lying on her back. "It wasn't a blood crystal, not exactly." She hesitates, choosing her words carefully. "It was called the Bleeding Heart. I assume you all saw it." Each of the senshi nod, not that she see them. Imagining in her mind, the blood red crystal cut into the shape of a rose with silver petals. "There was more behind it then you believe. Rei doesn't even know everything about it. We didn't want her to tempt fate with it." She crosses one arm over her eyes, pausing to think again. "The first priestess of this temple, hundreds of years ago, was murdered. They never caught who did it. But the first prayer to Mars from this temple was made that night by the three-year-old daughter of the fallen priestess. Mars answered her prayer and took her mothers spilled blood, forming it into what we call the Bleeding Heart." She sits up slowly, locking eyes with each of the senshi. "Rei knows that part. That's why it was kept sacred in the temple. It was meant to be never touched by mortal hands or sacrificed to the eternal fires. Not that it's bad, but only Chronos and I knew what would happen if either of those events were to occur." She stands again, walks across the room, and picks up the velvet pillow, clutching it to her chest.  
  
Usagi looks back to Setsuna, tears filling her eyes. "It's my fault, isn't it? I'm the reason Rei is lost somewhere in time."  
  
Not glancing up, Setsuna sighs once more. "It wouldn't have happened if it wasn't meant to be princess." She reasons, her voice becoming distant. "The crystal works through wishes. Rei must have absently made a wish or not. Rei was sent to another point in time to complete a mission and Haruka and Minako went along for the ride." Pushing away from the wall, she drops the pillow and begins pacing again. "We should have told her. The only way she can make it back to our time is to complete her mission and we don't even know what it is. She doesn't know she has a mission." She stops, facing the back wall of the room, her back to the other senshi, she leans her forehead against the thin wall.  
  
She's slightly startled when she feels a pair of small arms wrap around her waist and a head lean against her back, followed by a soft voice.  
  
"Setsuna-mama. It's not your fault. Papa Chronos was trying to protect Rei- san from Mars' gift. Haruka-papa and Minako-san will be fine too. Papa Chronos will look after them."  
  
Setsuna looks over her shoulder, into the smiling eyes of Hotaru.  
  
"They will return when Rei's mission is complete." Setsuna turns to Michiru while Hotaru still hugs her. "We'll just wait for them, then."  
  
Standing, Michiru leaves the room, followed by her fellow senshi. Setsuna is the last to leave and before shutting the door, she says a silent prayer.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Oh! Sets is locked out of the time gate.  
  
Man I wish she'd a gone medieval on Usa no baka but that just wouldn't fit with the flow of my story at this point.  
  
What do you guys think? I bet you'll like the next chap!  
  
I've figured about how long this is gonna end up being and I counted around 50-60 chaps plus the prologue, three part epilogue, 5 interventions, 3 sub-conveyances, the conclusion, and the dyer. That if you want me to stop there. If you guys decide at the end that you want more, I've got an idea for the clincher, but I hope I don't have to go there.  
  
Lets take a vote  
  
Who wants to see Usa get her ass kicked and who wants to see Relena get her ass kicked?  
  
The polls are now open. And I'll let you know when they'll be closed.  
  
Next chap will be longer but for now, Jack, Chibi Luv, and I need to jet.  
  
Peace and cheese fries  
  
'Tunks 


	8. chapter 7

Man, I'm givin' you two chaps today!  
  
Aren't you all so special!  
  
Chibi Luv's trying to hack into my secret brain files for the ending to this fic so I'll get started and quit wasting your time.  
  
And this chap is very emotional!  
  
************************************************************************  
  
You're My Kryptonite~ chapter 7  
  
****************************  
  
"What story?"  
  
Each of the pilots and the three senshi and the doctor look to him interest. It's rare he should feel the need to speak or even be interested in the topic of discussion. Even rarer are the times he's compelled to enlighten them with his insurmountable intelligence. An intelligence that even his comrades don't know the depth to. Seeing as how he doesn't open up but to himself and his gundam. And now he brings up his past, that's an even more distant outreach in the consciousness of this man. Pilot of Nataku. Chang Wufei. He's an enigma.  
  
Not looking up to meet the eyes of any of the rooms occupants, he speaks slowly, choosing what he wants to say with the greatest of care." With in my clan, Master Long told me of a piece of our history. Before we left Eurasia for the colonies, which was just after the destruction of Japan." He pauses momentarily, revising the path of his story. "There was a Shinto shrine in Japan, the most talked about, it specialized in fortunes and it was believed to be endeared to several gods. The priestess of the temple." He stutters again. "A brother of the leader of the clan at that time became infatuated with the priestess of a Shinto shrine in the land of our cousins. They had many plans. Her family and the temple and the Long clan were to be united. That would have made us the most powerful single organization on the planet."  
  
"Is there possibility we're related?" Rei asks with hesitance.  
  
"No blood was traded between the two factions." He locks eyes with Rei but drops the gaze just as quickly. "The member of our clan had returned from another of his excursions across the yellow sea when the attacks started. We took cover." He shifts uncomfortably but resets himself. "They took cover. And upon reemerging, word reached them that the country of our cousins was underwater. Declaring vengeance, the clan set out for the newly finished colony, AO206. Justice for the wrong was the brothers motive." Wufie shifts his katana, gripping it in his left hand. "The master embraced his brother and they trained. The brother revealed many things in his teachings to the students in the academy and the next in line to our temple. Specifically, he told of the legends of the Shinto shrine. A bloody flower is what sticks out in my mind." He stops for several moments, refocusing his thoughts for the third time. He sucks back another memory resurfacing with in. "A bloody flower, lost in a great fire, during the time of warriors of the sister planets. It never made sense to the following disciples but it was believed so strongly by the brother that my clan embraced it. I think every Long clan member had an experience with a great fire and bloody flowers in their own way since. I saw bloody flowers with my." Shocking himself out of reverie, he sees each occupant looking at him with a slightly softened expression. In turn, his face-hardens. "Nothing. The past is past, justice was brought even if I don't agree with you." He stands from his place on the floor, tilting his head to the right, popping his neck. He leaves the room quietly, ridding himself of the confined space, and what seems to be surfacing with in him.  
  
The door slides shut behind the confused soldier, closing with a silent click. The room stays quiet for several minutes as each person thinks with in themselves. Quatre refills his tea and sips it slowly, allowing the steam to dance across his eyes. Trowa abandons his spot from leaning on the chair to look out the window over the avery. There he watches Wufei exit the building and begin his perfect katas with his sacred katana. Heero moves from against the wall and perches on the corner of one of the still over turned gurneys. Haruka moves from her seat on the floor to lean against the wall by the couch. Neither Minako or Duo move as Rei stands and starts walking about the room. The doctor moves beside Quatre.  
  
"The definitely makes our day more interesting. Wouldn't you say Duo?" Quatre queries.  
  
Duo doesn't move his head from the back of the couch as he stares at the ceiling. "Hai." He then looks back slightly at the others. "Though, I would be interested to see those transformations you briefly mentioned, for strictly circumstantional proof to your claims, that is. Not that we don't believe you."  
  
"Duo." Quatre warns. "You ladies can stay with us if you like though. The Winner estate is plenty big enough."  
  
Haruka's about to interject on both accounts when the doctor finally joins into the conversation.  
  
"I would be interested in a transformation as well, for scientific purposes. Even at this time, we have no such technology."  
  
Rei stops at the center of her pacing, looking to both Haruka and Minako before addressing the doctor directly. "I suppose I should be the one then, we don't want you to doubt us. Also, thank you for offering to let us stay with you. I hate to impose as does Haruka-san, though I'm sure Minako-chan wouldn't give it a second thought."  
  
In a hidden pocket on the backside of her shrine maiden clothing, she reaches for her transformation pen. Reaching deep in the material for the hidden item. But she a soon comes up empty with a puzzled look on her face. She pats the other pockets of her pants but still comes up empty, unable to locate the item in question.  
  
"My pen is gone." She states, panicking slightly as she glances between her fellow senshi. Minako shrugs absently and Haruka shakes her head, not able to answer either for Rei.  
  
She begins to search around her when the doctor clears his throat, causing everyone in the room to look to him again. He reaches into his pocket at the same time as speaking. "I believe these are yours." He holds out the three transformation pens, not knowing exactly what they are. "We found them on you when you were brought in but they didn't seem to be anything from what we could see."  
  
Snatching them from the doctor's outstretched hand, Rei tosses them to their respective senshi and grips hers tight in her right hand. Minako and Haruka put theirs away.  
  
"Why would they be materialized? They only come out when we call on them." Minako asks quietly, more to herself then the others.  
  
"Our powers were pulled out when we crossed the time plane. It's meant to protect us. If we had been conscious, we would have transformed." Haruka informs the others while taking a seat on the arm of the couch.  
  
"Well. Lets get this show on the road." Rei flips her hair over her shoulder and holds her right hand high above her head, pointing her crystal towards the sky. "Mars crystal power, Make-up!"  
  
The room's occupants watch in amazement as the crystal glows and her body is surrounded in energy. Her hair is wisped back and her clothing pulls apart, down to each individual thread, and transforms to light. The light energy is then transformed into rings of fire and surrounds her body. Her fuku is brought together piece by piece. Red high heels followed by white gloves to her elbows where they end in red. A white body suit with the red sailor collar and a purple bow on her chest. The flames concentrate around her waist forming the short red skirt and bow on the back. A red chocker around her neck with a gold star and gold star earrings. While these actions were performed her body had been turning in circles but she stops as a gold tiara adorns her head with a red jewel in the center, and she strikes her patented pose with one hand on hip.  
  
The energy around her is absorbed into her body, she remains facing the direction she started from, her arms at her sides and hands loose. She closes her eyes to calm herself and the fire coursing through her veins as she can feel the eyes on her. She can feel the doctor begin to circle around her, slowly and meticulously gathering data.  
  
A growl begins to form in her throat due to the extra attention being given to her. She opens her eyes about to comment when a loud crash and audible thump are heard from behind her, followed by a groan.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
************************************************************************  
  
  
  
O_o  
  
Evil cliffhanger.  
  
But what was that last part? Any guesses?  
  
  
  
Hmmmm? Any at all?  
  
Oh yeah!  
  
Zarabeth, Jack and Chibi Luv wanted to congratulate you on figuring out Duo's book and don't think it's gonna be the last we see of it. And I do believe there's a secret language of grunts that Hee-chan and lord Vejii- poo are able to speak and their best friends and mates would have to be able to understand them.  
  
That is all until next time unless my muses have anything to say...  
  
Jack?  
  
"I am not 5 you baka, I'm 23 three and I want to rub V-babes ass. She got nice legs."  
  
Yeah, yeah what ever you say squirt. Chibi Luv.  
  
"Isn't Haruka-sama sugoi! She's so wonderful, and intelligent and beautiful and..and .. And. and.." Gotunks whacks Chibi Luv with the Frying Pan of death, which she borrowed from Chibi Mars.  
  
I hate my life, I hate my brain, I hate the figments of my imagination,  
  
I luv Heero  
  
Especially when he's paired with Rei.  
  
So tell me what you think? Also who was that at the end of the chap?  
  
And whether you'd like to see Relena or Usagi get their asses kicked and you can include by who if you want but I make no promises since most of this fic is planned out.  
  
You got two chaps today, so until next time  
  
Peace and cheese fries  
  
'Tunks 


	9. chapter 8

I'm back with another chap for you peoples and I'm gonna also try to get you two more chapters this week because then I'm gonna be going out of town and I probably won't be able to update for a few weeks.  
  
Ok, my birthday was Friday and I am now twenty. That just sounds so weird and I know that Chibi Mars agrees with me cause her birthday was the day after mine. I swear that we're twins who are separated by a day and three states. We're not actually related though.  
  
Jack and Chibi Luv helped me get this chap out for ya and I hope you like it. Just remember that it's leading up to better parts of the fic and the ending is kinda abrupt.  
  
Thanks for the reviews and I want to know who you guys think the other couple is gonna be in this fic. I'll give you a hint though. Haruka is NOT goning to be paired with anyone so that just leaves Minako.  
  
Enjoy the next chap.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
You're My Kryptonite~ chapter 8  
  
***************************  
  
  
  
A low growl begins to form in her throat, not liking the extra attention she's receiving from the doctor circling around her and the others in the room. She can feel their gazes trying to penetrate through her. She especially doesn't like the look the one named Duo is giving her. She opens her eyes, about to retort when a loud crash and an audible thump are heard behind her followed by a groan.  
  
Watching the one named Trowa, walk back across the room, she looks over her shoulder to see him stand over the perfect soldier. Having flipped over the gurney, Heero lies on the floor, facing up at the ceiling and his legs are over the fallen medical table. He shakes his head a few times but doesn't move to get up.  
  
Trowa kneels beside him. "You're pale Heero." He makes note to the pale complexion of his face. Some of the little color he used to posses seeming to have been slowly drained out of him. "Probably anemia."  
  
The doctor also approaches beside Heero and looks at him closely and puts his good hand to Heero's cheek but Heero pulls away, glaring menacingly. "Yes, yes. It appears that way. Cool, clammy skin, pale complexion."  
  
"Don't know about you guys but I'm sick of sitting around." Standing from his seat and hands behind his head, Duo says aloud but more to himself then the others as he stretches. Though he does notice the lack of attention he is receiving at this point in the game. He's not the type who wants to be at the center of eveyone's world but he doesn't like being completely ignored. Especially not when there are beautiful women involved. He 'hmphs' to himself as he watches the others around him watching the Pierrot and the doctor leaning over his pal Heero who obviously doesn't like it. The doctor more to checking on the pilot while the Pierrot is there to prevent Heero from doing anything rash.  
  
Shaking his head in frustration, causing his braid to wave behind him, Duo lifts his head high and walks towards Heero with purpose in his step. He smirks in Quatre's direction as he passes the pacifistic one and then he approaches Rei and passes her on the right, at the same time landing a firm slap to her but causing her to jump. "Nice one, babe." He chuckles as he continues towards his destination. Not noticing the pissed look on her face as she begins to pull her signature, flame sniper.  
  
Outraged by the indignant respect displayed to her person and the hot blood coursing through her veins, Rei takes a readied stance and pulls on the fire pulsing through her. Using the fire of Mars to heed her will as she pulls a flame sniper, her signature move. The fiery anger reflecting in her eyes, she's about to release her attack on the poor, unsuspecting man who violated her when a soft, cool hand rests on her wrist, freezing her in her motions. "Wind can put out fires." The person whispers lightly as she looks over her shoulder and her eyes meeting with the blues of her interesting friend.  
  
"The wind can also feed a fire. You know that as well as I do, Haruka-san." Rei says in a smooth, low voice as she slowly lowers her attack and allowing the energy to reunite with her body, the flames licking her fingers as they're reabsorbed through her palms. The distrust still reflects in the back of her eyes as it had when she first awoke to these new surroundings.  
  
Haruka shakes her head, amused by the look in her little Pyro's eyes. "I detest men as well, but not enough to send a world shaking up their ass."  
  
Letting out a breath she had been holding, Rei drops out of her henshined form and the bandages on her hands unravel and fall to the floor. Feeling the damp clothes fall from her skin, she lifts her hands to look again at the charred flesh but now there is only a slight discoloration. Earlier they were as black as her hair. 'Hmph' she scoffs to herself. 'The flames of my planet are healing the same wounds they inflicted upon me.' She sighs to herself again and looks up to the other events in the room.  
  
Mean while, Duo marches to Heero's side with the same defiance and determination on his face, unaware of the fiery weapon aimed at his backside. He shoves Doctor J to the side and Trowa stands as well as he locks eyes with him. Duo, in turn, comes to attention and does a mock salute, smirking at the taller man. He then grabs Heero by the left arm and proceeds to drag his some-what limp body out of the room. "Come on buddy, it's getting to stuffy in here, what with chicks transforming and all." He says in a conversational tone to the silent pilot who just allows himself to be dragged for once in his life.  
  
The doctor leaves the room as well and Haruka and Rei turn back to the others. Trowa also joins them by the couch when they all notice Minako, quietly sitting in the same position, hands in her lap, an expressionless face, eyes unblinking and staring across the room where the others had been.  
  
Rei leans forward slightly, looking into Minako's eyes briefly and waving her hand in front of her face. Minako doesn't even flinch, and Rei scowls, standing straight and looking to her right where Haruka stands. At the same time Haruka looks her direction. Locking eyes, they both shrug their shoulders and look back to their friend who is definitely acting out of character.  
  
Haruka steps slightly forward and snaps her fingers a few times in front of the blondes face, but still she doesn't move. "Oi, koneko." She calls in a concerned tone. She awaits for a response but when she doesn't receive one, she steps back and glances at Rei once more.  
  
"She's acting weird." Rei whispers to Haruka before directing her attention back on Minako. "Oi Minako! Check out the hottie!" She says enthusiastically. But still no response. "Minako-chan, Quatre-san wants to do a strip-tease for you!"  
  
Neither notices as Quatre covers his face with his hands, every inch of his pale face and neck turning beet red. In turn, Trowa smirks, shaking his head from side to side.  
  
"Hmph." Rei scoffs, as she stands straight again, flipping her hair over her shoulder, she crosses her arms. 'She's so not acting right.' She thinks to herself, not paying attention to Quatre's personal reaction to her last comment. She taps her foot impatiently as Minako continues to sit stone still. Her eyes don't blink. She doesn't even seem to be breathing. Her pupils taking over most of the color of her eyes. Her lips are slightly parted but still she doesn't move. Feeling that headache making a comeback, Rei closes her eyes and slowly massages the left side of her face with her left hand.  
  
########  
  
  
  
'Ala save me.' Quatre mutters in his thoughts as he shields his own embarrassment from Rei's declaration. Even he's not sure what he's gotten himself into but he does know one thing and that is that Duo was right. This has been an interesting day. Not to mention, it's getting worse by the minute. He's about to make his own comment in hopes to save face when a light mumbling starts from the woman in question.  
  
#######  
  
  
  
'We're ... lost in time....we're trapped in time.' She thinks to herself, the words flowing letter by letter through her mind. The full meaning of the words sinking in even slower. 'We're..stuck in the future.' 'The future.'  
  
Her eyes blink, the lids moving slowly at first, returning moisture to her orbs. She blinks several times again. Mumbling these same words that have been swirling in her mind. Still not conscious to those around her until she snaps back to and jumps to her feet.  
  
#######  
  
  
  
Left hand on her hip and right hand in a fist held at eye level, Minako has a look of determination on her face taking her reins of leadership once again. "Rei-chan." She says her friends name commandingly. "We're stuck in the future with five hot guys. In these trying times, there's only one thing left for a Senshi to do."  
  
"Minako-chan?" Rei asks in a disturbed voice.  
  
Locking eyes with her raven-haired pal, Minako smirks, her eyes shinning with that oh so familiar look. "You know what they say guys. The world is our lobster! So we should grab that goat by the horns and run with it!" She shouts excitedly and runs out of the room, heading the same direction the other pilots had gone.  
  
The door slams behind her and Haruka and Rei look back to Trowa and Quatre who have now formed obvious sweat drops. The blush is still vaguely present on the cute Arabians face as he strains to form some kind of comment in the wake of what Minako just said.  
  
Rei shrugs absently and Haruka crosses her arms, lost at what to say to her fellow senshi's most recent metaphor. 'She tries, that's what Michiru would say.' She massages her right temple slowly, glancing up at the guys. "Hmm." She clears her throat and immediately receives their attention. "We won't be of any more bother to you and just be going." She turns to leave the room as well but is soon interrupted again.  
  
"Please wait." She glances coldly back at the polite blonde who her and Rei are yet to take a liking to. Really, she can't blame him that they don't trust men. "It's getting late and I'm sure you're all tired." He says calmly, looking past the mirth in her cold blue eyes. "You can stay at the winner estate, if only for a day or two until you find a way home. You'll hardly even notice anyone around if you so choose. I assume that you also have no credits. You can't do anything in the colonies with out credits."  
  
Haruka's about to lash at the two when Rei's hand falls on her arm. "Lets except for now Haruka-san. I need somewhere quiet with a fire pit to contact Chronos and Pluto anyway." Haruka steps back, a hesitant acceptance on her face. "It's our only option at this time." She brushes out the front of her robe and bows to Quatre for his hospitality and then stands straight again.  
  
Haruka and Rei then leave the room and Quatre and Trowa follow behind them. Directing them to the hanger where they'll board a small plane to the estate. They catch up with Minako on the way as they walk down the dim, windowless passages. They pass a door where Trowa leaves the group to get Wufei. Duo is presumably waiting with Heero in the hanger.  
  
########  
  
  
  
"Engines all set. Refueling complete."  
  
"Standby for the master to board. He'll give commands from there."  
  
Inside the cockpit of the small drop plane, Rashid and Ahmad start up the engines and ready for flight. Flipping a few switches, followed by a few buttons, Rashid locks in his flight routine and stands from his seat. With a quick nod to Ahmad, he heads back to the passenger bay where the rear- loading hatch is open. The small passenger transport only having eight seats, four along each wall and facing each other.  
  
Heero and Duo are already aboard the shuttle. Heero sits in the front right seat with his arms crossed and eyes closed and Duo sits across from him in the front left seat, chatting away to his pal. Rashid leans against the wall, awaiting the others when Trowa comes walking up the plank and Wufei right behind him. Trowa takes his seat in the third seat on Duo's side.  
  
Wufei stands in the center of the aisle as he resheath's his katana with one smooth motion, and he locks eyes with the Maganac leader after Quatre of course. "I demand we take flight." He shouts with an authoritative drawl. "Winner will take a second shuttle back to the estate", and he remains there, glaring at the taller man.  
  
"We will wait for Master Quatre." Rashid answers calmly in his deeper voice. "Then we'll be on our way."  
  
"Hmph." Wufei snorts disconcerted and takes the last seat on the right side of the plane. The same side as Heero. He too, closes his eyes and crosses his arms to meditate. His katana is left leaning alongside the left side of his seat.  
  
Shortly after, a series of shouts and the banging of footsteps coming up the plank echoes through the passenger hold. Duo, Trowa, and Rashid look up to see the one known as Minako come running into the plane with Quatre behind her and trying with the life of him to keep up with the overly energetic blonde.  
  
Flipping her hair back with both hands, Minako takes a quick survey of the open seats and then plops in the seat beside Wufei. She leans her head on his shoulder and when she receives a glare from him, she grins and bats her eyes. "Hiya cutie!" Her sugary-sweat voice only adding to the look she's giving him.  
  
"Baka onna." He mumbles and closes his eyes once more. Ignoring the peppy blonde who continues to use him as a leaning post.  
  
Quatre takes his seat beside Trowa and the last seat on that side of the plane just as Rei and Haruka reach the top of the plank. They pause for a moment to see the two remaining seats but being one step ahead; Rei takes the seat beside Minako, leaving Haruka to sit between Duo and Trowa. Rei quickly takes on the same position as Heero, Wufei, and Trowa while Haruka takes the remaining seat though her frustration is obvious.  
  
Quatre stands once more and hits the control panel to shut the hatch and then signals Rashid to be on their way. He then takes his seat once again.  
  
Rashid nods and heads back into the cockpit.  
  
The engines are cranked up to full and the small plane begins to move forward, when Duo sits straight, a thought overtaking his mind. "Wait a minute." He says out loud, and then looks to Haruka, who's sitting beside him. " Did Barton say you were a woman?"  
  
Out of the corners of her eyes, she glares at the braided-haired idiot. A don't mess with me look on her face. "Don't make me hurt you." She says dryly.  
  
######  
  
A short twenty-minute flight later, the shuttle lands to the west side of the Winner estate and taxi's along the private landing strip to the hanger. Circling around twice, the plane is brought to a halt with the rear hatch facing the open hanger. The engines are cut off.  
  
Quatre opens the hatch and leads everyone off the plane and into the mansion. The group remaining quiet.  
  
As they enter the overly large hanger, Haruka, Rei, and Minako begin to look around, in awe at the massive mechs. Unlike anything they've seen before. Gundams. 01 and 02 against the right wall and 04 and 05 against the left wall. Not that the women know what these machines are, what they're called, or what they could possibly do.  
  
They move farther down the gangway when Minako gives a terrified shriek, having caught sight of the fifth of the machines. It's twin cannons pointed skyward and a half clown mask concealing its face. 03. and she quickly latches on to the nearest thing to her.  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
  
  
Well, there's six pages for you.  
  
Hope you enjoyed!  
  
Let me know who you think the Love goddess is gonna end up with in the end. Just don't jump to conclusions and remember:  
  
This is a Heero and Rei fic.  
  
They'er the main characters.  
  
Thank Shinigami.  
  
I'll leave ya for now, Chibi luv and Jack are whining for provisions.  
  
Tchus  
  
Oi Oi!! I got a new fic you should read. It's a one shot called:  
  
"Genius by Design"  
  
'Tunks 


	10. chapter 9

Hey everyone!  
  
'Tunks here and I've finally brought you guys a new chapter. I know I promised it to you before I went out of town but I got behind and I had to post it when I got home. Which was last weekend and I would have had it to you then but I was busy with school. I'm a med student and I graduate later this month so I've been busy with that.  
  
My next chap should be out in a few days but I've made this one extra long for ya'!  
  
Next chaps also gonna be the first interlude and I think you'll all enjoy it the I'd like to see you all figure it out.  
  
But enough with that, I've got a chapter for ya and Jack and Chibi Luv are in time out!  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
  
  
You're My Kryptonite~ Chapter 9  
  
****************************  
  
  
  
'It's my fault. That's the only way to put it. Everything's always all my fault.' Still sitting at the top of the long row of stone steps like she has for the last hour, she sighs to herself. When in doubt blame yourself are the words that echo through her head. That's what her friends said wasn't it? Or, at least it's what they meant. 'Everyone must hate me by now. Especially Rei-chan.' Pulling her knees to her chest and her arms wrapped around her legs, she buries her tear stained face in her knees and against the hem of her woolen skirt. The lingering sparkles continuing to be shed from her eyes if only slower this time around. 'Rei-chan.' She cries to herself. No one's there to comfort her, call her a baka, or tease her for being her own klutzy self. Her puffy and swollen tear ducts are the only things slowing the rain. 'Baka.' She cries at her naïveté and impulsiveness. No, her ignorance as a senshi and a human being.  
  
The sky is dimming but she pays no heed and the dark clouds roll in from the east. The shadows of the stratus portraying the mood upon the shrine. With the clouds, the wind begins to whip wildly. Blowing leaves across the walkway that is always kept so clean. Perhaps it's the emotions of Jupiter bringing teardrops and thunder to Earth. The light dimming from Venus's absence in the sky. The bone chilling wind in effect from the triple burden, Uranus is missing, Mercury is distraught, and the fire of Mars was fizzled out in the absence.  
  
Still, the sky grows darker in the turmoil and time is frozen in its place where the moon isn't rising into the sky on this night. It's a true moonless night.  
  
"Usagi?" A soft, strained voice whispers.  
  
#######  
  
  
  
The tap is within the rhythm, beating along with the rain that just started to fall, that's if 'fall' is the right word. The skies opened up and on command, the sheets of water began hammering Tokyo. Juuban receiving the blunt of the torrential downfall. The skies filled with clouds to a bleak gray and the hard rains dinging off of every imaginable surface to the tune of it's own drum. The beads of water bouncing off the roads and the ricochet making the most interesting sounds coming off of the aluminum roofs and other metallic objects.  
  
But the tap, the tap is setting it's own rhythm too. As she taps her pen on the hardwood desk in the overly quiet house, in her overly quiet room. The melancholy outside at a contrast, reflecting through the window, into a darkly decorated room kept aglow by many treasured lamps.  
  
Hotaru sits at her desk, her elbow propped on the tabletop and resting her chin in the palm of her hand, she taps her lucky pen on the blank tablet of paper before her. Tapping to the tune of an unknown song that only exists in her mind but she's not thinking about what to put on the stationary. More like the days 'events' are plaguing her and this is where she is. Staring absently out a window or a at a picture that only she can see. Bu that's merely a compliment to the tune.  
  
She scrunches her eyebrows and lets out a deep sigh, allowing her left hand to drop to the desk. She slowly and softly puts the tip of her pen to the paper but before she can make a single stroke, the words she wanted to write disappear once more and she sighs again. Leaning back in her chair, she gives her hand free will as she looses herself to thought once more.  
  
Sitting in a meadow of tall grasses and wild flowers is where she finds herself. Staring across the grasslands to the break in the distant mountains. She's wearing her favorite dress a deep purple, almost black, that comes to her knees with short sleeves and buttons down the front. She has a matching sunhat on her head and matching shoes, which lie next to her. Why can't she remember though? Her dress is almost new. It was a birthday present but from who? Leaning back on her arms, she stretches out her legs, letting the long, swaying blades of grass tickle her toes.  
  
But still, she's in her room where she's been the entire time. The storm still pounding outside her window. Her pen slides lazily out of her hand and rolls across the tablet and then tapping as it lands and comes to a stop on the wooden surface of the desktop. She lets her head drop back at first with her mouth open wide but rights herself again, soon after. Leaning forward and resting her elbows on the desk ledge, she casually looks back down at her stationary where she's surprised to find a word she didn't know she'd written. With slow movements, she traces each stroke her pen had made. It's the word that's been on her mind. What she couldn't remember before but what's been on her mind all day. Well, not the only word but one of the few. She says the word slowly, allowing each letter to roll off her tongue. It answers her question.  
  
"..Rei."  
  
#######  
  
  
  
'Do you really believe we blame you? We're just...just...' She curls into the cushion of the comfy blue chair, her body sinking low into the soft material. She tries to bury herself in the pages of her favorite book. She's nearly alone in the room, the other occupant is asleep on the matching blue couch. But she feels she needs to hide beyond reality to sort out life's troubles. 'We're just..hurt and confused.'  
  
'We..miss them.' Shutting her book and closing her eyes, she leans into the chair even further, listening to the crackle of the fire in the fireplace and the rhythms of the rain outside. 'Worried.' The door opens quietly, her back to the door, but she doesn't turn or open her eyes. She knows who's entering the quiet space. 'The worst part is the time gate is sealed.'  
  
Two sets of feet approach her spot, not making a sound, but their socks softly shuffling on the soft carpet. And feeling a close warmth against her pale cheeks, she opens her deep blue eyes and fins a steaming mug of hot tea being held out to her.  
  
  
  
Turning her head slowly, she traces the mug back up the arm to the person who's offering it to her where she finds both a set of hunter green eyes and another set of velvety red. "Domo, Mako-chan, Setsuna-san." She quietly thanks, taking the mug gingerly in her right hand. Still holding the place in her book with her left. Holding the white, ceramic mug to her lips, she takes a long drink of the hot and soothing liquid as Makoto muses her mop of blue hair.  
  
"What's on your mind Ame's?" Makoto quers softly as she perches on the arm of the same chair. She too, holding a mug of hot tea in her hand and starts sipping it slowly.  
  
"Just worried about the others and Usa-chan." Ami whispers, allowing her book to slide out of her grasp and down to the cushion of the chair. "We can watch the temple while Rei's...But I'm still..."  
  
They're both suddenly pulled from their quiet conversation along with Setsuna, who's standing by the fire. They're all grabbed by their friend who had been sleeping. Lying on her stomach on the soft and comfortable couch. But in a split second, she has awaken, jumped to her feet, heart racing, and shouted the first thing that had come to her mind.  
  
"Haruka!"  
  
########  
  
  
  
The scream echoes through the massive room, bouncing off the distant walls and elevated ceiling, and ricocheting back to the sensitive ears of those around her. In that same instant of an unexpected outburst, four guns are trained on her with safeties released.  
  
The fifth would have accompanied them, would have been the first to draw. But at this moment he finds himself a little..preoccupied. Unable to see and unable to breathe. His heightened senses not at his disposal as he stumbles slightly, trying to regain his balance with this new weight he never expected. Even the 'Perfect soldier' can be caught off guard. Were the pilots supposed to know she had an innate fear of anything that even remotely resembled a clown?  
  
And that's where Minako is now, clutching onto the nearest thing to her as if her life depends on it. The poor clutching thing she has chosen at this time and having been caught somehow off guard, is none other then Heero Yuy. Now he sways slightly with the sudden addition of a hundred pound girl to his back.  
  
Minako holds on for dear life with her eyes squeezed shut, not wanting to open them again for fear of seeing that massive..thing with the face of a clown. Perhaps she doesn't know what she's done. Her legs wrapped tightly around his waist, her left arm around his neck and her right arm shielding his eyes, and her chest is smushed against the back of his neck. He stumbles again with his feet spread apart and knees bent and arms out at his sides as he tries desperately to keep on his feet.  
  
Upon seeing the condition of their comrade and the tinge of blue that's beginning to creep up the visible parts of his face, each of the pilots stow their guns. They each assess the comical situation before them with as much maturity as they can muster, but for Duo's sake, he can barely keep back his laughter. Rei and Haruka on the other hand just shake their heads in disbelief.  
  
Heero stumbles again, taking a few steps to the left, and balances once more. He can't see the others moving to help and oxygen deprivation wearing thin on his calm, soldier nerves. He growls to himself and his inability to shake this person off of him. Using that last remaining air left in him, he shouts at the top of his lungs. "Get off of me!!" Though uncommon from the 'Perfect' soldier, his authoritative voice echoes through the Gundam bay, causing everyone to freeze in their tracks. No one suicidal enough to move. Workers frozen in fear, eyes locked on to the one with which the voice had come. The pilots in shock from his newly found decibel level. Rei and Haruka taken aback by this sudden outburst. But Minako was more affected then the rest. No, his tactic had been effective in scaring the unsuspecting senshi to the extent that she jumped three feet up and five feet back.  
  
Straightening his back once more, not looking back at the group, he swiftly leaves the Gundam bay. Allowing the door to slam harshly behind him.  
  
After several moments of complete silence in the complex, the workers continue working as if nothing had interrupted them. Rei huffs to herself, flipping her hair back, and crosses her arms. Her body then goes rigid, feeling an arm wrap around her shoulder.  
  
"Don't let him get to ya' babe. Once you get to know him, he's as cuddly as a puppy." Duo chides to the raven beauty with his arm lazily slung across her shoulders. He missed her tensing up the minute he touched her but he didn't miss the cold, hard look in her eyes as she glared him down. A glare almost as good as Heero's. The only difference? Rei holds the flicker of a powerful flame deep within her amethyst orbs. He retracts his arm to avoid the burn and he backs away slowly, step by step until he runs into another wall. Spinning on his heel, he comes eye to eye with Haruka who looks him down with an expressionless mask. She quirks an eyebrow slightly and he eeps in return. He then ducks out of the way and cowers behind Quatre and Trowa who stand just behind Minako and to the right of Rei and Haruka and Wufei stands behind them all.  
  
Rei glances up at the machine before them and then lazily at the 'Master' of the house. "I assume your resident clown is harmless?" She questions with a slightly sarcastic undertone.  
  
This causing Quatre to want to chuckle, though suppressing it is harder then it seems. He crosses his arms and bites down on the second knuckle of the index finger of his left hand. But he lightly chuckles anyways before responding to Rei's sarcastic question. "He wouldn't hurt a fly...unless the fly was dressed as an OZ affiliate", and he chuckles once more.  
  
Minako pays little attention to the conversation around her as she reorients herself to the room but she makes the mistake of looking back up at the face of Heavyarms and squeak slips through her lips. With the back of her left hand against her forehead, her eyes roll back in her head, and her limp body falls backwards.  
  
Seeing her fall backwards, Trowa moves quickly and catches the fainted blonde before she makes contact with the concrete floor. Only inches to spare. In the same motion he scoops her limp form up into his arms, her head tilted back and her mouth slightly open. He then heads toward the main quarters of the house and the others move with him.  
  
They enter through the same door Heero had gone through and they continue down a long hallway. The hall is lined on the left with windows looking out over the back of the property and on the right with doors which Quatre points out as being some of the employee quarters. Once they near the end of the hall, they take a right and pass another hallway and then enter into a little more open area where several more corridors branch. He gives quick directions to where each one leads and then they continue to the front of the house and they pass another hallway branching off to the right which he says is where the kitchen and dinning room are located. The room then opens up into the massive entryway.  
  
They stop in the center of the room, the ivory colored front doors to their backs, as they slowly look around. The entire house is elegantly decorated but in a comfortable but breakable style. The floors in the entrance way are white marble until there's a two-step rise in the floor in a semicircle around the doors, where the carpet begins. A deep blue with gold patterns weaving throughout. Three separate staircases lead up from the entryway to the upper levels of the house. One is to the right against the front wall of the mansion and it leads to the upper east wing. The one on the left is identical but leading to the west wing instead. The third is in the center of the entranceway with passageways to each side and it leads to a small second level on the north side of the estate. All of the staircases are marble with the same blue carpeting up the center two-thirds. The bottom two steps are continuous with each other and with the two steps that elevate the remainder of the house from the entryway. On closer inspection though, the north staircase and northern wall stand out slightly, not quite uniform with the rest of the estate. They appear newer.  
  
Trowa's still holding the unconscious Minako in his arms and they all notice that Wufei has disappeared from the group as well. Now it's just the three senshi and the three pilots.  
  
"Those stairs lead to the west wing." Quatre points up the designated wall. "That's where our rooms are. There's nothing else of interest down there." He then turns to direct up the east side of the house. "The east wing is this direction, it's where your rooms will be. You'll have the entire section of the house to yourselves. He then points up the northern stairs. "That's umm...sort of, Heero's territory. There are only three or four rooms up there but he doesn't like anyone on that floor. There is a training room up there and your welcome to it but you might have to get through him first."  
  
"That's kind of rude of him." Everyone looks to Haruka for making such a bold comment. "Why do you let him make such rules in your home?"  
  
Running his fingers through his hair briefly, Quatre then turns back to Haruka with his answer. "Because, that was part of our deal. Originally it was just the three of us living here and then Wufei stopped by and never left. And then came Heero. He had no intentions of staying but he happened to come on the same day that Duo blew up that part of the house. It was a complete mess. Heero the came to me with a 'Business' deal. He would rebuild that sector, no cost to me, but he'd get to decide what went up there and it'd be like his own apartment. I agreed and once the work was finished he would stay for a day or two and then take off again. It didn't bother us but he did have rules while he was here. He wouldn't let anyone up there. NO one could get near the training room but then Wufei got mad and put him in intensive care. Now we can go in the training room when ever we want, as long as the suns up."  
  
"Does he leave very often?"  
  
"Not anymore." Quatre answers. "My guess is he's protecting his home from Duo."  
  
"I resent that!" Duo shouts defensively.  
  
"Ok Duo, lets just show them to their quarters." Quatre smiles innocently.  
  
Duo's about to respond again when Minako springs back to life and bounds out of Trowa's arms as if nothing was wrong. Not looking back, she races up the east stairs and yells for them to follow. Haruka, Rei. Quatre, and Duo follow behind her as Quatre tells them that the kitchen crew have left for the evening but if they're hungry, they're welcome to what ever's available. Trowa stays back from the group and instead leans against the railing of the northern staircase. He senses a presence stop to the left of him but he doesn't bother to move. As the group disappears at the top of the stairs, a second person stops at Trowa's right side and they remain there in silence for a moment.  
  
"Quatre and Duo have become to trusting." Trowa says with his soft, quiet voice.  
  
"I don't completely buy their story. Those onna's have a few more questions to answer." Wufei drawls, shifting his weight from his left foot to his right.  
  
"I'll watch them."  
  
Trowa and Wufei each walk off in separate directions, leaving the third party to his own accord. Standing a few steps up from the bottom of the staircase. His unyielding eyes watching the top of the eastern stairs. Watching for someone to come back down.  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
  
  
That's all for now, I hope you all enjoyed the newest chap.  
  
I'm sure you have questions like:  
  
How the HELL did Wufei put Hee-chan in intensive care?  
  
---  
  
You'll find out in chapter 10O.o  
  
I've got two questions and one rant my self.  
  
Have any of you noticed how none of the pilots but duo actually eat in GW?  
  
Zarabeth, why haven't you updated? I miss your fic.  
  
&  
  
I was at my pal Chibi Mars's personal bio page and her bio says, ".Heero Yuy is over rated." I'm gonna have to yell at her. If anything he is highly underrated by people like that.  
  
I luv Hee-chan...  
  
Anyways, I'll type to ya next time  
  
~'Tunks  
  
mumbles to self *Seven typed pages, damn my hand hurts!* 


	11. Interlude 1

'Tunks here and I brought you the second chap of the week.  
  
But first, to DarkSmile, I'm sorry to here your gonna be in the hospital. I know how much it sucks. But I will tell you guys....  
  
Don't be too sure that this is gonna be Trowa/Minako. I mean, that could just be a coincidence. She could end up with any of the Gundams at this point. You just never know. You can assume though if you want too.  
  
Also, I'm not pairing Haruka with anyone cause I can't see her with any of the pilots.  
  
I made an error last chap that I'd like to correct. It's not chapter 10 that you'll find out how Hee-chan got put in ICU. It's chap 11. I have it planned out, I just made a mistake in typing but now I'll shut up and give you the first of my interludes.  
  
Remember interludes can be past, present, or future. I'd like to see what you guys can make of this chap.  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
You're My Kryptonite~ Interlude 1  
  
*****************************  
  
  
  
The heavy door opens silently with an encouraging push from the outside. The household is quiet and blanketed in the darkness of the late evening. In fact, it's well past midnight according to the faithful clock positioned above the foyer. The room the door is opening to is no exception to the night but even darker in it's own. But the hall has enough light that a steady ray of not so blinding light stretches into the vastness of the silent room.  
  
The beam of light begins as a miniscule nothing and then grows in a slow, even pace. A few seconds to every millimeter as it grows in width and length. It reaches and grasps into the sank lair. It's slow and snake like creeping enough to send so many on edge, at least on any average day. Slithering like a dragon to it's den.  
  
And the one coaxing the door peers in, hiding in the shadows and eyes scouting the terrain. They continue to push the door until they can see just enough to make out the objects that the light so chooses to dance across. Their careful and detailed vision works across the room, moving just as slowly as the light when it was growing through the crack in the door.  
  
The first object that breaks the path of the light is a pair of shoes, lazily discarded at the door. Then a chair lies in the path, broken and neglected. One leg broken from its rickety frame as it's knocked on its side and a t-shirt is slung over it. Several other articles of clothing are also strewn across the lighted area, most of which are indistinguishable. Then a book. A knickknack. Trinket or two. A tray with dirty dishes and a carelessly discarded weapon. A hairbrush and a pair of socks.  
  
The spy in the doorway coaxes the heavy wood even further as they continue the trail of their scrutinizing gaze. Past a neat stack of books and manuals with a bath towel lying beside it. To the night stand where a book, water glass, and handgun lie. Along the edge of the bed where more articles of clothing are discarded and where most of the beds blankets have been left. The light stretches across the bed and up the back wall.  
  
  
  
Though the careful eyes of the spy makes notice of those slightly out of place items, they retrace back to a very uncharacteristic point. Back down the wall and to the bed where the light barely illuminates. With sheets barely covering, two bodies lie together. The resident of the room and an unexpected second party. Both sleeping soundly. Hopefully.  
  
The woman lies on her side, facing the door, and her arms over the side of the bed. The soft sheet hangs loosely over her hips and off the edge of the mattress. The man lying beside her sleeps just as soundly as she. His chest against her back and his arms wrapped protectively around her. His face nuzzled in the nape of her neck.  
  
At least, they both appear asleep to the spy. But their faces are befallen in shadows. The beds black linens only add to the darkness the room is engulfed in.  
  
The spy nearly lets a sigh of relief press through their drawn lips when the pair stirs, but just a bit. The woman shifts slightly in the mans arms, seeking a warmer and more comfortable position. Her shoulder rocks back and she's leaning even more against his broad chest. He buries his face further at the back of her neck and in her hair. Her hand moves just enough to brush his hair, down his muscular arm, and then falling back into place. And her eyes never opened.  
  
In the moment from when the spy opened the heavy door 'til now when they're shutting it as quietly as possible, only a few seconds have passed. It may seem to most as being much longer but that's the biggest risk the spy was scheduled to take. But now that they've closed the door that should have never been opened, they press their back against the cool wall of the dark hallway. That too, is only a stutter-step before they take off in a sprint to their final resting place. With each resounding step that seems to take an eternity, two words echo through their mind.  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
Don't you love imagery?  
  
*Jack and Chibi Luv stand up with baseball bats in hand* "HELL NO !!!!!"  
  
*Gotunks shrugs and continues typing despite them.*  
  
Don't pay attention to them. They're upset cause I won't tell them what the next chaps about.  
  
Sorry about such a short chap but it WAS only an interlude.  
  
See-ya next time, I think....  
  
I still wanna know what's happened to Zarabeth McGregor!!!  
  
Also Darksmile again, I saw your bio page and I'm sorry to hear you don't like Chicago. But I don't blame you or mind cause I don't like where I live either but I was born in Chicago and lived there for 12 years but I guess that that makes a difference in opinions.  
  
Tchus  
  
~'Tunks 


	12. Chapter 10

I've got a new chap for you guys and it's my longest one yet. Hope it keeps you busy.  
  
But first I'd like to address those of you who reviewed last chap and NO, I'm not gonna tell you who that was. I'm gonna keep you in suspense. That's why it was an interlude. But this is specifically for Tyrion77. I just wanted to let you know that you almost killed me with your review. I was sitting at my computer, minding my own business and enjoying a hot bowl of Mac and cheese when I read my review from you and nearly choked to death. Now that was my first assassination attempt so I'll let it slide but please don't try to kill me if you want to have this story finished any time soon.  
  
Thanx for the great reviews and go Read DarkSmiles new fic.  
  
Now on with the chap...  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
  
  
You're My Kryptonite~ chapter 10  
  
****************************  
  
  
  
The bright light of day radiates through the blinded windows. Vertical blinds and silk curtains. It's still a young morning as the clock is just now turning to seven. The house and the surrounding area are still calm or so it seems. Little sound emanates to these reaches of sheer gracious solitude. The brilliant and revitalizing beams of warmth reach to awaken as they wish. So early and it already promises to be a wonderfully inviting day. But it's still only seven a.m.  
  
Amongst the sheets, blankets, and comforter of the oversized king-size bed. Twisted and turned about the mass and her long hair splayed around her. Her forehead is dappled with beads of sweat and the contours of her face are twisted into a small pout. Her normally glossy lips with a dry texture to them and her eyebrows knitted tearfully, the darkened circles under her eyes enhance her bottom lids. She has a bundle of covers clutched to her as her subconscious tries to hide itself between the layers of comfort.  
  
The rays of the mornings gentle lights creeps it's haunting hands across the soothing materials of the sanctuary to caress the cheeks of the peaceful angel, warming them a slow and soothing touch. Even then angel nods slightly to escape the torment of the day but the light is a persistent one, not reluctantly til the angel is awake for the day, which is yet to prove invigorating. With the day's unyielding torment, the angel finally sighs with a defeated grunt and slowly opens her amethyst orbs to her bright enclosure.  
  
Slowly focusing, her mind quickly alerts her of the foreign surroundings once her eyes can see straight. Memories not truly setting at this break of day, she sits up in the soft bed and scowers the room with her eyes. The bed being the centerpiece of the left wall with deep blue dressings and crimson pillows. All of the wood trimming and furniture in the room is done with a cherry wood finish. From where she sits, there are a set of double doors leading out to the hallway and to the left a large bay window on the front of the house. Across from the bed on the opposite wall are a closet and open bathroom. There is also a couch and chair alongside a bookcase. Her clothes from the day before are also slung over the back of the chair. She glances to the bedside table to see the time and also the glass and plate from the night before. The plate still having the left over bread crust on it and the glass half full of water. Then her memory starts to come back, including their late night trip to the kitchen last night, the sandwiches they made, and the feeling that they had been watched the entire time.  
  
Climbing out of the warm bed, she straightens the shirt she had slept in. It was a simple white, cotton shirt that Quatre had dug up for her. He had found something for each of them. Hers was very comfortable but rather large. The tail of the shirt coming to mid thigh on her and wide sleeves that come two-thirds down her arms. It's unmarked by any other color and has three buttons at the top.  
  
She walks into the bathroom to bathe, dragging her feet on the squishy carpet as she goes. If her not so clear mind remembers right, all the rooms were the same for the most part. The color scheme hardly varying throughout the east wing. She had taken the second room on the right while Minako had taken the second on the left. Haruka had taken the first door, whether it be right or left she couldn't recall. Minako's had been purple and blue while Haruka's was black and blue. Blue. That seemed to be the common link through this part of the mansion and probably the rest as well.  
  
Entering the bathroom, she turns on the shower, allowing the steam to fill the room, she pulls off the nightshirt and drops it at her feet. The pattern of the water against the shower stall lulls her and the soft colors slowly awaken her finer senses. Her eyes filled by the steam and colors, her nose tickled by the jasmine shampoo she had found, and her ears filled with the patter of the water. What she failed to hear though was her bedroom door opening as she disappeared into the bathroom.  
  
#######  
  
  
  
The door shuts without a sound. Quick enough to not allow the cool air of the hall to mix with the warmer room. The trespasser had come and gone without drawing attention from the rooms occupant but they didn't go with out leaving a calling card. Nothing major or elaborate really. Just enough to say, "Hey, I was here!"  
  
Timing, as style, was indeed key for only moments after the door had closed the rooms occupant emerged from the bathroom. Minimally dressed and dripping wet. Standing in the open doorway, back rigid and feet spread in a comfortable stance. Hero traces the room with his eyes, his wet and dripping hair not obscuring his vision. A towel is slung around his shoulders as rivulets of water trail town his chest, back, and legs. Clad in only a pair of black boxers he walks to his neatly made bed where his clothes had been left in a neat pile but instead is only his handgun placed precariously atop a meticulously folded, snow-white handkerchief.  
  
Taking the pistol in his right hand, he trails it slowly, feeling the soft grip between his fingers. Not quite content with the way the black handle is worn. Not exactly the way he likes it. Dropping his towel to the floor, he tucks the gun into the back waistband of his shorts, allowing it to rest in the small of his back. He then picks up the handkerchief and lets it lie in the palm of his left hand. He unfolds it carefully with his right. With each fold undone, the soft material covers more of his hand and hangs off his fingers. With several more folds until the cloth is reverted to it's full size, an image is displayed on its inner surface. In fact, it's not just any image.  
  
An elaborate cartoon drawing covers the white cloth. The image. A chibi form Duo Maxwell. Dressed in black with a cape and fangs as he grins out from the picture. A glowing scythe is strapped to his back and his braid waving behind him. The middle finger of his right hand is extended and used to distort the skin below his right eye. The whole image just screams baka.  
  
Grunting in distaste, he drops the cloth on the bed and leaves the room not bothering to look for his clothes. He knows where they are.  
  
#######  
  
Stepping out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped tightly around her body, Rei eyes a peculiar pile of gold in the middle of her bed. A mask of indifference painted on her face, she walks along the farthest wall to where she left her clothes the night before. While clutching the towel to her chest, she eyes the pile of gold once or twice as she moves across the room.  
  
On closer inspection, the pile of gold is in fact not a pile at all. True, it may appear that way. No, it's not a pile but one Goddess of love. Aino Minako in the flesh. Curled in a ball on her best friends and trying to catch a few more z's. Her golden mane of hair splayed across her body and acting as a very effective insulated blanket. Her clothes are slightly crinkled from yesterdays plunders and her ribbon is twisted just slightly to one side.  
  
Stopping at the chair she had slung her clothes over and begins to dress in the same manner she does each morning at the temple. Starting with her under garments, then the white top of her robe and the red pants. She tucks in her shirt and then ties the sash tight. She pulls on her socks and slips her sandals onto her feet. She ties her hair back with a strip of cloth as she walks to the foot of the bed.  
  
Sleeping? Maybe she was trying but it wasn't working. As she lies there with one eye slightly open, she watches her friend move about the room, leave her towel over the back of the chair, and then move towards the bed. Her friend was always an interesting person, even now as she's pulling back her hair with a random piece of cloth.  
  
Sitting up slowly and stretching her arms above her head, Minako grins at her friend. She straightens her hair meticulously as Rei stops at the end of the bed and crosses her arms, leaning her weight on her left leg. Grinning again, Minako jumps to her feet beside Rei and then runs to the right side of the bed. Picking up an object from the pillow, she returns to Rei's side a holds it out to her.  
  
"This was on your pillow when I came in." Minako offers quietly.  
  
Looking at the object in her friends hands, Rei picks it up and twirls it in her fingers slowly. Her mouth slightly open and eyes wide open, almost willing to shed tears. A beautiful white rose, each petal kissed with a touch of red. Crimson.  
  
"A bloody flower." She whispers breathlessly.  
  
  
  
########  
  
The clink and clatter of dishes and silverware and glasses creates a lulling buzz about the room. Truly, the buzz is barely audible amount of noise that makes the room seem more alive. The room is simple and spacious. The back wall is a massive window that looks out on the colony. The wall to the right has a swinging door which leads to the kitchen and on the opposite wall from the window is a set of double doors which leads out into one of the many hallways.  
  
The centerpiece, and only furniture, of the room is the long dinning table. The table itself is long enough to seat eight people very comfortably and is the same cherry wood that is present in the rest of the mansion. Eight high-back chairs are placed around the table, one at each end and three along each long side. The clink and clatter which which is present in the room is from the help whom are setting the table for the morning meal.  
  
Five of the seven seats are already occupied, the occupants inferred that they will be served in a few minutes, just as soon as the others arrive. The end seat on the far side of the table is where Quatre sits, reading the morning paper and enjoying a good cup of tea. The seat opposite him has been claimed by Haruka. She had been the second to enter the dinning room this morning, wearing the same slacks from the day before but only her white under shirt serving as a top. The center seat on the right side is occupied by Trowa who is engrossed in a book to notice the commotion around him, or so it seems. The first seat on the left side of the table is where Wufei sits. He would not have elected so close to the onna but the third seat on the same side has already been marked by Duo as his own though the seat is empty at this time. The fifth resident of the room is seated between Quatre and Trowa and is speaking softly to the young blonde.  
  
Those already present in the room are unphased when the double doors are swung open with a great deal of noise. Though the entrants don't notice a shadow to the right of the door.  
  
Still on the same conversation as they had been when they left their rooms, Rei and Minako enter the dinning room, not noticing the others already there. Rei makes a slight joke, causing Minako to laugh and run her fingers through her bangs. A habit she's never been able to lose. But when her fingers catch in some tangles and she can feel the slight greasiness she prefers to avoid, a disgusted grimace crosses her face. Unthreading her fingers once more, she turns to her fellow senshi at arms.  
  
"Rei-chan." She begins louder then necessary. "I don't think I can survive in the same set of clothes. I mean, I had to wash my undies by hand this morning and dry them with a hair dryer."  
  
Rei glances at her peculiar friend when some one in front of them clears their throat. Turning back in surprise, both girls notice the people at the table before them, looking shocked at them with shocked looks, and a slight blush creeps onto Minako's face. Not skipping a beat, Rei crosses her friends path and lays claim to the seat between Haruka and Trowa. As she sits, she sets the rose she carried down with her and sets it to the right of her plate. Straightening herself in her chair, she glances up and catches herself in Wufei's deep onyx eyes.  
  
He holds the gaze for just a moment, no real connection being made, and he drops it just as softly. His mind though isn't given a chance to rest because it's reeled in torment once more when Minako grabs the chair to his left and scoots closer to him and then leans her head on his shoulder.  
  
"Ohayo Gozaimasu, Fei-fei-chan." Minako purrs in his ear.  
  
Wufei's about to make another of his endearing comments when the doors are slammed open once more and an angered soldier storms into the dinning hall. Standing stoic and ready to kill with fists clenched at his sides, he ignores the stares of the room as he looks from face to face with only his eyes. His hard Prussian blues, narrowed in contempt, he does notice one face that shouldn't be present but it doesn't transfix him. Though, he does watch her as she stands from the seat by the desert prince but his emotionless mask defines malice or venom. Contumacious animosity.  
  
With no concern of modesty for his state of dress, Heero holds his position. The rivulets of water still streaming down his body are in contrast to irritation flowing through his body. His eyes harden even more so when she rushes up to him and wraps her arms around him tightly and leans her head against his chest. But his eyes are still held on the large window across the room where the artificial light of the colony hits it just right, causing it to throw some obscure reflections.  
  
"I was worried about you Heero." She whispers softly.  
  
His entire body freezes, tensing at her touch. No one in the room opted to notice the look on his face. A look that seemed to offer that something wasn't quite right. Letting out an agonizing breath that sounded more like a wheezing-gasp, he's able to grasp his vocal cords. "Relena." His voice is just above a whisper.  
  
The blonde princess lets go of him abruptly, taking a few steps back. She looks into his eyes remorsefully as he raises his gun at her while trying to regain his breath. With the movement of his arms, she also notices three distinct bruises in a location that could only mean one thing. Broken ribs.  
  
"I'm so sorry Heero." She whispers tearfully, down casting her eyes ad dropping her chin to her chest. "I begged the preventers to let you heal before you took another mission but...but they let you have your way." She looks up to him briefly with his gun trained on her. "Kill me if you like. You did promise you would." She lowers her eyes once more.  
  
His hands tremble just the slightest with the smooth metal held firmly between his fingers. He takes slow and deep breathes, allowing the pain to subside each time. He had broken his ribs several weeks ago and they were just starting to heal. Though that is abnormal, they should have been fine by now. But that's another sign. The sharp pain causes his lungs to writhe with pain in the walls of his chest but with each breath the tenderness is being nulled. Only he notices the tremble in his fingers, his index finger on the trigger. He eyes the woman before him, his Prussian blues narrowed. Life has led him in many directions but every path comes to a close with the same question. 'Do I pull the trigger?'  
  
His blood boiling beneath his skin and the adrenaline depriving his brain of precious oxygen, the nightmares plaguing him scream all at once. He can't take it anymore. The pain and suffering. The torment of his life. He breathes out forcefully and then inhales the last breath he wants to take and then pulls the trigger.  
  
  
  
Safeties off, the magazine advances and the hammer cocks back, the pins recoil and the hammer slams down.  
  
Time is frozen for the perfect soldier. The onlookers and the Princess are credited as well. It was like Chronos wanted this moment to last an eternity. The trigger had been pulled and at the same moment she had looked up. Her crystalline meeting his Prussians. She wanted her fate and he couldn't take it back.  
  
Frozen still, it was real time. Her mouth slightly ajar and his body not moving. But now he knows he's still lost. There were no bullets in the gun. And she lowers her chin once more but he still sees those stray sparkles in her eyes.  
  
"I'm traveling through the colonies this month. I was only bringing Quatre- san some documents." She whispers hoarsely. With out looking up, she leaves the room quietly, her work calling her. Or maybe she felt alone as well.  
  
"Look what ya' did Hee-chan." Heero drops the gun and turns to Duo who's standing to the right of the doors. He looks up to Heero with his black cap pulled down to his eyes. "You made the lady cry."  
  
Relaxing just slightly, Heero tucks his gun back into the waistband of his boxers. He then walks normally towards Duo, taking into consideration what he has on. Tan hiking boots, blue jeans, and green tank top. Don't they seem familiar? Stopping just in front of the braided-baka and still wearing the same emotionless mask. With his left hand, he grips Duo by the throat and slams him against the wall and lifts him off the ground, leaving his feet to dangle. Not allowing himself to gasp, Duo hangs in Heero's grip as he stares him down. Out stretching his right hand, palm up, Heero holds out his hand in waiting. Duo quickly places Heero's real gun in his hand.  
  
  
  
Dropping the pilot of zero-two back on his feet, Heero inspects his gun, counting that there are still three bullets in the magazine, locking it in, and putting it where it belongs. He then looks back at Duo who's rubbing his soar neck and then throws a right hook at his face. But expecting the punch, Duo ducks away, and leaves Heero with his fist implanted in Quatre's wall.  
  
"Too slow Hee-chan." Duo calls over his shoulder as he runs to grab his seat.  
  
Pulling his hand from the wall, small bits of plaster fall to the floor. The white, chalky dust liters the carpet. He examines his hand closely but there are no scrapes or traces of blood. If he had punched to the right or left, he would have probably broken his hand. That's where the studs in the wall are. But instead, he brushes the dust off his hands and walks to the table and takes the last seat available. The seat between Trowa and Quatre and a plate of food is set before him. Pulling out both guns, he sets one on each side of his plate, and then crosses his arms and closes his eyes.  
  
As the final plates are set, everyone begins eating and conversations are struck up. Duo blabbing to Trowa about something cool he saw on T.V. Rei telling Haruka about the dream she had the night before. Minako asking Quatre if there's somewhere they can get some clean clothes.  
  
Quatre's about to answer to Minako when Duo reaches across his plate to grab a roll from the basket and picks up his butter knife to do the bread some justice. But Quatre's eyes look on to Heero who hasn't moved or touched his food.  
  
"Are you not hungry Heero?" Quatre asks in a concerned tone and the other pilots also look his direction.  
  
"Hn."  
  
Still holding the knife in his right hand, Duo flips out his book with his left and starts turning the pages with the blade of his knife. Finding the page he's looking for, he scowls slightly and looks up to Trowa and nods his head while placing the knife between the pages of the book and tossing it Wufei's direction.  
  
The movements are all timed together as Trowa wipes his mouth with his napkin and sets it beside his plate, Quatre takes a sip of his tea and sets the cup back on the table, and Wufei catches the book that was tossed to him.  
  
In the same instant, Trowa and Quatre each grab one of Heero's arms and Duo dives across the table, successfully knocking the 'Perfect' soldier to the ground. And after a moment of struggling and switching positions, they have him restrained. Trowa holding down his left arm and Duo holding down his right arm, Quatre kneels beside him after moving his chair out of the way. The senshi watch in wonderment at the seething soldier and Wufei stands from his seat.  
  
"You have two options here, Heero." Quatre offers in a business-like manner. "You can cooperate like the good zero-one that you are or we can do it the hard way. Just like last time."  
  
"Omae o Korosu." Heero threatens through clenched teeth.  
  
"No ya' won't Hee-chan." Duo taunts. "You promised us your last five bullets and right now, you only have three."  
  
Quatre chuckles softly and stands up, turning back to the table. He grabs a steaming cup of coffee from beside Heero's plate and then turns back to the others. "In that case, it's time for the first course." He then sits on Heero's stomach, straddling his waist. "Coffee, just the way you like it. Burnt and scalding."  
  
Heero tries to pull his arms free but is forced back down and Quatre grabs a hold of his nose and rocks his head back, slamming his skull against the floor. Gasping for some air, Quatre proceeds to pour the coffee into Heero's mouth. He sputters slightly and tries to spit out the liquid but instead starts to choke on it when Wufei walks up beside him.  
  
  
  
Wrapping his legs around the desert prince, Heero slams Quatre backwards against the floor. But Quatre sits up again, unphased, and delivers a right hook to Heero's jaw. Heero's head snaps to the side but he turns back with a menacing glint in his eyes.  
  
"That wasn't nice." Duo cajoles.  
  
Quatre turns to Wufei who hands him a plate of food. He then turns back to Heero. "It looks like its time for the main course." Quatre pipes and Heero growls in frustration.  
  
But Heero gasps slightly when Wufei applies pressure with his foot to his crotch, his katana pointed at his throat.  
  
"You're weak Yuy." Wufei drawls. "It's obvious. These three shouldn't be able to hold you down."  
  
Heero growls again and gains some strength in his arms and slams Duo and Trowa into each other. But they don't let go of him and a new person joins their struggle. She kneels at Heero's head and brushes Wufei's katana out of the way. "You just need a woman's touch." Minako says as she holds Heero's head still and kisses him full on the lips.  
  
She then pulls back and walks back to her chair, leaving Heero wide eyed and breathing erratically. Trowa and Duo let go of his arms and Quatre stands and the four back away.  
  
"Hee-chan got kissed by a girl." Duo says in shock.  
  
Heero stands slowly, the others not daring to move, he wipes his mouth of the remnants of coffee and the kiss. He picks up his guns which Duo knocked on the floor and then leaves the room.  
  
As the door slams behind him, Quatre turns back to the table where the senshi are now standing. "I believe we'll take you to town today."  
  
Wufei turns away from the others and heads to the doors. As he reaches the hall, Rei comes running up to him. "Wufei-san." He turns back to the raven- haired woman. "Thank you for the rose. It means a lot."  
  
  
  
He turns back to her completely, glaring down at her with his hard eyes, trying to use his full height as intimidation, but the senshi of Mars isn't so easily intimidated. "I understand some of what you said but it doesn't mean we trust you."  
  
"Don't worry." They both turn to see Haruka standing behind them. "We don't completely trust you either."  
  
Wufei scoffs at them and walks away down the hall.  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
  
  
Wow!!  
  
Eight pages, can you believe it? That's like twice as long as my other long chaps.  
  
Lets me know what you guys think. There were like four different places I could have ended this chap but I didn't want you wonderful reviewers to hemorrhage or something so I kept going and this is where I intended to stop anyways. I don't want to put myself behind.  
  
I'm just glad I didn't forget the rose part. It was important!  
  
Check ya' later.  
  
Just gotta make sure I don't eat Mac n' cheese when I read the reviews for this chap.  
  
But who do you really think I'm gonna put Minako with, hmmmm?  
  
'Tunks  
  
Oh yeah, I don't wanna forget. I have 54 entries on my bio page and I'm gonna delete a bunch of them. Go check it out and let me know if there are any particular ones you don't want me to destroy.  
  
Thanx a bunch  
  
'Tunks 


	13. chapter 11

I'd like to start with a massive apology to everyone for making you wait so long for a new chap but I come back with a good excuse and two chaps. I promise to not do that on purpose again. But I was finishing the last of school and I now officially a college graduate and a licensed MT.  
  
Big thanx go out to those that yelled at me to write more and everyone who stuck around and put up with my hiatus.  
  
Nuff chat and on to the chap....also, I'm positive this is a Hiiro/Rei story. I'll explain about the rose later or you can go back a few chaps and read a little more in-depth. It's there but hard to find.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
You're my Kryptonite~ chapter 11  
  
****************************  
"The windows are closed tight and the doors are locked from the outside. My wounds are healing but the flowers were bathed in blood. In the creeping darkness, dreams and hopes shatter like glass. Lost and alone. Warm blood. I want to go home."  
  
########  
  
"It was a memory."  
  
"Of the past or the future?"  
  
"Of the present."  
  
"Then, what's a bleeding heart?"  
  
#########  
  
"How can you put up with him! He's a jerk and rude and he treats you...treats you.."  
  
"Like we're his best friends."  
  
Stopping in the middle of the sidewalk, somewhere in the mix of the mildly busy metropolitan area. Rei turns back to the people following behind her. Haruka, Trowa, and Quatre to be exact. Quatre's face holding that same gentle and honest look that he always seems to possess. Trowa on the other hand is both expressionless and emotionless but his aura seems to dictate a person you can safely spill your darkest secrets to.  
  
"Best friend!" A shocked senshi of fire exclaims. "Best friends don't..and they don't..they just don't!" She stomps her foot in emphasis and swings her shopping bags over her shoulder.  
  
"We all consider him our best friend in some way. We all have a connection to him in some major part of our lives." Quatre musses his hair slightly, trying to find the right words. "Hiiro's a great person and's very protective and we respect him."  
  
Rei turns back around and all four continue down the strip, shoulder to shoulder. Haruka to the far right and Trowa to the far left. They all carry several large shopping bags, having already gone to several stores that they had passed while walking through the district. Even with the distraction of shopping, the idea can't escape her. Best friend.  
  
"We've only been here a day and he's already pointed his gun at most of us, almost killed that one girl, kicked Duo, almost punched a hole in Duo's face but instead punched through your wall, slammed you against the floor, hurt Duo and Trowa, and he's only spoken like two sentences that didn't involve 'hn', 'hmph', or 'Omae o korosu'. He's sworn that he will kill all of you and what the hell was with what Duo said this morning about him promising his last five bullets? Oh yeah, that's best friend material." Rei scoffs at them and kicks a pebble down the sidewalk.  
  
"Rei-chan." Haruka interrupts her. "You torment Usa-chan to no end and she considers you to be the best person she knows. She told Setsuna and I that should take charge of the senshi and the creation of Crystal Tokyo."  
  
"Hmph." Rei turns up her nose at her comrades comment. "That's different. She's given her life for our home and I've never caused physical pain. The damage I've done was constructive."  
  
"Same for Hiiro." Quatre continues. "Ne, Trowa." He looks left to where Trowa had been walking beside him. "Trowa?" Instead he sees his tall friend already across the street and ducking into a bookstore. Quatre stops on the sidewalk and continues to stare at the shops door even after his friend had disappeared inside. The other two get a few steps ahead before noticing he's stopped. 'Thanks for sticking up for our friend.' He turns away with a slightly dejected look on his face when he sees both Haruka and Rei looking at him confused. "Uh.there's a coffee shop up ahead, lets stop there." He chuckles absently.  
  
#########  
  
Back across the busy paths and through thee winding alleyways and into ever more bustling sectors of the continuous district. Stalls line each side of the market square, all selling almost everything imaginable. And not just the numerous stalls but the mixes of noises as well. Combinations of stall tenants shouting, shoppers bartering, locals chatting, and tourists in their overly enthusiastic activity.  
  
Lost in the rows of stalls crammed together and blurred by passing patrons, a small flower stand makes it's home. The wood frame is old and deteriorating. The paint on the sign is fading away. All in all, it's an eye sore compared to the rest of the strip but the selection and prices relentlessly draw the crowds.  
  
A selection of hundreds of species of fresh cut flowers from all over the colony and imports from Earth. The numerous colors attract the attention of shoppers and the scents waft through out the market place.  
  
In front of this same stand is where Minako and Duo stand, both red in the face from laughing continuously. They don't notice the others are gone just the same as the others don't notice their absence. They hold several over stuffed shopping bags in their hands as they continue to laugh at some mutual joke that would lack sense to any random passerby.  
  
"and then ... An' then he....he...she." Minako tries to continue, her speech hampered by hiccups of laughter. She brushes a few stray tears from her eyes.  
  
Duo laughs along with her as he looks around at the stand in front of them when a lone flower catches his eye. A fully bloomed rose, sitting by itself, the deepest color purple imaginable. Each petal curving outward elegantly and the stem rich and green with no thorns to speak of. The bloom itself is as large as both his hands cupped.  
  
Careful as not to disturb it's delicate leaves or the droplets of water sprinkled about, he plucks it from it's vase. Slipping a few credits to the shopkeeper, he turns back to Minako and holds it out to her, a large grin across his face, showing a row of pearly whites.  
  
"A dandelion for a daisy." He claims cheekily.  
  
Blushing slightly, she takes the offered rose and inhales it's deep, intoxicating scent. "A dandelions a weed." She whispers shyly, still admiring the flower.  
  
"Forgive me princess." He bows, not so gracefully. His braid whips forward and then back again. "Compared to your beauty, all this shop carries is weeds."  
  
Duo grins again and in return, Minako throws her head back and sniffs haughtily. She then walks away as if she were superior to everyone else. Laughing once more, Duo follows behind.  
  
#######  
  
'I never knew I looked so old. I guess so many years of life can do that to you. Or have I always been this old looking?'  
  
A small patch of steam wiped from the mirror, the fingertip streaks are still left behind. Numerous ribbons of droplets which continue to obscure the reflection.  
  
The hot steam from the shower makes the air thick and heavy in contrast to the cool tilled floor and marble sink.  
  
'It seems I've grown old in so little. Is that the downside to my line of work? Stress lines appear out of no where and then the gray hair will come.'  
  
Leaning into the smudged glass, tired fingertips palpate and distort the flesh. Crows feet, frown lines, smoker's creases. The markings of always putting on a brave face.  
  
'Don't smoke, yet you could never tell.'  
  
Allowing the damp towel to pile around her feet, she steps back from the mirror and begins the slow process of combing and braiding her hair. Though her eyes stray back to the reflection given to her by the mirror. Those gray circles didn't used to be there. Did they?  
  
'My skin is barely holding onto my cheeks. My eyes are duller then they used to be. My hair just doesn't shine the same way anymore. My lips always seem dry and cracked.'  
  
The light above the sink flickers as the furnace kicks on, just as the thicker air is beginning to lose some of it's warmth. But her reflection continues to scold her as she slowly works her hair and scrutinizes her appearance. Her skin seeming so pale. Her eyes holding a haunting loneliness. Do her ears really stck out that much?  
  
'Has work really taken this much out of me? Or maybe I just need a break.'  
  
Still lost in her reflection in the condensation on the mirror, she ties off the ends of her hair and pulls her nightshirt on over her head. She then picks up her toothbrush from beside the sink when a soft tap sounds at the door behind her. She glances over her shoulder, barely able to hear the soft whisper through the hard wood.  
  
"Setsuna-mama."  
  
#########  
  
"Mm..good tea."  
  
"Don't change the subject!"  
  
Chocking slightly on the mouthful he had been swallowing, Quatre looks up to meet the temperamental eyes of his raven-haired houseguest. Her and Haruka sit across from him, all their bags pilled in an empty chair. Each of them with frustrated-impatient expressions.  
  
"Can we talk about something else please?" Quatre whimpers softly.  
  
"No. I want to understand what you meant." Rei answers, her voice dropping it's venomous edge.  
  
Quatre drops his head to the table. "But it's hard to explain." He rocks his head from side to side. "It's like...just...I don't know..it is." He looks up with his chin still resting on the table. "Just give him a chance. Hiiro comes across as a jerk but inside he's a really good friend. You guys are making my head hurt."  
  
"You said yesterday that Wufei put him in traction. What was that about and the five bullets Duo mentioned this morning?" Haruka asks, taking a sip of her drink.  
  
"Oh, ummmm..." Quatre's cut off when a hand falls on his shoulder. He looks up just as Trowa takes the seat beside him. Quatre sits up in his seat.  
  
"Growing up through the war with no family and being trained from a young age to be a lifeless soldier. Hiiro had it the hardest out of any of us. The war ended four years ago and he doesn't know what to do now. He's been in a state of depression for three years." Trowa speak s in a low monotone voice.  
"You were all soldiers. Why does he resent the war ending?" Rei asks, still not convinced.  
  
"He doesn't resent the war ending, he resents living. We all had somewhere we belonged once the war was over." Quatre answers. "He's happier then anyone that the war's over but he won't admit that he feels alone. I continued my family's business and the maguanacs were around. Trowa went back to the circus. Duo had the sweepers. Wufei searched for his own answers in the preventers." Hesitating, he tries to find the right words.  
  
"That still doesn't answer my question though." Haruka suggests.  
  
"Hii-chans mind is a scary place to be."  
  
All four look up to see Minako and Duo standing there, loaded down with bags. They all move over to allow them to sit down. Duo immediately begins looking through some of Trowas bags only to find a bunch of books.  
  
"Books!" Duo exclaims. "Trowa-kun. Q-chan has a bagillion books and you buy more?"  
  
"2,416,938. And I read them all." Trowa answers with out looking Duo's direction or even opening his eyes.  
  
"Rei-chan, I found tons of Manga!" Minako squeals, shoving a hefty bag in Rei's face. "Haruka-san." Haruka glances Minako's direction and continues sipping her drink. "I found this adorable skirt you'd just look great in!"  
  
Haruka chokes and spits out the contents in her mouth before looking back Minako's direction, the remnants of coffee dribbling down her chin. "Skirt?" She squeaks, her throat raspy. She then looks back across the table to where Quatre sits. His face void of expression, eyes and mouth wide, and soaked in coffee. A steady stream of the hot liquid dripping from his bangs.  
  
Duo begins laughing hysterically as Quatre gets up to get cleaned off. "That was good." He laughs even harder, holding his sides. "Even Hii-chan woulda' cracked a smirk with that one."  
  
"But I was serious." Minako whines softly.  
  
"Ah, I know you were babe." Duo stifles his laughter. "But I was talking about Quatre being bathed in his arch nemesis, coffee."  
  
"Hmph." Minako crosses her arms and turns up her nose but cracks an eye to see Rei calmly sipping her tea. "So Rei-chan, why you want to know so much about Hiiro? You got a crush on him or something?" She wiggles her eyebrows suggestively.  
  
Rei slams her fists on the table. "That jerk! He really pisses me off. I want to know why he thinks himself superior before I knock him senseless."  
  
"Hey guys, lets go. It's getting late." Quatre calls from the cashier and they each start to get up one by6 one, grabbing a bunch of bags as they do. Duo's about to get up when it's only he and Rei left at the table and he drops his bags back down on the floor  
  
"Hiiro's my best friend and I'm not gonna sit here and let him be bashed." Duo says in a quiet and serious tone causing Rei to look up, locking eyes with him. "I've known him for over five years and witnessed him attempt suicide more times then I care to count. He's got a really heavy conscience and doesn't know what to do about it. He's seen things even Shinigami doesn't want to imagine and it takes a lot of persistence to get him to tell you anything. Day and night, he's haunted by his past but there's no one for him to turn to. He disappeared for two years after the wars, simply trying to find himself but only came back more lost. He's been depressed ever since. Can't find a reason to go on living but none of us are ready to let him die. So we made him promise us his last five bullets. I won't let him die until he kills me first. We've all killed. Hundreds of soldiers lost their lives by our hands and it's not something we're proud of. But he got the worst of it. I don't know what you guys went through or about Japan but Hiiro watched helplessly as his bombs killed a little girl and her dog. I don't think his own heart will stop bleeding because of it."  
  
Duo stands and walks away from the table, not looking back, and leaving Rei by herself.  
  
Both hands on the table and cupped around her tea cup, she looks through her reflection in the cooling liquid. And then the cup cracks.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
Well that's all for this chap. Hope you guys understood it.  
  
Jack and Chibi Luv have stopped yelling at least.  
  
More will be explained in coming chaps and if your wondering about Setsuna's self description, if you're a psych major you can probably figure it out or it will become clear in time.  
On to the next chap I guess, you guys definitely deserve two for such a long wait.  
  
And if you want me to hurry to the romance, Tuff, no actually it's coming Hiiro and Rei aren't just gonna fall into each others arms and this chap set up for it and the next one too!  
  
'Tunks 


	14. chapter 12

I'm back again by demands of Chibi Luv and Jack. They started yelling at me cause I coulda had this chapter for you on Saturday but I was lacking the Chibi chan seal of Approval which is giving to every chapter I post but she was unavailable to mark the seal.  
  
I'm actually surprised how this chapter ended up. It starts off at par with most of my good chaps but gets really better at the end. I shocked my self but then my Muses informed me that I'm just a baka. Maybe I should let them do the next chap, then they can see how hard it is. Note though, that this chapter is out of order on purpose.  
  
Also, I have it so that the senshi are able to call on some form of their powers, even when not transformed. Not all of their attacks but something like, Rei psychic abilities and some control of fire. Minako's increased empathy. Haruka senses shifts in the wind and Michiru senses shifts in the tides, etc.  
  
Shameless plug: Go watch Rurouni Kenshin, original version. It rocks. I've been watching it for the past month and am about half way through the series and it's superb. Kenshins such a hottie. *Tunks starts drooling on keyboard*  
  
*Jack smacks Tunks with a frying pan and takes over at the keyboard.*  
  
"Jack here, ignore her ranting, she just won't admit she's in love with ,me!"  
  
Damn you Jack! Well.. On to the next chap.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
You're My Kryptonite~ chapter 12  
  
****************************  
  
"Don't think I won't kill you."  
  
"I know you will."  
  
The intensity of the room is only matched by the tension between two counterparts. Two pieces of a duel that's only been waiting to happen. The two combatants prepared for it to the point that conversation has been deemed unnecessary. Words only exchanged to taunt and badger. But even words cease their pitiful existence when fists begin to fly.  
  
It's said when a true warrior locks eyes with an equally skilled competitor, the outcome of the match can be decided before the first punch is thrown. The question is, does such a sentiment still exist in a world where ones emotions have been made irrelevant, and in turn, ones eyes have taken on a more elemental appeal.  
  
#######  
  
"No way! Prove it."  
  
"I bet you five bucks I can."  
  
"Make it ten. You're going down."  
  
Moving at a moderate pace, hovering just above the speed limit, the jeep is rather calm except for the bubbly chatter of two of its cohorts. Few cars are on the rod at this time of the evening as the colonies lights are just starting to dim. The jeep itself blends in to society, a beat-up green paint job and it's collapsible roof down. The road is a narrow two-lane road that encircles the colony and works in connecting sector to sector. It doesn't lead directly to their final destination but no road leads everywhere.  
  
Quatre sits behind the wheel, quietly watching the road and enjoying the feel of the warm breeze rustling through his hair. Tuning out light chatter is always made easier while immersing yourself in simpler tasks. The white lines passing beneath the wheels and other cars passing by, only half his mind is centered on his destination, a path he's ridden so many times before. The other half more focused on the day nearly passed. Shopping in town, not something they tend to do. The indiscreet laughing at each others misfortunes. Then the not so casual conversation concerning one of his closest friends.  
  
It's simple to misjudge a person and even more so when the person being judged couldn't care less if anyone like him or not. That may sound good to a point but the problem occurs when the said person seemingly resents life and it's burdens. Wishing to move on from this life to the next with out carrying with them a sense of accomplishment.  
  
Minako and Duo occupy the other two front seats, continuing the joking from where they left off. Minako is in the center seat not really bothered by being stuck between two guys. Even their voices are slightly hushed by the wind rushing by around the jeep. Perhaps the two of them are too much alike to be considered safe but none of their companions seem to mind, or is it a case of incorrectly judging the potential of the two combined? They'll just have to wait and see.  
  
In the back seat, the mood is increasingly somber. Trowa sits to the left, already starting on one of his newest books, not bothered by Maxwell's bantering, the sting of his bangs in his eyes, or the way the breeze picks up the pages and whips them about. Content in his silence and the depicted worlds that exist solely in the written word.  
  
Haruka's in the center seat and resting with her eyes shut while Rei sits farthest to the right. Leaning on the side of the jeep and absently staring off at the passing scenery. Her own thoughts and worries coursing her mind. So lost, she doesn't notice every so often when Quatre glances in the rear view mirror and her image is in the furthest most point. He sees her each time she absently sighs and still knowing the question is how to get home.  
  
"But then, what's her deal?" Duo shouts a little louder but not completely disturbing the silence of the other passengers.  
  
"Who?" Minako responds. "Haruka?" She glances back at her comrade and then forward again. Haruka opens her eyes at the mention of her name. "She doesn't like guys." Minako proclaims.  
  
"That makes sense." Duo nods his head and Minako nods with him.  
  
"That doesn't make sense." Haruka mutters.  
  
"She doesn't like popular guys." Minako elaborates.  
  
"That makes sense." Duo agrees once more and they both nod their heads.  
  
"That doesn't make sense." Haruka mutters a little louder, more firmness in her voice.  
  
"She doesn't like really good-looking, popular guys." Minako continues again.  
  
"THAT, makes sense." Duo nods solemnly with Minako.  
  
"That doesn't make sense!" Haruka shouts, disrupting everyone in the car and causing Quatre to swerve left and nearly colliding with an oncoming truck.  
  
Minako spins around in her seat and glares at Haruka for making such a disturbance and almost making Quatre kill them. In the process of scolding her, she notices Trowa calmly reading his book and her typical curiosity drives her to know more.  
  
"Trowa-kun?" Minako calls quietly, but he doesn't look up from his reading so instead she jerks the book from his hands and turns back around with it.  
  
Instead of complaining, Trowa pulls out another book and begins to read again only to have Minako turn around and take that book too. He sits calmly for a moment, looking at the back of her head as she leafs through his books along with Duo. After waiting for a bit longer, he leans forward and lightly taps her on the shoulder.  
  
Glancing back over her shoulder, Minako grins at Trowa and turns forward once more. She flips a few more pages when he taps on her shoulder again. "Trowa-kun, there's no pictures in your books." Minako whines half- heartedly, then digs through one of the bags at her feet, and turns back to him, handing him a stack of about six mangas. "Read one of these instead."  
  
He sorts through the mangas one by one, rearranging their order before handing them back with a colorful green and white one on the top of the stack. "That one has the best ending." He informs.  
  
"You. you've read them all?" She asks, surprised while taking them back.  
  
Trowa nods in response. Duo turns around as well.  
  
"How many books have you read?" Duo asks.  
  
"4,719,893, not including these new ones."  
  
"Ahhhh!" Duo screams, turning back around and throwing his hands over his eyes. "That number makes my head hurt."  
  
Minako continues to look back at Trowa as he crosses his arms and lets his chin fall to his chest and closes his eyes. She watches him a minute longer and then turns forward again.  
  
######  
The distinct sound of glass shattering on marble echoes through the adjoining halls and causing several nearby employees to come to investigate. The site they do receive on arrival is that of two combatants at the head of the stairs. One lunges forward and the other kicks out, causing him to tumble backwards down the stairs. Then the second leaps over the railing and lands nimbly on the floor below just as the first strikes bottom.  
  
When the first doesn't immediately rise, the second strides forward and lifts him up be the shirt and drags him out into the front yard. As they cross out onto the grass, the first hooks his foot back and trips the one dragging him and they both get to their feet once more.  
  
"Giving up will hurt less."  
  
"Not until I rip off at least one of your limbs."  
  
###########  
Finding ones self out numbered and surrounded is a position all soldiers are taught to avoid. Single out your enemies and take 'em out one by one. The code of anyone who desires survival. But not everyone is that lucky and it's bad etiquette to depend on only that. Don't get caught in a corner. Don't run out of bullets. Don't show fear. But what do you do when everything fails and you're really in a bind?  
  
Even the perfect soldier must ask himself that once in a while. Especially when he finds himself surrounded by five seemingly harmless people. People who have already proven there's more to them then's obvious. More so when his trusty gun is about five feet away, resting just outside the circle.  
  
What would you do in such a compromising situation?  
  
########  
"Hey what's that?"  
  
Minako leans forward in the seat as they turn onto the long driveway leading up to the Winner estate. Everyone else joins her in leaning in as they look on to the front of the house. Several hundred yards ahead on the front lawn, two figures move about. Their exact movements and identities obscured but it's more then obvious who it is and what's going on.  
  
Slamming on the gas, Quatre doubles their speed up the drive towards the quarreling pair. Just hope it's not to late.  
  
########  
"Let me pass Yuy!"  
  
At the top of the stairs, Hiiro stands rigid and unmoving. Having regained his clothing and retreated back to his haven, he now stands, unwilling to let anyone pass. Not needing to speak, the icy chill of his eyes is all he needs to get his message across. At least too most but not all are so easy to persuade.  
  
"Dammit Yuy!"  
  
The pilot of Nataku growls in agitation at the stubborn streak of one zero- one. He's three steps down from Hiiro, as Hiiro stands in the middle of the steps, not letting him by to use the training room. Said incidents of the past have been stated regarding a similar argument but this won't necessarily end the same. Wufei takes a step up but Hiiro raises his gun, all to willing to pull the trigger.  
  
"I beat you once before Yuy, don't think I can't do it again." Wufei growls, raising his katana. "You ended up in the infirmary last time you stopped me from using the training room."  
  
"Hn." Hiiro grunts in reply and lowers his gun, tucking it away. "And I still owe you for that one."  
  
Wufei chuckles lightly, sheaths his blade, and then sets it on the steps. He takes another step up. "That's more like it." He cracks his knuckles. "It wasn't meant to throw you down the stairs but your bones were just weak enough to break." He takes the last step up to be face to face with Hiiro.  
  
"Don't think I won't kill you." Hiiro warns, taking a step back and lowering into a defensive stance.  
  
"I know you will."  
  
Wufei lunges forward, fists aimed for Hiiro's chest when Hiiro counters with a roundhouse, pushing him back against the railing. The wood rail rattles sending several glass items serening to the floor. Wufei moves to jump back in when Hiiro's fist connects with his jaw and he's sent on a bumpy ride down the stairs. Hiiro follows by jumping the rail and landing the next floor down. He then stalks forward and picks Wufei up by the shirt and drags him out the front door.  
  
###########  
"What the hell!"  
  
"Hiiro, stop!"  
  
Before the jeep is even to a complete stop, everyone jumps out and runs across the yard. Quatre is the last to leave as he pushes it in park and leaves the keys in the ignition.  
  
Out in the yard, Hiiro has Wufei pinned to the ground and is straddling his waist as he punches him relentlessly. To the jaw, the temples, and the chest. Every punch random and filled with anger as Wufei rides that line between consciousness and lack there of. He drills another series of punches into Wufeis chest, causing him to spit up some blood.  
  
Running their direction, Duo is just ahead of Trowa and Haruka is just behind them. Minako and Rei trail not far behind and Quatre catches up and passes them in no time.  
  
Pulling Wufei up once more, Hiiro's about to punch him again when he hears footsteps approaching rapidly. He looks over his shoulder to see Duo diving at him and he tackles him to the ground.  
  
They tumble several times until Duo has him on his back and his gun has fallen away. They continue to struggle as Trowa reaches the gun and kicks it away. He then stands to the side as Duo continues to wrestle with Hiiro.  
  
Rei and Quatre stop beside Haruka while Minako kneels beside Wufei. She looks at him closely, a tiny stream of blood seeping from the corner of his mouth, he lies unmoving, and his eyes closed. She pokes him once in the shoulder and twice in the cheek but he doesn't flinch. She then lowers her ear to his mouth to hear if he's breathing and then sits up and looks back over her shoulder.  
  
"I think he's dead." Minako calls absently.  
  
Meanwhile, in the struggle between Duo and Hiiro, Hiiro clutches a hand on Duo's throat and throws him off before jumping to his feet. Just as he's about to turn away, he finds himself surrounded. His three conscious comrades, Haruka, and Rei.  
  
The five stand in a circle around him and he relaxes his stance, considering his options. Five on one, the odds aren't bad but two possess unknown abilities. Quatre stands directly in front of him.  
  
"That wasn't a very fair spar Hiiro." Quatre speaks calmly.  
  
Not moving, Hiiro shifts his eyes, locating his gun. It rests only five feet away. Just outside the circle and blocked by Trowa. He curses mentally when he feels a heat source directed at his back.  
  
He turns full around to find Rei with a flame sniper aimed at his chest. He takes a step forward, locking eyes with her. She draws the bow taught.  
  
"Don't make me." Rei warns.  
  
Hiiro takes two more steps until the tip of the arrow just barely touches the center of his chest. The cloth of his shirt is burnt through and the burning continues to his flesh. But his icy blue eyes don't stray from hers.  
  
"Go ahead." He offers with no hint of concern.  
  
Her eyes widen just barely, the intensity of his eyes boring into her mind. She gasps internally as a series of images race across her mind.  
  
* *  
  
A five year old boy sitting by a fire with an older man, ignoring the sensation of hunger gnawing in the pit of their stomachs.  
  
* *  
  
A young man in his early teens, standing on a hill overlooking a base. The night sky looming over him as he triggers the switch clutched in his right hand.  
  
* *  
  
The boy, six years old and hefting a cannon on his shoulders, aiming at an intimidating mobile suit.  
  
* *  
  
Sixteen and as grown up as he's gonna get, falling unconscious at the end of a tormenting battle. One to decide the ages.  
  
* *  
  
Unfathomable numbers of mechs, ripping each other to bits in a colossal duel that was the mere dispute of two former friends.  
  
* *  
  
An eight-year-old boy, wandering through the run down streets of one of many colonies. Abandoned with nowhere to turn until he passes a darkened alley.  
  
* *  
  
Fourteen and still a helpless child as he picks through the remains of a civilian complex. He kneels to scoop up a puppy. One of many unfortunate casualties.  
  
* *  
  
An infant cries in the night, but no one's there to listen.  
  
* *  
  
17 and still wandering, headed nowhere with nowhere to return.  
  
* *  
  
A little kid as he watches the only person that was like a father to him, bleeding to death. His own undoing.  
  
* *  
  
Ten and the harshest training. His humanity seeps away.  
  
* *  
  
A little girls laugh as she jogs away, after her dog.  
  
* *  
  
"I killed her."  
  
* *  
  
A lone flower, orange blossom, held firmly in his hand.  
* *  
  
A shooting star crosses through the atmosphere, intercepted by three enemy troops.  
  
* *  
  
"Ore wa.."  
  
* *  
  
Awakening on a sandy beach. This wasn't supposed to be. Face to face with an innocent who now must die.  
  
* *  
  
"Ore wa.."  
  
* *  
  
Crossing through an airport to board a plane. Father and son or so they say.  
  
* *  
  
Pushing through the atmosphere, he turns his back to the planet he fell to once before. Sights set to save the species he no longer believes he belongs to.  
  
* *  
  
"I will survive!"  
  
* *  
  
Lying at the bottom of the ocean, a war ragging on the surface and in his mind.  
  
* *  
  
"I killed Mariemeia."  
  
* *  
  
A young teen, strolling through the rubble carrying the dog and the flower. Snow falls gently around him.  
  
* *  
  
"I never have to kill again."  
  
* *  
  
Pulling the trigger, the hammer locks and the action kicks forward. Dry fire.  
  
* *  
  
"Want to become a Gundam pilot?"  
  
* *  
  
Standing in the open hatch of his Gundam, determination set in the intensity of his eyes. He flips the relay switch with no hesitation. Letting go, the machine self-destructs.  
  
* *  
  
"Sure."  
  
##########  
  
Drawing from with in, the fire dissipates and weaves back into her arms. Her eyes drop from his and the small patch of blood from where her arrow touched his flesh.  
  
Her chin drops to her chest and he steps past her, his arm barely brushing hers. He walks to the side of his comrade, who he'd previously beaten and crouches beside him and the blonde senshi. Pulling her back by the shoulder, he halts her pitiful attempt at mouth to mouth. He then smacks Wufei several times to jar him awake.  
  
"Come on Chang, I didn't beat you that badly." He states with his straightforward demeanor.  
  
In return, he receives a pained, forced groan from the soldier. He then takes him by the arm and drags him towards the infirmary.  
  
"I'm still...gonna..rip off your limbs." Wufei mumbles on the edge of coherence.  
**************************************************************************** **********  
What?@!  
  
Did you guys actually think I was gonna kill Wufei?  
  
C'mon, I need him later on and besides..he's kinda cute.  
  
Man, 11 pages, can you believe it? My longest yet and quite the one to think about.  
  
I appreciate all the wonderful reviews and it's great to have your input whether it be neg or pos.  
  
Remember, every chap is stamped with a Chibi-chan seal of approval.  
  
'Tunks 


	15. Chapter 13

Tunks here! I want to apologize for the lengthy delay for the next chap of Kryptonite and believe me that Jack and Chibi Luv have been driving me nuts. This Chap has been done for a while but I haven't had the chance to get it typed up for you. You wouldn't believe how busy I've been. But to make it up to you, I have brought you not one but two chaps. Chapter 13 and the second interlude.  
  
I appreciate all the reviews I've received 110% and I hope some of you are still out there, enduring my absent-ness.  
  
Thanx much everyone and I apologize for the delay. Now for the next installment of..  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
You're My Kryptonite~ Chapter 13  
  
****************************  
  
The rich vastness of space is an impenetrable void. Its intense expanses unfathomable in a humans eye of mind. It's the sight of the mind to see beyond the dimensions of most. Very few are truly gifted in this ability, not a gift for they see it as a curse. Seeing is believing is the babble of feeble minds but not every seer can see through everything. The shields that surround minds, wills, hearts, and souls are only a few of these impenetrable walls that people subconsciously create. The elements play a role in one's walls as well. Frozen eyes preserve the mind. Steel like will prevent your own untimely demise. A soul like fire ignites passion, keeps life a blaze. The heart. The heart is the hardest and most important to protect. Many techniques have been seen to protect ones heart. A wall of steel or ice to prevent the penetration of feelings or perhaps fire to burn whoever comes close. Electricity to be unpleasantly shocking. A whirlwind to push away the weak. A tide to drown those who attempt to tame the current. Blinding light or rich darkness to evade those perusing.  
  
The darkness, darkness just the same as space. Blanketing the cosmos and only allowing the trace lights of burning stars to speckle the horizons and planes. Creating its own map for ethereal spirits, bold adventurers, and the minds eye. But it's not entirely true that the darkness and the depths of space can not be seen through. Once in a millennia and once in a life time, a seer can see through the folds of the blanket and a noble heart can unlock the darkness where a scared heart has chosen to hide.  
  
##########  
  
Scorching and tearing. Ripping apart by the fibers created by time. Heated and intense, ravaging flames. Flickering flames splice the timbered existence in an uproarious blaze. But past that, where life lies, dieing and living again in the same tragic spark. Another thousand lives to come.  
  
#########  
  
"How long has she been like that?" A hushed whisper.  
  
"Since we got back." A returned whisper. "I think she had a vision."  
  
Deep in a darkened room. The windows are opened but it's late in the evening so only mere shadows filter in. Only one light shines in this dim, vast room. It doesn't truly brighten but cast even increasing numbers of haunting shadows. Many of them dancing on the lone inhabitants face. Her eyes are open and clear but hallowed in an affixiated trance. Her lips mumbling mechanically as the rest of her self is rigid. NO sound escapes her lips as she watches beyond the fire before her.  
  
Through the slit in the door, they watch her. One too used to the readings performed before the fire and the other intrigued. The door is only open by a matter of inches but they're as soon startled when someone clears their throat behind them.  
  
They both spin around, their hands behind their backs and both smile innocently. Innocently stepping out, their common tactic, not so plausible this time as they're caught. No trial, no jury, no judgments need be made. Guilty as charged and call upon the executioner for sentencing.  
  
Or they would, but the one they're face with is the more forgiving. Boy will be boys, girls will be girls, soldiers will be soldiers, and Minako and Duo will always be Minako and Duo.  
  
#########  
  
A slow casual pace. One foot in front of the other. Gliding softly over the carpet, the previous, present, and future steps. Making no a sound Directed to-away from the infirmary. The stale, clean, overly white infirmary and its stainless steel. Stainless steel cold like many things. But not fire or can fire be cold as well?  
  
That's how he walks, gentle, slow and deliberate. If only most men were like that. Not walking, acting, and speaking. Reserved, honest, strong, and silent. Any girl, free to swoon. And then he strolls away.  
  
########  
  
Behind, beside, and before his comrades, Trowa continues along down the hall toward the door where the spies were spying, Now being reprimanded by the fair haired pilot. His hands tucked in his pockets, his injured 'friend' making slow progress along the wall. Friend is used loosely in this connectation. To say is to be a friend. To believe is to be as well. Indeed they are all friends, all five, and best friends at that but they all don't say it. The light hearted Quatre and the exuberant Maxwell accounting for much of the terms use. Comrades. They are comrades. That's what matters.  
  
"C'mon Quatre." Duo conjoles lightly as Trowa comes to a halt beside them and Wufei pushes past.  
  
You cam call it an argument, the conversation between the three. Neither side agreeing on the terms of discussion but they can be interrupted. Interrupted as Wufei pushes past them and limps away to take solace in silence. But I never said today was his lucky day. A couple bruised and fractures ribs. A bruised hemi pelvis and sprained ankle. Quite the nice black eye. Cuts and scrapes and the random hematoma. No not his best of days. Only meant to get worse as the peppy blonde known as Minako bounds from the conversation and clings to his arm, no, his sore arm. The determination she has to hang on for the remaining length of his journey.  
  
Duo follows behind her and Quatre joins as well, no concern left back to the door and Trowa leaves too.  
  
########  
  
The door, all the doors, are the same and simple. Carved and polished in brown or is it mahogany. This door should be no different of course. No identifying marks. But it's open just enough to let light from the passage in and sparse wanderers to gaze upon the interior. Doors were invented to be opened and closed so this too is not an uncommon sight.  
  
Beyond the door, she sits there, consistent affixiation. He looks through the opening and enters the room with out a sound. He was trained for silence. Never give yourself away, be alert, you never know where the enemy may be lurking. Strolling across the large room, he passes behind her, across the space between he couch and the coffee table or in Duo's case, convenient foot rest.  
  
Subconsciously watching for any movement from her, he crosses to the window on the back wall. A large window on the back wall of Victorian style and he stands before it. The window is open and the view is on the back of the estate. The room is on the first floor of the house. The colonies vents cause a very mild breeze to flow through out the station and the same breeze blows through the window, riling the room with a fresh mist of oxygen.  
  
Ignoring the view over the estate, he pulls the window closed and locks it without making a noise. He then turns away from the window and walks back to the long couch and sits in the center spot. Crossing his arms, he glares at the back of the raven-haired woman kneeling and chanting before the fire.  
  
She continues to mumble as she feels the air thicken about her. Her sixth sense diving into the fire but also distracted by the icy pair of eyes on her back. Trying all she might, she wills herself to ignore his presence. Pretend he isn't there. Tightening her fists in frustration until her knuckles turn white and the fire sparks before her.  
  
She opens her eyes as the fire swells and falls back and she leans her head back, sighing at her mental fatigue before piercing into the flames once more. But she falls into a wall. A black stone tablet blocking her path and she urges her subconscious to move past the foreign obstacle and complete the reading of the fire. But the wall won't move. Ice cold to the touch and not willing to break. The sweat beads down her forehead , anguish at it's unwillingness to move. There she finds her mind, about to press both hands to the wall. When a low voice echoes behind her. "You're crying."  
  
The world around her subconscious dissolves and she exhales the cold air in her lungs, while absently brushing her fingers across her cheek. Holding her fingers before her eyes, she scrutinizes the dampness. "So I am." She says calmly, dropping her hand to her lap and her chin falling to her chest. "Does it matter?" She asks without expecting a response.  
  
He stares at her for a moment, perhaps picking apart his thoughts, or studying her posture. "Women shouldn't have to cry." Moments later he responds.  
  
"And what business is it of yours?" She asks in frustration in her inability to concentrate.  
  
"None of us here like to see a woman cry, may it be one of the few things we have in common." Once again he responds in a low monotone.  
  
"You were quick this morning to make that lady cry." She firmly states, her back rigid as she attempts to bore back into the fire. Never receiving a response from him on that. And the room is silent for several minutes as she tries to continue but he refuses to leave. Racking her brain, she eventually turns his direction, locking eyes with him. "Can I help you Hiiro Yuy?" The end of her sentence holding a bite.  
  
Instead of responding, he leans back into the couch, perceptively dropping his guard just enough. Any warrior could read this maneuver. Appearance of lack of guard. They continue in silence once more until she finally gives up on meditation. "Since you have nothing to say, can I ask you a question?" She asks in a calmer voice.  
  
"Hn." His only response as he leans forward and touches the oil lamp on the table between them, he absently turns it in circles. "Alright but then I get one as well."  
  
"Fair enough." She takes a second to choose her words. "Yesterday, when I took you hostage I guess, why did you let me?" Her words slowly fall from her lips.  
  
"I could have shot you at any moment." Is his solid response allowing no elaboration. "Now my question." He turns the oil lamp towards himself and then slowly turns it towards her as her speaks his words. "Does your little guard dog ever stand down?" Each letter he speaks complete as the spout of the oil lamp is pointed at Rei.  
  
Not moving, her eyes still locked with his, she swallows and then speaks in a slightly louder voice. "Haruka. I asked you to leave. I don't need to be babysat."  
  
Neither bothers to look as the senshi of wind steps from her shadowed corner and exits the room, leaving a glare on the perfect soldier as she goes.  
  
########  
  
Reaching the door of the study, all but Wufei choose to enter. He instead, wishes to continue to his room. Halting before the door, he yanks his arm from Minako's grasp and grumbles as he takes a few more steps. The others stand at the open door as Minako begins to step towards Wufei. "Wufei-san." She says in concern.  
  
"Leave me be onna." He speaks without turning her way.  
  
She moves forward and pulls him around by the shoulder. "You're in no condition to be moving around." She reprimands in a nurse-like tone. But he merely scoffs in return.  
  
"I've survived worse." He says while turning away. "And I'd much rather be alone." And he begins to walk away again. "And for your information onna." He says with a more smug tone. "CPR doesn't involve the tongue."  
  
Minako blushes in embarrassment as he disappears down the hall. She then turns back to the door where Duo is snickering and Quatre's blushing as well. Trowa on the other hand has already disappeared inside. Turning up her nose, she pushes past them into the room.  
  
########  
  
"You.have the house bugged." Rei whispers, staring as the spout of the oil lamp where a tiny infrared light shines.  
  
"Hn." Hiiro grunts, leaning back and crossing his arms.  
  
"You have us under surveillance?" She becomes more upset by these revelations. "You've been watching us?"  
  
"Not me." He gruffly replies. "It's Quatre's house and Duo did all the bugging."  
  
"Why do I doubt that you'd trust him with electronics?" She questions sarcastically.  
  
Grunting to himself, he considers the answer to give her. "He knew what he was doing and I checked them all. Nearly every room in this mansion has video or voice or both." After answering, he continues to watch her as she processes her own thoughts.  
  
Her eyes still trained on the small red bead of light, the one that unnerves her so completely. 'What reason could he have to tell me this?' She ponders silently. Any soldier would know that that's an important piece of knowledge that you wouldn't divulge to the enemy. While she glares at the oil lamp, Hiiro crosses his arms once more and closes his eyes, allowing his other sense to watch her.  
  
########  
  
Like the minds eye, it dives into your surroundings. Every single fiber of your entity and each drop of your energy trained on that one single place. A place that you never stopped to notice and probably never would. A meaningless point in a world of everything's, anything's, and nothings. So lost in it's sea of colors and vibrations that now it seems plain. Plain enough to notice and then say it's too obvious. In the end it was all subconscious.  
  
It was subconscious to her as she leans forward. Every hair on her body risen with chills. Not a chill of cold but dreaded undertaking, that which you never would have thought to be. She grasps it. The smooth, cool metal warming against her flesh and using minimal force, she moves it in the direction it will go.  
  
Up. That would be its course of movement when a mechanical sound reaches her ears. The machine then takes over its own motion, opening to a distance of three inches above its previous place. And she's met with the eye of a camera as its lens focuses on her.  
  
Not a device for video, but still action shots, programmed to shot every ten seconds and it takes its first picture, the eye blinking in her face.  
  
Displeasure in that feeling running through you that you're always being watched. Spied on like a psychic claims to do. Invasion of privacy is the key word, you would find it if you searched but she instead turns back to the fire to read once more. Read the spirits that are compelled to heed her command. The anger lines creasing at her eyes and mouth, she chooses to negate her own insecurity. Not that she would admit that but to the eye of mind.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
Tell me what you think besides that I know it took forever to get this chapter to you.  
  
From here, it's on to the second installment of the day and the second interlude.  
  
Tchus  
  
'Tunks 


	16. Interlude 2

Hey guys. Here's the second interlude that I had promised you for yesterday. But I have felt like shit for the last three days. Food poisoning, go figure. But I'll be ok. I and my muses would just like to say how much we appreciate the reviews. I've been down in the dumps and they made me feel stupendous. It's great to know that at least someone out there loves me.or at least my stories. Especially thanx to Ren who has been sticking with me all along. Not to mention everyone else and those that have reviewed after I typed this up.  
  
This indeed is my second interlude and keep in mind that Interludes are "Usually" dreams and they always foreshadow for later events in the story. Hope you like this installment. I know it's one of Jacks favorites, despite it not having his favorite senshi in it.  
  
You guys can also feel free to IM at any time, I like having people to talk to. I'm also holding a "Where's Mamoru" competition. Seeing as how Chibi Mars is mad that I have no clue where he's at in my story. If anyone can submit in their review, the best idea of where he is.I'll give you a prize or something.  
  
Enjoy this installment of....  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
You're My Kryptonite~ Interlude 2  
  
****************************  
  
Opening his dreary eyes, sleeps painful drug tearing at his mind. His will telling him not to open his eyes. All would be better if he didn't open his eyes., didn't look to survey for danger. Everything he ever believed would change the instant he did. A sense though he shouldn't, it being against his better judgment, he has too see.  
  
Focusing on the opaque world, he glances left to right to see. The world is white about. Not white-wash but an opaque glow. He sits on the tidy floor boards of the front porch of an old Japanese style house. His back against the light paper walls. The place is in perfect and lively condition, something that doesn't exist in his world.  
  
The walls and floor are prominent to each side of him until they bind into the vast glow. It's intensely white but he can manage the lines of trees and a walkway and an outer wall coming together at what should be some steps.  
  
Lost in the sea of obscurities of the calming surroundings, he fails to notice the light footsteps of someone approaching to his left. He's bidazed to the point that he's startled when they clear their throat. But in his incoherent thoughts, he turns his head when the new comer speaks to him softly.  
  
"Is this seat taken?" A quiet and feminine voice asks him gently and he glances at her face as she smiles in a friendly gesture and takes a seat beside him.  
  
He stares at her for a moment as she pulls out a large book and casually begins reading. Acting as though it were natural to sit down beside him and read. He hears a bird squawk near by and he glances over his surroundings before looking back to the girl next to him. He memorizes her every detail, logging it into his mind, but forgets it again soon after. Perhaps his mind doesn't want him to remember who she is or what she looks like.  
  
"Who are you?" He finally asks after several minutes of watching her being so engrossed in her book.  
  
She looks up in surprise at his voice. "Me?" She asks calmly before looking back at the pages of her book. "Oh, I'm nobody." She says casually as she flips the next page.  
  
Bewilderment etches across his face at the odd answer he received. "You can't be nobody, everybody is somebody."  
  
Flipping another page, she sighs before looking at him. Seemingly confused by him as well. "For anybody to be somebody, you must be called a name. You don't know my name so that makes me nobody." She explains.  
  
Looking off at the faded scenery, he considers what she said. Not truly making sense but making perfect sense at that. The vagueness and complexity of this person confuses him. So he leans his head back, watching where the steps should be and where he hearts the faint laughter of two women. His pondering though, doesn't let him rest, bidding him to ask another question.  
  
"Where are we?" He then asks, watching the steps continuously.  
  
"Mmm." She mumbles absently. "Here?...nowhere." She vaguely responds.  
  
"Nowhere?" He becomes confused again. "Everywhere you go, you're somewhere."  
  
She momentarily closes her book with her hand between the pages. "No.it's nowhere. To be anywhere, that somewhere has to matter. You are nowhere." She calmly explains before opening her book to start reading once more. But she finds him interrupting her with yet another question.  
  
"What are you reading?" Becoming frustrated, he asks a simpler question.  
  
She stares at him calmly with a cool façade. "Nothing." She gives him the answer he should have expected.  
  
"Everything is something." He reasons once more, motioning to the fact that she's holding the book firmly in her hands.  
  
"Perhaps." She considers his theory. "You must know something about anything, otherwise everything is nothing." She becomes impatient, wanting to get back to her book. Hoping to avoid more interruption, she flips the book back open.  
  
"Fine. Tell me this." He says, hearing her sigh, as he looks back at her. "The book you are reading, what is it called?"  
  
She defeatedly snaps the book closed. How could such a quiet one talk so much? "Your thoughts." She informs him.  
  
"Your thoughts?" He finds himself confused for the millionth time in just this conversation.  
  
"Your thoughts." She repeats. Her facial expressions and voice calming, understanding his perplexing confusion.  
  
"My thoughts?" Asking again, he only wishes to comprehend something in this world.  
  
"Your thoughts." She says the words firmly. Trying to convey her meaning but only receiving a lost look from him.  
  
"Can I see it?" He asks, holding out his hand.  
  
Sighing once again, she hands the book to him and watches as he opens it to some point in the middle. She then notes the confusion etching back across his face. He flips to the next page and then the next. Flipping a few more, he then comments about the book.  
  
"These pages are blank." He says while flipping farther into the book.  
  
"Then maybe." She leans real close to him and sets her hand on the book, she whispers in his ear. ".you haven't thought of the words yet."  
  
He quickly glances her direction, but only to find her gone. Not just her, the book is gone as well along with the rest of the opaque world that had surrounded him.  
  
Cracking one eye open, he finds a fire place blazing before him and he's lying on the couch.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
That's all for the interlude. I hope I didn't confuse you too awfully much.  
  
I'm sure you can guess who both of them were and if not, I may just let you know next chapter. You'll at least find out who he was.  
  
Don't forget about the "Where's Mamoru" game and have a great time.  
  
I'm not sure when my next chap will be done but I'll certainly try to hurry it along. I've been making you guys wait for me for far too long.  
  
Tchus  
  
Tunks~ 


	17. Chapter 14

I will never give up! I will never surrender!

I am dedicated to you one and all, I will finishe this fic. I love the story and everyone of you who I hope are still out there.

Jack and Chibi Love are also dedicated to finish this project. I can't just leave you hanging, please have faith in me.

I've gone through hell over the last two years but now's the time to finish what I've started...please forgive me.

Chibi Mars and Pat are also dedicated to making me finish this story for all of you.

So without further adieu after a year and a half hiatus, I present to you...

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

You're My Kryptonite Chapter 14

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Late, late into the night time hour, late enough to almost be early. Those dark hours just before the sun is to peak over the eastern sky to flood the country side with it's warming yellows, oranges, and golden hues. But even now, before the sun has gotten it's chance to shine, the ominous clouds already tell the tale of much melancholy to come as the rains do fall, continually soaking the land. It can't be said that it's just beginning to rain for the rain never even stopped.

Not long after the flames died out, the rain came in it's place and it hasn't ceased since. Well past the time of half a day. Half a day the planet's cry to wash away the sins commited by her sworn protectors. But the reality is, not only has it been half a day but several days. Several days of dark, mournful weather of monitinous showers and ominous cloud cover. The sun not peaking through during daylight hours and the stars and moon hidden at night.

The world is a delicate balance, in some like yin and yang, where elements like catalysts must be present and even if one were to go mising, the balance would tip, leading the world into chaos. A perilous chaos where the remaining powers battle to claim the now void posts of supremecy. The freezing gail, torenchal rains, and the thunder and lightning that trembles every beings' very core. Life and Death appearing to be on hold, locked in a repetative cycle that nearly swept in from no where and has since licked it's fury on Tokyo and the quaint Juuban district.

On this day just like the day before and the day before that, they gather together, lost. You could say they should continue forward seeing as how fate is working against them but perhaps it's that pesky loop of neverendingness that's holding them down. Not allowing them to take a step forward without taking just as many in reverse. Times ability to keep us stationary is a daunting thing, is it not?

With pre-destination, we each have our assigned trials and tribulations which we must over come. Ordeals. The rain drops which fall and the clouds which float by even have their own problems to worry about. The easterly breeze or the norhtern front? Do I follow the path laid out or do I draw my own in an uncharted place? Amazing how people are just as wishy washy as the weather. of course, rain and clouds have it easy, they ultimately know where they're supposed to end up.

And here they are, sitting together in misery and vague hope. Not knowing where the begin looking or even how. That's the problem with endless choices in the present, future, and past. Also, lets not forget the condition of the time gates, closed, locked off and more then likely by Cronos himself. How fickle and seemingly impossible.

Well, not completely impossible. The clues are there. The events that took place in that room and the people who witnessed them. Too bad the one who saw everything can't be depended on to remember her head, let alone any important details. Then the second was only in the room for a short span of time before the explosion and her time was spent shielding the first witness with her own body. Both plagued by rememberance. They were in that room and the last to see their friends in this existance. Dead or alive though, is not even a question that nears the thoughs of this circle of commrades. Perhaps not a circle, it has it's kinks and bends, not to mention a few absent spots. It takes every piece for a puzzle to be complete.

"Ne, how do we find them?"

"Is there really any way to look?"

"If only we had a clue..." With an exasperated sigh, the senshi of Jupiter is the first to begin pacing, unphased by the early morning hours. More prone to her physical side, idleness not sitting well within her. Her tired friends watch her figity pacing, back and forth, back and forth. After three days of wracking their brains, this is what this ordeal has brought them to. She then turns to her blue haird friend, desperate emerald eyes locking with midnight blues. "Ami-chan?" She says her name pleadingly, only to watch the Mercurian senshi shake her head dismaly. "Michiru-san?" She then looks to the soldier of the sea, her aqua eyes reflecting her own feelings of despair.

Heaving a heavy sigh, Michiru streatches her tired legs out before her. "Rei was praying when we arrived, we chose to wait, until we heard a shout. We burst into the room. There was only enough time to cover Hime-chan and then the explosion. If anything else was said, I didn't hear." She then glances down at her hands, gently folded in her lap.

With a light groan, Makoto forcefully takes a seat, rubbing her temples aggresively. Immersing in the continual feeling of loss saturating the mood, much like the rain. Sighing once more, she lies back on the tatami, staring at the ceiling above. Her deep eyes transfixed as she falls into her own thoughts. That glassy and distant gaze over taking her, reminicent of their missing friend of fire. Perhaps the only one who could know exactly what went on. With her hands beside her head, twirling a loose curl of her ponytal, she can only wonder where they could be.

"Rei-chan...Haruka-san...Minako-chan..."

They each chant their own mattra in silent prayer. If only the sun would shine a single ray on them, so may go their hopes. Livened with only the gentle touch. Enabled to survive the most mighty storm. And so they wait, for that glimps of warmth to part the clouds and shine down upon them.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

'Tunks falls to her knees and begs

Please dont kill me, PLEASE!

The next chapter is one of my favs and I swear...I wont abandone you. I WILL finish this story if it kills me.

Tunks begins crying

onegai minna-san ;-;

Tchus,

Tunks


	18. Chapter 15

Alas I have brought you another chapter and ahead of schedule at that, though I suppose I own that in part to Deaths.Bloody.Rose and a tall cup of English toffee cappuccino that assisted in my staying up until all hours of the night, giving me the inspiration I needed to complete one of the trickier parts of this installation. Also, I must admit that listening to "Sparkling Harmony" more times then is healthy helped as well.

I thank those of you who reviewed and even all of you who read but didn't review. Yes I know how at least 50 people have viewed this chapter alone yet didn't tell me your thoughts, but no feelings hurt, ne? ;)

As I said in the last installment, this is one of my personal favorite chapters and I hope I was able to create the feelings I was intending to instill in this Chapter.

As it's been said in the past on behalf of Jack, Chibi Luv, and myself: There's nothing to disclaim for I claim nothing.

So with further adieu….

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

You're my Kryptonite Chapter 15

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Running frantically, desperation burning at her mind, she flea's in earnest. The last gasping hope for her ever escape. Her last chance to distance herself from the demon pursuing her. Nipping at her heals. Attempting to grasp her tender form in his poisonous clutches and drown her in his dark cloud for all eternity. Tearing at her entity until it one day succumbs to him and he can finally mold her into what he desires. Transform her into the hellish caricature of his own self in feminine form. Or so a romantic would dictate the portrayal of her flurried traversion of the estate.

Three weeks having passed since they're unscheduled arrival, plus one day to be exact. Life in the Winner mansion was never something to be considered normal, especially at this juncture in time. As three mysterious women have come to live in this abode, life can not be prevented from continuing. People coming and going and business proceeding's galore. The complex was still amazingly quiet and serene, save for the daily confrontations between a Duo Maxwell and his targets. It was simple really on this grand estate with the Maguanacs, the five former Gundam pilots, and their three female guests. There is of course other hired help in small numbers but otherwise it is very rare to find anyone else on the distinguishing property. Not a crumb out of place. You could walk three full halls and not see a soul, but that doesn't mean that no one is there.

Like many times before, many times in the past three weeks, Rei runs with intensity through the corridors of the Winner mansion. Blindly through the vast number of halls that still exist in a mass blur. Was it this was or the other way? And rounding a new corner deep in the heart of the maze, she slows just a step, believing she may have out smarted her pursuer. That is until she hears the sound of foot steps gaining on her and the calls of that insufferable pair.

"Rei-chan wait up!" Duo shouts down the halls, looking from room to room. "Rei-chan?" The call of his voice and the knowledge that Minako's not far behind chills her.

Looking both left and right and finding both passages identical, she takes a leap of faith into the arms of her own sixth sense as she dashes left, feeling the open door tat lies before her. Her soft shoes make an inaudible padding sound as she hurries for the door she hopes is really there. Feeling the impending closeness of the braided pilot, she shuts her eyes in a silent prayer as she hit's the corner of the corridor and her sights fall upon her salvation. A door just around the corner standing ajar. Glancing back, she sees him rounding the corner from which she came, not as of yet having seen her. She gasps frantically and charges the door, slipping through the half open gap without making a sound, and she takes several strides into the new room until awareness sinks into where she is.

The massive room opens up like a giant factory, one where only five key pieces of machinery reside. The same room they had stood in three weeks ago. The Gundams. The five massive mecha's standing gloriously before her in the lifeless and expansive complex. Just before her, the Wing Zero lies on it's back and across the center of the floor. And atop the suit sits Hiiro Yuy with his legs hanging into the open cockpit and laptop in his lap. Several tools, parts, wires, and cords lay strewn across the torso of the suit and on the floor as he works steadily. Absorbed in his own world of sorts.

Not hesitating a moment longer, she jumps forward and in a single desperate bound, she scrambles up the side of the suit and dives into the open cockpit. Instinct alone driving her to take refuge in the shadows. Breathing heavily, she looks up from her spot in the shadows to lock eyes with the pilot of the Gundam she has now taken solace in. Trying to steady her racing heart, she can't speak a word as she notes the look of vague surprise reflecting for a moment in his intense Prussian blues. She's unable to pull her pleading amethyst eyes from his as she reins in her breathing just as the door to the bay is thrown open with an echoing thump.

Standing in the wide open door way, Duo tosses his braid left and right as he searches for his prey. Knowing for sure that she couldn't have out run him. Not seeing a sign of her, he scratches his head, before looking up to Hiiro who sits working on his Gundam as he does everyday. Seemingly lost in his passion, if you can call it that.

"Hey Hii-chan!" Duo calls with one hand cupped by his mouth and the other on his hip. "Have you seen Rei-chan? She ran through this way a few minutes ago." He inquires, knowing his buddy can steer him down the right path.

Unable to break their eye contact, Hiiro hears every word Duo says, as he's caught in her vibrant lavender eyes. She sits at his mercy, half shrouded in shadows, silently begging him to save her. With much effort, he breaks their gaze and looks to Duo who stands hopefully in the open door. "She was headed to the garage. Quatre gave her keys to use one of the cars." He finally replies in monotone, leaving no hint that he's speaking anything but fact.

Grinning happily, Duo salutes his comrade in thanks and wordlessly runs from the hangar. The door clicking behind him, he rushes to the destination foretold to him, not once anticipating what he's to find there. The surprise that lay in wait when he'll come to discover that he had been deceived.

Hiiro watches him retreat in silence, his eyes remaining on the door for several more moments, before turning back to his laptop and starting his work again. He pays little more mind to the raven haired Priestess kneeling in the shadows of the cockpit before him. Neither does her show notice of the way she finally sighs and leans back more comfortably in her hiding spot. The way the shadows play on her features, illuminating half of her face. One eye glows from the artificial light above them while her other remains in darkness.

"I guess I owe you now." She says with resolve as she swallows the lump that had been lodged in her throat. Her eyes never leave his face as he diligently works on his computer.

"Duo has a habit of being over zealous." he replies in short confirmation, not once does his eyes leave his screen. His fingers make a continuous soft tapping noise, filling the void of silence in the hangar.

Relaxing in the now soothing silence, Rei begins to finally take in her surroundings in the cockpit. The numerous buttons, panels, switches, and levers lying hauntingly dormant with that timid eerie glow possessed by a machine hiding it's true power. She can't help but shiver at the energy the console's emanate, seeping into her psyche, even in their inactive state. Or perhaps it's only her imagination, a machine can't really be alive…. Can it?

Looking at one of the panels nearest her, she leans in closer, brushing some loose wires out of the way. Tracing some of the cool colored buttons, she mouths the words printed. Attempting to decipher the cryptic language. She goes row by row in slow progress, she then comes upon a switch, jammed at an abrupt angle towards her with what appears to be a shell casing wedged deep into the crevice. Marred by a black patch of burnt metal and plastic. She traces the jagged edge with her gentle fingers.

"If you touch that… You'll blow us both up." Hiiro says calmly, shattering the silence. Causing her to abruptly pull her hand back and lean back into the shadows. She looks back up to his stoic face, his eyes having never left his screen and his typing never wavering.

She studies him for a moment, the way his eyes dart left and right as his fingers move at an inhuman pace. "Is this what you do all day?" She inquires good naturedly, feeling safer in the bay then back out in the corridors of the mansion.

"Hn." A grunt is the only response she receives, he doesn't even look up to meet her gaze.

Absorbing the silence again, she brushes some invisible lint from the pants of her Priestess garb and straightening some of the folds. Realizing soon how silly it must look to these men that she wears the same thing most every day. "Your friends say you're the most dangerous person they know." She continues softly, becoming intrigued by his atypical behavior. "But you've protected me more times then not." She voices her thoughts out loud, not truly expecting a response aside from the soft tapping of the computer keys.

"Deadly."

"What?" Rei's voice comes across in a squeak of surprise. Never having expected any kind of response.

"They said I was deadly." He confirms in monotone as his laptop beeps several times and her clicks the send option. "Why would I harm a woman?"

"That's what men do." She responds coldly. Memories of the men in her past flashing by her mind. Betrayal, abandonment, lying, cheating. "They hurt women with their words and actions."

"Hn."

"Will you answer me a question?" She tries hopefully, daring the one question she has yet to find a real answer to. Several more moments then pass in silence.

Pausing in his typing with one hand in mid stroke, Hiiro contemplates what should be a simple answer. The many reasons why he should say yes or no dueling in his mind. But finally the deliberation ceases when he realizes there are still questions he wants to ask as well. In an inaudible exhale of surrender, he places his right hand on the top of his monitor and slowly snaps the laptop closed. And looking up, his cold Prussian eyes meet her warming lavender orbs. "Only if you answer my question first."

"How'd I know you were going to say that….."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The melancholy tones of the chords of a piano drift list fully in the halls, calling many a soul to listen to it's sad song. The lower chords hum together much like the rumblings of the tides and the Earth as the rare but beautiful high chords accent the alluring melody. The tempo is a slow haunting beat, picking up at moments to a fantastic pace as climaxes of the tale being told like some tragic love story. A story with it's pinnacles of cheer but ultimately knowing the forlorn truth of it's certain doom.

The warming light pours through the expansive windows of the ornate room where the grand black marble piano resides. The filtering shine falls upon Haruka's back as she passionately strokes the keys. A glassy, vacant gaze is trapped within her eyes as she stares down at her skillful hands, her sandy bangs hang messily in her eyes. Her posture and aura of loss and desperation in her music projects an alluring and whimsical air of calling.

Drawn by the mysterious music, Trowa silently enters the pristine hall, approaching the lone Senshi. She doesn't seem to even notice his presence, continuing to be entranced by the enchanting tone. Captivated by the melody himself, he picks up his flute and leaning against the piano, he quickly dives into the song. His feather light touches dance across the finger holes as the pleasant accompaniment raises the mood. Highlighting the dramatic story with it's soft and drawn pitches foretelling of hope within the misery. Promising retribution for anyone who will believe, whether the promise be empty or not.

The low piano and high flute meld together as gracious companions fighting a similar foe existing only in their consciousness. The sounds dance together oh so elegantly, twisting and curving in unison yet apart like leaves on the wind. A heightened pitch flutters off the flute as the piano contrasts with a low foreboding rumble in anticipation of what's next to come.

The patter of the piano's notes slow in a mellow tone much like a cool Fall morning as the flute continues on as would a pleasant Spring day. And the two souls of the story begin to dual when the thunder comes to life, dashing the song of the morning doves to nothing more then an agonizing coo. That is until a cold weaving caress of Winter entwines Spring and Fall with it's chilling touch upon the gentle strings of a violin. Like the falling snow in it's own beauty as it lulls the world to sleep. It's vibrant and rich majesty hiding the truths with it's endless rushing white.

Glancing left in slight surprise, Trowa's fingers continue to dance on the flute along with Haruka's strokes, he never even noticed Quatre's entrance. Not until the moan of his violin slithered it's way into the chorus like a breadth of peace parting the two combatants. The violin sings it's new role in the song above the flute and piano as Quatre steps towards the piano from his spot across the room. His eyes closed in reminiscing, his fingers slide expertly on the silken strings as he rocks the bow in time like a brilliant flag weaving in the breeze.

The cheerful spirit of the violin heightens itself as the light falls upon it as Quatre stands before the window. Then the new gentle spirit turns it's back on the former friends as it sings in ecstasy , bidding anyone to follow. The magnificent median skips along the frozen shore as the calmed hums of the brutal piano and the wounded flute watch on dreamily. Their quip rings now meld together, only wishing to believe the renewal the Winter says it will bring. When the snow is said to fall away and the world would be finally fresh, young, and clean.

With a leap of faith, the piano roars to life in a high and spirited sprint. A dash of vigor along the higher chords, craving to cling to the words the violin brings. To hold the Winters hand in a loving but still frigid embrace. This urgency then sparks the Spring to life as the flute becomes a new and powerful force. It cries it's pleasantly high pitches in time with the violin and piano, voices it's hope for the love again in the dream the violin portrays.

And so the three harmonies dance together, like friends in the coldest of Winter months. They then continue on like the most precious of lovers through the wonderful Spring of the year. Enjoying their company in the most pleasurable moods. Teasing and flirting, at once feeling noble, true happiness. The flutes gentle touch, the violin's adoring caress, and the piano's warming embrace. They could almost fall back into slumber in one another's arms.

Until tragedy strikes. At the peak of their adoration, the chords of the piano fall upon the Summer months and with it comes silence. Betrayal tears them into quiet torments as Haruka strums the unyielding tones from low to high. And plunging the final deafening sin, she strikes the darkest chords and banishes the last of the light. The last groan of the seasons leaving the room in silence.

Dipping her head, Haruka closes the lid on her keys at the same instance as Trowa lowers his flute and Quatre, his bow. Each remains still in the suffocating silence as the mesmerizing melody drifts away from the corridors of the abode. Neither of them looks to another member of the company, their backs to one another. Quatre exhales a final subtle sigh.

"What was it called?" He whispers a lightened breadth.

"The Final Summer." Haruka says in a half dream state as she stands and floats from the room without another sound.

In the same fluid instant, Trowa slides out the second entrance to the study. Not once does a word part his lips. And finally Quatre turns from the window while lowering his Violin to his chest. Here he finds he's all alone, much like the Winter. Well past the New Year but a long way from the first ray of Spring.

With a lasting sigh, he sets his violin on the piano bench along side Trowa's flute and he too wanders from the room. The piece they shared, left only for the walls to never forget. To keep safe like the Spring was and the Fall longed to be.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"And what is it that you, Mr. Yuy, crave to know?" Rei whispers quietly, unsure if even she wants to partake upon his interrogation.

His eyes remain locked with hers in all seriousness as he shows no sign of what could be playing in his mind. That is until his lips part and he finally speaks his words. "There….abilities of yours." He chooses his words methodically. "there's no record of such a thing, only legends. One for all nine planets, is told like a fairytale. Tell me of each of these powers… Which is decidedly the strongest?" He finally vocalizes, not showing his confusion but only wondering if his words wont be seen in a cynical way. A soldiers ultimate quest is simply knowing.

"Does that mean you believe me fairy tale?" Rei quips, at first hesitant, hoping to chip away some shards of ice in his intense gaze.

"Hn."

She sighs softly upon deciding where to begin. "there are eight guardian's of the planets and one for the Earthen Moon. We all protect our only planet." She begins softly, slowly the wavering of her words subsides before ultimately falling away. "Ami-chan is Mercury, our loving Ice Queen while Michiru-san is Neptune, our water Nymph. Haruka of Uranus is the howling winds and rumbling Earth while Mako-chan is Jupiter's raging thunder and lightning. Minako is Venus, our Goddess of Love with her blinding light as Usagi is the Moon and her pure and eternal love. And as you know I am Mars and it's eternal fire." She finally looks up from where her eyes had fallen upon her hands, only to find Hiiro's eyes had never once strayed from her attention. "So that would only leave Saturn and Pluto, as many would argue as the most powerful and mysterious. Setsuna-san, The Guardian, as Pluto she controls the gates of time. She can alter fate if it so pleases her. And lastly young Hotaru-chan of Saturn. She is the Silent Messiah. She wields both death and rebirth upon the blade of the silence glaive." Her gentle voice drifts away as she finally recants of each of her friends.

"Pluto and Saturn are one in the same." Hiiro voices after several moments in silence, taking to memory every word she says.

"No" She exhales as she closes her eyes for but an instant. "While you want for Pluto to always be there, you never want Saturn to become to be. Our powers come from our deity planets. Moon is truly the strongest as she manifests her power from each of us. But Pluto and Saturn are the most magnificent when they each stand alone." Leaning forward just so that the shadows and lights highlight half her face, she locks her eyes with his. Hoping her final words will for now satiate his curiosity. "but there are many other senshi, numerous as the stars. Still the seed of hope sleeps in out little cluster of nine icy planets." Her eyes dance with that inner fire as she feels that tug of daring, urging him to argue that she didn't answer his question.

"Hn." He drones in monotone, weighing her words with his own. "And your question?"

"Your friends respect you, speak highly of you, no matter how abusive you come across as to me." She begins, noting how he doesn't move to confirm nor deny. "So this is my question. You've proven to be stronger then each of your friends on their own. So what really happened for Wufei to end it with putting you in traction?"

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

GAH! MY HANDS HURT AND I'M SO TIRED!

7 typed pages my dear readers and I have yet to sleep. I know Jack and Chibi Luv are happy.

And as I've said, I appreciate you all so much, please leave a poor sleep deprived author a little snippet of a review…..pleases

Ah, good night minna-san, Tunks Tunks needs some sleep sleep

Hope you enjoyed the chap, let me know

Tchus,  
Tunks 


	19. Chapter 16

Three chapters in one week! I'm on a roll

Jack and Chibi Luv have been assailing me lately to reveal what's going to happen, But I'm not telling.

And Bloody.Rose, no big deal I just couldn't believe I stayed up so late….early. IM me when you get the chance cause I have to bounce an idea off of you, that I don't think Chibi Mars would care for. Only a true Hiiro/Rei fan could appreciate it!

Thank you everyone who did review.

Ah well, to the Chapter! And in this exciting edition: Kisses, falling in love, and love pats….sort of

(Evil laughter as Tunks runs away, Chibi Luv and Jack in hot pursuit.)

So with out delay, the next installment of……

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

You're My Kryptonite Chapter 16

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Upon the grand entry way, the three magnificent staircases wind up to the second floor of the luxurious mansion. The rich soft carpeting in contrast to the polished wood and glistening marble floors gives a mild warmth to the otherwise chilly room amass in it's blues, blacks, and grays. The high vaulted ceilings give the room a resounding echo, whether it be the sound of a hundred cannons or a single pin. The slope of the gentle railings coincide with the arch of the doorway and the fine carvings of the exquisite oak doors. The alcove almost gives a haunting feel with it's sparse decor and the passage ways that branch off, shrouded under their own shadows.

Draped across the head of the stairs in a flurry of obscure angles, lies Minako at the top of the northern staircase. Knees slightly bent and curved behind her with the arch of her back, her white skirt is tucked modestly around her thighs as her red short sleeve blouse drifts a little up her abdomen, showing her smooth ivory skin. With her head rested ever so precariously on the edge of the top most step, her golden mane of hair falls in waves like a waterfall down the carpeted steps. Her soft red bow is tipped to one side as her chin leans to the other. Her pure and crystalline eyes are shrouded in darkness by her delicate eyelids and her rich curled eye lashes. Lips tinged a peach hue, her hands lie to each side of her head with her fingers curled gently towards her palms. So there she is, sprawled upon the floor of the dimming stairway, barefoot and the image of a damsel in distress.

Soft, firm steps padding on the carpet are an almost inaudible vibration as her prone form remains unmoving. The foot steps reminiscent of someone familiar with the mansion, transversing the halls with much knowledge and stealth. The proud but tentative steps grow ever closer as the situation is analyzed. Routed for an explanation, reason why the blonde goddess is now strewn across the floor. With out a sound or shift of the air, the approaching force comes to a halt by the angel's head. Feet spread and standing poised, they look down at her serene face with the utmost of scrutiny.

"You had better be dead onna." He drawls harshly, a rough edge to his voice that to anyone would convey only anger.

Her eyelids flutter gently as she tilts her head back taking a gasping breath and she reveals her heavenly liquid eyes to him, Eyes glistening and tear filled, her lips tremble ever so lightly as she brings her tender hands to her throat, and her knees twitch uneasily in convulsion.

"Wufei-sama." She whimpers tearfully as her cheeks are kissed by crimson as she cries mournfully. The look of agonizing torture invoking her tears as he merely arches an eyebrow in return. "I can't breath." She gasps out in great suffering gasps.

Not so much though, like a chivalrous knight in shinning armor standing over a maiden in distress. Wufei lets out a condescending snort and rolls his eyes. Unphased by the beauty's show of desperation and tragic angst. Without succumbing to her pleas to distract him, he merely side steps around her still form and with his back to her, continues down the stairs. Not once does he glance back to her nor offer a word of concern for her condition.

"Wufei-sama!" Minako cries mournfully as she rolls to her knees and agilely bounds over the first two steps of the stairs with eyes half open and arms spread wide.

But moments too late, Wufei turns on one heel to glance back up at the dramatic woman, only soon enough for her to collide with him. With her yelp and the way his eyes widen in surprise, the stairs groan and tremble in great vibration as they're both thrown down the massive flight of stairs. His second trip down the steps in less then a month along with her first, as they tumble together, their bodies strike each step in an excruciating thud that could break bones by the sound alone. Each damaging blow made worse on the oak stairs, the carpet doing anything but dampening some of the pain. Their only solace from the bursts of misery are the moments in their fall when the other is the one to strike a step as they roll and tumble over one another amidst their decent.

The violent thunder of bodies racing down the stairs and the reverberation off the high ceilings is mixed with the cries of pain and curses as well. The sound alone draws attention from within the silent home bringing the few close by rushing to the scene.

The amount of time the fall truly lasted may have been only seconds, but to the two victims, every step the struck felt like minutes of burning pain. Until finally, bruised and battered, they strike the marble floor below with a sickening thud and the air is expelled from their lungs in a forced rasp. At the bottom they land, Minako first, as she lands flat on her back and her head hit's the floor. Knocked dizzy by the final impact, her lungs heave once more when Wufei comes down right on top of her, only barely softening his landing. Quite a sight it is to see them lying in a heap at the bottom of the stairs with a lovely blonde on her back and the angry Chinese man on top of her.

"Damn it woman!" Wufei growls forcefully, slowly pulling himself back to his feet. His motions are jerky and hesitant as he first plants his right foot and then with a grunt pulls himself up onto his left as well. And with another groan of pain he straightens his back, clutching his left shoulder with his right hand. One eye squinted shut, he stares down at her still form in a dazed fury before turning his back on her completely.

"Minako! Wufei!" Their names are shouted in horror as Wufei looks to see the fair haired pilot of Sandrock rushing towards them with the pierrot not far behind. In mild panic at the condition of the pair, Quatre hurries past Wufei who's now back on his feet and falls to his knees beside the fallen angel. "Minako-chan!" He cries out as he pulls her into his arms, cradling her against his chest, as he looks remorsefully into her pools of blue eyes. Her eyes are foggy and distant and her lips are slightly parted, looking back up at him in her wavering gaze.

"Wufei?" Trowa asks quietly as he too approaches the battered soldier as he slowly limps away, grumbling curses and insults in more languages then most present can recognize. Trowa looks at him in vague concern but doesn't voice so.

"Insufferable women." Wufei's comments of indignation continue to be heard as he disappears down one of the many darkened corridors, still gripping his shoulder. And after watching him stalk away in a fit, Trowa turns back to the beautiful blonde who still lies on the floor in Quatre's arms.

"Quatre-sama…" Minako whimpers as her eyes begin to tear and she reaches with her trembling left hand to caress his cheek.

Grasping her hand in his own, he looks down at her in fear. "Yes Minako?" He asks in a fluctuating voice, horrified that she may be far worse injured then he first thought.

"Kiss me Quatre-sama." She cries out passionately as her eyes flutter part way closed, once again continuing her façade of distress. In the drama of her charade, what she doesn't see it the rampant blush that spreads like wild fire across his face and neck and even up into his hairline. Nor does she notice as he nearly drops her from his arms, startled by her request. What neither notices is Trowa as he walks away before allowing himself to laugh at the awkward position Quatre now finds himself in.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The dim surroundings seem to moan in the long corridor. The only light in the dark complex seeps in from gaps in the walls and along the floors and from the emergency lighting which gives off a gloomy red glow. The air is stale along the walkway and smells vaguely of musk and mildew. A sure sign that only men had trekked these caverns for quite some time. The minute sounds that grace this room cry forth from the stiff vents above, the slow clink of metal in the distance and the sole footsteps stealth fully gliding down the walk that stretches at least a hundred metes.

His keen eyes darting from right to left, Duo makes his way down the long isle of cars as he searches every inch of the garage in hopes of catching Rei before she can escape again. Half way through at this point, he can't help but be perplexed at how she could evade him so well. Even five years after the warm and his skills are as sharp as they ever were. Gun clutched in his left hand, he pulls down his black cap over his eyes in disgust that he may have been stooped once again. Only one person has mastered the art of out smarting duo Maxwell, and his name is Yuy Hiiro. No way could this fiery Goddess match such a feat.

Groaning under his breath, frustration begins to sink into his fruitless searching's when his eyes fall upon a bright light at the end of the tunnel so to speak. Crouching low behind a glossy coupe, he releases the safety on his gun as he dashes into the next row of cars. Keeping low and not making a sound, he runs down the isle, weaving among the well kept cars as he quickly comes up to the place where he's certain his prey must reside. The garage door half way open as a shiny yellow mustang convertible sits dancing in the light from outside. The beauty nearly sings in it's majesty.

Clenching his fist in anticipation, Duo dives between the two cars before the sleek sports car and in a display of power and agility, he jumps into the air and performs a summersault as he's seen Trowa do so many times in the past. With the grace of a cat, the darkness beholding him, he lands perfectly on the roof of the black limousine which the sports cat is hidden behind. Feet planted perfectly at shoulder width, he points his gun down, gripping it with both hands.

"Come out with your hands up babe!" He shouts, his voice a mix of danger and humor. He holds his gun trained on the person half hidden from their waist up. And seconds pass still, until he hears a wrench clank to the ground and a feminine hand grips the outer edge of the belly of the car. And as they roll out from under the car on a backboard, Duo reacts immediately and pulls the trigger of his gun. The pin pulled back, the hammer cocking, and the action snapping forward in the blink of an eye. Often in life, there are cartoons we can only wish we could take back.

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

"Hn." A grunt is all he utters after so many minutes of complete silence. His frozen Prussian eyes deadlocked with her burning amethyst orbs, in a stare down of great intensity. Neither willing to bend their nerves of steel. He had heard her question, understood her question, and especially knew the answer to her question. But deep within her gaze, he can tell there's no way to escape this fate. He narrows his eyes just barely, even the greatest strategist couldn't out will her powerful eyes, but only hope to match. Something thus far he's managed to do.

Several minutes into the agonizingly slow staring match and Rei becomes wearisome of his stalling. She may not know this man very well but she can tell by his eyes that he knows a lot of things, some which no one should have to know. This though alone being the only resolve keeping her from verbally assaulting him like she would have done to any other typical male.

Exhaling in final resignation, Hiiro finally sets his laptop beside him along with several odd tools and pulls some frayed cords away from the hatch. Planting both palms on the cool, smooth edge of the cockpit, he pushes himself forward out of his sitting position and steps down into the Gundam. Setting both feet on the back rest of the pilots seat, he sits himself agilely on the edge of the chair. With one hand, he brushes back several clusters of loose wires, noting how Rei sinks back into the shadows as he enters the cockpit with her. If only he could hear the way her heart was racing now….

That unnerving feeling creeps within her as he edges closer to her, sitting within the same cramped quarters where she now resides. That feeling that wont yield to her as she sinks into the shadows, her eyes unable to leave his emotionless face, as she retracts from the chill coursing up her arms. Pounding against her chest, her heart nearly leaps into her throat when he perches upon the dark leather chair and his steady hands brush the obscure wires out of his way. Her eardrums ring so mildly as his ice cold eyes fall back upon her.

"Five years ago we destroyed these five Gundams." He begins to speak in a low monotone, so low that she almost couldn't hear him over the pulsing in her ears. "The war was over and all mobile suits were eradicated. There was no use for them anymore." He pauses in his speaking as he wipes some dust from a monitor to his left. The removal of the dust reveals a heavy straight slash, not quite deep enough to sever the screen.

"But they're here now…" Rei speaks hesitantly after several minutes of Hiiro's starring at the monitor, causing him to look back at her, coaxing him gently to continue.

"Hn." He grunts again, using delay to choose his words carefully. "three years ago, I began to rebuild them without anyone knowing, aside from Quatre." He allows himself to slide down into the seat, his back resting against the bottom of the seat. His knees bent just so in front of him, about two feet of space remaining between his feet and Rei's. "A little over two years later, they had been almost completely rebuilt from scratch. Only the computers needed to be programmed. Night and day for the next eight months, I worked on the computers."

"You didn't eat, didn't sleep, and your body became weakened." Rei adds in, reading into what he meant, beginning to put together the pieces. " Of course, your friends would assume something was wrong."

"Hn." His eyes don't waver from hers, confirming her conclusions without so much as a nod. " Not two weeks later, the others discovered this hangar and their Gundams. One night afterwards, Wufei showed up in the training room and decided he'd beat some sense into me for my weakness."

"So he put you in traction like that? All because you'd neglected yourself?" She asks quizzically, not sure if she should believe that, not by the looks of the room around her compared to the description he'd stated of it being complete only four months prior.

"No." He sighs, leaning forward and tapping the panel where the bullet hole was she found earlier. "Several days after his declaration, a mission came in. there was a massive uprising on resource satellite MO-VI. I decided to end it once and for all." He pry's the bullet out of the panel with his bare fingers. "I was going to take this suit to the satellite and self-destruct." He looks up again, his sharp eyes piercing hers, he notices her involuntary shiver but dismisses it just as quickly.

"You would kill yourself to stop a rebellion…" She remarks shakily, more to herself then anything else.

"I was going to kill myself." He confirms in monotone, not showing a hint of emotion. "The others found out and ambushed me. Wufei was the one to get into my cockpit and he shot me." He flips the bullet into the air and catches it just the same. He vaguely points to the light scar on his left bicep. "He then continued to beat the hell out of me as I bled all over in here. He even drew his katana and slashed up most of these panels. So he threw me out of the Gundam and moved onto the other four suits and trashed all of the cockpits." His legs cramping a bit, he shifts and moves back to sit on the edge of the seat.

"But he saved you, he didn't let you bleed to death." She tries to make sense of his story, fill in some of the gaps.

"Duo and Quatre saved me." He corrects her, noticing as realization dawns on her, answering a second question that had been churning in her mind.

"They made you promise to kill them." She whispers, not seeing his nod. "Duo said you promised your last five bullets. So you wouldn't kill yourself first."

"Duo has a big mouth." He states gruffly. "I lost a lot of blood and had a few broken bones - ribs and collar bone. The doctors kept me drugged. I wasn't in my right mind, but I wont break a promise. "He pulls down several more clumps of cord and wire into the suit. "I was only out of the hospital a week when you three showed up." He then pulls his laptop down from above his head and connects it to the suits main computer and begins running a program.

"If these Gundams are so top secret….why did you let us see them…why are you letting me sit here now?" She asks in confusion, a few parts of the story missing in her mind.

"We were planning to kill you the minute we got you three here." He says calmly, not looking up from his computer. "But we knew you weren't with OZ because you really had no idea what these machines were."

"We could have tricked you, made you believe we were innocent." She challenges, trying to shake off the chill she got from his words.

"Your reactions were too random, you didn't know that these were anything more then statues." He closes his laptop again, locking eyes with her. "And it will take at least eight more months to finish reconstruction again."

"Fair enough….But I could have killed you." She points to the switch from earlier where the bullet had been lodged.

She's nearly surprised though when a half smirk briefly graces his face with a mild upturn of the corner of his mouth. "Anyone who knows a thing about mobile suits, knows that that's a switch to vent the engines. You can't blow it up with just the vents."

Rei scowls at him and begins to formulate a retort. "Am I interrupting?" She stops when a voice cuts off her response, a voice she had though she'd escaped from for a while.

"It took you this long to figure it out?" Hiiro inquires, folding his laptop and disconnecting it.

"Ah well… I would have been here fifteen minutes ago but ran into a problem." He chuckles jovially, scratching his head. "But I'd of done the same thing to me if I had such a beautiful lady in my cockpit, eh Hii-chan?" He says in a suggestive tone.

"Duo what happened!" Rei exclaims in surprise, looking up at him, smacking a hand over her mouth. The tone in her voice causing even Hiiro to look back to the braided pilot.

Duo chuckles again, standing atop the Gundam, just behind Hiiro and looking down at the two in the cockpit. As the two occupants look up, they find him standing there proudly. Cut and concise like he always insures his appearance to be. The entire image only marred by the massive bruise becoming his black eye. Obviously fresh, the wound is already turning very purple.

"Well you see, I was in the garage." He begins thoughtfully, suggesting who he blames for being in that part of the mansion. "Well long story short, I pulled out my trusty paintball gun, having found Rei-chan and BANG!" He shouts the last word while making the gesture of a gun firing. "Man does Haruka pack one hell of a punch!"

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Whew! 7 BIG pages full. Hope they were good!

I also have the next Interlude coming up soon, but not in the next chapter quite yet. You'll see when it comes, and it'll be interesting I swear!

Oh Minako and Rei are so lucky, getting so much attention and all! Hehe, I'm so evil.

Please let me know what you guys think!

And also, I suck at summaries, if someone could be a big help and assist me to write a better intro for this story, I will greatly appreciate you and be in your debt. I'm awful at writing them myself and I just want to figure out ways to attract more people to my lovely ficcy. I hope more of you decide to leave reviews this time, they're like my chocolate since I'm not allowed to eat the heavenly dark stuff myself. I know that there have been over a thousand hits so don't tell me no one's been reading :p

DOMO ARIGATO MINNA-SAN!

Tchus,

Tunks


	20. Chapter 17

-1Once again I return with my muses to present the latest installment of the story everyone loves! (crickets chirp) Uhh…I appreciate all of your reviews very much. Reviews are like one of my five loves. What're my five loves? 1. Chocolate 2. Hockey 3. Friends 4. Reviews 5. Something I'm not telling you ;)

Jack: "I'll tell you what it is!"

Chibi Luv: "It's…"

SILENCE! Damn muses, they talk to much.

Ah well, this chapter goes out to Chibi Mars and Pat who have made it their goal to pester me until this ficcy's complete. Also to Bloody.Rose who listened to my ideas without complaint. I just hope all the other reviewers who I adore would return to me (no pun intended). Please return everyone, I need you!

And yes I'm interested in a new summary unless everyone thinks this one I have is good enough. I'll also be interested in who everyone thinks Minako will end up with….

Jack: "She'll end up with me of course."

Chibi Luv: "So we're proud to bring you…"

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

You're My kryptonite Chapter 17

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Fighting, beating, pushing for the best. Side kick, jump kick, round house. Upper cut, left hook, lunge. The punching bag dances left and right, straining against the heavy chain holding it in place. Aching in it's own melancholy way as the thick black leather is worn gray and then white. Holding it's own, the bag takes each hit like a seasoned champion but still rattling the bolts holding it in place, praying for the day when the metal buds finally give. With a fierce kick, the bag is sent careening against it's bearings before falling back limply. Just in time for a punch so full of power connects with the bags worn middle and in a final sigh, the leather gives and the assailants hand goes straight through. In an instant the bag transforms from being so full of life to deflated as the sand spills from within, pooling on the pads beneath it.

"Took you long enough."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Setsuna-mama." Hotaru's soft, child like voice breaks the silence in the room as she doesn't turn to the woman who has been like a mother to her. "Is Rei-san going to be ok?"

The room is dark, so late in the evening, the only light comes from the fireplace crackling before them. The flicker casts shadows around the pristine room as the sleet pounds the windows and roof outside creating quite a mix of lulling sounds. A large plush sofa stretches in front of the fireplace and that is where little Hotaru lies. Stretched out in her green pajamas, her wide purple eyes reflecting the dancing fire light as she rests her head in Setsuna's lap.

Looking down at the small girl, Setsuna brushes her elegant fingers through Hotaru's short ebony hair. "She'll be fine Hotaru-chan." The eternal senshi sighs sadly, looking down at the girls rich innocence. "Chronos-papa will take care of her. All of them. Don't you worry." She chides soothingly, so late in the evening and the little girl is still wide awake.

Strewn across the floor between the sofa and the edge of the maple fireplace, numerous large colorful pillows cover the space where a few of the other senshi lie together. At the center of the mix is the odango haired Usagi, the only one in the room asleep, snoring softly. The others can only wonder if she's had nightmares from that day or if she was carefree enough to be haunted by her own careless actions. Her own aura portrayed by living a life on course at a time, though a charming quality at times, can ultimately be her damning quality as well. If she had that day to do over, the question is of what she would have done different. But instead she snores lightly while her friends go with little sleep in their continued tribulations.

On another pile of cushions to the left, Ami and Makoto lay curled side by side. Eyes clouded in thought, Ami rests her head on Makoto's shoulder as Makoto inn turn, rests her cheek on Ami's head. Very much awake, they both sigh in unison. The pair worked hard all day, scowering the temple for some sort of clue. Brains and brawn working as one. Ami shifts just barely on her plush green cushion as Makoto stretches on the blue one she occupies. It's a unique moment to see the two sprawled together.

To the right of the mass of cushions, a small love seat occupies the edge of the sea of color. Upon the plush furniture, Michiru is curled up, her chin resting on the arm of the chair. She holds a distant look of sadness in her eyes. Her aqua hair tumbles forward over half her face and she draws her warm navy blanket around her body. The soft velvety material smelling so richly of Haruka's scent. Burying her nose in it's warmth is all she can do to keep from shedding a tear.

None of them ever really leaving the home of the outers, they take solace in one another's company. The chill by now is well rooted within their bodies, missing their closest friends. That same heavy chill having nested itself over the city of Tokyo, bringing that frigid air that only the Senshi of Ice could bear. With the cold is also the deafening silence where only it's Messiah could feel at home. So they stay together, mercury to scare away the cold and Saturn to chase off the silence.

"Setsuna-mama?" Hotaru says softly, stifling a yawn as she curls inward in search of more warmth.

"Hmm." The sound escaping her lips is a minute mumble as she pulls a blanket over the petite girls frail form. "Yes Hotaru-chan?"

"Will Rei-san still come home when she finishes her mission?" She asks softly, yawning wide, her eyes fluttering closed as she sinks into the warmth.

"Mission?" Ami and Makoto both say in unison, sitting up instantly upon her words. Michiru as well sits up, allowing her blanket to slip off her shoulders, and Setsuna's hands freeze in mid stroke through the little girl's hair.

"Hotaru-chan?" Setsuna says in a startled voice, placing her calming hands on the little Senshi's shoulders. "What mission?"

"Chronos-papa said so." She says in a tired whine, rubbing her eyes with her pale hands. She doesn't notice as all eyes are drawn on her and the weight her words carry. "The fire must journey great distances and burn an eternal path, in search of a place frozen in ice." Stretching her arms with another big yawn before cuddling up against Setsuna's side. "Chronos-papa said…the fire won't return until the ice is melted or the fire is put out." She then closes her eyes again.

"Taru-chan! How long have you known this?" Ami gasps as she and Makoto jump forward, taking her hands. The bump Usagi in their scrambling whom only rolls over and continues to snore.

"I don't know." Hotaru cries meekly, opening her tear-filled eyes fearful that she said something wrong and pulls her blanket over head. "I had a dream the other night….Saturn-sama was there, with Chronos-papa….they said Rei-san had a prophecy to fulfill…it's her only way home." She whimpers softly.

Leaning forward, Makoto pulls the blanket from over her head, nose to nose with her. "Hotaru-chan, does Rei-chan know this? Did they say if she's in danger? When will she be home?" She asks her anxiously, tossing questions out faster then can be answered.

"I don't know!" Hotaru cries out again, tears now streaming down her cheeks. "They just said that Rei-san forgot her mission and has to complete it, it's her only way home." She then buries her face against Setsuna's side, sniffing back her tears.

"Hotaru-chan." Michiru says her name soothingly, sitting on the couch beside her and pulling her into her arms. She rocks the little girl soothingly as she pulls Hotaru's blanket around them. "Why didn't you tell us sooner, my little firefly?"

Hotaru sniffs once more, hiding her eyes against her chest. "I didn't know what it meant. Chronos-papa said, of fire could melt ice, Rei-san could come home. Saturn-sama said Rei-san forgot her duty." She then whimpers lightly, closing her eyes.

"Shh." Michiru hushes the crying girl, allowing her to drift into sleep. "You're a good girl Taru-chan." She whispers, cradling the young senshi, relieving her of her own loneliness, for but a moment.

So the sound of the sleep outside smacking the window panes in an onslaught of aggression fills the room. The melancholy sound is only accompanied by the crackling of the dying fire and Usagi as she snores away. The five awake though, huddle together, hoping to draw some warmth from one another. Each of them falling back into thought, now trying to decipher Chronos's words.

"Ami-chan?" Makoto sighs, leaning her head tiredly on her icy friends shoulder. "Fire can melt ice without any problem…right?" A thread of hope lingers in her voice.

"Melting ice makes water, Mako-chan." The ice senshi says sadly. "Water puts out fire. If the fire goes out, the water will turn back to ice." She warns hauntingly, dampening the already dismal mood.

"It's hopeless…" Makoto cries disdainfully as she falls backwards, falling onto an unsuspecting Usagi.

With a screech of fright, Usagi jumps up and at the same instant, thunder crashes outside. And with the flash of lightning the power goes out and the fire goes as well. In terror, the odango haired girl clings to the nearest thing to her with a scream.

"Usagi-chan…" Makoto gasps, being the unfortunate one that their Hime chose to cling to in her fright and her cheeks become tinged with blue. "Killing me won't bring Rei-chan back!"

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Evening growing heavier, well past dinner, and many of the homes occupants having retreated to their own devices. The days dramas weigh down upon her soul as she falls back on her plush, warm bed. With her long hair pulled back in a braid and wearing a simple t-shirt for pajama's, Rei curls up with one of the beds' numerous pillows. Her bare legs and arms are chilled by the cool room air, though she doesn't move to pull the thick covers over her trim form. Hugging the velvety red pillow to her chest, the events replay through her mind as she closes her tired eyes.

The exhaustion of such a trivial day makes one wonder how anyone can go untired in such a stressful world. The conversation they had, the look in his cold eyes, and the way he protected her can't help but make her wonder about the enigma known as Hiiro Yuy. Abrasive and moody, he's the last for her peppy best friend to harass, survived thus far. When tempted, no mere mortal can escape the boundaries of the love goddess.

Feeling that burning sensation coursing within her, she rolls onto her back while staring up at the fan circling above her bed. She can still vaguely feel his memories from three weeks ago, but can not being herself to truly speak of them. Fearful of that they may have been just as she'd seen. Strange how a man who's considered deadly by himself and his friends would be the one to show her such kindness in a gruff sort of way.

Missing the warmth of her fire, Rei winds her blankets around her body as the lights go out in the room. One of those vague reminders that she's a completely different world. Allowing her mind to relax, moving away from the last 24 hours: Duo chasing her through out the mansion. Haruka assaulting said man, Minako throwing Wufei and herself down the stairs, and nearly embarrassing Quatre to death. All of this is a typical day, she can only remember the look in Hiiro's eyes when he protected her from Duo. The identical look when he said he had planned to kill her. She finds herself Unable to chase the image away, even as she finally drifts into the embraces of sleep.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Took you long enough."

Pulling his hand from the deflated bag, remnants of sand slip from his tanned skin as the supple leather brushes some bits from his wrist. He inspects his now dusty hand closely, holding his fingers in the same blade style thrust he used to penetrate the once proud material. Before turning his back on his new conquest, he can't help but flex his fingers slowly, reveling at the sensation of the sand slipping from between his knuckles. Watching it long enough, he drops his hand to his side when a thin stream of scarlet finally trickles from his second knuckle.

"Man, I expected Hii-chan to be the first to pulverize the poor sap."

Exhaling a deep breath, Trowa turns from his vanquished foe, flushed and dripping with sweat. Dressed in only a green pair of running shorts and a well abused pair of gray sneakers. His toned muscles ripple under his tan and sweaty skin. Grabbing his towel from the bench near the poor punching bag, he glances up to find the owner of the voice whom interrupted his workout. But not bating an eyelash, not saying a word, he wipes the sweat from his neck and chest while walking to the water fridge beside the high counter where the interrupter sits.

Perched atop the counter, having disregarded the conventional stools, Duo watched the 'massacre' of the punching bag with a somber sense of patience. Not once did he comment until his silent friend had finished his work out and turned towards him. So he holds out an ice cold bottle of water to the quiet one whom takes it gratefully and pops the cap off, taking a massive gulp. Duo only watches in wonder as Trowa drinks nearly half the bottle before taking a satisfied breath and wiping the remnants of water from his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Good huh?" Duo can't help but chuckle at the pleased look on his normally stoic friends face.

Glancing at the half empty bottle in affirmation, Trowa leans back against the counter with his towel slung over his shoulder and his elbows back on the edge. He doesn't really look towards Duo as he instead looks back around the fairly clean training room, save for the punching bag guts all over the mat it once proudly hung over. "Does Hiiro still believe they're with an underground organization?" He finally asks before taking another drink of water.

"They're in top physical condition, but they've admitted to being soldiers." Duo nods while speaking, remaining oddly serious, striking Trowa as unusual. "Hiiro interrogated Rei….she passed with flying colors, I'm starting to believe these women are being honest with us." He then exhales as he picks up his own bottle of water at his side and takes a drink.

"We won't stop watching them." Trowa pauses as he too jumps up to sit on the counter. "Minako is the one we should watch. She's the most open. Plus she nearly assassinated Wufei today." He tosses his now empty water bottle over his back without looking as it lands perfectly in the trash can.

Duo whistles appreciatively at watching the perfect basket and then looks back to Trowa. "Assassin huh? I'll work on her tomorrow. Don't know about the other two, they don't seem to like us." He makes reference to his black eye courtesy of Haruka.

"We'll discuss this in the morning." Trowa interjects, cutting the conversation short. "One of them is still awake." He then hops off the counter and retrieves his shirt from one of the nearby stools before heading for the door.

"Hey!" Duo shouts, following behind him. "Is Quatre still heading to L2 tomorrow?" Hopping over to the door, he jerks it open. Trowa nods to him as he turns with a grin, only to be startled when he comes nose to nose with a beautiful blonde.

"Morning!" Minako chirps, grinning widely at Duo and the very sexily dressed Trowa.

"It's…midnight." Duo stutters, not willing to admit his fluster at the bubbly girls demeanor. "What're you doing up Minako-chan?"

"Well…" Minako says dreamily, cupping her chin in her hands. "Quatre-kun does owe me a kiss….but now it's dark….I can't find my way to my room." In an instant her expression turns from cheer to sadness as her wide eyes water.

In a burst of shared drama, Duo grabs his head in exasperation, neither noticing as Trowa slips past them. "Quatre wouldn't kiss you…what5 are we to do?" He exclaims passionately.

Minako nods solemnly in response with a sniff, falling in stride with Duo's dramatic response. Behind them in the hall, Trowa watches their interaction from the shadows.

"Then my fair maiden." Duo says in a tone befitting a proud knight as he pulls her into his arms, holding her against him. "You deserve a kiss." He whispers huskily as his lips come within millimeters of hers, holding her chin gently in the fingers of his right hand.

"Duo…" She says his name dreamily, stars glistening in her eyes.

But their reverie is cut short when someone clears their throat abruptly and Duo breaks off their gaze. And in a single, fluid motion, he sweeps her up into his strong arms and runs from the room. "To the stairs!" He shouts as they dart into the shadowed halls, soon follo0wed by Minako's screams as he stumbles in the darkness and the once again waken the house hold with a tumble down the stairs.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The end! Of this chapter….

The third interlude is next, but let me know what you guys think. And remember also let me know who you think Minako's gonna end up with pleases!

Tchus

Tunks


	21. Interlude 3

-1And the time has come for the second chapter for you wonderful reviewers who hardly review :p

Honestly, I could have had this chapter up yesterday but I didn't feel like it. And yes I will make up for that lack of Rei/Hiiro-ness in the last chapter but it wont necessarily be in this one since this is the third interlude, long awaited for. Though I'm sure you guys can guess who they are in this interlude pretty easily, unlike the other two interludes.

Just as a reminder again, Interludes are generally dreams, so you'll just have to wait in horrible anticipation to find out if anything that happens here really happened or if it was all imagined or if it's foreshadowing the future…..(insert dramatic music)

And to Bloody.Rose. You never know ;) And I may write that story soon but I was thinking about waiting to start it just yet…but I don't see why I couldn't start it. I also want to give a big big thanks to Chibi Mars for reminding me about something I'd forgotten for the progression of this story and ultimately the ending but she also gave me another idea that works perfectly with the story line. Thanks you!

Oh, and also a big thanks to Pat for bugging me again to update update update, Which is funny cause he doesn't like Wing, doesn't know anything about Sailor moon, and really doesn't like all the "fluff" thus far…though I didn't think my ficcy was that fluffy. I mean…I gave Duo a black eye not two chaps back. And a sexy Trowa…tehe.

French chocolate truffles are to die for….Ah well enough babbling, on to the next interlude installment of…..

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

You're My Kryptonite - Interlude III

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sweat beading on her delicate brow, her face is contoured in a fit of terror as she thrashes in her dreams. Whimpering lightly as she duels with her subconscious for, her hair becomes loose as it's splayed about around her lithe frame. So late in the evening as the world is cooled and dark. The room itself is shrouded in grays and blacks. As the days pass, her nightmares have subsided but tonight they have resurfaced in a frenzy, coating her body in a rash of sweat. Her damp bangs cling to her forehead and cheeks as she scowls, her eyes squeezed shut as her imagined fight intensifies.

The tangled mix of sheets twist around her pale legs and hips and to her torso. The warm, soft blankets have long since been discarded, flowing off the side of the bed and to the floor. Her gray night shirt is soaked in sweat as well and bunched beneath her arms, leaving her trim abdomen exposed. Her bare arms are stretched above her head as she clutches her pillow in desperation to escape her bindings. A louder whimper escapes her thin lips as she tugs her legs against the sheets as if she were trying to run.

In her suffering, a sudden sharp cold winds itself into her, shocking her body stiff. With a jump as her heart leaps in her throat, she gasps sharply and opens her eyes wide in the same instant. Breathing heavily, she props herself up on one elbow and looks across the dark room, only illuminated by lamp light filtering in from the window. The silence rings in her ears as she tries to focus her hazy eyes, still dizzy from the sudden shock to her racing heart. Lips chapped and mouth dry, she swallows forcefully as she gains some control on her raged breath. Her entire body tingles, numbed by the cold, as the sweat evaporates from her skin, leaving a fresh chilling presence in her bones.

She shudders involuntarily as cold caresses her and she tugs at the sheets to free her legs. That is until a sharp click is heard in her right ear. Freezing in her motions, eyes dilated, she glances up and to her right, only to find a shadowed figure standing over her. The obviously male form is completely blanketed by the shadows, minus his icy blue eyes which glow intensely. Brighter and deeper then the light from the window and the hues of gray in the room. The only other distinguishable part of him is the sleek black gun clutched in his firm hand and aimed at her head.

In a panic, she kicks harder at the sheets binding her legs, wishing in vain to have a chance of escape. In the mix, she finds she's unable to break her eyes from his, as desperately as she tries. His powerful and frigid stare locking her in place. Like an animal caught in the headlights of an on coming truck. Not able to move or utter a cry for help, she's resigned to her fate when she hears the action slide back. Time standing still, taking hours to pass seconds. Her mouth falls open in an inaudible scream and her eyes widen more as the smooth action slams forward with a sound like thunder.

The great thunder crashes, shaking the entire world like a stampede of a million horses. A sound so deafening it shatters the windows of the room. Like a rain of blood shed, the glass litters the floor in a shower of glistening stars. Along with the blanket of glass and uproarious thunder, lightning streaks across the window and a torrent of rain hails through the pane less opening along with assaulting the surrounding land. And the ferocious thunder claps again as it's accomplice soaks the once magnificent room.

And she screams again, sitting up in bed and her heart pounding within her chest. She clutches the coarse white linen sheets around herself modestly as she frantically looks around the dark and very foreign room. Worn and very archaic. It reeks in it's our pungency of a cheap and over used hotel room. Following the sound of rain and the flash of lightning, she peers out the filthy window from her seat on the bed with much scorn at the storm swelling outside. The simple disgust of the scene brings a nauseating taste to her mouth.

Feeling the temptation to wretch, she turns from the dirty pane in hopes to retreat to a bathroom. Part of her crying for it to be cleaner then the window she was peering through. But before her barefoot can touch the ground, something furry brushes against her smooth skin before scurrying off into the shadows. Closing her eyes tight and saying a soft prayer that it was anything but a rat. She then opens her eyes again and upon looking up, finds the shadowed figure of a man standing over her with a gun to her head. His hauntingly blue eyes glow from within the darkness, burning into her tear filled eyes. Her parched lips, hoping to make a sound and beg for a shard of his humanity, if he has any.

But her fears are realized again with a flash of lightning which illuminates half his face with a sardonic smirk upon his lips. So the safety clicks off. She feebly draws her clasped hands against her chest, just as the action slides back. De ja Vue. She looks at him mournfully with great mirth and the slide jolts forward at the same instant of the thunderous boom. The tragic sound of the guns fire only matching the harshness of the room she found herself in.

The tinkling like bells, ringing in her ears, like a carol of angels is as a deafening blare. Torturous and sentuating as it tears ones senses to pieces. She finds her mind foggy by a drug like sleep. Her eyes remain down at the floor, she finds her lap covered in a gray skirt, reminiscent of her days in school. She can feel the bright sunshine falling in through the windows around her and kissing her porcelain skin. The warming sensation is intermingled with the rocking of the bus and the dizziness of the people to her right and left bumping against her amidst their commotion. Two people on one side and two on the other, she can hear their shouts of excitement and calling her name. The sound itself is muffled and groggy as she looks up at her hazy world. Sitting with the blurred image of her friends across the back bench of a moving bus.

The bus trembles lightly as it passes into the shadows of a tunnel and the sunshine is slowly bled away. The rumbling of the vehicle under the hollowed overpass. As the final shard of light fades away, she looks up, down the center isle as the happy chattering of fellow students drowns away. There, standing in the center isle, rigid despite the swaying of the bus. The same shadowed figure of a man stares back at her. His intense blue eyes of pure and unadulterated ice bore into her and cause her to shiver involuntarily. The ripple of sensation across her bare arms and legs cries for her to huddle back into the seat and away from his gaze.

Entranced though by the cold depths, she's unable to look away. Her eyes dilating again as he raises his gun once more and aims it at her head. Her companions around her chatter on oblivious as she opens her mouth to scream. Clenching her eyes shut, she screams at the top of her lungs. Only does she find too late when the safety clicks off. The sound loud enough the windows nearly shatter and she can feel her ears bleed. Alas a scream never escaped her throat.

Locking eyes with him in desperation, begging him to spare her just this once. Calling with her mind and willing her mouth to create the words but that unyielding look in his frozen eyes only tells of doom. The all knowing that there's no turning back. She can only relish in her last moments existence when she hears that chilling sound of the action sliding back. Her eyes shift frantically in her final milliseconds as she wishes to spare her friends from her own death but it's too late when the action slams forward and she presses her eyes shut.

The music's' sound tones in the severe silence as the burn of excruciating pain rips her apart. Her blood boils and at the same time freezes. She clenches her eyes closed in the dire need to stop time. Stop the bullet that's now hurtling towards her heart. Pressing her eyes so tightly shut, a warm tear escapes between her lids. The warm liquid feels like ice on her heated cheeks. Praying and hoping, she begs for intervention, it's not time to die. Feeling as though she wont survive one more shot. Then silence. Silence in a void when the gun never did fire.

Struggling slowly to open her heavy eyes, a mix of warm and cold dance along her flushed skin. A mass of sensations different from the rest of her dreams pull her back to consciousness when she feels the gentle beating of her heart deep within her chest, Finally prying an eye open with a painful reminder of the spinning in her head. A moment is all it takes for her to again realize that she's not in her room. Though it's a warm room unlike the rest. Her groggy eyes make slow loops of the new and very clean room, over whelmed in it's own sea of shadows.

The room is open and fairly empty as she finds herself lying on a soft black couch. A low artificial glow from a nearby table is the only glow in the room. Sighing inwardly, she finds a warm blanket wrapped around her body, radiating an indistinguishable but intoxicating scent. The scent overwhelms her every sense as she allows her eyes to flutter closed. Though she's soon interrupted when a cool dampness caresses her brow.

Forcing an eye open again, she finds a gentle hand holding a damp cloth to her forehead as the owner sits on the edge of the couch. Both in concern and startle in her mind, she lets out a groan as she lifts a weak hand to touch the cool cloth, only to instead end up touching his calloused hand, brushing it with her own shaky fingertips. "Where am I?" She murmurs her words, at first not realizing her words finally came out as she wets her parched lips.

"You're in my room." He confirms quietly as she looks up into his eyes, only to find the same icy orbs glowing back at her. "You have a fever. I found you passed out in the training room." He lifts the towel from her head as her hand falls back to her side and he dips the towel in a bowl of cool water before returning it to her head.

"You brought me here?" She asks him quietly, short on breath as she feels her face and neck flushed but he only nods in return, paying more attention to the towel he holds to her head. "Why?"

"You're sick." He states abruptly, standing from her side. "Rest here for now until that fever breaks." He releases his gaze from hers as he turns his back to her to disappear into the shadows.

"Why do you keep saving me?" She whispers breathlessly as her eyes grow heavy again. She barely notices as he stops in id step to glance back over his shoulder at her vulnerable form. His icy blues glinting in the blackness.

""Because someone once told me, you should follow your emotions." And then he walks away, leaving her in complete darkness when the final artificial glow from the table fades out.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Don't kill me! I know it's short….but aren't all interludes? Huh huh?

Please forgive me…I'll make it up to you in the next chap…

Promise, I'll do my best. But really, tell me what you thought and who you think the two are….as if it's not easy to tell. Ne?

And silly rose, doesn't realize she's figured something important out. Hehe. I love being evil.

Hope you all enjoyed!

Peace and cheeze fries

Tunks


	22. Chapter 18

-1I'M BACK!

(dodges rotten fruit) Sorry about the week and a half wait mina-san. But I had a good reason honest.

Really, I've been depressed this last week and it's made my writing hard. A little over a week ago my entire closet collapsed, causing a huge mess and scaring the crap out of me at 6am. Then, ffnet deleted about 40 of my old fics. I'm not really complaining, most of them stunk, but a few of them were important to me and I don't have the files of them any more. It truly crushed me when it happened. I was on the verge of tears. Luckily though I do write my stories by hand first, so I do have the written copies, but those are the unedited, first hand versions. Not to mention I lost my beautiful reviews… I've also been locked out from updating because of it, but I'm back now for you.

Amongst my sadness from that, I also found out my favorite baseball player, Frank Thomas, has signed with a team other then my beloved White Sox. That too broke my heart. So with all this heart break I'm suffering right now. It only too ironic that it's coming up to valentines day again. Talk about no love for yours truly. Oh well I guess I'll keep writing this story anyways, at least one person who's cold and heartless should get a chance at love….right?

I need a drink…

And also, for those who liked that part with Minako, Duo, and Haruka in the car and they're conversation. That was really an episode in the Stars season. It was Michiru talking to Minako and Usagi and Haruka mumbling that it didn't make sense. Probably one of the greatest eps ever.

And for those who have tired guessing who was in each of the interludes so far. Well the only ones you guys have gotten close on is the third one. And I'm not revealing the other two yet. I'll be having about two more interludes so you can look forward to those . And excuse this chapter, it's long, but I did have a ton of trouble writing it.

Chibi Luv and Jack, "So with no further delay…."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

You're My Kryptonite - Chapter 18

The soft morning light filters into the warm, clean room as the day is still fresh and young. The hands of the clock read two minutes to six as the second hand ticks lullingly, ringing in the room. The low light slowly brightens through the slats of the window blinds, casting a shadow reminiscent of a jail cell across the lightly colored furniture. Unlike other parts of the expansive mansion, the air of this lone room is thick and almost suffocating as clouds of steam billow forth from the bathroom door.

Condensation pools on the smooth white frame of the door as the room adjoining the bathroom is warmed by it's damp touch. The faint dusting of water reaches outward as far as the posts of the bed and coating the soft leather furniture to the left of the door. The wafting clouds leave a trail along the plush carpet uninterrupted until the occupant of the shower emerges from the ever warmer confines of the bathroom. The steam dancing around their cool, flushed frame, littered with millions of droplets of water upon their tan, toned skin.

With sandy blonde hair wet and matted to her head, rivulets of water stream down the back of her neck and drips from her bangs into her eyes. Standing in the open doorway, she brushes her fingers through her messy wet hair. A plain white towel hangs around her neck, barely covering her bare chest as she wears only a fresh pair of underwear. Haruka glances around her temporary home with wide blue eyes, surveying what little she has to consider possessions. Very clean and organized with a new change of clothes laid out at the foot of the bed, she finds nothing out of place until her gaze comes to the brown leather couch where her raven haired friend sits curled up while flipping through a magazine.

Folding the well used magazine closed, Rei looks up from her seat on the couch when Haruka strides across the room from her shower in a less then modest state of dress, unfazed by her presence in the room so early in the day. She drops the magazine at her side as she watches her peculiar friend drop her towel on the bed and pull a hunter green tank over her head, followed by a white button down shirt. Rei then drops her feet to the floor as Haruka approaches, slowly fastening the glossy white buttons.

"You know, when I had hoped to find you in my room, this wasn't quite the picture I had imagined." Haruka teases with a wink, stopping at the button midway up her chest, her comment earning her a roll of her fiery friends eyes.

With a light scoff, Rei hops up and walks back across the room, brushing shoulders with Haruka as she goes. The senshi of wind can't help but look back over her shoulder as Rei perches herself on the foot of the bed and tosses her , her black trousers at her head.

"That's much better." Haruka says saucily as she pulls her pants off her head and moves to the bed to sit down and pull them on. "And to what do I owe the pleasure of having such a beautiful girl in my bed?" A grin graces her lips as she plops down beside Rei.

"I had a dream last night, Haruka-san. A bad one." Rei says softly, worry edging her tone. "It almost…felt like a vision."

"Oh?" Haruka responds in interest as she stands to button her pants before sitting again and grabbing her socks.

"He was standing over my bed with a gun to my head…and he pulled the trigger." Her voice becomes hoarse as Haruka pauses in her movements and glances up to meet her amethyst eyes. "And then he was standing over me again. As helpless as I was, he showed no mercy. And then…" A lone tear glides down her cheek as she quickly brushes it away. "Then I was home and he did it again. He was so cold, his eyes were lifeless."

"Rei." Haruka whispers her name, pulling the miko into a comforting embrace. "Who was he? I'll kill him for you if you want?" She says with a smile, hoping to cheer up the distraught soldier.

"I don't know…he was like a ghost. All I could see was his eyes and…and the gun in his hand." Rei whispers, looking up into Haruka's eyes, eluding to a few pieces she remembers.

"I'll chase your ghosts away." Haruka whispers, tilting Rei's chin up with her fingers. "You know…I normally go for blondes, but I could make an exception for you." She suggestively teases, raising an eyebrow.

"…" Rei responds with only silence as she plants both palms on Haruka's shoulders and pushes her away, turning her nose up playfully.

"I'm only kidding!" Haruka shouts with a laugh as she falls to the floor and on top of her shoes. She then shouts again and jumps upon landing on the stiff leather shoes.

"I think I'll just return to my room." Rei scoffs as she stands and steps over Haruka who's still rolling on the floor and she heads for the door.

"Rei-chan wait!" The senshi of Uranus shouts to Rei's back as she rolls onto her stomach and reaches out to her with one hand.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

"No, I don't believe so…of course I agree…yes, yes, be right there…" With a sign and roll of his eyes, Quatre leans back into the soft leather of his executive desk chair, the person on the other end of the receiver her holds to his ear continues on in a less then enjoyable rant.

Already late leaving for the space port, the unfortunate pilot of Sandrock has found himself stuck in the same business call since well before dawn. Wearisome and bored by the other persons insistent spiel of questions, Quatre rubs his tired eyes, knowing with every word that his arrival on L2 is becoming later and later. He slouches farther down into his chair and leans an elbow on his arm rest as he nods in response to the persons question, not caring that they can't actually see him.

"I understand that but…" Quatre curses his own politeness for not being able to just hang up on such an annoying person. His spirit becomes increasingly saturated in doom until finally a glimmer of salvation walks through his office in the name of Chang Wufei.

Dressed in a casual pair of black sweats and a gray shirt, the Chinese man can't help but look peculiarly at the fair haired Arabian who is normally so proper. He's about to back step out of the room upon seeing him on the phone, until Quatre suddenly pops up in his seat and speaks hurriedly into the receiver while waving him in.

"Yes, yes Ms Chairman…thank you…I'm sorry but we'll have to finish this….Right, but a business associate just walked in….right. Bye." Ina rush, Quatre slams the phone down, nearly breaking it, before the woman can say another word and he lets his head fall to the desk in exhaustion, thanking Allah for divine intervention.

"You were supposed to leave thirty minutes ago." Wufei states as he sits in a chair on the other side of the desk and can't help but watch in wonder as the reserved young businessman rocks his head on the finely polished desk.

"I know…" Quatre whispers with a soft whine. "The Chairman had me online since 3:30 this morning. "He suddenly jumps to his feet and begins shuffling through the mounds of paperwork on top of his desk. "I'm never going to make it!" Several folders full of papers are knocked off the desk and scatter across the floor.

Wufei gets up from his seat on cue and begins to pickup the fallen papers. "I'll ride with you to the space port. I'm going to run some errands while there." After gathering the papers, he stands and hands them to a very surprised Quatre who stuffs the documents into his briefcase.

"Sure…but you normally go to town on your own. Any other reason you want to go with?" Quatre queries as he rounds the desk, picking up his small suitcase in the process and slinging it over his shoulder, having a hunch why the lone dragon would want to go.

"To be honest, if I spend another moment with that insufferable woman chasing me, I just might…" Wufei's words are cut short when Quatre places his hand on a sliding door along the left wall and a loud thump is heard from the other side.

With a look of confusion, Quatre slowly slides the door open and peers tentatively inside the rarely used study. His questions though are quickly answered by a rush of blonde that throws itself at him, arms around his neck.

"Quatre-kun!" Minako chirps in a sing-song voice. "Take me with you?" She purrs with wide blue eyes, reveling at the blush that creeps up Quatre's cheeks.

"Minako…I…" He stutters, having not anticipated her closeness.

"This is business woman, you can't go." Wufei growls at her, crossing his arms as she pouts in return.

Nodding solemnly, Quatre sighs, confirming Wufei's words as he releases her hold on him. Apologizing profusely, he slowly follows the Chinese man from the room. "There others will be here, I'll be home tomorrow night." He attempts to appease her before disappearing out the door.

Saddened, Minako hangs her head with a look of mourning as they retreat from the room. Several minutes passing until a new thought dawns upon her. "Hey! Get back here!" She shouts as she runs from the room and down the hall after them.

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

Laughing whole heartedly, Haruka crosses her arms behind her head as she walks beside Rei into the dinning room. Unamused by her friends sense of humor, the raven haired senshi merely turns her nose up in defiance to laugh. This action causing Haruka to laugh ever harder. Her cheeks are tinged red as tears prick her eyes amidst the joke that only she seems to appreciate.

"It's not that funny…" Rei says dryly as she looks around the room upon their entrance. What surprises her is to find only three people occupying the long table which is normally full by this hour of the morning. Her surprise also draws Haruka from her fit to silently perceive the room.

With his back to them, Trowa sits at the head of the table where Wufei normally sits. With head down, he eats his food at a leisurely pace while reading one of his many books. His demeanor appears unfazed by the commotion at the other end of the table. At the far end of the table is where the true sight is to be seen. Duo and Hiiro sitting across the table from one another, eyes deadlocked, as they shovel mass amounts of food down their throats faster then humanly possible. Not slurring a word or slowing to take but a gasp of breath as they both clear a massive plate of food in only minutes. Merely watching the eating frenzy is enough to give anyone a stomach ache. The even greater miracle being that a single crumb never misses either of their mouths.

Their forks hit their plates in unison with a bitter clank, both tying at the finish. Completing their rushed meals, they jump to their feet, having never broken eye contact as their chairs are knocked over. No emotions pass between them, minus the momentary gagging motion from Duo as he attempts to keep down his meal. Hiiro on the other hand, shows no signs of a problem with keeping the food down.

Watching in wonder and confusion at the antics of the supposed best friends, Rei steps up to Trowa's right while Haruka stops on his left. Rei can't help but wince when the chairs roughly hit the floor. Leaning forward, she whispers softly to him, not wanting to disturb the dueling friends.

"What're they doing?" She whispers, still watching the two facing off in serene silence.

Without warning, the two brunette pilots dart from the room, Hiiro barely in the lead as he maintains only half a stride on Duo as they race down the hall. The doors slam violently in their wake until one finally falls from it's hinges.

"They're racing." Trowa finally responds, taking another bite of his breakfast, having never looked up from his book. Absorbed in his book, he didn't even appear concerned by the proceedings.

"Racing?" Haruka asks in an unconvinced voice as she and Rei both slide into a seat at the table and a plate of food is set before them. "For what? To see who can puke first?" She lays her napkin across her lap before digging in to her food.

Shrugging his shoulders, Trowa turns a page in his book before picking his fork back up. "They've been at it since just after four. Duo woke him with a big bucket full of ice water. He calls it the… Duo Maxwell Official Endurance Challenge Extravaganza. To quote him."

"Where are they racing to?" Rei can't help but ask, not understanding how someone considered the 'Perfect Soldier' would compete in something so childish. Picking up her cup of tea, she sips the warm liquid while waiting for his reply.

"They started off by drinking a gallon of milk and swimming fifty laps in the pool, followed by ten shots of saki and a race around the house." Trowa pauses as he sets down his book and placing his napkin on his plate, picking up his own drink. "Then they ran here to eat four plates of food. Now they just have to run to the space port and back."

Choking on a bit of food, Haruka clears her throat before glancing back to the silent soldier. "That's insane…" Her expression remains floored by the size of such a meaningless race.

"Do they do this often?" Rei continues asking, interrupting Haruka who's attention is drawn out the window as the two pilots are currently running down the drive way.

"Duo passed out half way to the space port last time." Trowa confirms as he stands and pushes in his chair.

"Space port…" Rei repeats the words out loud as a new thought occurs to her. "That's right, you said this was a space colony…we're not actually on Earth." Leaning back in her chair, she glances up at Trowa who only nods before leaving the room. "Trowa-san, wait up!" Rei calls to him as she grabs a muffin from the basket and jumps out of her chair to follow after him, her long raven hair weaving behind her as she departs.

In the silence of the dinning room, minutes tick on as the early hours fade and mid-morning comes. The ticking of the hands of the clock lull in rhythm with the tinking of Haruka's knife drumming on her plate. Not sure what to think of the table that has gone from full to her by herself in no time flat as she stares at the chair where Rei had sat. But in final resignation, she sets her knife down and continues eating in solitude.

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

Not a car in sight on such a quiet day, the rustic army jeep rolls agily along the pavement at a leisurely pace. The scenery passes by in a tapestry of colors as the humming engine powers them towards the space port. A good 25 minute drive from the Winner estate to the other side of the colony, the occupants of the car enjoy the pleasant ride. Though it's only two and a half kilometers away, the drive has been known to take longer then the walk, depending on traffic and events that day. Truly there's no rush to get to the port, the private shuttle wouldn't leave without the heir to the family that built the colonies.

With a relaxing sigh, Quatre leans back in the drivers seat, absorbing the serenity of the silent drive. For once he finds solace in being away from home. Despite the impending stresses of business on L2, for now he desires to enjoy the day. To his left in equally comforting silence, Wufei sits low in the seat with his left arm resting on the top of the door frame, he looks out across the colony with his head leaned back against the head rest of the seat.

Top down on the small vehicle, the breeze gently rustles their hair and clothes, adding to the calm that is washing over them both for the first time in nearly a month. The only sound inside the car is the light flapping sound of the tarp bundled in the back seat as the brass ringlets on the corners tap against every surface they can touch.

"There's talk of a rebellion on the rise." Quatre comments softly, with his eyes trained on the road. Though he grips the steering wheel gently, his knuckles are still noticeably whitened. "If anything goes wrong with this conference…"

"Hmm." Wufei mumbles a bit for a moment, not looking to the fair haired pilot as he contemplates his words. "That's why I'm heading to the Preventer's Headquarters here. I need an update from the other colonies and I have a conference call with Une."

"Update me when you can. I want to know where this is coming from." Quatre says as the car falls back into silence. He barely notices the nod of his comrades head as he glances in the rear view mirror to see an end of the dingy white tarp waving out the back of the jeep. Narrowing his eyes a bit, he looks back to the road as they enter town before looking in the rear view mirror again. "Hey Wufei?"

"What?" Wufei asks as he looks at Quatre for the first time since they got in the car.

"You used this car last…" Quatre says in thought, receiving a nod from Wufei who's yet to catch where he's headed. "What was the tarp in here for?"

Looking over his shoulder into the back seat, scowling at the items' presence. Almost certain he hadn't seen it before. "It wasn't." He grumbles as he turns in his seat and grabs the coarse material to pull it down into the floor board. But with a tug he finds that it won't budge. 'Did it just move…', he wonders as he glances back to Quatre who looks concerned.

"Quatre-chan, I have to go to the bathroom!" The tarp is thrown back at the same instant the shout is heard. Shouting in fright, Quatre jerks the wheel and the car begins to swerve and Wufei grips the door frame, cursing as they go into a spin and nearly hit a lamp post.

The back end of the jeep swings out from the momentum as they hit a curb, causing several pedestrians to run screaming as Quatre tries desperately to gain control. Tires skidding and dirt flung in the sir, he pulls the wheel hard left as he slams on the brakes, bringing the jeep to a screeching halt as his heart pounds in his chest. Both men breathing heavily as they held on for dear life and at the end of the rollercoaster ride, they look back to find the smiling face of Minako grinning back at them with the tarp draped over the top of her head. She flashes a 'V' for victory as Quatre leans his head back on the verge of fainting as Wufei begins to growl in a very low, menacing tone.

"ONNA!"

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Less then two blocks from the space port and along the busy main highway of this district, crowds of people huddle along the busy sidewalks as they rush between shops and coffee houses and others going between home and work. Unlike the district where the Winner estate is, this prefecture is the hub of the colony's business and merchant districts, built up around the space port itself.

Each manmade and synthetic corner is identical to the last in this world of calculated congruency. Even the placement of each tree, lamp post, and fire hydrant seems to have a mathematical equivalent. The people passing even seem to have a big part of this world where even their footsteps as the walk along, work with the planning of the world. Not a hair out of place, everything falling together like a perfectly cut puzzle.

That is, almost every corner is identical. But sitting two blocks from the space port and in front of the reflective glass window of a grocery store, two young men standing together stand out from the rest of society, much to their dismay. The first man, dressed casually in a pair of jeans and a green tank top, leans against the store front with his arms crossed as his messy chocolate bangs mask his eyes. He doesn't stand out so much as though as the man beside him dressed all in black with a priests collar and the chestnut braid hanging down his back who's currently bent at the waist with his head in a trash can.

Gripping the edge of the can in desperation, Duo groans again as his challenge comes back to haunt him, retching his ill planned meal into the depths of the can before gasping for a breath. Several passers-by quicken their pace as they walk by at the sound of his agonizing moans. "Hiiro man…I don't think I'm gonna make it." He whimpers before his stomach rebels again.

With a begrudging sigh, Hiiro unfolds his arms and pats Duo on the back to help his stomach settle faster. Despite his cold demeanor, even he's got to pity the braided idiot at this moment.

"Do me a favor buddy…" He cries as he slips to his knees.

"Hn.?" Hiiro grunts, coming across harshly, though not intending to be. He can only imagine what Duo my ask him to do.

"Take care of Deathscythe for me, will ya?" Duo whimpers again as he takes another gulp of breath. "And tell Trowa he can have my manga collection, I know he'd want them." He sobs a bit before coughing hoarse. "I leave my entire estate to Quatre…" Hiiro only shakes his head at Duo's dramatic display. "And let Wu know not to use his chopsticks….I used them when I change the oil in one of the cars…and to clean a clog in the sink…and to stab flies…and to clean me gun…and…"

"Duo." Hiiro's low voice interrupts him as he continues his list of confessions. "You don't have an estate and also…you're not going to die. You're just drunk." He reassures him in a very….Hiiro kind of way. He can only glare down at Duo who has slid to sit on the ground. "Lets go." He says as he heaves Duo up by the arm.

"You're the best friend a guy could ask for Hiiro-chan." Duo slurs as his head bobs forward, his weight falling fully on Hiiro.

"If you throw up on me, I will kill you." Hiiro warns coldly as he flips Duo over his shoulder and begins the long walk home in silence, ignoring the stares from people they pass. The only stop he makes being to explain to a cop that Duo's not dead, just stupid. He doesn't complain though, knowing he'll make him pay, along with all the blood currently rushing to Duo's head.

Ooooooooooooooo

"Trowa-san…" Rei speaks his name softly as they walk side by side down the hall, noting how he barely regards her presence, continuing to read as they walk. "Can I ask you a question?"

With so many people absent in the household, the complex is strangely quiet and soothing. Without the presence of some of the more notable disturbances of the home, the daily chores go on like clockwork. Not faltered or hampered by some character's' unusual sense of humor. The silence would be eerie to most, filling the halls with a richness that would drive most mad or at least to tears due to sheer boredom. Alas though these people home relish the rare calm.

"Go ahead." Trowa finally replies after a lengthy pause, remaining transfixed on his book.

"I had this dream…" She bites her lip for a moment, choosing her words with much care as not to sound strange to this man she knows almost nothing about. "…I think it was a dream, well most of it. Hiiro shot me…but I woke and was told that I'd passed out in the training room. It was so real. He said you should follow your emotions…."

"You want to know if you were really in the training room." He interrupts her in mid-sentence, snapping his book closed. He doesn't even look at her as he stops in front of a double set of doors. Rei stops as well after taking a few extra steps and turning back to look at him, she can't help but reel at the intense look in his eyes. "Questions about Hiiro are best directed at Hiiro. I'm sure you, as a soldier, can understand our desire for privacy…"

His hand falling on the smooth brass handle of the doors, he pushes them open and steps out on the patio by the pool. Stepping out, he slips into one of the chairs near the waters edge and kicks his feet up on an a joining bench to once again continue his book. He doesn't look back even once to see if the raven Goddess is still there or if she continued down the hall.

"Trowa-san?" Standing in the door way for several minutes while looking across the view at the rear of the estate. Rei surveys the arc of the colony into the distance, enclosed by it's cold steel walls. Biting her lip again, she shakes her head to clear her mind, a new thought coming to her in the same instant when she finally speaks. "What's today's date?"

Surprised by the question, Trowa sits forward and turns to look at Rei who is still in the open archway. He stares at her for a moment, judging whether her question was serious or not before finally caving in. "It's October 1st….why?"

Oooooooooooooooooooo

With the seat leaned back, hands behind her head, and feet on the dash, Minako hums happily to herself as the soft breeze rustles her long hair. Dressed in her comfortable green shorts and yellow blouse. The look of happiness on her face as she watches the city pass by is in no way dampened by the moody man sitting at the wheel beside her. With a content sigh, she rolls her head to the right and looks up at the scowling Chinese man who has a death grip on the steering wheel.

After dropping Quatre off at the space port, they headed across the colony, Wufei steaming at the thought of the golden goddess sitting beside him. After years of training, fighting, always being on guard, how is it one woman can out stealth them all?

With a continued look of annoyance upon his face, Wufei pulls the car into a tight right turn as he drives into the Preventers parking lot with tires squealing. Not once does he tap the brakes, doing 50km per hour easily and leaving tread marks in his wake, he tears through the lot while sending pedestrians running as he whips around another turn and pulls into a parking spot at the front of the building. Ignoring the sign in front of the spot reading 'Reserved for Vice Foreign Minister Darlian", he cuts the engine and pockets the keys.

"Stay in the car." Wufei barks his order at Minako while getting out and slamming the door behind him. He doesn't even glance back to see the hurt expression on her face as he heads into the building.

Shoving several young employees out of his way and others scurrying in fear, Wufei marches up the path. His anger vibrating off of him as he slams the plate-glass front door open and walks up to the receptionists desk. Despite her pleasantries as she stands to welcome him, he glowers in return and continues past her to the elevator.

"Chang-sama?" The receptionist calls softly, afraid he'll yell at her, stopping him before he can hit the button for the elevator door.

Pausing in his tirade with a look of murder as he glares daggers back at the poor woman. "What?" He curses at her for interrupting him.

Startled, she lifts a shaky hand and points towards the door while speaking in stuttered lapses. "I…is…she w…with you…Chang-sama?" And she shies away, putting her chair between herself and the angry pilot.

Rolling his head back, cracking his neck, and glancing out of the corners of his eyes, he follows her arm to the front door. But where his eyes end at, at the end of their journey, he only wishes the building would cave in on him. There in the light of the open door way stands none other then Aino Minako. Smiling and looking around the entrance like a curious child, her smile's ever broader when she finds the Chinese man standing frozen near the elevator door.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

I know, I know…..it's not the greatest chapter. Which saddens me. But it was very long.

True Hiiro was a little OOC, but he's a competitive person and you gotta figure that Due as his best friend, would know the ways to get him to compete against him. Besides we all know Hii-chan wont really kill Duo…right?

Starting last Friday I rewatched all of Gundam Wing again….in about 3 days time, I've watched most of Sailor Moon again too, so I may continue that as well.

The next chapter I hope to have to you sooner, it's already half done. I am really sorry to have taken so long, but I hope these 11 pages made up for it. I think I'm getting over being depressed but I still dread this stupid "holiday" coming up.

Ah well, for anyone else who's going to be there, I'm going to Anime North in Toronto coming up in May, I would love to meet some of you there. I'll also be entering one of my best and yet to be released fics into their fanfic contest…non-yaoi of course. Let me know if any of you will be there, see you then

Let me know what you thought of this chapter anyways, Thanks!

Tchus

Tunks


	23. Chapter 19

AHHH! Yes I'm back, and on none other then the most despicable holiday of all. But don't even for a moment think that this is my love-dovey heart-day update. Cause it's not!

How I loathe this day….

I was going to fuss that my boyfriend didn't get me anything, but I soon realized the problem with that equation. ..

Anyways, Neo's right, Hiiro is more like his Japanese version, which is my goal. Sailor Moon tends to bend more towards the Manga while the Gundam Wing guys are more like their original selves.

Sorry this took so long to get out again, but I've been busy with work and I just had a lot of trouble writing this chapter. Parts of this chapter I feel came out well while others didn't…in my opinion at least. There's also a new character in here and I wonder if you can guess who it's supposed to resemble. Yes, "resemble".

Ah well, tell me what you think. ON with the Chap! Just so you guys remember though, Duo and Hiiro did both drink ten shots of Sake, so I think that would add a little to there peculiar behavior, ne?

Oh and I have to say thanks to Pat and Chibi Mars for getting me to keep going, encouraging me, and down right being supportive. And where's my V-day gifts you two!

….Fine, back into depression I go, on to the next installment of…

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

You're My Kryptonite - Chapter 19

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Welcome to Venus 551 - Artemis space port, Luna prefecture, Lagrange point 2 of the Jupitoris colonization organization. Established October first, AC199. We hope you enjoy your stay and the marking of our anniversary celebration."

Shielding his eyes from the light as he exit's the space port, Quatre can't help but sigh as he looks across the glistening new colony. With his brown leather bag slung over his shoulder and his brief case and jacket held down at his side, he begins to stroll casually through the throngs of people while looking for the car that's supposed to be waiting for him. The ride had been excessively long for him, numerous delays and security problems. His woes were only added to when he had to pry the peppy blonde goddess known as Minako from his arm as politely as possible.

He stops before several very large monitors as the recorded greeting of the colony is repeated by the lovely actress on the screen. He spends more then a few minutes mesmerized by the woman on the screen, not so much by her words as by her looks. Never being the type to judge people by their looks alone, his captivation can be considered unusual. But it's not her beauty so much as by the feeling that she reminds him of someone. Whether it be her sunny smile, glistening long hair, or the red mask hiding her eyes that he can only imagine are the most brilliant of colors.

"Welcome again to our beautiful home." The woman giggles amidst her speech, the sound alone making the gentle businessman feel as if she's talking directly to him. "Don't forget the Moon Festival tonight in the Edo district. We'll be having a Go contest and fireworks and a parade. Plus our delicious Moon Cakes. I hope to see everyone of you there." And her words repeat again flawlessly, echoing through out the colony. Monitors and TV's play the same message, lulling each of the thousands of citizens.

Staring in a daze at the screen, absorbing her passionate words, Quatre is finally drawn from his trance when two people rushing past him strike shoulders with him, knocking him off balance for a moment. Barely remaining on his feet and holding onto his things, he breaks his gaze from the screen flustered and looking for the people who bumped into him. Breath shortened and pulse racing, his eyes dart frantically along the walls and curb before he finally shakes his head in clearing his mind.

With a new aching, he grips his left shoulder, not sure why he's suddenly so sore when the honking of a car horn is heard over the crowd. The bustling concourse is oddly quiet besides the woman on the screens and the horn comes across as a resounding, sharp echo. Looking around in earnest, Quatre soon finds a black limo parked just down the strip with the back door held open and the tenant looking back at him behind a dark pair of sunglasses. But with a forced swallow, he continues to the waiting car with head down as he weaves between people going and coming.

With only a little resistance from the other pedestrians, he makes it to the car in just under three minutes time, not sure if the person holding the door for him is annoyed or not. Unease creeps within him as he tosses his things into the seat and then steps in himself. Moments before the door is closed for him though, his eyes catch the monitors again and he hears the mysterious woman's words.

"Don't forget about me, ne?" She winks and then blows a kiss to the crowd.

Oooooooooooooooooooo

With a scream and a tidal splash, Duo sinks below the surface of the water, fully clothed and spraying the area with a chilling shower of water. Flailing his arms and legs, he shouts for help as his head bobs above and below the surface of the pool. His clothes and shoes are quickly saturated and his bangs are plastered to his face, heaving in several large gulps of water.

Standing at the edge of the pool with arms crossed, Hiiro watches the 'drowning' man in disinterest as he pleas for help. His eyes don't leave the braided pilot until a light, feminine laugh is heard from beside the diving board at the far end of the pool. The sound alone intriguing him, having only noticed Trowa upon entrance, he slowly rolls his eyes to the right. There leaning on the bars of the diving board, he finds Rei standing in a red two piece swim suit and her hair tied up in a bun, and she's laughing at them both. He can't help but smirk in just the slightest at the humor she finds in Duo's situation.

On the edge of the pool, Haruka sits beside Rei with her legs dangling in the water. Dressed in a simple yellow pair of swim shorts and a white tank with matching stripes. With palms planted on each side of her legs, she stares across the water at Duo who continues to flail helplessly as she chuckles lightly to herself, shaking her head. The sound of her snicker is barely loud enough for Rei to hear, though she's more amused by hearing Rei's laugh for the first time in nearly a month. Shaking her head again, she stands from her spot beside Rei, the water running in rivulets down her toned legs as she crosses her arms, looking down at the braided pilot.

Amidst his wild thrashings, Duo begins to right himself, keeping his head above water long enough to cough mouthfuls of water from his lungs. Blinking the chlorine and water from his eyes and sputtering gasps of breath, the sound of Rei's musical laughter floats to his ears. With a look of hurt and betrayal, his face contours into a pout as he follows Rei with his eyes while she walks along the edge of the pool. "Rei-chan, save me!" He shouts meekly just as he dips below the water again, thrashing his legs and turning the water into a white labyrinth of foam.

"Aww…poor Duo-kun." Rei pouts teasingly as she walks along the very edge of the pool, taking each step slow and gracefully until coming to a stop beside Hiiro. As she comes to a stop, she grins up at Hiiro who glances down at her briefly before she turns back to the drowning man with a look of mock sympathy. She sighs loudly, cupping her chin with both hands and crying dramatically. "I'm sorry Duo….I can't save you." And with a sob, she turns away, shielding her eyes with her arm and ducking her head behind Hiiro's shoulder. "…My hair might get wet." She whispers regretfully.

"What!" Duo shouts in disbelief before sinking below the surface once again, unwillingly inhaling a large mouthful of water as he goes under. His clothes and boots weigh him down in the water and in a panic as he resurfaces again, he sees Hiiro turn back to him from glancing over his shoulder at Rei and he sputters again amidst coughing. "Please…" He kicks his legs emphatically and then sinks yet again.

"I'm sorry…" Rei says hoarsely, not able to turn to him as she stands half hidden behind Hiiro and her hands clutched over her heart. "…But this is all I can do for you." With her lasts words, she suddenly spins on her heel. The fluid motion faster then the blink of an eye. She plants both hands on Hiiro's back and shoves him with all her might, knocking him off balance, forcing him towards the pool.

Perhaps it's the alcohol in his system or her closeness, catching him off guard by her sudden maneuver. Eyes widened in surprise as he stumbles forward with her weight plowing against his back and knocking him off balance. Falling forward, still half in shock, he twists his body around, grabbing her wrist before she can move out of the way. Turning now to fall fully backwards, his own weight proves too much for the fire goddess, taking her with him and causing her to scream. Her shrill shriek piercing the ears of those in hearing distance as they land together with a splash.

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

"Welcome to the Parliamentary building, capital office of our beautiful home. From here, our Founder and President leads us on resoundfuly into prosperity. We hope to see you at the founders celebration, ja ne!"

Stepping out of the car and nodding to the man holding the door in thanks, Quatre steps up on to the sidewalk before the Parliament. Eyes set on the beautiful blonde woman on the giant media screen half way up the face of the building. Her soft and angelically lulling voice sings to him as she announces another celebration with her arms held wide. He can't stop himself from being entranced by her charismatic smile hiding behind her mask. His heart pulses quickly as mild sweat forms on his brow, he stares on in a daze at the blonde beauty on the screen who calls to him like a siren with her dazzling smile. Smiling softly and tilting her head left, she holds out her arms to embrace him, causing his heart to momentarily leap in his throat.

The slam of the car door and his bag being dropped by his feet pulls Quatre from his daze. The euphoric sound tinkling in his ears fades away as he blinks his eyes rapidly, shaking his head. Crouching to retrieve his bag, he glances back only to find the car he arrived in already gone. Looking up and down the wide boulevard and around the open courtyard in front of the building, he finds the silence daunting with not a car nor soul in sight. The leaves of the trees even refuse to move in the unhindered still.

Shuddering involuntarily, he looks back up at the towering Parliament, his eyes momentarily flicker across the screen where the lovely Goddess still dances, inspiring with her emphatic words. Wiping the back of his hand across his damp brow, he trudges forward towards the intimidating building. The glassy blue tinted windows radiate a darkness about the building which clashes with the melodic words of the 'Goddess', the name he's unconsciously come to calling her. No light shines through the windows and no people can be seen from inside, making the place seem all the more abandoned and lonesome.

Sighing inwardly with a hint of frustration, Quatre rakes his fingers through his platinum hair in a sign of unease. The chills still tingle up his spine, enhanced when he steps before the doors and they open on their own with a mechanical whir. The sudden and forceful motion causing him to take a step back and then continue on through the doors. Dark forbodance in the internal air, it seeps into his being, the doors clicking shut roughly behind him.

First glancing back at the shuddering, violent disturbance, Quatre turns forward while taking a step, only to jump back again. Pulse pounding in his ears until they ring, his heart lurches, not sure if he can take much more of this obscure place. 'Get a grip, you're a Gundam pilot', he mentally berates himself, scowling at his shortened nerves. Eyes dilating greatly in the dim lobby, the crystalline blue of his irises are nearly consumed by the black of his pupils as he steps up to the apparition before him. 'Allah…', he mentally utters the words of his divine grace while his eyes remain transfixed on the hologram standing before him.

The same petite woman with her golden hair down her back, dressed in a short blue skirt and white blouse and symbolic red mask upon her eyes, obscuring her brilliant face. Yet the mild waiver in projection and the mild translucence of her image signifies her as but a hologram of the real actress. "Welcome distinguished guest." She says with a synthesized giggle, smiling as she bows deeply out of respect and then straightens her back again. Her bright but transparent eyes behind her mask bore into his, causing Quatre to shudder again. "Please, our honorable Leader awaits your presence." Her soft, feathery voice tickles his senses as she smiles brilliantly again and lifts her elegant right arm to direct him towards the Leaders chambers.

Following the graceful angles of her arm, over her wrist and hand, and to the tip of her finger, he turns his head the direction she ushers him. Eyes trailing along the cold black marble tiles, his gaze falls to a spot some twenty paces away where a second hologram appears of the beauty and she too smiles and motions to her right. The oddity in itself moves him to look even further right where another twenty paces away, a third hologram appears. With identical motions, lifting her right arm to direct his gaze, the line moves down a long hall shadowed in a glassy black décor much like the floor. Twenty paces and twenty paces more, a new hologram of the woman appears one after another to the end of the hall where the passage bends and there's sure to be more, if a line of at least thirty of them weren't enough.

Sweat beading on his pallor face, he forces down another hoarse lump forming in his throat. Lips parched and mouth like a desert, the tingles of unease work their way up his spine as his feet feel like lead. All of his senses numbed but screaming none the less. 'Run. Get out of here.' He clenches his eyes to suppress the agonizing voice before opening them again and lifting his weighted feet to take his first step towards the hall. A chill enveloping his body as sweat streams down his face and soaks his collar, his heart thundering relentlessly in his chest.

"Please do hurry…Our leader is expecting you." The pouting voice of the blonde hologram coaxes him on but it's not just one solitary voice kissing his ears this time, but a hundred. A hundred angelically identical voices, all spoken in unison as each heavenly hologram stares back at him with the sweetest of smiles and transparent eyes, hidden behind their red masks.

Oooooooooooooooooooo

"Rei-chan…help…"

Amongst the rapids and splashes of water and pleas for help, the surface of the water stills just barely after having drenched everything in a ten foot radius from the pool. Despite the continued thrashings of the braided pilot even after they broke the surface, Hiiro and Rei stand together again in the waist deep water, less then an arms length apart as they take a deep breath, recovering from their fall. Brushing some loose strands of her hair back and out of her face, strands which had broken free from her bun, she glances back at the man who pulled her into the water.

With lips slightly parted and his wet bangs matted over his eyes, Hiiro mentally grimaces at the feeling of his now water-logged socks and shoes. Covering a mild cough as he clears the water from his lungs, shaking his head rapidly, the action causes water droplets to sail from his hair and rain upon those nearest him. The simplistic look of his shaking his head and his hair rustling left and right causes Rei to have to stifle a giggle, only managing to cover her mouth with her hand when his deep Prussian eyes train back on her.

Not able to keep herself from finding his actions adorable, she looks away from him, mentally kicking herself for thinking of her potential killer in such a way. Her demeanor changes though when her eyes fall on Duo who has since rolled onto his stomach and is still flailing his arms at his sides to keep his head above water. She then sighs at his continued tirade and rolls her eyes.

"Duo." Hiiro's monotone voice drawls, causing Duo to pause in his thrashing and glance up expectantly at his best friend. "Stand up." He commands firmly, having enough of his dramatic display.

With a mild pout, Duo sinks beneath the water before planting his feet on the bottom of the pool and standing up himself. As he stands, he causes another splash of water while flipping his braid over his shoulder. Grinning madly, he places his hands on his hips as the water level barely comes to the top of his thighs. "I guess I'm saved." He exclaims, waving his hand in emphasis. He then looks at the two before him and a new, sinister look crosses his face. "So Hii-chan…" He drawls, arching an eyebrow while grinning like a Cheshire cat. "How long are you gonna hold Rei-chan's hand for?" Suggestivity lacing his voice, he revels at the reactions from the pair.

Both looking down at their hands, they find them still clasped together from when he'd pulled her into the pool. Fingers intertwined, feeling the contrast between his calloused fingers and her soft ones, Rei pulls her hand from his. Hiding her own embarrassment, she brushes another lock of hair behind her ear as Hiiro drops his own hand below the surface of the water and to his side. His meticulous gaze remains on her through his wet hair which is falling back into his eyes, even as she turns slightly away, taking more interest in fixing her hair then before.

Looking back over his right shoulder, Hiiro watches Duo as he swims to the side of the pool where Trowa stands with a hand out to help him out of the water. Fumbling under his weighted clothes and in his half drunken stupor, he leaves more then a fair share of work to Trowa to help him out. Slipping several times on the slick edge, Trowa is nearly drug into the water himself when he widens his stance to accommodate the strain. With all of his strength, Trowa nearly has Duo out of the water when a new shadow falls upon his back.

Shrugging back, Hiiro is struck with a wave of water as he turns his eyes forward. Not showing a hint of surprise, he glares up at Rei who now sits on the pool side with her arms crossed under her chest and nose turned up in a look of innocence to the situation. Narrowing his eyes, he ignores the massive splash behind him as he saunters towards her, the water slowly rising up from his waist. Remaining quiet in the water, he notes her eyes are still closed while reaching his arms out to his sides below the water. Sinking ever lower into the water, he then pulls his muscular arms forward in front of his chest, sending two sprays of water colliding together and directed at the raven haired woman.

Flinching when the cold water strikes her like a tidal wave, Rei raises her arms in vain hope of blocking some of it. But her hopes are quickly dashed by the assaulting water which soaks her even more. Dropping her arms again with a scowl painted on her face, water steadily dripping from her chin, she turns to glare at Hiiro as he pulls himself up to sit on the edge of the pool, not even a meter from her. "Well aren't you just Prince Charming?" She scoffs dryly as she watches him one by one, untie each of his soaked boots and take them off along with his socks.

"Hn." Grunting in response, Hiiro rings out his socks before dumping mass amounts of water from his shoes. Then stuffing his socks into his shoes, he glances at her briefly from amidst his bangs before pulling his green tank top over his head. The wet material removed from clinging to his toned body, leaving a damp film of sheen over his muscular chest, abs, and back.

Forcing herself to pull her eyes away, Rei looks across the water again to where Haruka stands, dusting her hands off victoriously. Her presence having been forgotten, she staged the perfect coup de eta. Stealth fully sneaking up on Trowa as he assisted the half-drunk Duo, and attacking from behind, she can't help but smirk at the two as they find themselves both back in the pool. Mentally patting herself on the back, she throws a glare back across the pool to Hiiro, whom pays no mind, before retreating from the area all together.

Finding himself now wet, Trowa stands in the shallow end of the pool. His gravity defying bangs remain untouched still, even as the water streams from the tips of his bangs, he inspects the ruined book which is clutched in his left hand. Flipping through several pages of the book, he finds the words beginning to bleed together and begrudgingly he tosses the book over his shoulder. Crossing his arms, he is just in time to find an arm snaking around his shoulders and a jovial voice mumbling lowly near his ear.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Duo questions, raising an eyebrow as Trowa looks up to meet his gaze.

"…" Duo's question is met with only silence from Trowa, not certain if he wants to know what the man calling himself death could possibly be thinking.

Chuckling exuberantly, Duo claps Trowa on the back before directing his gaze to the side of the pool where Hiiro and Rei sit unsuspectingly. A massive grin spreads across his face as an evil, cynical look glints in his eyes. "I have a plan."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

………………

Wow, eight whole typed pages. I hope you're all proud. That's all for now J

And to let you guys know, "The Moon festival" is a celebration in early fall celebrated in Japan, usually late September or early October. It corresponds with the Fall equinox. I've had the delight of experiencing this festival in an Asian community not far from me. And the Moon cakes look awesome, it's customary to give them as gifts. I got this awesome box last year with four mini Moon cakes in it, with each in it's own individual tin. The box set was so pretty. I just have to admit….the Cakes themselves weren't too yummy…but that's ok. It's an acquired taste. So the time of year it is right now in the story, October first is nearly congruent with the Mon festival. Awesomeness! Happy late Moon Festival!

So tell me what you thought? What could Duo possibly thinking? What the heck has Quatre gotten himself in to? And where in the ESUN is Wufei and Minako?

I guess you'll have to wait in anticipation for the next chapter. The next chap will mostly involve Wufei, but not to fear, more Hiiro/Rei-ness is coming.

I know the last chapter and this one are rough, but I hit a bump in the road, but it should be smoothing out now. Everyone runs into it. But anyways….tell me what you guys thought, thanks!

Tchus

Tunks


	24. Chapter 20

-Drops to her knees and bows feebly to her reviewers-

I'm sorry….I can't say it enough times. This chapter has been havoc to write. I got stuck. Not really writers block but more of I knew what I wanted to do but I was not happy with what I was doing. Not to mention I used to write at work when I wasn't busy but I was banned from writing there which took away my main opportunity. Then life caught up with me and I became busy. I picked my story back up after a few months of not being able to look at it and resolved I needed to finish this chapter that was giving me trouble and get it to you before New Years.

I would have in fact had it to you before the new year if it wasn't for the fact, that I forgot I was going out partying Sunday night. But after I woke yesterday and returned from a hockey game I had tickets to, I set right to work and worked on the chapter until 3:30am. And walla! It is now complete.

I just hope that I haven't angered any of you too much and that some of you at least are still sticking with me. I'm not one to make new Years resolutions. I think they're silly and only meant to be broken. But I do resolve that I will try to update this ficcy regularly and try to finish it. Kryptonite is my pride and joy.

To note from the last Chapter. Minako is in no way a slut. I would never make her that way. But, if you recall from the manga and Japanese anime version, She is extremely boy crazy. Not to mention I could always have an ulterior motive involved. The characters are mostly based off their manga versions and then from the original Japanese anime version. I never use the dubbed version.

Anyways, enough rambling from me.

With no further delay. I present to you on behalf of the Jack and Chibi Luv production company…..

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

You're My Kryptonite

Chapter 20

Oooooooooooooooooo

"Line Secure?"

"Transfer signal to channel 004123, Frequency Y-32."

The massive screen occupying most of the northern wall, divided into three sections, is consumed in static. Three broken voices filter across the speakers as they tune to the same frequency. The static whir blips once as an image slowly focuses over the lower section of the monitor, coming to life as the form of a woman leaning over her desk. Arms folded gently, emanating a refined air of purpose and dignified elegance, her well known person brings no shock to the room's lone occupant who's become accustomed to these frequent meetings. Lips pursed and glasses balancing precariously on the bridge of her nose, she wordlessly leans back in her chair whilst her keen eyes bore back through the screen.

Unphased by the woman's gaze and unhindered in their adjusting of the controls, the occupant of the room stands before the console beneath the enormous monitor. Head down and concentrating on their work, their calculating fingers dancing across the panels as they tune all three images to the same channel with much expertise. Barely a nod is given to the first woman appearing on the screen in recognition and greeting, security taking precedence over even the slightest of courtesies.

"Line secure?" A second static filled voice repeats through the fuzzy upper-right image as they too wait less then patiently to commence their briefing.

"Give him a chance Sally. He's doing most of the work." A third voice scolds good naturedly from the third and final section of the screen, their own image soon appearing as well. She too sighs and leans back in her chair, a slight tweak of a dial clearing her image as she folds her hands together across her abdomen. "Ah, you see, much better." And she smiles to the person sitting on her left.

"Very funny!" The voice of the woman, now identified as Sally, resounds through the still snowy upper right window as she leans across to look through the clear screen before the woman on her right. "Secure the line or I'll be paying you a visit very soon." She threatens with a scowl.

With a shake of his head, the room's occupant taps a small lever to the right of the monitor, pushing it as far as it will go and bringing the final image into perfect focus. He then glares back at Sally as she too grins and slides back into her seat and in front of her own screen.

"Now was that so hard?" She taunts, resting both her arms on her arm rests, never looking away from him.

A soon to be bickering match is interrupted though, when the woman on the lower section of the screen clears her throat, drawing everyone's attention. Pausing intentionally, she lifts the glasses gently from the bridge of her nose and deposits them on the desk. Sitting up more properly and propping her elbows on the wide arms of her leather chair, she rolls her soft brown eyes back to the com-screen set before her. With a flip of her long auburn hair, her gaze locks with the man on the other side of the screen. "Lady Une, Preventor Headquarters, Brussels. Line Secure?" She queries in a voice sweetened with authority, receiving a true nod from the man this time in his own studious confirmation.

"Preventor Water, Lucrezia Noin." The black haired woman on the upper-left of the monitor follows as she leans forward, reaching with her right hand towards the screen. A click is then heard over the speakers and several scan lines dance across the screen for a fraction of a second as she throws the communication link encoder. "Line secure." She pantomimes before looking to her left.

The others in turn then look to the blonde woman who occupies the upper right section of the screen. Displaying a look of mock surprise, she then smiles back through the monitor. "Oh. Sally Poe, Preventor fire." She states, falling into her more business like tone, confirming her own readiness for their meeting. She then reaches above her head and throws another switch, causing the lights to dim just barely as she cuts the engines on her shuttle. "Line secure," she repeats, her confirmation turning all attention back to Lady Une.

Sipping lightly from her water glass, Lady Une then sets the distraction to the opposite side of the desk from her glasses, as the last of the confirmations filter to her ears. "Lines secure." She repeats one more time as she dips her right shoulder just barely as a sign as she leans, crossing her legs at the ankle out of habit. "Zero-five, report." She states in a short quip, dissolving completely into her professional mannerisms. Her transformation most apparent when her increasingly defined eyes lock with the mans'.

Clearing his throat and mumbling a short mantra or perhaps slight curses under his breath, he too submits himself to the conference in which he would prefer not to be. "Chang Wufei, 05, reporting." His words are delivered with force as he prepares himself mentally for the questions this briefing is set to contain.

"Chang." Lady Une begins, forming the words she's about to speak carefully. "What's the status of your fellow pilots? Duo of course we don't expect to report in too often. Trowa and Quatre are normally at least semi-consistent with their reports. But Hiiro…." She arches her finely shaped eyebrow in emphasis of her words, "Hiiro hasn't reported in close to two weeks. He's the one who would report everyday!" Her tone is elevated a pitch, relaying her own surprise at the situation.

Whispers repeating the last of Lady Une's words are exchanged between Sally and Noin, neither realizing so much time had truly passed, Their whispers though are interrupted when the gruff pilot of Nataku decides to finally speak after shaking his head at the thought of how weak the 'Perfect Soldier' has become.

"Yuy has allowed himself to become distracted." The Chinese man states with a stressed sigh. "He's claimed he's concentrating on surveillance…" A hint of skepticism laces his words, the entire time glaring back at the Preventors leader.

"You sounds like you don't believe him." Noin hints with a slight smirk painted across her lips. She glances left with only her eyes as Sally leans forward with a faint interest in this part of the conversation.

"It's my belief…" Wufei clears his throat, not to pleased with the direction their conference has so quickly gone in regard to his comrades. "…that Yuy has become distracted by one of the Onna's…" He scoffs amidst his words at the absurdity of the words he just spoke.

"Maybe I do need to pay a visit…"Sally ponders out loud, tapping her chin thoughtfully with her right index finger.

Clearing her throat again, the anticipated argument is once again thwarted by Une as she continues the meeting down it's intended path. "And what is the status of the other three?" Amidst her words, she slowly drums her fingers on the arms of her chair, this act of impatience causing Wufei to scowl and the other two women to bite back a snigger.

The darkness of the vacant room encases every nook and cranny in a suffocating touch, swarming around the sharp ring of glow surrounding the monitor and adjoining panels. The saturating black blanketing Wufei's shoulders contrast's with the shadow cast upon the entire room. The space illuminated in the half moon of light being all that is visible to the room, at least to any one standing in the ring of light. A ring in which Wufei himself, barely stands in.

Mutually closing off the two women who seemingly prefer to torment him for now, Wufei continues on with his list of people to report on. "Yuy will report at his own Leisure. It is of no concern to me." His voice is strained as he bites back a comment to the contrary. "Those women have made our work more of a chore then Maxwell would normally manage on his own."

"Duo is causing trouble for you again?" Noin interrupts, taking a redefined direction in the conversation as she leans her left elbow on the arm rest of her seat and rests her chin on her raised knuckles. "Perhaps he could use a mission to distill some pent up energy." She suggests, already formulating a plan, as she glances to Une briefly before settling her inquiring eyes on the honor bound pilot.

Clearing his throat, Wufei continues despite Noins interruption, temporarily avoiding her question. "Maxwell claims to be working on Yuy, breaking this wall he's built up in recent months…" Minute creases form on his brow as he selects his words. "…But it's more likely he's more infatuated by the women who have been left in our possession since their arrival." His frown deepens as a wave of static crosses the monitors but not interrupting the feed, only filling the room with the sound of a low whir.

"Your possession?" Sally jumps in at his words, a look of disapproval reflecting in her glassy eyes. "Whether they're working for the enemy or are truly lost and only trying to get home, these women are in your care…not possession Wufei." She scolds, a lingering bit of humor dancing on her lips as Lady Une and Noin eye him similarly as well.

The scrutinizing gazes boring into him, cause beads of sweat to form on Wufei's brow as the darkness closes in on him. He quickly glances over his shoulder when a faint rattling reaches his ears but perhaps it was only paranoia setting in. He finds himself about to step off into the shadows but the sound of Une clearing her throat draws him back to the task at hand.

Turning back, he pops his neck. His senses remaining on high alert. Wufei wets his parched lips as his back tightens and he squares his shoulders. 'If only this meeting would end now,' he mentally chants. "Barton has been conducting his own surveillance." He picks up from where he was interrupted, reminding himself of the things he still needed to report on. "He's elected to fore-go a few hours of sleep in order to watch and pursue any act of suspicious behavior." He finishes in a lowered voice, thinking quickly to ensure he hadn't forgotten anything before nodding to the women that he has finished.

Writing a quick note, Une nods approvingly before looking back up to lock eyes with her former enemy. "Advise Barton that I don't want him risking his health for these current arrangements." Her voice strains seriousness at the thought of Trowa's motivation towards their most recent mission turned awkward living situation. "You're to now share responsibilities with him." Her sudden order coming as a surprise to all listening, to the point she can only receive a deft nod in response. "I also expect Barton and Maxwell to both report to me by the end of next week. I trust you will pass that along to them." Signifying she has finished, she writes another note on the pad of paper to her right and just barely off screen.

"Understood." Wufei begrudgingly accepts, knowing his attempts to escape that insufferable woman has just become all the more difficult. "I will assist where I can. I've had some difficulty with one of our…wards. I also have a scheduled off colony trip to meet with an informant connected to JCO later this week in the L5's furthest most colony cluster." He checks over his shoulder once again, the hairs on the back of his neck, standing on end.

"Speaking of the Jupitoris Organization." Ending her silence, Sally rejoins the conversation as a more pertinent topic takes the floor. "I know Quatre is on his way to meet with their leader." A tone of caution, despite their conferences security, encases her voice. "What do we know about this group?" She inquires.

"The Jupitoris Colonization Organization, based in Venus 551, Lagrange point 2." Silently thanking some Chinese deity, Wufei begins his next set of information considered of importance to the Preventor group and ultimately the safety of the Earth Sphere United Nations.

As he begins though, he's quickly interrupted by a dull thud from deep within the shadows. Sound soon followed by the clank of a tipped trash bin and a stack of papers falling to the floor. Instinct and a life time of training kicking in, Wufei draws his gun with out a second thought. Spinning on his heel, he raises his arm rigid in the direction of the sound. Safety disabled, all actions having taken less then a half a second, he fires two rounds into the pitch black.

Oooooooooooooooooooo

"Honored guest, we welcome you, on behalf of our leader with open arms and open doors."

After a reeling death march through the ghostly halls that chilled him to the tune of forbodance hinted at for his own on coming execution. Quatre tugs at his collar, it having grown tighter from the dry sweat that has plagued him since his arrival. Having transgressed the long and melancholy hallways, the arduous journey has only managed to dampen his now fragile confidence. Psyche. Every twist and turn and door way, always occupied by the goddess.

Her sweet voice and girlish laugh occupying each of the gorgeous holograms with their vacant, transparent eyes. Exhausted by so many strange sensations, Quatre pauses to sling his leather satchel over his shoulder. At this point, he's too worn to care that the bag is now wrinkling his finely pressed shirt. He now finds himself before two massive doors of the darkest mahogany, accenting the dark coldness of the entire complex.

Standing before the gigantic doors, stands yet another replica of the goddess, her hands remain folded politely in front of her. Her soft welcome tingles in Quatre's ears as she bows deeply out of the utmost of respect. Her long, golden mane is draped down her back and cascades at her sides. A solitary image of warmth and digital beauty in a world of ice. Like a frozen heart.

Reaching the deepest point of her formal bow, the doors are simultaneously triggered to open and two more clones appear behind the first. Each holding open a door and smiling ever pleasantly. The congruence of the eerie image forces Quatre to swallow the lump forming in his throat. Too much perfection existing in this lone world to make it truly perfect.

"Please gracious sir." The goddess to the left speaks first, shrugging her shoulder and tilting her head to the right.

"Our honorable Leader will see you in his office." The goddess to the right finishes, mimicking the other as she too shrugs her shoulder and tilts her head to the left.

Sighing dejectedly, Quatre proceeds forward and enters the dim office, barely staying within the shard of light reaching into the office from the hallway. The room becomes warmer, saturated with moisture, casting the fair haired pilot ever further into misery. Chills race up the back of his neck in the silence.

Freezing in his tracks, he glances back suddenly, just in time for the triplet beauties to disappear and the doors to slam behind him. The click of the locks striking into place and the electric buzz of the lights turning on fills the room. He sucks in a deep gasp of breath and turns forward again as two rows of lights stretching the expanses of the room flicker to life one by one, bathing the room in it's golden glow.

Stepping hesitantly forward a few paces, he approaches an expansive and luxurious desk in the same color as the doors behind him. Antique and daunting, it's ornate style in it's solitude is the only visible accent in the open office, yet it saturates the entire space. Each step he takes becomes more weighted as he nears the work space and the executive chair which currently rests, turned away from him.

Lifting his right hand, he massages his left shoulder, his heart thundering within the walls of his chest. Suddenly shivering in the dense room, his weariness burrowing into every fiber of his body. Just as he reaches the desk, a nymph sized goddess appears on the desk top, dancing in circles as she sways to a tune only she can hear.

Quatre's heart leaps into his throat when she stops upon noticing him and smiles cheerily and waves to him. "Greetings Mr. Winner!" She says in a sing-song voice, only drawing a forced chuckle from him in response. She crosses her arms behind her back and grins up at him from her meek ten inches of height.

Both freeze though when the chair behind the desk squeaks and slowly turns to face front. Each excruciating scrape of plastic and metal turns every second into a life time of still frames. Quatre takes a deep breath and holds it, not knowing what to expect until the chair comes to a final halt with the nymph golden goddess standing before it in the same enchanting pose that's haunted him since he arrived in the colony space port.

Hands trembling slightly, he gazes wide eyed at the chair now facing him. His pallor skin whitened by the tension. His blood pressure bottoming out seconds after it's climax.

"We do apologize Mr. Winner. I hope you will accept." Bowing slightly, she performs an acrobatic flip backwards and lands a top the head rest of the empty executive chair. "But our leader has been called away. Do make yourself comfortable until he's able to return." She giggles affectionately and grins at him in adoration.

His arm falling to his side, his bag drops to the floor with a thump. The absurdity of his day and lack of sleep perhaps finally becoming too much. He chuckles hoarsely, tossing his damp platinum hair. His limbs each grow cold as he laughs a touch harder until his heart hiccups in his throat.

"Master Winner?" The nymph calls in synthetic concern as he faces the ceiling and then collapses to the floor. Eyes lulling back in his head, his lids flutter closed.

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

A ravens stark caw breaks the still of dawn as the remnants of rain drops drip their last bits from the eaves of homes and the like through out the city. The dark grey and omnipresent clouds that have forsaken the city for many days, begin to divide in the distance to finally allow a glimpse of the sun to shine down on the Earth. It's cool and mellow rays dance between the cloud break, turning the Eastern sky purple, red, gold and blue.

Still well before the country is scheduled to wake, one innocent soul has stirred soon enough to witness the blessing. Perhaps it's a sign that not everything is as bad as at first it seemed. The thunder and rains receding for now, to continue at a later time. But one soul rose premature to receive her gift before everyone else.

A mere eight years of innocence and still dressed in her pajamas, she stands on the window ledge. Her bare feet on the cold wooden panel three feet above the floor. She presses her nose and palms against the panes, blowing minute trails of steam on the glass. Wide eyed, her amethyst orbs absorb the hues of the sky to oddly contrast her raven hair which frames her face. The image itself makes her appear as a mysterious angel smiling on the Earth.

Behind the image of pure serenity, two more souls stir, sitting up slowly as they chase away the drug of sleep. Rubbing their eyes and ignoring their tired limbs. They look on in awe as the young girl stands in sheer wonderment at the world before her.

"Hotaru-chan?" Setsuna calls to her in concern, swinging her feet to the floor.

Smiling regally, Hotaru glances back to her two mother figures from the view out side. "Rei-chan is going to be ok." She whispers softly, her eyes conveying an image of pure knowing.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

10 pages!!!

I hope this starts to make up for my hiatus.

I have so much work to do and one of my favorite parts is coming up in the next two chaps.

Yelling at me and sincere comments are all welcome. But I definitely owe more to all of you then just one chapter. I'm aiming to get another chapter to you on my next day off which is this weekend.

Nappy New Year!

Tchus

'Tunks


	25. Chapter 21

-1Hey! Back once again with a chapter for all of you. I blame my boyfriend for all my delays. He's a distraction and a half I tells ya!

Thanks for all the reviews everyone and I'm sorry you had to wait a little longer then expected for this update. I tend to get distracted easily when writing not to mention I had a good week followed by a really bad week in the last two weeks.

Back on the 17th of this month I went to a hockey team party and won a hockey stick autographed by the entire team. Super exciting, it's probably the coolest piece of hockey stuff I have.

Then only a week later as my good week was coming to a close, I get to work one random afternoon. I like my job, for once I'm actually happy to go to work, despite the occasional abusive customer. I get there only for it to be announced we're being shut down. The entire center will be closed by May. So I'm not out of a job I've held for two and a half years and with it goes all my benefits. So job hunting it is now for me. On top of that the vacation I was planning for in May is now a total bust.

I'd like to note from the last installment. Hotaru in fact isn't necessarily down or depressed. The idea is that she's possibly more in tune to the happenings then Setsuna is currently. It was something common in the series and manga that she had an ability for foresight similar to Rei's, only not necessarily as strong.

Anyways, enough babbling, I know you guys would rather read the next installment then my own complaining. So on to the next chapter of goodness. After this chapter there's going to be our fourth interlude and then the next chapter will be nearly 95 Hiiro and Rei goodness for the soul!!

"Stop giving everything away!!" Jack and Chibi Luv shout in unison, clubbing Tunks over the head.

"On to the next Chapter!" Chibi Luv shouts.

"Oh no, I'm not going to say it…"Jack warns, glaring daggers at his accomplice.

"I own Gundam Wing and Jackie owns Sailor Moon, We're Millionaires!!!!" Chibi Luv squeals.

Umm…right. Time for the next chapter of……

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

You're My Kryptonite - Chapter 21

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A labyrinth of foam and water swirling, fighting against the walls of confinement, it surges back and forth, occasionally cascading over the top of it's captivity. Like a great tidal wave, the churning water sprays in spouts high above it's surface before gravity reins it back down deep with in it's clutches. Wrenching and turning, it erodes away every surface it touches, fighting the very world it is an integral part of. It greedily sucks in everything it touches, plunging it down into the depths and assaulting it with the mightiest of currents, and then casting it back out reborn anew. The diligence of the freedom bound torrent washes the world clean of it's sins.

The sleeves of her green sweater rolled up to her elbows and hair pulled taught in a high ponytail, Makoto stands before her kitchen sink with hands plunged deep within the warm water and scowering her dishes to a luminous shine. Cheeks slightly flushed, she bites her lower lip in concentration as she scrubs with a vigor known only to a few. The ferocity of her actions sends splashes of water spilling out onto the counter top and over the edge and down onto the floor. A film of suds trails up her forearms and dampens the cuffs of her sleeves. Brow creased in thought and frustration, she doesn't notice the water seeping into her slippers or the person watching her from across the counter. Even the dishes are feeling her vengeance as they collide against one another in the fray. The day had started with so much promise, the sun just barely peeking at them over the horizon at day break, only to have it to disappear again. In it's place came a violent thunder storm, rain and hail mixed with claps of thunder and bolts of lightning. The weather strangely brewing along side the feelings inside the heart of the senshi of thunder.

"Mako-chan?" The blue haired senshi of ice calls in mounting concern. "Hasn't the plate been punished enough?" She asks, her attempt at humor falling on deft ears as she sits on the stool across the counter from Makoto and staring her determined friend in the face.

They each stirred so early upon the proclamation by the youngest senshi, that their missing friends were good and well. Perhaps Hotaru really had been reassured by Chronos himself, Ami truly wasn't sure. But at this point they had to grasp what ever glimpse of hope they could muster. That is at least, until Setsuna can find her way back to the time gates. Hotaru was certain though, when she conveyed the message to the freshly awoken Senshi, all of whom, viewed the spectacle of the sun in the distance and the purple, blue, red, and gold streaking across the morning sky. A wondrous sight it had been, burning into their souls for all eternity. Combined with the pure and knowing innocence of the senshi of destruction. It could have been titled the perfect start to the perfect day. That was, until the argument that followed.

Sighing inwardly at the beating her brunette friend is laying on their breakfast dishes, Ami leans forward on the counter. "Mako-chan, please." She pleads mournfully, only wishing to bring her back around. She waits several more moments for a response as Makoto scrubs until her fingers are nearly numb. But finding she can't wait a minute longer for the abuse to cease, she gently grasps both of Makoto's thin wrists in her hands. Like ice, the coolness of her touch calms their world and shatters the void between them as Makoto halts mid-stroke. Strengthened by her own, determination, Ami is only met by Makoto's wide green eyes as a single glistening tear rolls down her cheek. The cozy apartment consumes them as the lights flicker when a bolt of lightning thunders in the distance.

Yawning tiredly and mumbling about the day not being born yet, Usagi never even looked to the sky to see what the others had seen. Ami could feel the tension permeating the air. She couldn't truly blame their leader, she was never an early riser. Always late to school and to meetings, she almost couldn't make it through a day without a nap. The recent events had been hard on each of them, Usagi being no exception, but they have been dealing with it in their own way. And some were certainly handling it better then the others. She'd always been the innocent one, the one everyone fought to protect. It was what everyone was expected to do always. But what wasn't expect was when that final thresh hold finally snapped and Makoto screamed in furry. She had grabbed their nodding princess by the collar and drug her to her feet.

Silently thanking their savior, the dishes sink back to the bottom of the sink, bumping together lightly, Makoto having finally released her death grip on them. Perhaps it was for the best that the dishes couldn't actually feel a thing, a torment much like the thunder clapping and rain lapping against the glass balcony door. Her clouded and distant eyes slowly clear as the truth strikes into her soul, along with the sensation of Ami's cool hands clutching her own. The color of her icy friend's eyes matching the energy surging through her skin. A deep and shuddering sigh rasps forth from her lungs and she finds herself wondering how long she'd been lost to that state. Lost to those feelings that were surging through her veins like a rivulet of fire.

She had drug their Princess to her feet, toes barely scrapping the ground, stirring a yelp of fear from within her. An inferno of rage burned in Makoto's eyes as she held the odango haired senshi by the collar and screamed of her short comings. She demanded to know how she could be so heartless,, shouting to her furthest extent for some explanation. How she could be so nonchalant, so carefree, and just fall back to sleep when the world was giving them a sign. Tears had poured down Usagi's cheeks as they brimmed in her own as well and she vented until her heart was content. Or rather, as near as she could get to being content.

A Second crystalline tear streaks from Makoto's hunter eyes as she can't look away from Ami's own understanding orbs. Even as she releases her gentle hold and slides back into her warm seat, Makoto can only look on. Unable to form words, the ramifications of her actions impressing upon her conscious. The dish towel slowly drops from her shoulder well and forgotten as she rounds the counter and drops into the seat beside Ami, falling into her arms. "I hurt her Ami-chan…", she murmurs hoarsely, as she clutches her dear friend tightly in her arms. Ami can only sigh in response as she rests one hand on Makoto's head and the other on her back, rubbing in soothing circles as the brunette sniffs softly.

A strained yelp had slipped forth from Usagi's lips as Makoto squeezed ever tighter on the collar of her sleep shirt. Even from several paces away, Ami could see the blood draining from Makoto's knuckles and pooling in her cheeks, the room becoming negatively charged from the energy that poured from her body. Ami found herself unable to do anything amidst the thunder senshi's berating as she, Michiru, Setsuna, and Hotaru watched helplessly. The tension filling the room was Malleable and thick, Makoto too, was on the verge of tears as tears continued to cascade down Usagi's cheeks and then she dropped her to her knees amidst the pile of pillows. In the same motion, she raised her clenched fist above her head.

"I'm sure Usagi-chan forgives you, Mako-chan." Ami whispers soothingly to her thunderous friend. Unconcerned by the storm that still prevails outside after it had rolled in this morning around the same time they departed the mansion whence the outer's call home. She brushes her fingers softly through Makoto's damp bangs in a comforting gesture. It had only been one of many out bursts that are sure to come and Ami knew it, even as Makoto's arms hug her tightly, she can't help but sigh at her own unvoiced frustrations. "I promise Mako-chan…"

A pattern of sharp gasps filled the room as Makoto stood with her balled fist, ready to strike. A look of anger draped across her fragile face, her own eyes were brimming with unshed tears. Within the same instant though as she brought her fist forward, the temperature in the room plummeted a good thirty degrees and an invisible force appeared between her and Usagi, stopping her punch several inches from their Hime's delicate form. The entire world was thus sentenced to stand still as awareness sank into Makoto, her eyes were widened in disbelief and a shaky breath rattled out ever so slowly from her lungs. Her clear emerald orbs roamed the room in devastation, first landing on Ami whom stood to her left with her right hand raised towards her, palm out and fingers spread. The symbol of Mercury radiated from her forehead as an unfelt breeze ruffled her pixie blue hair. The look in Ami's eyes made her tremble unsteadily. A sparkle of water then splashed against her nose which drew her attention to the three that stood behind Usagi. First Michiru, she stood with her hands clasped, the index and middle fingers of her right hand raised to her lips and the Neptunian emblem emblazoned on her brow. Makoto soon became aware of Usagi's tears which danced in droplets before her. Everlasting stares from the senshi of both ice and water, Makoto's eyes then fell on young Hotaru who stood to Michiru's left and in front of Setsuna. The symbol of Saturn burned brightly from her forehead as well as her eyes had glowed in the same intense purple, her hands both thrust out before her with her thumbs and index fingers touching, having thrown up a silence wall in the knick of time. The power of the three combined with Setsuna's saddened look of disapproval caused Makoto's limbs to fall limp She barely had the strength to raise a shaking hand to her cheek, only to feel a frozen tear, halted halfway down her cheek. A wave of remorse then dampened her psyche, finding she couldn't brush the tear away. She summoned what strength she could to turn on her heal and run from the room and out into the frozen world. "Mako!!", they shouted in unison, matching time with a fresh clap of thunder.

"….We'll find them."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The sharp echo dissipates into the rafters as the lights through out the room flicker to life, filling the dark void with their dim glow. The one source of light which had solely illuminated the room becomes less prevalent in the after effects of what's just transpired. A trash bin teeters back and forth on it's side, it's contents spilled across the clean floor, along with a toppled stack of once neatly organized files and folders. Chaos subjected upon this normally calm office building convenes in this one place before all seeing eyes in a room filled with computers and other instruments of unconceivable purpose.

Exhaling the breath he held, Wufei slowly drops his extended arm to his side, holstering his gun in the same fluid motion. Meanwhile, resisting the temptation to allow his eyes to roll back into his head. The carnage splayed out before him being more then enough to hold him sane. All but forgetting the conference call he's currently live with, he curses poignantly, following the path of destruction with just his eyes. File folders and duplicates of mission reports trail across the floor like the path of a tornado. The pile leading to a tipped trash bin, waste spilled from within: A used coffee cup, candy wrappers, crumbled scraps of paper, and the like. At the base of the mess and clinging to the wall, he finds a pair of familiar shoes, attached to a familiar pair of legs and a similarly familiar body.

Clutched against the wall and frozen in mid motion, Minako stands with eyes wide and unblinking. Starring forward unfocused, her pupils are large and dilated, nearly turning her blue eyes black. Hair disheveled and her bow twisted to an angle, both of her arms are stretched out at her sides, palms pressed against the wall. Her heart pounds against the inside walls of her chest, breathing in a startled breath, as she doesn't dare move a muscle. The outline of her physique on the wall is only marred by three fresh bullet holes. One barely to the left of her neck, having missed her by mere inches, the second one high and right of the top of her head, and the third down her right arm, this one having barely grazed her skin. A trickle of blood seeps from her wound and slowly traces down her arm. Knees wobbling slightly, she pulls her arms towards her, wrapping them around her body, yet to notice the blood.

Rubbing his brow in frustration, Wufei half turns back to the monitor where Une, Noin, and Sally still watch and wait. His blood pressure settling back to normal, their meeting having been brought to an abrupt halt, as he begins to form a statement to conclude for now. As he parts his lips to speak though, he's abruptly cut short by the reprimanding tone of Lady Une, whom glares back at him in disapproval.

"Chang, you know the policy on discharging a weapon inside Preventor and Government buildings," she scolds, narrowing her eyes at the former pilot.

"Lady Une, I…" He starts to explain again, mentally cursing at his newest predicament. But before he has time to form a complete sentence though, he's cut off once again.

"I don't want to hear it." She interjects sharply, never breaking her glare from him as she grabs a folder from off to the left of her screen and pulls it in front of her. "You were present during the incident with Yuy and Maxwell two years ago. You, along with Sally, were also on the council that assisted in reforming our weapons policy. " Setting the folder and her notepad in her lap, she sets her hand on the controls to her monitor. "This meeting will adjourn for now then. I expect each of your reports, including the other pilots by the end of the week." She quips shortly, pausing long enough to receive a nod from each of the three, and then switches off her monitor and terminating the connection.

With an annoyed growl, Wufei swings around to his left where Minako has crept up beside him. With fists clenched and jaw rigid, his eyes burn as he raises his voice at her. "What the hell is wrong with you?!" He shouts enraged, a vein protruding from his temple as he lashes ay the woman who's made his day a fight to survive. "You can't even follow even the simplest order." He rages, squaring his shoulders and taking a step towards her. "You're as bad as Maxwell!!" He screams at the top of his lungs, his voice echoing through the upper floors of the complex. Despite his ranting though, all he receives in return is a gentle smile on her face as she tilts her head just slightly to one side.

"Wufei." Noin calls, halting him in his ranting and raving for at least a moment as he turns his head to glare at both herself and Sally. His expression making it obvious he wasn't happy nor had he noticed they were still connected. "That's not the way to treat a guest," she states in a chastising voice, doing her best imitation of Lady Une.

Glowering at them in contempt, Wufei doesn't even honor them with a response. He instead turns his back on them with a scowl, grabs Minako roughly by the wrist and drags her from the room stumbling all the way. He doesn't even bother to turn off the counsel, monitor, or lights. Exiting the door at the far side of the room, he firmly slams it closed behind them.

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

"Mr. Winner?…Mr. Winner…Mr. Winner!"

Rocked gently from side to side, Quatre stirs slowly from a deep sleep. His mind foggy and ears ringing subtly. Squinting, he forces his eyes open in the low light of his confines. Groggy and confused, he looks up through blurry vision to the woman standing over him who had just awoken him from his sleep. Eyes focusing slowly, he notices she's dressed in a vaguely familiar uniform, the thought bringing him to push himself up into a sitting position. The blanket which had been covering him drops into his lap. Taking in his surroundings, he finds himself reclined in a plush leather chair with a pillow tucked under his head and his things dropped lazily in the seat beside him, aboard his private inter-colony shuttle. Perplexed beyond just simple confusion, he rakes his fingers through his platinum hair as he looks out the crafts window, watching as they veer away from the L-2 colony cluster.

"Mr. Winner….sir?" The stewardess repeats again, concern for her bosses peculiar behavior evident in her voice.

"Ah…yes?" He stumbles across his words in response, turning his attention from the window to the young woman waiting for his response to a question he failed to hear the first time it was asked.

"I was only asking sir," she says softly. Becoming nervous when he focuses all of his attention on her. "What you would like for your in-flight meal…chicken and pasta or beef and potatoes?" She then bows politely, diverting her eyes to the floor.

"Umm." He pauses intentionally for a chance to think for a brief moment, scratching his head thoughtfully. Making his decision, he then looks back to her, still unable to shake the effects his nap has impressed on his mind. "Chicken and pasta would be fine a suppose…" His words trailing off at the end.

Bowing once more in reply, "Very well sir." She then turns to retreat towards the back of the craft.

Before she can disappear though, Quatre calls back to her "Miss?", he says quickly, hoping to ask at least one of the questions plaguing his mind.

"Yes, Mr. Winner?", she asks in surprise, turning back to face him with her hand on the seat back next to his. She can only wonder what could be on the young executives mind.

"Yes," he asks, hoping his question isn't too absurd. "Can you tell me what time it is?"

A bead of sweat forms on her brow as she quickly looks to her watch for the time. "The time? It's 6:15PM Lagrange Point 2 local time sir." She reply's in a single flustered breath.

"6:15?" He repeats in surprise. "We were supposed to be to Venus-551 four hours ago, why have we turned around?" A note of panic sinks into his voice as he lowers the foot rest of his seat and tosses his blanket aside.

"Sir?" She steps back, startled by his reaction to her words. "We were on the colony a day and a half…we're a bit late leaving is all sir." She replies hastily and bows once more for good measure, assuming he must still be half asleep and meant to say they were to leave the colony instead of arrive.

"Oh," he whispers in bewilderment. "Yes, of course." Attempting to cover his own confusion, he smiles half reassuringly to the stewardess and dismisses her. Once she's out of sight though, he drops the act and looks back out the window at the diminishing colony cluster. 'Allah, where did this day go…and why don't I remember it?', he wonders silently.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

(Dodges several thrown objects and ducks again at the cliffhanger.)

Was it a dream? Was it a hoax? Was Quatre even on the colony? And should Where's my Rei-chan and Hiiro-kun!!

I guess we'll have to wait until next time to find out now won't we…..

I hope you guys enjoyed this chap and let me know what you think. Not that I demanding reviews….I just like them. I hate when authors demand reviews or no posting crap. Total nonsense.

Thank you everybody and I'll have the Interlude coming soon. Also I'm going to be posting a new story coming soon. It'll more then likely be called "So Lar" unless I revert back to the original title I gave it when I forgot what the original-original title was. "The Story Formerly known as Treaty of Libra"

It's a working title, ne?

Anyways that's enough ranting from me. And there you have 7 loverly pages! Peace and cheeze fries to one and all!!!

'Tunks


	26. Interlude 4

OK, I know, I know. I meant to update this about 2 weeks ago but I was on vacation for 10 days and was really busy before leaving. But the fourth interlude is now complete and ready for you and the next chapter is on the way as well.

I appreciate all of your reviews and am glad you guys are enjoying the story. I can't believe I have over 7,000 hits on this story and still going. I hope I get lots more reviews as well and that I haven't ran off some of you who are sick of waiting for me to update.

As I mentioned before, this will be the fourth interlude and second to last, unless I should elect to have more. And it's leading up to some good stuff. Just to remind, Interludes can be dreams, visions, or memories, or even foreshadowing future events. I'm sure you guys can't wait to find out what all these silly interruptions are about.

Anyways, enough babbling from me. Jack and Chibi Luv are asleep cause it's so late and we had a long journey back from our trip. Well after 1am it be.

Now for the next installment of……

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

You're My Kryptonite

Interlude 4

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The sound of the broom's bristles rake along the many textures of the stone walkway. Leaves, dust, and dirt are whisked away to leave the tiles fresh and clean to the open world. Early spring is in the air as the chilling northern breeze brushes across the aging shrine, meeting with the warming sun which looms heavy in the skies above. In contrast, the walkway, cutting through the heart of the grounds, shines more like the lustrous moon hanging in the evening skies, opaquely white and desolate. However it remains vividly clean under the dutiful care of it's alluring keeper and her daily routine. The worn, old broom, edging towards showing it's age, has come to anticipate it's part in this semi-peaceful world. A world encased in quiet history. Only a few stray patches of frost remain on the grounds in memory of the winter months which are turning now to spring and then summer which is soon to come.

Wrapped in her winter shrine maiden's clothes and wielding her faithful broom with much skill and grace, Rei cuts her normal path through the dirt lingering on the stone tiles. Working tirelessly, she ensures every speck of dirt is cast from the center most row before doubling back to begin again more towards the outer edge. In rhythm, she works with the beat of the aura of the temple, in tune to the world it preserves as she too hums in step to her tidying's. Even the wind works in as an integral part of her serene world, occasionally pushing hard enough to billow her loose clothing and sway her long hair in time to her cadence. It's the picturesque image of the traditional Japanese temple maiden tending to her traditional Japanese Shinto shrine.

Humming a calming tune, she matches the song in her heart with all that is right with the world. The light sway of the budding trees even join in as she rocks left and right with each stroke she takes. The ravens cawing nearby too, accompany her pleasant song. Telling a story like the Noh, listening to the notes she knows so well, paints a dramatic image of vibrant colors, serenity, and Shinto congruency that the world represents. Buried deep in her heart, she's sung the song a million times to a crowd and another million times to herself, until the day it worked it's way into her daily chores. A raven swooping down and perching on her shoulder doesn't even break her rhythm as she smiles up at the graceful bird before it spreads it's wings and takes to the skies again with an enchanting call.

Turning back once more to sweep away another path of dust, she takes a few swings of her trusted broom before looking up the long path to the front doors of her family shrine, a loving and calm induced smile is graced across her lips as she still hums her happy tune. A flock of many species of birds, having descended as she worked so diligently, now speckle the path, hopping about in their search for crumbs, grains, and seeds. Sighing amidst her own mood, she continues more gently, brushing the birds she happens upon out of her path, only for them to return once she's passed. Neither minding each other while working for their own goals. The birds chirp merrily and hop about her broom, step by step as she cleans the final row of dirt of her afternoon tidying. It's a routine she repeats twice a day, weather permitting, and even three times on festival days.

Two thirds the way up the path, she pauses to lean on her broom, and take in her surroundings. She watches in contentment, the two paper lanterns still hanging over the entryway from Haruka's recent birthday celebration, as they sway with the breeze. The tiny bells strung within the tassels, tinkle lightly with the rocking motion. The harmony joins the many subtle sounds encasing the temple grounds, transfixed and trapped within a dome of it's own, amidst the bustling metropolis of Tokyo. That is until all the sound ceases and the courtyard is consumed by an eerie silence, even the birds stop chirping , stop moving, and turn their heads in the direction of the stone steps.

In an instant, every bird takes flight with a massive gust, as a loud pop like a firecracker echoes from behind her. The intense percussion sends the flock off into the distance, lead by the shrill caws of her ravens. Their abrupt departure leaving her saddened and confused as well by the odd sound as it makes yet another, louder bang, much like the last. The nearing sound startling her to turn back to face the stairs just as the birds had, as a third bang echoes in quicker succession to the last, sounding less and less like a fire cracker with each shot. The sound being so familiar as it ruptures the fragile shell that had composed her world. And then a fourth blast follows, this time with no denying as she recognizes it as the sound of a firing gun. Four shots, breaking the silence and snapping the world to life.

Compelled by the reverberating sound, she drops her broom to the ground in a sudden rush of emotions, the wood rapping to a rest. She then stumbles forward, pushing herself into a run, not away from the gun shots, but towards them instead. Straining with exertion, need, she tries ever harder to gain speed as the desperation to reach the source drives her. The walkway seems to stretch to a mile for her, only the clicking of her geta upon the tiles echo through the courtyard. Step by step as she runs, a mournful cry slips free from her lips, her whole body feasts upon the raw emotions compelling her to run towards the sound. Something, unforeseen deep in her soul tells her this moment is of the greatest importance. Her heart pounds like a drum with each stride she takes. This could be that defining moment of her entire life.

Loosened by her exertion, her outer heavy robe sways with her body and her hair weaves behind her as she grows ever closer to the stairs. Lunging forward she cries for her feet to move faster, reaching for that unknown which calls for her. Her plight clouding her mind, she skids past her family prayer tree at a furious rate, only a few paces from her goal. Her eyes begin to tear, finding herself with less then three steps to go, when a lone patch of frost finds itself beneath her, causing her to take a rough slide across the ground. Landing painfully in her side, she comes to a halt in a crumbled heap at the very peak of the stairs.

Just as her body strikes the hard earth, a fifth and final shot rings through her ears, so close and deafening, she cries once more, pained and filled with sorrow, as she falls short, only wondering for what lie down those towering steps. She whimpers softly, lying curled in a heap on the top step, her body quivering lightly from the chilling breeze mixed with her supposed failure while fighting for that which she needs so badly. A sharp gasp though, breaks her whimpers as a feather light hand falls upon her shoulder, stirring her from her own self despair.

Sitting up in surprise with a sudden jerk, she looks up in hope, tossing her head left and right in search of the keeper. Wishing to find the one whom roused her from her despair. Still remaining seated, she turns as far as she can each way, wishing to spot the elusive person. In looking around though, she finds her world becoming hazy, thickness, slowly consuming her entity, as she watches the world blurred to nothingness, snaring her into it's reality of what she is.

Soon blinded by the light, her other senses pique in their intensity. Her heart beat booms inside her ears, the taste and smells of the space fill her lungs, and the particles of existence dance across her skin. The over load of sensations spark once more, flooding her body as she finally faints, falling victim to the world and fading into the voided space.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Just remember Hiiro…." Duo murmurs in a soft seriousness, contrary to her care-free self, as he secures his helmet to his pilot's suit. "Even Superman has his kryptonite." A lingering glint of sadness reflects from deep within his eyes.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The end for now!! (takes a gasping breath after all that typing)

So….what did you guys think? Yes, I know it's only 3 pages. But it IS only an interlude and the next chapter shall me much longer.

So maybe review and let me know you guys are still out there with me if you please.

And while your at it, go read Li Ying Fa and Lady Xiao's works. They're both very talented writers. I was ecstatic to see "Brothers and Sisters" updated not once but twice, and I'm awaiting the next entertaining installment of "Snowfall". Both are great works for the Rei/Hiiro-goodness.

I spent my vacation in Arizona with my family and we saw some baseball and basketball games and I have increased my hockey figure collection even further. But now I'm back to work and will have the next chap to you ASAP.

Once again, I hope you enjoyed and let me know what you think!

Tunks


	27. Chapter 22

Yes, I'm back! I would ask for your forgiveness but I know I truly deserve to be strung over hot coals for abandoning you guys for so long. I've been systematically been trying to finish all my fics I have abandoned of the years and happened upon a partially written chapter conveniently between the times I got two interesting emails.

To Agoraphobia: No, I haven't forgotten anything and am happy you're still around, I'm sorry I kept you and everyone else waiting.

To Nerf: Thanks as well for giving me an ultimatum and also reading this over for me to make sure it still flows with the fic and hope you like the extra bit I added and it will playing in to the next chap. You also unknowingly gave me an idea for said next chap.

To everyone else who's reviewed in the past, I hope you're still all out there, I'll do everything I can to not abandon you like that again seeing as how I think Nerf will hunt me down if I ever tried...

So to quote Jack and Chibi love. Time for the next installment of...

**You're My Kryptonite**

**~Chapter 22 ~**

**888888888888888888**

Gasping heavily as she bumps against the sturdy wood railing, wide eyed, Rei grips her pounding head, as if it could split open at any moment. Rivulets of perspiration trickle down her flushed cheeks, trying with desperation to remain on her feet. Holding on to the railing for dear life with her one free hand, she forces back the intensity of the vision with which she'd been sent reeling only moments ago. Echo's like lightning and clouds of agony ring in her ears and unwanted tears prick the corners of her wide open eyes. The explosiveness alone of the psychic episode leaving her breathless, she dry swallows the retch building in her throat.

Nearly sagging to her knees, the miko takes a shaky step forward, willing her body to continue on despite the pain still lingering deep within her conscious. Each of her hesitant foot falls carries her ever so slowly to the head of the stairs, one moment passing after another, watched but uninterrupted as she clumsily makes her way down the long and daunting stair case towards her destination. Not once though does she notice the concerned but knowing eyes watching her every step of the way. Perhaps the fresh haze of her vision blocked her heightened senses from feeling the intense glare trained on her backside. Stumbling even at the foot of the stairs, the watchful gaze does not waiver until the fiery priestess disappears through the far corridor and out of the watchers view.

Buttoning the cuffs of her sleeves while standing outside her open door, Haruka watches Rei ever so intently as she makes her sluggish way to the far side of the Winner Estate. Having stepped out of her temporary residence from changing into some dry clothes, she witnessed first hand as Rei made her way to the stairs, back facing the Senshi of wind. She was on the verge of calling out to her younger counter part, when she stumbled, catching the rail in the onset of her vision. A single word lingered across her lips as a whisper in the heat of her channeling, Haruka could only force herself to watch and listen in silence for any clue as to what she was seeing. The pain reflecting on Rei's features and the sweat dripping from her chin was near unbearable for Haruka to watch peacefully, but it was that single stinging word that haunted the recesses of her mind, even as her enlightened friend stumbled down the winding stairs alone and without a word spoken but the one.

Walking forward to the top step silently, Haruka's trained eyes follow the raven Miko's every cadence until she's well out of view. Disappearing down the long far corridor which reaches off to the far western estate, Haruka makes no effort to follow the Martian Princess this time, but makes a note to herself to keep closer watch in the future along with that retched word. 'Rei-chan...' She silently wonders with great concern. 'What is happening to you?' Intending to save the interrogation for a later time, she clears her mind of what she witnessed and heard until she can get Minako and Rei together, alone. Knowing truly, that this time plane is affecting them all. She only needs to think back to that melancholy yet bewitching tune that still plays in the vastest depths of her own psyche.

All is soon found interrupted though by a commotion filling the hall, following the swing open of the grand entryway door. Freshened and exuberant, Haruka lightly shakes her head and snigger's softly at the fallacies of life as she remains perched on the upper most crescenda of the eastern stairs.

88888888888888

Half the distance to the kitchen and continuing on to her destination, Rei's gate steadies as the after effects of her vision subside. The image she saw and the emotions she felt still lingers vividly in her mind, but for now she knows she must dwell on them alone until she can truly discover what they mean. But for now a different force draws her down this long maze of a corridor to a tall and foreboding door which looms at the end, resting ajar but a crack.

Her pace becoming more even and determined, she no longer requires the wall for support as she hastily passes numerous rooms, studies, offices, and servants quarters. The same drab hall they'd passed through nearly a month ago, with door after door of the same make lining the south wall while windows line the north wall. The looming door which grows closer by the minute call out to her to come closer, that voice inside her knowing exactly what to do, exactly what to say, exactly what to ask. Even as she steps before the heavy steel giant and her gentle hand falls upon the worn handle, that same resolve assists her to nudge the door open for her to slide in effortlessly.

Stepping across the threshold and falling under the light glow of the soffit lights, her mind becomes a clean canvas, awash of her original intent. Hesitantly biting on her lower lip, she looks over the expansive hanger she's only seen on a few occasions, finding something new and more fascinating with each rare visit. Not that she was ever truly enamored by technology like some people are, but she finds that the giant mechas known by the name of Gundam, have a strange, alluring beauty all their own. Soffit light's suspended from the high ceiling cast glowing halos along the expansive floor, keeping the room subtly alight in the enclosed space.

Golden halos cast in circles ten meters wide, dot the floor across the cavernous room with dim shadows accentuating the edges of the light rings, giving them their angelic shape. Her focus is fleeting just the same though as she continues on in her trek across the expanse so familiar, knowing by heart when she'd last been there and the image itself just the same. She's seen him this exact posture and knows by instinct she'll be able to find him like this again, head held high as she prevails effortlessly against the shadows from the darkness consuming them.

Well into the evening now though in stark contrast, he sits just the same in silence, nose down on the laptop perched beside him, tapping in commands in earnest before returning his attention to the myriad of tools, parts, and wires strewn across his lap and within the realm of his grasp as he sits sits precariously on the chest of his Gundam with his legs hanging over the side. His virtually dry shirt and shoes lying in the open hand of the mobile suit, Hiiro wastes no time in glancing up, having heard, felt, and oddly even smelled her entrance and her boring eyes trained back on him.

Three turns of the ratchet and wrench, he sets one tool aside to strike a command on queue on his computer before grasping a pair of gray wires knowingly from behind his back before training his meticulous motions on wiring the rig half resting on his lap. Complete and comfortable silence radiates from him as he emphasizes his diligence, even as she approaches his position and gracefully uses the fingers of the suit to scale the side to take a similar seat beside him an arm and a half's length away, with out a word or greeting spoken or gesture made. His peripheral only catches a glimpse of her motions as she takes her position allowing her feet too hang freely.

Exhaling thoughtfully, attempting to refocus on the vision given to her most likely by Chronos, she idly plucks two smooth metal bowl shaped pieces from the hodge-podge between them and twists them about, curious if they should go together. The concentration on her brow lights up her features as she slowly surveys the piece, turning it slightly a pressing it together again before attempting the same steps once more. And that same hush settles between them as the work continues, the only sound being the occasional click of the ratchet, click of the computer keys, and the snap of pieces popping into places.

Many minutes evolving into to ten and more, the calm prevails as Hiiro expertly combines three more sections to form a section of paneling which he quickly puts aside so complete an entry in his computer, the motion of his shifted screen catches the overhead light just right to reflect back to him the image of the raven haired women beside him as she toils away at the pieces in her hands.

Fingers frozen in mid stroke, he studies her persistence for several moments longer before turning to look her over, absorbing her hunched posture and how she's since crossed her legs to balance against the curve of the suit. Turning his head just, his vision settles on her completely just in time to catch as the two pieces in her hands slip against one another, pinching the sensitive skin of her finger and dropping with a clang in her lap at the same instant she winces and quickly presses the digit to her lips.

Narrow her eyes to will the hurt away, Rei kisses the offending pain, silently curse the slight slip in her endeavor. Focused on her willed healing, she turns her head just slightly to find his intense Prussian blue's now trained on her. No words exchange, she watches intently as he edges closer to her, unconcerned for the minor tools and wire slipping to the floor below, and he slowly plucks the discarded pieces from her lap to align them for her to see. A slight crease from concentration forming between his deep eyes, she watches expert hands as he turns the pieces just slightly before twisting them into place with a resounding pop. His each and every motion memorized in his subtle and deliberate way.

Inspecting the piece once over to ensure a solid fit, Hiiro glance up once again to find her Amethyst eyes still trained on him as she nurses her wound. Making emphasis to show her where the mechanism slid together, he just as easily sets a side before gently grasping her smooth wrist in his rough and calloused hand, drawing her fingers from her lips. Surveying the damage done, he brushes the thumb of his other hand over the flesh that's already reddened and lightly puffed, unconcerned by the moisture her lips had left.

"The skin's not broken," he confirms softly, glancing back up to meet her eyes once more.

"I had a vision," she says alternately, the words slipping between her lips before she knew they would, catching an intensity in his gaze that wills her to continue. "I was home but it didn't feel like home, it was lonely," she admits solemnly, not sure why she's professing this now as she retracts her hand from his. "And then I heard your gun. Five shots..." Her words fall short though as she bites her lip, surprised by the depth in his gaze.

"So you're here to stop me?" He queries low and deliberately, guaging the response reflecting on her face in contrast to her words.

Weighing the question with much consideration, Rei inhales a slow breath, tilting her to one side in extended consideration before dismissing it just the same in a hauntingly similar tone. "No."

Attention wavering for but a moment, Hiiro leans back to retrieve an old green metal box from beside the open hatch. The size of a laptop and obviously years past it's prime, the outer case it littered with dings and dents and obvious signs of surviving a fire, he pulls it to him purposefully to set it in his lap and flipping open the lid. Knowing her eyes are watching the entire way, he tosses a few random items from the box including gauze, thread, iodine, and needles until he comes to the item he wants and casts the box away once again.

Meticulously unwrapping the item retrieved, he holds his hand out once more to Rei, requesting her injured hand once more which she relinquishes hesitantly, only to watch in interest as he gingerly applies a bandage to her pinched finger with a care unlike any other soldier she's ever known. Following the true mere moments the effort took, she looks over the white strip now circling her digit, her lips curling sweetly at the image of the little fireflies dotting the ends.

"Pink?" she asks with the raise of en eyebrow as he's turned away once more to properly stow his first aid kit before once more pulling his laptop back into his lap.

Delving back into the programmers world of his files, he clicks his keys in a flurry, opening windows and filling in commands and schematics as his fingers dance across the keys in a lulling rhythm. "Duo," is the only response he murmurs after several long moments before continuing on to browse through his emails.

"Minako-chan's birthday is in three weeks..." she begins a new, catching his attention, signified by a brief pause in his typing, a certain level of shyness invading her tone. "Will you help me get her a present?"

Pausing in the middle of an email reply, Hiiro glances back over his shoulder to catch the corner of her eye before focusing back on his task. "Quatre will be back tomorrow night," his tapping continues amidst his reply as he hits send and loads another email to read and delete. "There's a mall near the space port."

Several second passing as the acceptance registers, her body springs ahead of her mind as she lunges towards the chocolate haired man, pressing a minute kiss to his temple before bounding off the mech and towards the door of the room. So elated by his acceptance as foreign as it may seem, she dashes through the still open door, but what she fails to see is the way he fumbles to catch his lap top and the passing glint of a blush.

88888888888888

The heavy door still stands ajar allowing for a clear but narrowed view of the bay, though keeping any on looker shielded from view. Shadowed by the lights of the colony slowly dimming outside through windows across the hall and enhanced by the charming overhead lights, watching is all the need to do. Initially drawn by curiosity, their watchfulness intensifies with the way Hiiro grasped her hand and the disproportionate level of concern he showed and finally climaxing when she just that moment to give him a kiss, as fleeting as it may be.

Eyes narrowed in perplexity followed by panic as Rei runs towards the door, the intruder steps back at the last moment, to drop stealthily into the shadows, disappearing just as the door swings wide and skips out into the dimly lit hall. Eyes locked on her every move, each graceful motion she makes is studied and committed to memory as she sashays down the hall to a new destination unspoken. The long trek watched respectfully until she disappears around the corner which leads back towards the kitchen and beyond.

Hesitating a minute or two longer for their own peace of mind, assurance, the watcher slowly emerges from the shadows once more. Will a glance out the same window across the way, they heave a deep breath before slipping agilely through the same open door, allowing it to final slide closed with a click behind them.

88888888888888

Humming a tune all her own, Rei counts the doors she passes idly as she traverses the paths she's come to memorize in such a short amount of time, it's become like a game to pass the time or to simply ease her mind. Eased from the efforts laid out before the fire most nights after all have retired to bed, willing word to come to her from Aries or Chronos or any other deity beyond this plane. That same cold solid wall still haunts her every attempt as she delves into the flames, preventing her truly reaching complete zen. The only clues to their time here remains in the glimpses of the visions she's had, coming more frequently then she can ever recall happening in the past.

Noting the clock on the wall across from the dinning room, it finally occurs to the fiery Miko that it's nearly a quarter to nine and she's not eating all day. As if on queue, her stomach growls, convincing her to change course to count three more doors along her path to bring her to the large and elegant kitchen. A kitchen that would make Makoto jealous. Heaving a sigh at the memory of their close friend, she shakes off the emotion and pushes through the heavy double doors in time to have her eyes fall on the most peculiar of arrangements.

The longer counter stands bathed in light, a row of high stools a long one side and another on the alternate side, a freshly used griddle and mixture of ingredients for sandwiches lie piled on the marble top. Cold cuts, cheese, veggies and toppings alike, many would wonder if anything was really left in the fridge after the raid. Despite the mini eruption, Rei's eyes soon focus on the site that sticks out more so in the expansive room.

Five stools lining the long side of the counter, two of them stand occupied, each patron silently indulging in a late night snack. The contrast of the pair's nature set aside for the moment at least. Perched on the first stool and nearest the door, Wufei leans forward with both elbows on the counter to tear another bite from hit sandwich, barely turning an eye to the priestess as she enters in the room.

Rounding the side of the counter to sit on the lone stool on the opposite side, Rei nods to Haruka who rests a two seats over and eating her own meal at a more leisurely pace. Neither shares a single word as they continue their meal peacefully, piquing her interest as she slides into her selected seat and reaches for an empty plate and the open bag of bread to start assembling her own.

"Where's Minako-chan?" She asks absently, inspecting the layers of her sandwich before pressing it all together and raising it to her lips for that first savory bite, she receives an unexpected snort in response from across the counter courtesy of the temperamental pilot.

Swallowing a big bite of his food, Wufei trains his eyes on back on Rei, "That woman has serious impulse control issues," he drawls before tearing another large mouthful from his sandwich.

A soured expression crossing her face for but a moment, her retort is quickly cut off by Haruka's amused laughter as she nearly chokes on a bite she hadn't quite swallowed. Taking a quick gulp of her drink, she leans into the conversation, the humor still reflecting in her eyes. "Mina-chan stowed away this morning," she grins, much to Wufei's chagrin. "Mister Pilot-san had to escort her on all his errands which nearly ended in a series of fires and a small explosion," the sandy-haired senshi snickers again, delighted at the grouchy man's misfortunes.

"That sounds like the Minako-chan we love!" Rei relaxes back in her seat, only imagining her best friends escapades.

"That woman managed to bypass seven levels of security and breached the command center at Preventors headquarters," Wufei elaborates, his voice dropping to just above a whisper. "She compromised the clearance codes of twenty-two agents," the menacing tone holds becoming laced with with perplexion at the impossibility of it. "She also managed to implicate our assistance director in four unsolved murder cases on neighboring colonies!" Pitch elevating, he smacks the counter, affirming his frustration. "And why you may ask? Because she was lonely waiting in the car for ten minutes."

"Hmm," Rei mumbles, swallowing a mouthful and quickly wiping a napkin across her mouth. "That's no so bad. One time she infiltrated an Elite University, uncovered a testing scam ring, and apprehended three of Tokyo's most wanted criminals in the same building, and she was only looking for a cake shop cause she wanted dessert. To this day, we don't know why she was even on that end of town." She laughs, surprising Haruka with her change in mood.

"Remember the Amazon Trio?" Haruka chuckles as well, reliving memories from time gone by. "She managed to take Hawks-eye and Tigers-eye on dates at the same time, at opposite ends of Juuban without them catching on, won Motoki's grand prize crane game tournament at the crown, and had eight liters of blood drawn down town in the same day and still managed to defeat fish-eye in battle at the end of the afternoon."

"Are you sure she's human?" Wufei mumbles, not able to fathom the will it would take to keep up with the insanity.

"No!" Rei and Haruka laugh together, their combined humor, drawing an overwhelmed chuckle from the normally reserved man.

88888888888888

Morning just dawning as the lights outside slowly warm to life to symbolize the start of a whole new day. If it were Earth, a cool misty breeze would be blowing and birds would be singing their pleasant tune, but alas in the colonies, sealed from the vacuum of space, the movement of air stirred by the vents and filters does little to recreate the natural serenity of waking up in a peaceful cabin the middle of a clearing with a gentle babbling brook wind through the grove of trees.

Less in tune to the calls of nature and more dedicated to jovial chaos, the clock ticks a minute to five as Duo and Minako stand in the foyer, at the center of the platform where the three stairs converge. Having rise well before dark faded to dawn, they quietly snuck from the confines of their rooms to meet on even ground, she in her favorite tank top and skirt and he in his obvious black motif.

Great care was taken by the boisterous pair as they move with agility in grace, insuring the household was not woken by their escapades, but that was nearly two hours ago. Now though all has changed as they stand side by side, satchels slung across their backs and stuffed to the hilt, the most prominent item in their arsenal is the massive bull horns they each have firmly grasped in their hands. Grinning wickedly, they each nod in agreement as the second hand on the clock ticks down the final count and they lift their devices to their lips. Inhaling a deep breath, the second hand hits zero, queuing the new hour and signaling them too to release their torrent upon the unsuspecting household as they empty their lungs.

88888888888888

Late afternoon as the thick gray clouds hang low over the city, the rain has well and stopped for several hours now as the people long since huddled inside attempt to dry out. The air chilled and ripe with the smell of dampness and standing water, the outers mansion is no different with the property riddled with puddles of rain water and slicks of mud from run off courtesy of the torrent. The colors of the landscape glowing with an almost ethereal glow after been cleansed but the hounded rain, the greens of the grass and plant life shines like the emerald green of Jupiter while the blues and purples of the surrounding homes glisten much like Mercury and Saturn, and the aqua blues of the rivers and ocean due nothing but justice for Neptune. Amazing as it is for the powers of a clean slate as the deities see fit to start the day fresh.

Eight years old and happy as can be, unabashed by the melancholy of days gone by, Hotaru lightly hums her own little tune as she prances from puddle to puddle, pouncing in each to make waves. Her deep purple raincoat keeps her warm from the chill as she holds her matching umbrella high above her head, using her rain boots which are dotted with pink fireflies to play in what the rain gods have given her. With her black skirt sticking out from beneath or coat, she jumps high to avoid soaking her legs before continuing her game with the next puddle in line.

Half way down the drive and coming upon a pool of rain bigger then the rest, she plunges her favorite boots into the center of the, grinning sweetly as the water ripples outward and she squats down to peer into her reflection. Purple eyes wide in wonder, indulging in her own view of the work, he smile widens as her reflection peers back at her with an identical grin but still just the slightest bit different. While the same bob of raven hair is still just the same, a greater maturity and wisdom reflects back from what the youngster naturally projects.

"Saturn-sama!" Hotaru greets with a smile, looking at the teenage messiah of silence who stands before her in the liquid mirror in all her henshined glory.

A soften smile curls the reflections lips as she nods in greeting to her younger self, balancing her glaive with her hands behind her back.

"Is Rei-chan safe Saturn-sama? You gave her my message?" Hotaru asks happily, the wonder in her voice adding a warmth to the air around her.

Nodding again, the image of Saturn grins just as wide, delighted as her junior giggles at what they've managed to see.

"Take care of Haruka-papa and Minako-chan as well Saturn-sama," Hotaru requests, trusting in the deity who's always watched over her.

Chatting and laugh with no soul around, the attention of the homes occupants is drawn as Hotaru's laughter echoes across the yard. Most of all the attention of Michiru is piqued as she steps out on the stoop, concerned for the quiet girls safety for whom she could be talking to.

"Hotaru-chan, who are you talking to?" Michiru asks, approaching the girl where she still squats ankle deep in the puddle of mud.

Not missing a beat, Hotaru glances up to one of her mama's with an infectious grin on her lips. "Saturn-sama," she replies gleefully as if it were the most obvious thing.

"You're talking to yourself?" Michiru asks in worry, kneeling as well near her adoptive daughter, not quite stepping into the dirt water.

"No, Saturn-sama," she clarifies again, hoping to make her mama understand. "she's protecting Rei-chan. She gave Rei-chan a message for me." Looking back down to her reflection and pouting a bit to find that her idol has gone.

"And what does Saturn-sama have to say?" Michiru continues, encouraging the young senshi's imagination, and receives a wide grin in return.

"Rei-chan needs a hero."

88888888888888

88888888888888

88888888888888

88888888888888

Sigh~ I hope that was worth it and hope you guys like. I'll try to get the next chap done asap and already have some details plotted out for the next couple of chaps and then the fifth and final interlude - yes there is one more. But not to worry cause that's not where this fic will end of course and all will be explained in time.

Please let me know what you think and all rotten fruit, vegetables and gently used automobiles thrown at me are accepted and greatly appreciated

Tchus

~Tunks


	28. Chapter 23

Thank you to everyone for reading and hope you enjoy this next installment. Special thanks again to Nerf for reading of this chap for me a pointing out some of my typos. I think I've caught most of my mistakes but as she point out, when reading through it's hard to catch them all and my spell check thinks the only things spelled wrong are character names. Anyways much is on the horizon and I'll try not to leave you with such lovely cliff hangers.

To my reviewers thus far:

Nerf – glad you like the Hiiro fluff, I love Hiiro fluff. He's just...fluffy, like a... well, you'll see.

Rose-chan – Glad you're still with me after all this time and as far as the messages from Hotaru? Hehe.

Varee – Thank you. Those small things can derive more then the big ones, plus they become majorly important.

Teeny – hope I didn't make you wait to long, this chap took more to write then expected.

Also thanks to anyone who read but didn't review, I appreciate you guys too and hope you like this extended chapter, it turned out way longer then intended but hey, that's just how I roll. I also had to give myself a greek mythology lesson in the composition of this chap. Did you know the Sirens were dispatched to protect and later find Persephone but failed and lost there wings? Interesting ne?

Now on behalf of Jack and Chibi Luv who in the last ten years haven't grown up one bit, we present to you the next installment of...

**You're My Kryptonite**

**Chapter 23**

**888888888888888**

Clapping like thunder, the air buzzes with a static charge to be the envy of any Jovian host, stark quiet all around, the fragile morning mood shatters with the explosive sound before dropping back to a deafening silence stirring any soul to question if the sound could have destroyed their delicate ears. Far too early but not a moment too late, the heavy quality of the vast room is parted like a tidal wave, much to the chagrin of the receivers of the noise.

Having regaled the serene household for less then a minute before the shot was made, Minako and Duo dropped to their chests with their palms on the floor, a millionth of a second before the bullet whizzed between their ears. Hearts pounding and sharing a surprised but still amused glance, the raucous pair slowly avert their eyes up the long and grandiose stairs, only to find five sets of irritated eyes and three guns trained on them. Grinning once more in an eerily Cheshire light, they each slowly climb to their feet, only to have a second shot slice just above the tops of their head.

"Enough Wu! We get the point," Duo whines, waiving his hands above his head before rising to his feet more cautiously.

Feeling a sudden rush of being surrounded, they tentatively peer back at the less then pleased parties they so graciously drew from their pre-waking rest, several tense seconds passing until their break the silence once more, each allowing a respectively appreciative whistle to pass between each of their lips. Minako for the way Trowa and Wufei stand at the top of the western stairs, each only in a pair of sleep shorts and hair mussed from sleep, though Wufei clasps a tattered book in one hand and his glasses rest still perched on his nose. The same attention too, falls to Hiiro at the pinnacle of the northern stairs who is also clothed only in jogging pants which hang loose and low on is hips, who has since lowered his own gun to run his fingers through his especially messy hair. Duo as well lays his attention on Rei and Haruka who each stand in their over-sized sleep shirts, legs bare for the world.

"Have you two lost your minds?" Rei scolds, eyes narrowed and crossing her arms under her breasts, unknowingly causing her shirt to rise higher up her thighs and gaining the momentary attention of most of the occupants of the room.

"For that view lady," Duo chides with an ever growing grin, "I'll do it every damn day."

Ready to spit fire as the inferno ignites in her eyes, Rei nearly charges down the stairs, barely being held back by an equally annoyed Haruka. Emphasizing curses representing every deity in the cosmos, she tries ever harder to break the taller womans grasp on her arms. That is until Hiiro's firm and chilling voice settles the entirety of the room, even convincing the other two pilots to lower their respective guns.

"Show some respect Duo," he commands unquestioningly, feigning a slight glance to Rei as she eases off from the edge of the stairs before locking his hard eyes back on the idiotic pair. "Do that again and I'll be sure she ignites hell on you."

"Sorry buddy-boy," Duo grins with the waive of his hand and a new glean in his eyes. "I had no idea you'd already layed claim on our resident-Princess-nice-legs for yourself."

Noting Hiiro's menacingly narrowed eyes, Minako steps in front of her cohort and blocking his view. "We only had an announcement, but seeing as how you guys are so grumpy this morning...you'll just have to wait for your surprise until another day." Her words emphasized with the tap of her hand on the satchel slung across her back.

Passing down the stairs slowly, Trowa trains his eyes on the pair for several long moments as they attempt to charm him with their innocent smiles, only for him to turn towards the passage leading to the kitchen, "I'll pass." Dismissing them, he ventures to find a drink, knowing from Duo's previous "surprises", it's best not to get involved.

"Trowa-kun!" Minako shouts dramatically, before abandoning Duo's side to chase him down the hall and out of the other's view.

Left all alone with four sets of annoyed eyes focused solely on him, Duo thinks quickly before another safety is released. "Umm..." Scratching the back of his head, maximizing the innocence oozing from his cheeks, the pilot of Death scythe as well turns on his heel and flees behind the others with a shout, "Wait for me!"

Silence ensuing once more in their wake, the hands on the entry way clock clicks as the hands settle now five minutes past five and still the same four stand on their perches, too awake to go back to bed and too tired to want to follow. Each awoken occupant idles in their own level of consciousness, weighing their options of returning to their sleep or just starting the day.

"Should we be worried..." Haruka wonders aloud, finally breaking the hush.

Turning their eyes in using to drop their gaze on the tall, peculiar woman, thought's in tuned after so many years exposed to the exuberant zero-two. Their response as well takes no time at all, spoken in eerie unison. "Yes."

88888888888888

Sitting forward in his seat with fingers threaded severely in his hair, the hum of the shuttles engines permeates Quatre's inner core as he wracks his brain for answers. Pleads to Allah and any other available spirit who should so wish to enlighten him at this very moment. A day and a half. Thirty-six hours. Three private meetings, a conference, and a prepared speech along with signed and proofed papers in accordance with cooperation between Winner Corporation and the JCO. But that one question lingers on the curve of his lips as a shadow lies in wait, deep in his his crystalline blue eyes.

"What happened..."

So lost in thought, he recalls the early morning the day before as he stood in his office to take that call and then the ride to the space with Minako nearly giving him a heart attack. The flight was uneventful, much shorter then normal due to L2 being in it's annual perihelion from it's traditional orbit. Then they docked. Docking was delayed due to clerical error but soon after he managed to step foot on the gleaming colony, so bright. Glaring. Intense like the sun in his eyes that no shadow may have a chance to stand in it's wake. A strength pressing him to clench his eyes shut.

His wonderings are shattered still though as he nearly jumps out of his skin at the sound of the flight attending setting a teacup on the table before filling it with his proffered drink. Heart pounding solidly in his throat, he swallows back his racing pulse as he fumbles to thank the courteous woman, once his numbed mind makes contact with his parched lips.

"Th-thanks."

"Our flight plan will have us arriving home in six hours Mister Winner," the stewardess advises, turning back to her cart to retrieve his belated meal, unperturbed by his startled gaze. "L1 is now in Perihelion so we've diverted course to the outer path around the moon and L5 which will pull is back in line to synchronize orbit with L4." Pausing in her motions while setting out the flatware for her boss, she finally notes the wall of confusion painting his features. "Is that acceptable sir?" she asks with worry, unsure if she's over stepped her bounds.

"Oh... ye-" Quatre stutters, willing away the cloud around him, wishing to finally focus on the young blonde who's waiting on him, noting idly that she must be new to his crew. "Yes, of course."

Blinking in that daunting haze, Quatre leans back in his seat in time as a minutely brief image flashes across his mind. Perhaps a memory. A charming and elegant woman. Flowing hair of gold, ruby red lips, and gorgeous eyes hiding behind an alluring mask as she blows a kiss to one and all, her voice ringing true to his ears. The Goddess.

"_Don't forget me, ne?"_

88888888888888

The heat of the water's on high as it cascades with all it's might, the room filling with a thick cloud of steam, as Hiiro stands beneath the punishingly hot shower. Palms pressed flat on the cooler shower tiles, he allows the torrent to continuously pound the top of his head and run down his back and chest, plastering his hair over his eyes and ears, he sighs tiredly as the sensation relaxes his muscles. Soothed by the rare moment of reprieve, he muses to himself that it may be time for a haircut.

Gasping in a deep breath after many more long minutes then he normally spends on daily ritual, he finally flips off the flow and steps out of the shower stall into the dense and misty air. Dripping dry, the dampness cools his heated skin, he surveys his bland bathroom with his eyes, roving over every inch, expecting something, anything to be out of place. Satisfied all is well though, he finally grabs for his navy blue towel of choice and ties it off around his waist and steps out into his room to retrieve his clothes, in time for a faint knock to sound at his door.

Half tempted to grab his gun from beside his laptop on the other side of the room, he forgoes it when the rap hesitantly sounds again. Vowing to knock Duo into next week if it's really the braided pilot on the other side of the barrier, he clutches his towel in place with one hand and jerks the knob inwards with the other. Scowl set on his features in prepared reprimand, he's barely in full of the now open door though when he falters.

Blushing minutely, unable to ignore the sheen glistening on his tanned skin, Rei quickly averts her eyes when he grunts in greeting, just as surprised to have her at his door. Having elected to dress after their early morning wake up call, she now stands before him in a casual skirt and t-shirt, the hue of her cheeks matching the colors of her ensemble in ways unexpected.

"I...was just wondering when you'd like to go," Rei finally offers, feeling his waiting gaze boring back at her.

The tiny droplets of water dripping from his bangs once more catch the raven haired miko's attention as he eventually takes a half step back, motioning to her with his hand. "Come in," he offers, turning back to his bed to retrieve his pile of clean clothes, hearing the tell-tale click of the door as she steps in behind him and eases it closed. "Give me a few minutes," he murmurs huskily, sweeping up his clothes before heading to the bathroom where the last tendrils of steam still waft out into the dim room.

Exhaling a breath she didn't realize she was holding, Rei follows his back with her eyes as he disappears into the bathroom before allowing herself to glance around the tidy room. A queen size bed dressed in black linens and a night stand occupy the left wall alone as the bathroom, closet, and fireplace are on the opposite side, and the far wall holds his computer desk, a book case, and that well worn black leather couch.

Traipsing across the room casually as the bathroom door swings closed, her sandals sinking in the plush carpeting, Rei drops into the corner cushion of the couch and curling her legs beneath her. Noting the very minute hints of his personal interests around the room, she reaches over to the nearby desk to grab a magazine hanging off the edge and pulls it into her lap, turning it in her hands.

"Technicians Forecast..." she mouths the words aloud, reading the title of the thick manual noting right off the bat it's actually a catalog and well used by the crinkled and folded pages and obvious signs of water damage.

Flipping through the pages one by one, each one filled with columns of tools, machinery parts, electronics, and even full scale pieces of equipment, she notice the random notes and calculations written on the pages with some items scratched out and others circled. She looks over the items in mild curiosity, reading some of the names that stand out to her, until she comes to some pages about midway in with items she vaguely recognizes.

"Port Gatling turret?" She says aloud once more, ensuring she's pronouncing the words right as Hiiro drops into the seat beside her with socks and shoes in his hands and obviously freshly shaven. "Is that what you showed me how to put together last night?" she asks curiously, tilting the page to better see it in the light.

Pulling on his boots but not tyeing the laces, he leans over Rei's shoulder to peer at the item she's pointing at more closely. "Yeah, that's just a smaller model," he confirms, taking it upon himself to flip a few pages. "Since we'll be next door, we can hit the Salvage depot for supplies." Stopping a few pages in, he points out a list of items he'd scrawled in the margin along with quantities and two different dollar amounts.

Due to their close proximity, Rei can't help but to inhale his spicy scent and nodding her head in response, turning to look the solitary man in the eyes, only to find her view partially blacked by his spiky bangs. "You look like a porcupine," she says with a grin, unable to resist brushing her fingers through his wild, damp hair and earning a rye smirk in return as he turns back to finish tying his laces.

Unwilling to acknowledge the sensation given by her fingers in his hair, Hiiro rises to his feet and offers her a hand to hoist her from the seat. "Lets go."

88888888888888

"When the ice melts, the fire must grow."

"And if it doesn't?"

"Water will douse the flame."

"What if the fire's too hot?"

"Then the water will evaporate away."

88888888888888

Passing up the northern stairs in silence and crossing the hall with the goal of the training room in his sight, after already having escaped the clutches of the twin terrors, Trowa finds himself diving quickly into an open door. Shadowed and thankful for the low lighting in this section of the mansion, he watches in interest as Hiiro's door swings open and out walks Rei ahead of the man himself, both obviously absorbed in their own hushed conversation.

Descending the stairs side by side and out the front door at a leisurely pace, the silent pilot hesitates a moment longer in the darkened room before he too steps back into the hall and detours from his intended path. The day growing more interesting by the minute, he elects to pass back down the daunting stairs with a new goal in mind and new information to file away

88888888888888

Feet kicked up on the dash and the warm breeze just barely ruffling the skirt around her thighs, Rei leans her head back as the engine of the jeep roars as they enter the colonies business and cultural district. Enjoying the change of scenery after weeks trapped in the house, she plays with small silver colored peg attached to the charm bracelet around her wrist. The shape of a pen and half the length of her thumb, the tip shines with the emblem of the Winner corporation.

"So this thing works like a credit card?" she breaks the quiet between them, inspecting the unassuming charm.

"Hn," leaning forward a bit in his seat, Hiiro takes a sharp right, swinging the jeep towards the parking garage and nearly causing Rei to fall in his lap before righting the car again. "It's attached to an account Quatre setup for us, he'll balance it at the end of the month."

"I noticed you didn't give Minako-chan one," a grin spreads across her lips, earning a subdued smirk from the stoic soldier.

Pausing at a light before crossing into the mall's parking complex, he throttles the engine, no concern for the posted limit. "I get the impression she'd use it to buy nothing but manga and ice cream..." he mumbles dryly, before the swinging the jeep left again into an open spot near the entrance and under a sign reflecting the Winner logo, and earning an amused laugh from his companion for the day.

"You don't know how right you are," she giggles good naturedly, hopping out of the car and rounding the front to where he waits, casually linking her arm with his and surprising him once more. "Enough about them though, let's have fun!" she cheers, tugging his arm as she bounds towards the doors.

88888888888888

"You're sure their gone?"

"Positive."

"How positive?"

"Super positive."

"They better be gone..."

"I watched them drive away."

"How away?"

"Away away."

"What're you two doing..."

Two shadowed figures slink along the walls, pausing every so many seconds to listen for any hints or sounds of their cover being blown. Whispering back and forth as they, their sites are trained on their final destination but leaving their six pitifully bare. So absorbed in their trek, it goes unnoticed for several long moments that a third party has joined in their expedition.

"To boldly go where no man has gone before."

"What about woman?"

"Yeah, them too."

The accomplices are taking by surprise though when the third voice chimes in, startling them both and eliciting screams. Flinging their arms around one another, they jump to their feet, eying the new comer for less then then a beat of their hearts before turning on their heels and bolting back the way the came, leaving the intruder to their own devices in the newly vacant passage way.

"Just when it was getting interesting..."

88888888888888

"This would look good on you."

Having found a large but secluded thrift store on the lowest most level of the mall after a bit more then an hour of hunting, Rei stands at a random rack about midway through the sea of mess as Hiiro navigates the mismatch racks a few paces behind her. Normally he would have fled at the ten minute mark but instead he finds himself oddly intrigued by her methodical shopping, spending not much and not too little time in each location and working strategically through the mountains of chaos.

Nimbly dodging as a stack of clothing shifts and tumbles to the floor, Hiiro sceptically eyes the neighboring piles before finally making it to her side to eye the black leather biker jacket she holds up to him before pressing it into his hands and continuing on her search. Looking over the simple jacket as she wanders away, he peels it off the hanger and and slips it on, surprised be the perfect fit. Testing the length of the arms and width of the shoulders, he glances up again only to find the miko gone again.

Across the store in mere moments and knee deep in disorganized boxes of shoes, Rei peers over shoulder in time to see Hiiro shrug on the jacket and nod approvingly, before turning back to her task as unsurmountable as it may. "If I were Minako-chan, what would I want..." She voices aloud, turning in circles, surveying her surroundings before spotting a dusty old box at the top of a shelf only a small mountain climb away.

Knowing that that archaic box has to house the perfect gift, she scrambles across the heaps of junk, unconcerned for the few articles spilled on the floor as she makes it to the back shelf and considers her options from here. Easily five feet above her head, she notes the shelves are well mounted to the concrete and steel, she begins her steady climb, unhindered by her sandals and heels.

Three feet up the rack and reaching for her prize, she's startled when a pair of warm but calloused hands fall on her legs and she glances down to find Hiiro holding her in place and ready catch her if she falls. Grinning at his silent help she reaches further to grasp the boxes, willing her arms to be longer and unconcerned with the way her skirt hikes as she finally grips her prize and pulls it down into her arms. Handing the box off, she hops down again to plant her feet firmly on the ground, upon looking up though she surprised to find an obscure blush on the perfect soldier's cheeks as he quickly hands back the box and lays the leather jacket she picked in her arms.

"What's wrong?" She asks with concern, taking a step towards him.

"Uhh...I..." Fumbling for his words for the first time in his life, Hiiro elects to turn on his heel and run, "I'll...be outside."

Six floors to the structure, nestled in the middle of town and four blocks from the space port and gateway to the neighboring colonies, four floors tower above ground and gleaming like a thousand platinum and gold mirrors, the final two floors are hidden below ground but are often where the greatest treasures are found.

Twenty-five minutes ticking by as the second hand descends on twenty-six and then twenty-seven, Hiiro rests on a bench across from the thrift store, leaning back against the cool wall. Sipping his drink as he waits patiently, a second drink sitting beside him, he eyes the entrance to the store, waiting for Rei to appear once more. The straw to his cup held loosely between lips, he's drawn from his daze by a sudden snap sounding beside his ear.

"Hiiro-kun!" The sweet voice rings to him as he blinks his eyes, clearing his hazy vision only to find Rei standing before him, bent at the waist to look him in the eyes with hands on her hips and half a dozen decent sized shopping bags at her feet.

"Hn?" shaking the fog that persists to linger, he glances up expectantly, unsure how she managed to sneak up on him.

Standing straight with a hand behind her back, Rei grins again, glad to have finally gotten a reaction. "Sorry for taking so long...but in return, I got you a present." Delighted by her find, she holds her hand out before his eyes and uncurls her fingers allowing the bauble to dangle beneath her finger tips, earning a raised eyebrow from the perfect soldier.

Eying the little plastic creature attached to a keyring, he gently takes the token from her hand, unable to keep the smirk from breaking across his face, "A Porcupine?" He asks, taking a final drink from his cup before tossing it into a trash bin ten paces away without so much as a glance.

Nodding her confirmation, she accepts the offered second drink as Hiiro finally rises to his feet, scooping up most of the bags, leaving her with only one to carry. "So where to now?"

Rounding a bank of escalators to ride up to the next floor, they find themselves faced with a wall covered in fliers. Hundreds of fliers but all identical with three bold letters emblazoned across the top and the images of two women printed below, one bold and colorful with an inviting gaze and the other with a dark shadowed allure. A quote is scrawled below the image intended to stir emotion in all that view it's message.

"JCO: Stand for your right to live free of tirany..." Hiiro repeats the words, unimpressed by the bold words. "What a joke..."

"What's JCO?" Rei asks, inspecting the curious image, something oddly familiar about the women pictured but unable to place where she's seen those faces.

"Jupitoris Colonization Organization. They are a group of radicals who want to disband the Lagrange structure and reform a new political structure based on a covenant of nine equally weighted hosts. Three of the hosts have already debuted." Stepping forward, he snags one of the fliers from the wall, folding it and stuffing it in his pocket. "Quatre was meeting with the leader on Venus-551 at Lagrange point two."

"Where are the other two?" Tossing her own now empty cup into the trash as she hops onto the escalator, she glances back as he steps on behind her.

"Mercury-159 at Lagrange point three and Saturn-674 at Lagrange point five, why?" He says, curious is she's picked up on something.

Stepping off at the top of the escalator to find themselves in a small courtyard lined with cafes and bistros, the continue on, weaving through the tables and bypassing the few people congregated around the central kiosk. Moving past, an image on one of the overhead monitors catches Rei's gaze as they stop to watch the news cast, an image of earth seen with a shuttle breaking free of the atmosphere carrying some national delegation.

"I bet Earth is beautiful from up here..." she breaths softly.

88888888888888

Standing in the middle of the cozy living room, hands clasped and headed bowed so that her mop of hair covers her eyes and shields her face, Hotaru bites her lip anxiously as if before the firing squad. Gentle hands resting on her shoulders holds her in place as four other concerned but caring pairs of eyes focus back on her. Shuffling her weight from one foot to another, a sniffle escapes her as she awaits her scolding she knows she'll get.

Eight days gone since they lasted parted ways upon the parting of the storms, Ami and Makoto sit side by side on the long couch as Usagi sits on the floor near by and Setsuna stands behind the trio, mulling over the new revelation presented before them. Behind Hotaru, hoping to keep her at ease, Michiru looks back on her fellow senshi, not wanting to be the first to speak. Heart heavy, it took several days for the simplicity of the conversation the pair had to truly having meaning to her swelling her own regret. If only she had truly listened to what the young firefly had to say.

"Hotaru-chan," Ami coaxes gently, anticipating what the girl must be feeling at the moment. "Is it true you've been communicating with Rei-chan?" receiving a shake of the head from the girl in question.

"Then who have you been talking to?" Makoto eases, not wanting to upset her.

Sighing amidst her own agitation, Setsuna rounds the couch to drop into the plush arm chair, exhausted from trying to think of some way to bypass the games.

"Saturn-sama," Hotaru shouts with conviction, looking up for the older senshi to see a lone tear, traipsing down her cheek. "Saturn-sama is giving messages to Rei-san but she's not listening." A sadness notes her voice, a rush of perpetual failure.

"Show us firefly," Michiru prompts with a gentle squeeze of her shoulders, encouraging the youngling.

Inhaling a breath to raise her courage, Hotaru steps out of her mama's grasp to take Neptune's mirror from Usagi's hands who has so far sat silently. As gentle as a butterfly, she grips the ornate piece with both hands and turning her back to the couch, holding the mirror up to view her own reflection. Smiling sweetly with a refreshed resolve, the reflection shows her the other's leaning in as she looks deep into the mystic haze existing in the backs of planetary hosts minds.

"Saturn-sama?" Hotaru calls pleadingly, a hope shinning in her violet eyes. Willing her reflection to change, she grips the smooth handle harder until her image slowly fades.

Mystified to a hallow silence, the elder senshi creep further forward as dark rolling clouds fill the whole of the mirror, several streaks of lightning blinking in the image. Awed by the prospect, no one dares even blink as the mist slowly parts as the silhouette of Saturn slowly approach the view. Regal in form and grace, the image of maturity, she holds her glaive casually in her right hand.

Gaze strong and commanding, she comes into full view and returns a nod and waive to her younger self once more before tipping her head with a grin to light up her eyes contrary to her persona. A patience unrivaled by any other, she pauses for the words of her petite vassal.

"How is this possible..." Setsuna wonders aloud, falling to her knees beside her adoptive daughter.

Smiling broader at the appearance of her deity, Hotaru's confidence swells as she receives a demure salute. "Saturn-sama," she murmurs louder, knowing her request without prompting, "It's time..."

88888888888888

All stress fleeting from his shoulders as he exits the doors of the terminal to fall under the delicate light of the colony he calls home, Quatre drops his bag from his shoulder and allows himself a moment just to breathe. Endless hours in the tight little shuttle and hours still wracking his brain in lieu of rest, his lids fall over his baby blues as he exhales in serenity. The movement of the masses with noise of a busy mob fades to nothingness as he wills it all away.

Five and fifteen registers on the clock looming over the square as the colony horizon begins it's daily "setting" of the synthesized sun. Most workers and travelers coming and going make their way to their final destination before the secluded world turns tail with the night life.

Caught in his indulgent revere, Quatre's musing is cut to bits as the honk of a car horn fills the void in the courtyard outside the space port. Shaking off his daze to peer tiredly around him, his exhausted gaze quickly falls on the beat up old jeep all the pilots seem to favor parked at the curb some thirty paces ahead of him. A smile of satisfaction warms his lips as he retrieves his discarded bag and once more and makes his way through the linger masses to his final destination.

Dodging businessmen and women alike as well as parents and their children, he weaves the erratic path through the thinning crowd, only to be surprised by the image awaiting him. Hiiro in the drivers seat as he'd intended, having emailed his intentions to do a supply run prior to his arrival but he didn't expect to find their fiery raven haired house riding shotgun with a plethora of bags pilled in the back with just the right amount of room for him.

"Rei-san, what a pleasant surprise," he greets cordially, dropping his bag on the floor boards before hopping agilely over the side of the jeep and into the back seat, heaving a sigh as Hiiro revs the engine and springs to life. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

Turning in her seat as their speed steadily increases past the posted limit, Rei looks back to her and her friends host, "Minako-chan's birthday's the twenty-first so I had to find her a present from me and one from Haruka." A vigor of a different light glows from her being in stark contrast to the gloom mood that had followed her prior to his leaving."

"Birthday, eh?" He ponders in return, knowing immediately that it calls for a celebration, but his though is soon forgotten to a different memory.

"How did your meeting with the leader of JCO go?" Good ole Hiiro, straight and to the point, he presses the engine ever harder as they leave the business district and out on the more open rodes of the colony suburbs, his steady tone pays homage to hold on the throttle as he glances methodically in the rear view mirror to gauge his comrades reaction.

Eyes wide in surprise, the world and sounds consuming him, the fair haired Sandrock molds his thoughts and lips, grasping the words in his memory as Hiiro's directive registers with him, "The leader..."

_-The sprite of the Goddess twirls on her podium of the ornate desk, chiding to him in her programed sincerity and allure as his eyes focus on the ceiling. A wave of pain aches through from his head to his back and down his arms and legs. Groggy and listless, unsure how he wound up flat on his back, a force groan passes his parched lips, forcing him to press his eyes closed to calm his thoughts and ease the ringing between his ears._

_With close of his lids, he must wonder how long he'd been out as that image of of the gorgeous Goddess still dances behind his eyes with those orbs so amazing, he can't even see them. Willing the numbness from his limbs, he convinces his resisting body to move as he manages to lift a trembling hand to press his moist palm to his forehead. The thought keeps repeating to him, if the world would just stop spinning long enough, he may just manage to get back on his feet._

_Counting the beats of his heart, steady and calm now compared to the previous ups and downs, on the centennial pulse, his eyes opening once more and notes the starkly dimmer lights outside the window filling the entire back wall. It'd been far too long, this much he was sure,but he still can't bring his mind to decide what had happened in between._

"_Mr Winner, our honored leader is pleased for your visit and regrets the continued delays but truly appreciates your patience." The mini Goddess chimes in delight, peeping over the edge of the desk, her glow catching his eyes enchantingly._

_Groaning again, the shrill ringing steadily increases in pitch as he nearly allows his eyes to once more roll back in his head and commit him back to unconsciousness. His training and conditioning keeps his resolve strong enough to continue grasping that thin sliver awareness. If only that majestic nymph with her golden mane, ruby red lips, and enigmatic smile would simply cease her good intentions._

"_Winner-sama!" A now voice shouts, cutting the siren short though the Goddess still giggles with digital resonance in the distance. "Can you hear me Winner-sama?" Imploring his eyes to focus, ceasing rolling in perpetual circles. "Stay with me Winner-sama."_

_That starkly feminine voice of the disembodied form takes shape as the new comer kneels at his side, easing him to a semi-sitting position, held snugly in her arms. A muted groan passes once more from him without his consent though thanking Allah, the pitch has begun it's decent. He tries will every ounce of his being to train his erratic gaze on the interloper who managed to cease the sirens call._

"_Are you Persephone?" He drawls, the words crossing his tongue like a drunken sand._

_Warmed by his haphazard words in his current state, the hazy woman blushes demurely, a part of her wishing such beings did exist. Supporting him steady, she wills him to come to her eyes alight with an ethereal glow with a haunting touch to forever burn his memories like the Goddess before. Woman in every way he can possible fathom at this point in time, she too giggles as relaxes in her arms._

"_Oh Winner-sama," she chides as he surveys her features with small and gentle face, bobbed and bouncing hair, willing it to memory but certain it will never make it there. "You can't forget..."_

"_Pardon?" -_

"Quatre-kun?"

Eyes dry and nearly ready to crack, the fair haired pilot blinks slow and painfully to moisten his crystalline orbs before focusing on the woman before him. Dark and flowing, so familiar, so not. Coming to slowly, back in the world he belongs, he notes the car's stopped moving, still easily twenty minutes from home and parked on the side of the desolate road. Clearing his vision, back pressed into the well worn seat beneath him, he gazes back into the worried amethyst eyes of his Miko house guest and the Prussian blues of the Perfect soldier trained on him from the mirror.

Finding his skin cool and clammy, Rei retracts her hand from his face, instead resting it on his trembling hands. The worry reflects in her eyes as he exhales a rasping breath. "What happened?" She wonders aloud, noting the tell tale sign of a vision but keeping that detail to home for now.

Head buzzing, that feel of swimming in an ocean of neutrons swaths over every inch of his skin, he snaps his hands back to grip the side of the jeep as he finally drawls a gasping breath. The vein in his neck pulses as he shakes his head to banish that cloud that's lasted with him since the Goddess first graced his gaze. Unnerved and on edge, the momentary passing of the notion to purge the contents of his gullet dances fleetingly along his lips before he finally looks back to meet the raven haired beauties gazed and then that of his friend.

Friend.

"Speak zero-four," Hiiro orders in monotone, more then prepared to pull his gun if necessary.

And the cloud parts with a different kind of clarity as Quatre still grips the side of their vehicle as he appears the visage of a lost child having just found out the heart wrenching truth of what really happened to his pet bunny. Alas that though gives him the only words important enough to register in his mind.

"I need to build a generator..."

88888888888888

88888888888888

88888888888888

88888888888888

Queue the dramatic music. -

Thank you again for reading and hope you've enjoyed the little things. I'll try to get my next chap out soon and a several questions brought up in this chap and the last will soon start being answered.

Also of of course, please let me know what you think and if there's something you need more of.

Tchusen

~Tunks


	29. Chapter 24

Welcome back and thanks for the reviews! Needless to say, once again this chap turned out way longer then expected but it's worth it. We're building up to the fifth interlude and then all the plotting will start making sense. Unfortunately poor Nerf's compy went POOF which I say "good for you" to her so she wasn't able to proof for me. I think I caught most mistakes but don't hesitate to let me know if I forgot anything. I'm also happy to see all the rece4nt activity in our lovely section. Also you'll be amazed, it only took officially 29 chapters for "someone" to get a mention... Not bad if I must say so myself.

To my reviewers:

Anon: Why in the world would I ever want to hurt Trowa? He's everyone's favorite clown! Although you did make me realize I'd been neglecting him so this first part is for you.

Rose-chan: You're right, she did seem a bit "happy" so I've tried to make sense of it, if it still isn't clear, let me know and I'll keep building on it. But it is relevant for a couple chapters from now. You'll see.

Topaz: I like Haruka being Haruka and I'm glad you approve and especially appreciate your feed back. I'm glad to see you back writing again as well. Our little Interweb abode is becoming more abode-like again. And yes, Minako flirts with everyone because it's amusing, but as for who she'll end up with...you'll see. Choices choices.

Nerf: Thanks again for your feed back and proofing. I honestly find Gundam a little more natural but love exploring the melding of worlds too.

Thanks again everyone else who's read, now if only Xiao -chan would return. But other then that! Courtesy of Jack and Chibi Luv.

We present to you the next tantalizing episode of...

**You're My Kryptonite**

**Chapter 24**

**888888888888888**

Lounging comfortably in the curve of the sectional sofa, some three hundred pages into his latest book and showing no outward signs of surrender with his feet propped comfortably on the coffee table, Trowa dismisses the world around him after spending the last six long and arduous days avoiding Duo and Minako's jokes. Late afternoon, a satiated call washes through the household as the inhabitants wind down from the highlights of the day, ready for a nice and casual meal, maybe a little entertainment, and eventually a peaceful night sleep.

One would hope.

Slinking across the couch like neglected kitten craving for some long awaited affection, Minako invades Trowa's much cherished personal space with a fleeting minutia of concern as she eeks under his right arm and curls against his side, coiling her arm around his waist and resting her head on his chest. Perplexed by her actions, he's hesitance to rest his arm around her in return as she glances up to him innocently, batting her liquid blue eyes and pouting just so.

"Trowa-kun," she coos meekly, imploring every bit of her abilities as the love Goddess to melt his icy shell.

As if her affections weren't confusing enough, the Pierrot finds his body bombarded and invaded once more but this time from the left as a second person enters his space. Having crossed the the other side of the couch in much the same fashion curling against Trowa's left side and forcing his arm out of the way, Duo bats his eyes in imitation of his cohort and coos with a creepily identical tone.

"Trowa-kun."

Plucking the book from his hands to glance over the page he was interrupted on, Minako spares but a moment to weigh the story told before she snaps it closed and tosses it over the back of couch where it lands with an unceremonious thump. Able to turn his head just to enough to watch the books glorious fall from grace, he grunts in acceptance that the story has ended for him for now. All he has left to do is glare down at the confusing pair.

Miming one another in an impossibly rehearsed way, Minako and Duo curl their lips in a charming grin as they each speak in tandem, "Read us a story," purring in jovial delight.

Temple throbbing as a snort of amusement sounds from across the room, Trowa quirks an eyebrow at the boggling request, unswayed by their charming insistence," You just tossed away my book..."

"Here!" Duo chimes, producing a book but seemingly no where and forces it into his fellow pilot's hands.

Inspecting the tattered paper back, he notes th solid black cover in all it's familiarity, held together with strips of electrical tape and a new jagged piece of duct tape too. The pages are soiled with many a food and drink and creased on top, bottom, and sides and the obvious victim of another resident of the homes rage. Sighing in utter surrender, he flips open the book with one hand to a random page near the middle point, noting half the page is covered in sloppy handwriting, many of the lines crisscrossing and some even up the seam.

He continues, reading aloud, "The live feed cameras in Rei's room are in the following locations. The hamper, the lamp, the fireplace, the medicine cabinet, the ca..."

"WAIT!"

Across the room and kneeling on a cushion before an inviting fire, Rei grimaces in irritation, willing her mind to remain focused despite the banter intruding upon her fire reading. Unable to shake the buzz that's followed her for more then awake no matter how hard she tried to evade what the vision foretold her. War, famine, or strife, something was brewing on the horizon. Something that throbs behind her eyes like a searing hot white, if only Cronos, Aries, or any other deity would talk to her from within the fire.

Hearing her name spoken amidst the tension, she grits her teeth painful, a low growl building in the back of her throat. Nerves pulsing beneath her skin, a flicker of fire forms between her hands, the flames licking her fingers which have long since healed from the burns and the sweat begins to bead on her brow. "Rin, Pyou, Tou, Sha, Kai, Jin, Retsu, Sai, Zen," she chants as the fireball grows in her hands, the glow casting on her cheeks causing eerie shadows to dance around the room.

Perched on the corner of the couch furthest from exuberant pair and their victim and directly behind Rei, Haruka idly flips trough a car magazine. Only half reading the articles, she occasionally glances up to focus on Rei, still waiting for the opportunity confront her on what she's seen. Exhaling a huff in boredom, she gives up on the magazine and flings it onto the coffee table stacked with a disarray of papers, some scattered piles over two feet high and almost completely obscuring the little oil lamp situated in the middle where it's always stood.

In the same seconds as the magazine flutters to a stop and a dozen or so papers flutter to the floor, the fire also fizzles from Rei's fingers and she glances of her shoulder, she as the double doors to the room are thrown open, rattling harshly against the plaster walls.

"Turn on the tv."

Storming into the room and rounding the couch, Hiiro drops onto the center cushion and places his open lap top on the table, dumping a stack of documents on the floor. Behind him, Wufei follows, grabbing the remote of the tv to flip it on and turns the volume up while Hiiro boots his computer and his fingers begin rapping across the keyboard.

"What's going on?" Trowa asks, discarding the book and sitting up, allowing Duo and Minako to unceremoniously bang their heads together as he pulls away, earning a disgruntled "Ow."

Entering a command on his computer and hitting send, Hiiro looks up as a news feed lights up the screen,l streamed from the hub of the L1 colony cluster. "There's been an announcement," he drawls, focusing on the woman filling the screen.

"Two more leaders are making their debut," Wufei says gruffly, still standing to the side of the big screen, snorting in disarision. "Onnas."

"Babes!" Duo cheers, sitting up to turn his gaze as well on the petite redhead sitting behind the anchors desk.

"_The ESUN has been woken today with news filtering out from cluster L1, lead satellite and Colony Mars-424. On the Eve of the delegation led by Vice Foreign Minister Darlian arriving on the neighboring satellite for their bi-annual peace summit, the rogue group Jupitoris Colonization Organization or JCO as penned by the Preventors HQ Spokesman, has commandeered all airways entering and leaving Lagrange One's space." Static fills the screen as fragile looking woman presses to fingers to the ear piece she's wearing, obviously startled by the words being conveyed to her. The screen flickers and clicks once more before she looks back into the waiting camera with worry filled eyes. "We are told that two co-chairs of the JCO coalition will be making their first public address here in just a few moments. We're now taking you live to our field agent outside the Public assembly where a large stage has been setup on 424..."_

_The screen blips with scan lines as the view changes to the rear view of a growing swarm of bodies, most meekly congregating, unsure of the purpose of the days event, a few though shout angrily as people begin to file on the stage. Security and Colony officials alike, the majority of which hold a distant gaze across their features. A raven haired man temporarily fills the view of the camera, whispering into his microphone and obviously attempting to remain unnoticed by the contingent. "The morning started here on 424 like any other but imagine the surprise when the citizens of our fair colony arrived at their work and other destinations to find the doors all barred and armed guards occupying every street and corner. It's not known how or when these people arrived on 424 but it's obvious their intent is anything but...hey... HEY!"_

_The screen clicks to a static filled black as the image is lost but the sounds of a scuffle followed by screams project through the tv. Several intense moments passing, the audio is finally cut with sound of a sickening thud. Silence ensuing from the news cast, the screen changes views again, immersed somewhere in the mob of angry and fearful people, the camera itself focused on a large monitor above the stage where the regal image of a digital woman appears. Tiny by all means with waves upon waves of jet black hair cascading to the floor and pooling around her bare feet, she twirls in circles, always seeming to be smiling at the camera with peach hued lips. Her baby pink skirt and blouse ruffles with her motions but the most intriguing feature is the solid white mask hiding her alluring eyes._

_A giggle and a blown kiss from the screen, the camera moves with a blur to the stage where two women have just appeared before the podium. Both are dressed smartly in identical purple suits with sexy black pumps and their hair pulled back in severe buns, one with a light blue hair and the other with dark blue hair. The lighter haired women wears large dark black sun glasses to shield her eyes while the darker haired one has light blue classes to cover hers as well, despite the shade though the color of her eyes are still held from view._

_Stepping forward, the each grasp a microphone in their hands, no emotion but maybe strong resolve reflecting on both of their faces. "People of Mars," the dark haired woman begins, her tone fluid and smooth._

_'This colony is ours," the lighter haired one cuts in, a command driving her tone, "You will live under our leadership from this moment forward. Us and our sister colonies..."_

_Cutting in again with a rehearsed pride, the dark haired woman picks up once more, "We address you, the ESUN. Recognize our rights and privilege as we separate ourselves from you."_

"_We hereby announce the disbanding of Lagrange One, we are in control and going forward will only be recognized by our appointed monikers..."_

_Shrieks and shouts erupt from the crowd in obvious chaos when the video cuts back to static before returning back to the news anchor who is momentarily mumbling to herself before looking up with tear filled eyes._

"_Reports are pouring in from across the colonies with like decrees. In addition a series of explosions have riddled the waking hours of Lagrange point five, mostly focusing on Ecliptic class colony Neptune-888. Little is known yet but it's believed a terrorist cell acting in homage to the JCO are responsible for these unprecedented events..."_

The TV flicks to black as Wufei deposits the remote back on top of the console and turns back, to find all eyes in the room still trained on the darkened display. Grunting in dismay, he brandishes his gun in the blink of an eye, releasing the safety and training it on Minako without hesitation. "Who do you work for?" He demands forcefully.

Two similar clicks follow in quick succession before the words can register with the perky blond, as Trowa and Duo each draw their own guns, pointing them back at the Chinese man. The series of guns drawn is answered by one last gun as Hiiro too, jumps to his feet and aims his gun as well back at Trowa and Duo, noting the entire time that Minako as remained still and unflinching, eyes merely wide and unfocused.

"Drop your guns," Hiiro orders, tone firm and sharp, willing to take out any of the three to restore order. Clicking the safety off, he's soon rewarded with a flaw to his plan as the blade of a curved sword pressing severely against his neck.

"I could say the same to you," Haruka drawls, having drawn her space sword the moment the first gun was drawn, having made a point in the last month and a half to never reveal her ace. Pressing the blade harder in emphasis, she notes the skin of his neck distorting under her effort, knowing he could bleed if she let him.

The stand off lasting for several moments as the silences fills the room, no one dares move including Rei and Minako until Wufei is finally the first to grunt in annoyance as reluctantly flips safety back in place and holsters his trusty gun once more, crossing his arms instead while standing his ground, despite the guns still aimed back at him.

"You got me buddy-boy," Duo sighs, flipping his gun around and jamming it back in place. "I didn't have any bullets anyways," Grinning as he plops back onto the couch, he snags his book left half open and begins idly flipping through the pages again.

Shrugging just the same, Trowa too drops his gun, but surprised to find when he locks the safety to have water come poring out, receiving an amused snicker from Duo who still sits behind him. Shifting his eyes momentarily to the braided pilot, he focuses back on Hiiro who's yet to drop his own weapon, visibly undeterred while being help at blade-point.

"You too," Haruka prompts, flexing her fingers against her grip.

Pausing a few seconds longer, the perfect soldier finally triggers his gun to expel the magazine, deftly catching it with his other hand and grunting his own indifference, "Hn," has Haruka as well lowers her weapon.

Chuckling to himself, Duo again rises to his feet, to sling a casual arm around Trowa's shoulders as the Pierrot is still shaking the water off his hands, and holds his trusty book out for both the brunettes to see. "My sword's still bigger." He whispers, receiving a nod from the quiet man, earning a whoop of laughter.

Prepared to retort again, all words in the room are cut short as a low rumble begins rolling through the house. Windows rattling and knick-knacks wobbling upon their resting places, the eerie waves is followed by a sharp blast as the house shakes under the sharp clap of an explosion resonating up from below the mansion. Staggered by staying on their feet, it takes but a moment for the pilots to bolt from the room in the direction of the explosions epicenter, leaving the Senshi in their wake.

Startled by the shock wave, Rei as well climbs to her feet, worry evident in her eyes as she prepares to follow behind the guys. Nearly to the door, she finds herself halted when a firm hand grasps her arm and unwilling to let go, despite her protests. Irritated by the delay, the fiery Miko looks back only to be met with the stormy gaze of the Senshi of wind.

"We need to talk."

888888888888888

Stalking down a darkened hallway, the smell of smoke thick and acrid, the four pilots move in single file en route to a door standing ajar at the far corner of the property. The hall itself, rather dusty from lack of attention and general use by the household, the mood in the alcove is made worse by the new layer of soot littering every pliable surface. The door in question is the worst for ware, obviously blown out from the charge, splinters of wood and plaster have since settled on the floor from the now non-existent jam and one of the three hinges is completely ripped from the walls. A thinned stream of smoke slowly drifts from the fresh opening, drawing a subtle whistle from Duo as he brings up the back of the pack, each of them absorbing the carnage in it's entirety.

Reaching the door first, Trowa peals it back and bracing it against the back wall, leaving room for the others to proceed down the stairs. Drawing their weapons each in turn, the walk lightly down the creaky steps, careful not to make noise nor breathe too much of the lingering cloud. Twenty-five steps from top to bottom, the lower level room rolls out before them, spill it's secrets of the chaos experienced with the marks of the explosion leading back to the center of the room.

Ten meters by ten meters, the room itself is small in comparison to the grand household above, very little clutters the room, minus a few tables and chairs and blackboards mounted on the walls. A large square table at the center of the room is the primary piece as it's covered with metal parts, tools, and jumbles of wire, the lamp above sways on it's mooring, casting an odd light in the cloudy room. Along the perimeter and upon the blackboards, nearly a hundred or moor blue prints and handwritten notes and calculations are plastered to every bit of free space, all showing better for ware then expected.

Coughing slightly in the suffocating cloud, Wufei's the first to stow his weapon, electing to cross the room to open the small windows and flip on the fans in hopes to clear the air. In turn as he clears the room, the others glance over the plans on the walls as the move to round the table.

"What's an ion conversion generator?" Duo questions aloud, studying the largest print on the opposite wall, "And what's it gotta do with amplifying negative space...for that matter, what's negative space!"

Grunting in dismay, Hiiro brushes the braided pilot to approach the work table. "Ask Quatre," eying the motionless man in question where he lies on the floor, he notes he's still breathing but covered in a heavy film of soot. Not hesitating in the slightest, he grabs Quatre by th lapels of the blackened lab coat he wears, hefting him to his feet and eliciting a groan from the fair haired man.

"What happened?" Trowa queries as he catches up with Hiiro to help rest Quatre back on the stool next to the work bench, noting as he slowly opens his eyes, his head obviously swimming.

A piercing ring sounding between his ears, Quatre presses one eye closed, barely managing to keep the other one open as his head continues pounding. "Crossed...the...wires," he gags on the dirty air in his lungs before sagging a bit into Trowa's arms, unable to keep his balance on the stool.

Joining the trio, Duo hops up onto table, training his gaze back on his loopy friend. "What is all this junk?" He asks in curiosity, catching the look of start cross his features as his eyes glaze over.

"_Don't forget me, ne?"_

With no word or sound, the ringing still sounding his head, Quatre allows his eyes to grow wide before all around him fades to black.

888888888888888

Drifting through space, the shuttles thrusters fire left and then right, steadying the course as the sleek piece of engineering wonder steadily makes it's way along the plotted course. In stable condition, a blackened hole stands out like an ugly bruise a long the tail fin of the craft, having just avoid disaster with some clever maneuvering courtesy of the pilot and crew.

Originally slated to arrive in the Lagrange one cluster, a unexpected assault in space caused them to change heading and veer out around the lone orbit towards L3 before turning back again. Nearly a week now that they've floated adrift, using just enough power to keep going and staying alive, they make way to their new destination, sure to keep off all radars with every move they make. Small as the delegation may be.

"Heading 22-4-6, local time 19:17."

"Estimated Rendezvous 23 minutes 53 seconds."

"Full power a go when we reach Lagrange space."

"On my mark in 9-8-7-6-5..."

Having coursed the out perimeter, out of detection of the rising rebellion, their engines ping and jump to full as the blip that signifies Lagrange four fills their radar screen. All other colony systems having been infected one way or another with the JCO, their destination can be the only safe location left in space until a plan of action can be devised. A sigh of ease from the week of rattled nerves passes through the cabin and cockpit as the weary travelers anticipate the chance to finally breath some different air.

"We need to plan our next steps, and fast."

"You know what we must do."

"As soon as we step foot on that gangway."

"You're positive that's the one to target."

"There's no other choice..."

"But will he do it?"

"..."

Engines firing perfectly, the looming hulk of X-18991 fills all windows of the shuttle and the radio finally buzzes to life. The words clear, concise and oddly welcoming, their clearance is granted as the guide lights are illuminated to directing them into docking with the space port, drawing them into the waiting arms of their unsuspecting host.

888888888888888

Prepared to bolt from the room behind the guys, a sharp scowl crosses Rei's lips as she looks down at the hand impeding her, finding it leading back to her long time friend. Eyes scattered but blazing, the words dance on the tip of her tongue at the frustration, she's quickly quieted by the soft words spoken and the look lingering in the blond's depth of eyes.

"We need to talk."

Frown deepening but setting her course aside, the Senshi of Mars glances to their friend who's yet to budge from her seat on the couch before pulling her arm gently from Haruka's grasp, conceding for the moment. Weighing her options carefully, the thought lingering in regard to what could have happened, she finally rounds the couch to drop into the seat beside Minako under the guardian's watchful gaze.

"Talk," Rei dismisses with the stroke of her hand, her eyes linger on the mess on the table, catching a glint of gold but otherwise keeping her lips drawn.

Crossing her arms, drawing the attention of the love goddess as she begins pacing before couch, Haruka considers her words for several long moments before finally deciding where to begin. "What have you been seeing?" She demands.

"Seeing?" Rei asks, keeping her responses short until the point has been reached, occasionally glancing back to the same glimpse of gold at the center of the table. _'Did it just move?'_

"You're not being honest with us," the wind senshi accuses, having gone over this confrontation a million times over the last week with it never turning out the same. "You've been having visions, Cronos is sending you messages."

"You think I'm withhold things?" Eyes narrowed, Rei clenches her fists, willing herself to bite her tongue. "That I wouldn't tell you something important?"

Leaning her head on her fiery best friends shoulder, Minako unhinges a yawn before snuggling against her arm. "You haven't been acting like yourself Rei-chan...a bit too friendly," she offers knowingly, having noted the change in demeanor over the last few weeks.

Scoffing, Rei shrugs her shoulder, failing in an effort to remove the blond before settling on crossing her arms. "Is that what this is about?" Voice pitching to a new octave, she fully disregards the lamp that's always linger on her mind. "You think I'm getting comfortable?"

"You said yourself not too long ago that he's a jerk, yet you seem to be spending an awful lot of time around him." Haruka challenges, her words stirring Rei to jump to her feet, Minako finally being left to hold her own head up.

"He's only being nice," Rei raises her voice higher, eyes burning, the symbol of Mars begins to crest on her brow. "I may not trust men but it doesn't mean I'm a cold hearted shrew..." biting back her words, she resists insulting the woman standing before her.

Eyes darkened, a gust of air scatters the papers in the room as Haruka remains stead fast, eye to eye with her elemental opposite, demanding once more, "tell me what you saw."

"What I saw. What I saw?" Frustration mounting, Rei teeters on throwing punches or storming from the room, her anger fueled like the fire fed by the air in the room. "I saw a lonely world. Every time a lonely world," chest heaving, she wills her lungs to breath and her heart to slow it's racing. "At home is a lonely world. Here is a lonely world. The past was lonely and future is lonely. We're doomed to be alone and Cronos and Pluto and Saturn have proved me that. So continue as you may...you're just as good as the rest...I'm not willing to accept the lonely fate I see."

"But..." Startled by the passion reflecting in Rei's eyes, Haruka swallows hard before finishing her words, "But you're a Senshi."

"And so are you," Rei hisses, having said her peace. No longer trusting herself to stand in the room, she quickly turns on her heel and leaves through the still open door, feeling the pull to distance herself, she heads in the direction her body wills her to go.

Knee deep in the wake with jaw hung ajar, Haruka finds herself frozen in the moment, questioning her understanding of the words really just shared. Confused and wishing it'd gone one of the other nine-hundred-thousand other ways she'd come up with, her eyes turn to Minako and the titularly leader of their rag-tag team of superhero la fem.

An inquisitive look tracing her angelic features, Minako tips her head to one side and then another in thought, in stark contrast to her typical appeal, a soft smiling creasing her lips. "We're all cursed to be lonely Haruka-san. You and Michiru-san and Usagi-chan and Mamoru-kun are the exceptions to us all...It doesn't hurt in our world, to have friends. In the end...I know I have to be the last one standing. But Rei-chan's right, we're up a tree without a paddle, so we just need to run with it."

Sighing in defeat, Haruka watches her second comrade in just as many minutes walk out on her before she too decides to take her leave, the papers having already settled around the room from the torrent partaken on them. The door clicking softly behind her retreating form, none of them had noticed the red light flicker from the now bare oil lamp.

888888888888888

The mild and inviting, in stark contrast to the time of year not to mention the weather as of recent, the Juuban down town district buzzes with busy passers-by, the late afternoon wills everyone to get on home to cook up those warming evening meals. Everyone that is except for two tired souls who find solace with one another as they hunker down in the favorite seats in their favorite booth in their favorite place in town. The booth though feels a lot less crowded then the last time they'd sat there.

Exhaling a relaxing breath before taking a long drink of her shake, Makoto shakes out tangled mahogany hair before resting her eyes on her cool and collected friend, awash in an ocean of blue. Going on two months since the day no one mentions, the crown beckoned them, willing them to restore some normalcy in the lonely air that has invaded their world. Searching for any other subject to spark their idle chit-chat, one question keeps returning to her mind.

"Do you think the message was clear?"

Looking up from the tattered book laying before her that she's yet to be able to concentrate on, Ami takes a sip of her own drink, before slipping off her glasses and dropping them on the still open book.

"I would think so, it was simplified to make crossing the stream easier," Ami weighs, trying to rationalize the transmission.

"That's true," Sipping her drink again, Makoto lingers longer then necessary in her own consideration. "But what do you think could happen if they misunderstand?"

"It..."

888888888888888

With an arm around each of their necks, Trowa and Duo support their fair-haired friend's weight as they carry him across from the small work room and into the open entry way with a goal set on the infirmary. Head lulling slightly, a groan escapes Quatre's lips drawing the brunette pair to halt in their paces, unsure of what to do should he decide to hurl.

Rounding the trio and prepared to disappear up the stairs to analyze Quatre's work, Hiiro's halted mid stride with the sudden ring of the door bell. The sound unexpected and starkly unusual on the out of the way land, his fingers each to reach for his gun for the third time today, his actions are found unneeded though as Wufei steps up to the door and moves to pull it open.

The large door swings open wide, each of the pilots are met with three very familiar faces and the delivery of four very familiar words. No greeting can even be spared in the time it takes for them to come into view and that phrase to spill forth, reaching out to their tired ears.

"We have a problem."

Gently depositing Quatre against the western stairs, Duo and Trowa prop him on the bottom step, consciousness slowly seeping back into him, they each step forward before the new arrivals, Hiiro as well joining them as they take point beside Wufei.

"Lady Une, Noin, Sally..." Trowa addresses with a nod. "To what do we owe the pleasure."

Stalking across the threshold, heels clicking on the marble floor, Une rounds back on the Men whom she's seen change drastically over the last 5 years. "We were attacked last week on our way to a conference in L1."

"We've been adrift in space since then," Sally chimes in, stepping into the room along with Noin and gently closing the door.

"JCO is getting more bold, we need to take action." Noin continues, eluding a plan has already in motion.

Clearing his throat to gain their attention, all eyes turn to Wufei, all already knowing the fragility of the tenuous situation. "I was slated to leave for L5 tomorrow to meet with an informant as mentioned in our last call."

"Get on it. Tonight," Une orders a severity lacing her voice, her tone dismissing Wufei to leave to prepare, before turning back to the other pilots. "Vice Minister Darlian was injured in the attack. We've admitted her to the hospital here and dispatched a protection detail."

"Relena..." Hiiro murmurs her name, realizing once again the struggle to distance his life.

The discussion brewing between them, filling the vaulted alcove with direct and strained dialogue, enhancing the air of the situation. Near bickering erupting between some members more then others on the assumed proper approach, all conversation suddenly ceases as Sally steps between them all, waiving a hand to silence one and all. With order restored, she turns her gaze up the Eastern stairs, an intensity like no other lighting up her eyes.

"Who are you?"

Five steps down from the top of the stairs, Rei perches herself comfortably with her palm supporting her chin. Perhaps having taken her rant to far, she plays over her words in silence, surprised more still to watch the Pilots stalk into the entry with an obviously disoriented Quatre as well to see the arrival of the women at the door. Half lost in her own contemplation, the conversation shared hardly alerts until the room is hushed and that question is directed to her.

Taken aback by the sudden attention, Rei can hardly form a word of reply, she look of shock evident on her face as Duo dive-bombs up stairs with hand stretched out. "Rei-chan!" He squeals, grasping her hand the moment he's in range. "We need you," leaving her no room to react, he pulls her to her feet and down the stairs in the same motion, amazingly still managing to keep her on her feet.

Prepared to interrogate at the drop of a hat, Sally once again finds herself interrupted as Noin shows little concern for the raven's presence, getting back on subject regarding the latest events. "Hiiro Yuy, you have a mission."

"Objective?" He asks in monotone, smoothly sliding back into the soldier mode.

Placing her delicate glasses back on her nose, Une clears her throat to draw their attention to her. "You will infiltrate Mars-424. Your goal is to gather as much data on JCO as you can before returning here." receiving a nod of affirmation, she continues on, "Under no circumstances are you to engage the enemy. If you're discovered, you'll be on your own."

"Wouldn't Duo be more suited for reconnaissance?" Trowa interjects, curious if the week trapped in a shuttle for the woman was a bit too much.

"Not this time," Sally says with the shake of head in dismissal. "We need Hiiro's expertise in data extraction. We need to learn as much about JCO's personnel and internal structure in as little time as possible."

Absorbing every detail and repeating the plans in his head, Hiiro silently accepts the task laid before him, knowing it'll be no small order to simply blend in. Noting his deadline of ten days, including the day there and day back in travel, he ponders the million potential angels to gain entry into their covenant.

"Umm..." Rei hesitantly interrupts, unsure in her inclusion, the sound of her voice casts all eyes on her. "Can I ask what I'm needed for?"

"Simple," Duo chides cheekily with in infectious grin, "We get to dress Hii-chan up!"

888888888888888

888888888888888

888888888888888

888888888888888

Big sigh!

Well I hope you guys enjoyed and I'll work hard to have the next chap out in a timely manner and remember all feedback is appreciated.

Now that you're done here, go read the other fics by topaz, requim, megakat, and Nerf...they like feedback too and deserve it!

Once again, thanks for reading and goo'day!

Tchusen

~Tunks


	30. Chapter 25

I know...I know... two updates in a week? Has hell frozen over?

I can assure you it hasn't. It's still hot as ever here. But this chap did just roll out like nobody's business so I figured I'd post it now since the next chap will be a bit short...I think. I do appreciate everyone reading the previous chap and hope this one satiates some of your questions though it'll probably create a few more. I noticed after the fact that I had a bunch of spelling errors in the last chap so I'm going to go back to correct that though nothings going to change in the actual content. I actually need to eventually go through and edit everything since my grammar was not so had back at the beginning.

To my reviewers:

Topaz: You're my 150th reviewer so congrats! You're smarter then you think but I wont say much more. But yes, I did feel the confrontation was needed. And yes, every girl should want a "dress up Hiiro" doll.

Rose-chan: Glad you appreciated the stand off too. I was trying to make the image of a hurricane of fire. As for Relena...I don't typically use her much, she's hard to write without making her snobby, prideful, or a bitch. But we'll see if she's needed later.

I know Nerf wasn't able to review yet due to other circumstances and wasn't able to look over this chap, but I appreciate you anyways! You're obviously the driving force in this section making us all get our tails in gear. The biggest thing that surprised me though...I guess you guys didn't care that I practically blew up Quatre...

Anyways, on behalf of Jack and Chibi Luv who are in timeout for egging the kitchen. I present you...

**You're My Kryptonite**

**Chapter 25**

**888888888888888**

"You're name is Father Maximilian Yuu."

Freshly changed, now two hours past dark, Hiiro stands once more in the entry way of the Winner estate, carefully buttoning the sleeves of his black dress shirt before straitening the thin white color around his neck. The combination with his black slacks, belt and dress shoes exude from him an air most often not seen but more at home on the pilot of zero-two. Brushing out the creases in his shirt, he dips his head long enough for Trowa to clip a silver cross set on a long chain around his neck before he steps away for Rei to hand him his black leather jacket.

"Yuu?" Hiiro questions the choice, again testing the collar Duo had delighted in securing around the neck of his shirt. "Isn't that a bit obvious?"

"You could always be Aino!" Minako chimes from the western stairs where she sits beside Quatre, holding an icepack to his head as he patiently watches and listens, a infectious grin curling her lips.

As the grogginess persisted through the evening, the fair haired man is sure now he's got a concussion, finding that his vision blurs each time he tries to focus too hard. Exhaling a soft sigh, he leans his head against the freshly polished banister, unable to prevent the glimpses of memories he doesn't remember from still reflecting in his mind. A smile, a wink, sweet words and visage he just can't see. Shaken his head, despite the hold Minako has on him, he focuses again as Sally and Noin begin attaching a prosthesis over Hiiro's left eye.

Inspired by the Pilot's long time mentor, Doctor J, they'd tracked down a set of welding goggles and separated just one lens, which they're now attacking to his eye to give the effect of being grafted into his skin. The flurry of work spinning around the often anti-social man, to any onlooker, it works like a dance, as it person weaves, slides, and dodges one another rhythmically as he stands completely still, minus to occasional adjustments to his new clothes and the slipping on of his jacket.

Standing outside the circle of worker bees, Lady Une holds a file folder in her hands as she repeats a few details for him to look for and when to avoid during his detail on colony. "Your shuttle leaves here at Eleven PM and you'll be swapping shuttles at MO-I before proceeding to 424.." Holding up the two boarding passes for a moment before dropping them back in place and turning another page. "424 is a semi-closed colony. Outsiders are allowed in but being welcome is always questioned. Posing as a religious beacon is going to be your best chance of blending in." Flipping through a few more pages, recanting a few necessary names in the upper echelons of colony leadership, she snaps the folder closed and glances up to settle her eyes on the transformed man as the others finish their application of the ocular piece.

"Hn," Hiiro grunts as the other's back away and he glances around to gauge the range of his vision, noting when some green data begins streaming across the inside of the darkened lens over his eye. "Data recorder?" Moving his head left and right, the icons blink, drawing his attention to things that would escape most people's view. It's only a minute or two in that worlds also begin to appear and he glances to Trowa who holds a palm-sized mini computer in his hands.

"You'll be unarmed so this will allow you to work while staying low-key," Noin offers, presenting a soft-sided leather brief in which Une drops the folder and Trowa the computer a long with a few other items of based "religious" purpose, "Destroy any unnecessary papers before arrival and leave nothing behind."

"What do you think?" Duo leans over to whisper as he and Rei take in their accomplishment in appreciation.

The head to toe black ensemble adding an odd touch of mystery, Rei scowls minutely trying to decide what's speaking to her, unable to prevent a falter in her frown as Hiiro's one intense Prussian eye settles on her, "Somethings missing..."

Nodding his head in agreement, Duo begins to circle his serious pal, his braid weaving behind him as he crouches, moves two steps, stands and walks two steps again, "I see what you mean..."Unable to place what's standing out, the god of death makes a few more passes, the thought donning on him that perhaps he's paying too much attention to his best bud's body. "He what's this?" He asks, grabbing at a tag hanging out of Hiiro's pants pocket.

Swiping has to bat Duo's away, he finds himself a fraction too slow as the item is pilfered from the more boisterous man. Eye narrowed, Hiiro glares back as he watches his key's being held up for inspection. "Give it back," he commands darkly, unable to move as Rei's moved forward to correct the tabs on his collar and the white collar peaking out from underneath.

Holding the set of keys at eye level, the light reflects off an out of place charm as it twirls between his fingers. A half dozen keys or so, unmarked and well used, it's that glimmer of brown and silver that draws his keen eye, an infectious grin spreading across his face as he coos at his friend, "Aww...Hii-chan, this is so cute. I never thought you'd be into cute and cuddly animals!"

Taking a step, Hiiro once again swats at Duo, snatching the keys from his out stretched hand before forcefully being pulled back into position by Rei who has a firm grip on his lapels, "Hold still," she commands as he stuffs the keys back deep in his pocket, reflecting a scowl back to the other man before she instructs him to kneel.

Snickering again, Duo takes humor in the way Hiiro reluctantly takes a knee yet so will under the raven haired Miko's command. "Then again, it is a porcupine...I always figured you were a walking, talking, trigger-happy cactus," grinning broadly, his smile slowly turns to a pout as he finds Hiiro too distracted to respond.

"I know what it is," Rei announces softly as dips her hands into a box of supplies near the stairs before approaching the messy haired pilot once more, taking upon herself to fix his shirt properly and sparing no effort to keep him still. Once satisfied and having him take a knee, his eyes meet hers once more as she pulls the can from her pocket she'd dug from the box. "This will last about a week," she supplied, trying to ignore the way he looks back at her as she pours some of the solution into her hand and passes the remainder to Trowa before rubbing it between her palms and then applying it to his hair.

Taking his knee, realizing where his eyes would rest, he elects for the gentlemanly approach and keeps his eyes on her face. Studying her features as her fingers expertly work through his hair, he notes the way she bites her lip as she concentrates on her task to it's perfection. Grunting in response to her questioning words, he wills is body to hold still, though he vows never to admit how her nimble fingers feel.

"It's a golden hair dye, temporary," Rei offers, checking her work as she brushes a few swatches of his hair out of the way, insuring she doesn't leave any patches. "Your hair will be a much lighter brown until you wash it out, ok?" Hearing his grunt of approval, she brushes her fingers through once more, checking the color's evenness, she then lets it fall back into it's natural style as she allows him to stand and Trowa hands her a towel to wipe her hands.

"I'd call that a success," Minako chimes from the stairs with a whistle for effect, earning victorious grin from her friend. Rising to her feet as Quatre takes hold of the icepack, she retrieves a mirror from the same box and hands it to him. "You look like Quatre in Duo's clothes!" She gushes, obviously over come with her own "minako-ish" thoughts.

Viewing himself briefly in the mirror and giving his nod of approval, Hiiro picks up his small black gym bag and slings it over his shoulder before Noin hands him the briefcase they'd supplied for him. "Don't do anything stupid Yuy," she commands good naturedly as he turns his back and takes his leave, never once glancing back over his shoulder as he disappears out the door.

888888888888888

Trudging through the dank streets, some sixteen hours gone and well past midnight since his quiet arrival, Wufei stuff his hands deep in the large pockets of his long trench coat, avoiding a group of drunk miscreants as he weaves through a narrow alley way to carry him away from the main thorough-fare. Having only arrive in the early morning after a long two days of travel thanks in part to a missed connection in getting him to the Lagrange five cluster followed by stronger security following the Neptune-888 attacks, the weariness reflects on his posture as he pulls his hat down to partially obscure his face. Part of him thanks whatever guardian is watching over him that he didn't have time to shave, the stubble helping to keep him incognito.

The colony itself is like no other in it's surrounding cluster, having been balanced closest to the moon's gravitational field, it's odd "C" shape conjured up by the chief engineer was said to help stabilize it and create a point of alignment for all other colonies balanced in space around it. The colony itself holds little in the way of major businesses, serving as more of a depot and family residence for workers tasked to the Lunar surface, causing the populace to be of a younger mix then most and more often then not lower income as well. The obscure history of the colony dating back to the days prior to the Eve wars and being one of the last places the late Hiiro Yuy visited, the children of the colony had created a game and cheer which ultimately influenced it's name.

LunaLuna-123.

Smirking to himself, Wufei glances at a flier thrust into his hand as he'd exited the dark alley, before stuffing it into his pocket along with his hand again and dashing across the street. His trek carries him more then five blocks off the main boulevard and weaving in and out of alley's and side streets until a marquis lights up before him, several of the bulbs flickering or well and burned out and drawing a sigh from within him as he knows he's finally arrived at his destination. Hesitating a few minutes, the soldier in him convinces him to lean against the filthy wall of the building across the street as he watches the entrance and blackened windows to insure his piece of mind.

"Beer on tap" flickers on a neon bar sign in the window above a smaller sign that announces the special of "hot wings and strawberry creme cake", bringing most passers-by to second a glance at the secluded alcove but the dingy looking windows ultimately driving them away. A quaint little bar indeed, nearly past it's prime and help up purely by regular customers who know the place for all that it can truly be. Exactly what the Altron pilot could possibly need.

Not a car or walker in site, Wufei pushes off from the building and leisurely strolls across the street, quietly disappearing between the peeling doors of Moon Light Pub. The pub itself is quaint with a long wooden bar a long one wall and booths along the other, the light is low with only a few lamps held over the tables and few down the length of the bar with it's cracked red vinyl stools. Holding enough seating for easily sixty people, his astute eyes note less then a dozen, including the angelic bartender working the weathered bar.

Traipsing across the room, a soft piano melody plays from the jukebox in the corner, reminding him of a lullaby and willing him to have a seat. Three seats from the back of the place and near enough to the bathroom and the kitchen, he slides onto the stool, ordering a beer from the friendly blond. Elbows on the counter and releasing a pent of sigh of exhaustion, the glass is quickly set before him and he doesn't hesitate to take a long drink before slamming it back down, now a third of the way gone.

"You look like you needed that Chang-sama."

Depositing his hat on the counter and about to take another sip as the bartender moves on to see to another patron, Wufei is caught off guard when a soft voice chimes beside and and addresses him by name no less. Turning slightly on his stool, he turns enough away from the door to eye the rose-haired girl now sitting beside him, unsure how she managed to sneak up on him so easily. Eying the childless, hardly over the age of five, she smiles back at him with an infections grin, nearly swallowed in her excessively long brown coat which is easily a meter longer then her dangling feet.

"Children should be in bed at this hour, not in a grimy bar on the bad side of town," Wufei grumbles at her, noting her haired pulled into two tight buns on either side of her head.

"Are you ok sir?" The bartender asks in concern, drawing the Chinese man's attention as she stands before him once more while toweling dry a few freshly washed glasses, certain she'd heard him mumbling.

Chance a glance at the empty stool, Wufei takes another quick before ordering another, earning a soft smile in return as she drifts away to fill his next glass. Noticing her unique look, his tired mind commits to memory details he rarely notices. The way her white corset hugs her curves and the the baggy blue jeans she wears, held up by black suspenders standing out with her ridiculous long blond hair tied up in two neat braids handing down her shoulders and past her hips, he can easily imagine they reach to the floor. Nodding to her in thanks as she returns with his second glass, she smiles serenely and slips away once more, leaving him to his devices and to nurse his drink at a more leisurely pace.

"There are more important things to discuss then my bed time, Altron," the child chimes, having reappeared at his side again, nearly causing him to choke on his drink before turning his deep charcoal eyes back on her.

"Am I losing my mind?" he wonders in a subdued tone, staring thoughtfully at the girl.

"No," she responds with a giggle, folding her hands properly in her lap, "Unless you want to."

Not sure if it's the alcohol or lack of sleep, Wufei can't help to let a minute chuckle pass through his lips before he turns his attention to his glass one more time. Several long moments passing as he empties the bottom of the first glass and moving on to the second, he notes she still sits behind him, a unique patience reflecting in her eyes. "So what do you want to talk about Chibi?" He finally asks, inventing a code name for her since she gave him none.

"The engine matters in this war," she offers, giggling happily when he nearly spits out his mouthful of beer, knowing she's finally got through his thick head.

Running the back of his rough hand across his chin to wipe away the remnants of his brew, he fully turns to the child, ready to listen to the preposterousness. "What does this engine do?" He wonders, having barely had a chance to look over Quatre's plans.

"Simple," the child says, taking a sip from her milkshake topped with it's big swirl of whipped cream, "It holds the power to either end the war or make it last forever, depending on who's hands it ends up in." Her voice holds a maturity and knowledge along with her eyes, contrary to her visage and the confection in her hands.

Certain the shake wasn't there before, Wufei dismisses it as he crosses his arms in thought, "Ok Chibi," he chides, looking over his shoulder to ensure the bartender is still seeing to her other guests. "What do you want me to do?"

"Three things to be exact," she says smartly, setting her now empty glass back on the counter where a second one has suddenly appeared. This alone earning a sigh from the exhausted man as he takes another good drink himself. "The engine must not see light until fire matters."

Nodding his head, accepting the words for what they are, he has a feeling they'll make sense someday. "And the second?" he wonders, realizing his second glass is almost gone, so soon.

"Selfishness will spell a break in the war, then the final act will begin." She eludes, drinking down her second drink at a pace that could be considered inhuman.

"Another drink sir?"

Looking back across the counter, Wufei finds the bartender standing before him once more, smiling sweetly with an expectant gaze. Dropping his eyes to his now empty glass, he nods for a third round as well signaling for his bill. The beer set before him along with the slip just as quickly as before, he watches the woman saunter away, knowing somewhere in his mind he should find her attractive but knows he just can't do it. Testing the glass with a appreciative grunt, he looks back to the child to find her now with a lollipop in her hand.

"And your third demand Chibi?" Wufei asks with a raised brow, curious if he was mugged on the trip over and is currently lying half dead in a back alley.

Placing a large pair of sunglasses over her eyes and pulling the lolly from her mouth, the girl grins wider at the grouchy man who for once has yet to complain he's left being tended to by a woman and a child. "You should probably steal a shuttle," she announces, hopping of the stool and placing a large hat on her head.

"Why?" He wonders aloud as the girl straightens her very long coat.

Smiling wide and placing her candy back in her mouth, she glances up at the pilot of Nataku. "You never know when you'll need to play catch."

888888888888888

Relaxing back in the economy seat, surrounded by families with kids and workers heading to and from home, Hiiro sinks into he cushion, doing everything he can to casually read a magazine and ignoring the itch courtesy of the prosthesis on his eye. Having memorized every word of the documents on the first leg of his flight, he'd set fire to them in the satellite's bathroom, much to the chagrin of the maintenance staff before boarding his current civilian shuttle. Situated in isle seat, his briefcase and duffel bag rests in the seat beside him and insuring no one elected to take that seat.

Looking over the words, while not caring what they say, he tests his ocular recorder while issuing commands periodically from the mini computer. Absorbed in his work, the words of the Captain breaking over the slight murmur of the cabin surprises him as he glances up to hear the announcement that they're only thirty minutes from their destination and for everyone to begin packing up their things. Keeping low key, he folds what items he has into the magazine before sliding them into the briefcase, including the mini computer before settling back again.

Hearing a small trace of noise to his left, he glances to the isle, surprised to find a child standing beside his chair and staring back at him with wide and innocent emerald eyes. Chestnut hair held in a high ponytail with a big green ribbon and a contrasting yellow dress, she can't be much past the age of a toddler but she smiles back at him with a toothy grin. Intrigued by the peculiar girl as her eyes are transfixed on him and his unusual green eye, he looks up and down the isle for any parent looking for their child.

"Are your worried your parents are missing you?" He asks her in a hushed tone, finding no sign of a searching adult.

"I don't have a Mommy or Daddy," she says with a smile, never once waiver as the light dances in her eyes.

The innocence and pure honesty reflecting back at him, he can't help being further intrigued by the curious child. "What a coincidence, neither do I."

Gasping, the little girl leans down to rummage through her red backpack at her feet, having dropped it there earlier when she stopped at his chair. "Here Father," she offers, noting his clothes as she returns from her bag with a tender red rose which she holds out to him.

Hesitantly taken the stem between his fingers, a memory flashes in his mind, seeing an identical smiling face cheering him up with a gifted flower. "A rose?" He questions, looking at the perfect specimen, the way it's petals curl and the way the light reflects making it almost appear speckled in gold.

"Hai!" She cheers, grinning ever wider. "Roses are strong. It's said they can survive a hurricane."

"I see..." He murmurs, spinning the flower between the tips of his fingers before resting his eyes back on the happy girl. "So I guess we should both be strong then," his words though plainly stated, earn a look of wonder and delight as she spins around with a cheer before hoping off down the isle once more and out of his view.

Fifteen minutes.

888888888888888

A resounding applause fills the colossal auditorium amidst the cheers of encore as the entire audience bounds to their feet in enthusiasm. The lonely moans of the final violin strings resonates off the vaulted ceilings woefully, invading the hearts and souls of all that are there to hear. The melody, while light, uplifting, inspiring as it may be, the haunting harmony tells a more heart wrenching tale as it battles it's own emotions to stand before the beauty that is it's partner. Fierce in some parts as the two parts duel and subdued in others as then learn to get along, the feelings of the musician cries along the feted strings.

Breath held against her pounding heart as the final chord sang it's lasting plea, the cheers surround her but the words calling fall mutely as the Aqua haired senshi of water lowers her beloved violin and glances to the piano across the stage where a lone candle flickers from upon the bench. Sighing softly at the lingering sensation still dancing on the tips of her fingers, she turns her powerful eyes to the concert hall and bows regally, earning an ever louder wave of appreciation, including a few bouquet's of roses thrown to her feet.

Smiling pleasantly, though the energy not reaching her eyes, she stands once more with her violin grasped gently in one hand and waves with her bow in the other. Knowing the people desire an encore, the feeling just isn't there as she bends to pick up a bouquet that landed closer to her feet then any of the rest. Taking a prerequisite sniff of the pleasant red buds, she's surprised to find them shimmering with a veil of gold along the petals, intriguing her more as she searches the audience thoughtfully before exiting the grandiose stage much to the dismay of the concert goers and her agent.

Calmly marching past the fussing old man, Michiru makes a steady pace towards her waiting dressing room, the sound of her clicking heels exuding it's own air of determination. A sound a near forcefulness willing anyone hear to respectively turn and walk away. Desperate for the seclusion, she absently cradles the roses with a care greater then that which she bestows her beloved violin which she still holds loosely by the neck. The seconds can't click by fast enough for her until she finally arrives at her private door.

Sighing a mantra she's long since rehearsed since the first time she plucked a string, she presses the inviting door open and quietly slips inside, allowing it to click shut behind her like a deafening sound. Back to the room as she slides the lock in place, she lets the words slip through her lips, knowing they already sit behind her without ever needing to see.

"How can a crowd of thirty-thousand be lonely?" she murmurs, not expecting an answer.

"That's what every day is like..." A second voice sounds, drawing the Aqua haired woman to turn, her eyes falling on the garnet eyes of her long time team mate.

Passing the roses to Hotaru who lounges on the sofa, Michiru moves to put her delicate violin away, unwilling to hold the taller woman's gaze. "It felt..."

"Like you were walking through a talking painting," Makoto offers from her perch on the arm of the couch, grinning despite the melancholy of her words.

"You've felt that before?" Michiru says with surprise, so accustomed to being the one teach her younger comrades.

Flipping her book closed, Ami weighs the water senshi thoughtfully before considering her words, "We all have, it's the role of the solitary soldier."

"Then why..."

Inhaling the roses deeply and grinning like any child should, Hotaru interrupts her mama with exuberance she lavishes on the often simple action. "You'll know, when the warmth of the sun dances on the gentle breeze," she offers mysteriously, gaining a rye chuckle from the senshi of time at the enigmatic words that have been prancing from her lips.

888888888888888

Days ticking by in an eerie kind of calm not seen in years between the walls of the Winner estate, Quatre sits idly on a stool back in his work shop, lazily scrawling on the paper before him. The room having been scrubbed clean of soot and grime and the door well and fixed, the window still stands propped open to allow the day light in. Mumbling softly amidst his own thoughts, he absently scratches at the white bandage wrapped around which their resident "nurse" insisted he needed to wear for the remainder of the week.

Cursing in stark contract to his typical demeanor, he rips the page from his note book and crumbles is with much ferocity before pitching it across the room, before returning his pencil to the paper. His vision barely drifts past the random components scattered over his work bench, let alone to the door where his banished paper is to have fallen, nor does his gaze stray to the set of feet it lands before or even the hand which gently picks it and unbunches the discarded work.

Unfurling the paper and gently smoothing the creases, Haruka studies the elegant calligraphy scribed on the once pristine piece of stationary, the words overlapping the tracings and sketches scattered across the page. Turning the page left and then right to read the intricate words, a minute frown crosses her lips as she makes sense of the words before ultimately giving up and reducing the paper back to a ball and flipping it nonchalantly back over her shoulder with no lasting thought.

The paper forgotten before the first step, Haruka slides into the the stool on the opposite side of table just as blond man, watching his incessant writing, furiously completing pages and tossing them in the pile or throwing them away. Layers upon layers of notes and designs drawn in white coat the table top as he works with a due diligence of a person who's known and lived through a life that required one to never give up. Watching is concentration, the way he shrivels his nose when the numbers don't look exactly right, she chuckles softly to herself before finally giving up and interjecting upon his work.

"If you cut the valve pressure and increase the number of cylinders from eight to twelve, you'd be more likely to avoid an explosion," she notes, lifting a drawing showing the side-by-side design.

In tune to the silence, Quatre's hand scratches across the paper as the sudden voice reaches his ears, a soured expression crossing his lips as he sees the pencil line now marring the formula on his current page. Glancing up and across the table, he's surprised to meet the similarly blue eyes of his more reclusive house guest. A loss for words and realize how parched his throat truly easy, he barely manages a stutter to her words, "P-pardon?"

Amused by the look on the reserved man's face, Haruka chuckles softly and taps her finger on another paper holding a complex string of calculations, drawing his attention. "Your formula's right, but you're concentrating too much pressure in too view places. It's too high," the knowledge she's harbored from years of working on cars bleeds to the fore-front as she absorbs the details.

"But..." Stumbling, Quatre picks up the calculations, scrutinizing over the numbers in question, "These are the same schematics we use with the Gundams."

Grabbing a lesser used page off the table, Haruka flips it over to the blank side and grabs a pen to show her meaning, "But those numbers are for propulsion." Quatre, watching intently, nods in response to her as she writes in a flurry, "But these designs look like you're trying to generate a field to surround a very large body, not to make it go."

Committing the minute changes to memory as the come to life on the page, Quatre can't help to be excited by the new direction for his design as takes hold of the page once she's finished writing, "So you think it should be about sustaining energy, not making energy? Why?" His curiosity begins taking over as he searches through the stacks of mess for a page he'd set aside hours earlier.

"It's your design," Haruka murmurs flippantly, leaning back on the stool and crossing her arms behind her head, "You tell me."

Papers spilling to the work room floor, Quatre's hands halt in mid-motion, eyes wide at the perplexing question as his mind begins to spin. Confusion evident, he looks up once more to lock eyes with the contrasting blond, "I... I'm not sure..."

888888888888888

A slight but noticeable tremble shudders through the whole of the shuttle as the terminal locks of the colony make contact with the hull, signifying the long awaited arrival on Mars 424. The flight experience having been ultimately uneventful, some of the more weary passengers are more apt to exit immediately as they jump from their seats to gather their things and congregate in the narrow isle in preparation to leave their confines once and for all. It's a wonder after so many centuries of flight, that man hasn't figured out that standing and crowding the space doesn't make exiting any faster.

Bags at his side already, Hiiro patiently waits in his seat for several minutes until the majority of the more pushy people have already made their way out to the concourse and finally rises to his feet. Taking his time, he glances through his brief case before zipping it closed and slinging it over his shoulder, in time to have a cold hand fall on his arm. Instinctively he reaches for his gun, reminded all to soon that he's truly unarmed, he settles once more though when he's eyes fall on an elderly woman who smiles back at him.

"Thank you for your presence Father," she says with a grin full of gaps thanks impart to her elevated age.

Hesitating but a moment, he nods deftly as the frail woman pats his arm once more before moving on her way. Grunting to himself, he finally picks up his second bag, hoisting it over the same are as his briefcase before taking that walk up the rows to the waiting door of the shuttle. Narrow and long, it's easily a hundred rows making the length of craft with barely a few dozen people left on board, the eerie quite permeates over every inch of the craft as he casually strolls on.

Weigh his options on whether to settle in somewhere first or immediately dive into his work, he's less then ten rows from the front when he's caught off guard once more with the sensation of a small hand wriggling into his. Glancing down at his side, he finds the still smiling face of the little girl who'd stood at his side before, this time with her backpack over her shoulders and a teddy bear clutched lovingly in her arm. The soldier in him can't even prevent the minute smirk on his lips as they both move side by side to the gaping door.

"My Mommy used to say, when you're scared, you should always count to ten," she pipes smartly, never losing the light from her eyes.

"Were you scared?"Hiiro wonders aloud, curious where the childs words came from.

"Nah," she says with a shake of her head, the ribbon in her hair bouncing in the motion as the step out on the platform outside the shuttle as the light of the colony's interior falls on them. "But you might be..."

Her words register in his ears in the same instant a dozen or more familiar clicks sound in tandem around him, drawing his gaze to the view ahead of him once and for all. Off guard and in no positioning to move, he pays little mind to the little girl disappearing from his side as he slowly raises his arms, palms out before him in a sign of being unarmed in the face of a regiment of fully loaded guns.

"Hiiro Yuy..." A woman voices pridefully from behind the firing line, fully capable of signaling his end. "Welcome to Mars."

888888888888888

888888888888888

888888888888888

888888888888888

Queue the dramatic music!

I know, cliff hanger...but I just had to do it...

This chapter officially sets up the interlude which is coming with my next update and then the following chapters. Hope you guys enjoyed and please let me know what you think. Just as an aside though, the little girl in the bar wasn't supposed to be Chibi Usa... I stand by my conviction that she doesn't exist.

On a lighter note, I now have plane tickets to go see my Boyfriend next month but that shouldn't interrupt my writing! I know this year is the ten year anniversary of my starting this fic and I hope to have it done by the posted anniversary date.

Anyways, I really hope you enjoyed and please let me know what you think. I'll try to have the next installment to you by Monday.

Tchusen~

'Tunks


	31. Interlude 5

Welcome back again everyone! I know crazy, another update. But as I mentioned last time, this will be a shorter chap because as you can see, we've made it to the fifth and final interlude. All the pieces are going to start making sense and falling in to place. This milestone is one I've most looked forward to since I began writing this ten years ago because there is some very important events about to come into play but I'm not saying a word. I do hope you guys enjoy and let me know what you think. I do appreciate all my readers and special thanks to my reviewers:

Rose-chan: Poor Hiiro, I just can't take it easy on the guy can I? As far as how they knew, that will come to light soon as well the meaning of her words. I have introduced a lot of characters...hmm. Well you know what they say, clever is as clever does.

Topaz: Clever clever girl. You actually gave me an idea which will make my original idea even better. Thanks! I appreciate any questions you have, I may not answer them right away but they help more then you think. And yes, I love the bar seen too, I wanted the creepy factor ad was striving to make it feel like everything could implode at the drop of a hat. As far as Quatre... hehe. I love messing with the guys heads.

Varee: It's not Chibi Usa. I don't care for her so I don't use her. As far as my fic is concerned she might as well not exist. As far as corrections, if you wanted to edit it, I'd actually be thankful. I'm going to try to go back and do it or convince my boyfriend to, even though this is so not his genre. I made an effort to correct this one though, I just hope I didn't keep you waiting too long.

To Nerf: Yeah, I know you didn't review but I know you're still out there, so thank you none the less for inspiration!

Anyways, Jack and Chibi Luv have returned from exile to present to you the next exhilarating installment of...

**You're My Kryptonite**

**Interlude 5**

**888888888888888**

Gasping for breath, chest heaving sharply in pain as the darkness consumes him in entirety. Blind and frozen as the heat swells endlessly around his rigid form, the sweat drips like a water cascade from every inch of his taught exposed skin, quickly turning his clothes to wet from dry. The searing inferno singes the very fiber of his lungs as he takes each breath shorter and shorter in hopes to quell the building spasm again as it writhes beneath his moistened skin.

Palms pressed to the frozen floor in stark contrast to the air pressing upon him, it truly isn't even there beneath him in the pure and hallowed blackness as he rests on his knees, eyes dilated from Prussian to nearly black. Body convulsing in agony, the sensation of floating in the blackness of space fills his being in the scorching hot and freezing cold, confusing his tortured soul. Breath reduced to rapid, shallow gasps, he wills his eyes to see anything about him, walls, ceilings, or even the floor he knows he must be supported on as the pressure of gravity forces him to remain on his knees.

Straining his muscles, wanting only to drag himself back to his feet, the sensation of every fiber in his body stiffening washes across the length of his form. The feeling of forced atrophy chills his heated body to the core, realizing for once in his life what it truly is to lose control, unable to even blink his drying eyes or moisten his parched lips as he strains to have the minutest chance to even simply rub his aching brow.

"Tragic soul."

The darkness, blackness swells with the tender words spoken yet so very cold as the steady cadence of hard boots on harder floor echo in the blindly cavernous space. The sound becoming clear as softer clicks as they grow closer to the rigid form. Air cooling and ground warming to balance the elements unseen in the midnight world with the approach of the scales.

The atrophy fading from his face and down his arms and slowly along the length of his back, Hiiro gratefully blinks his bleary eyes before looking up to greet the oncoming speaker, only to be met by the long and slender curve of a blade with the tip suspended between his eyes, with fractions of a millimeter protecting him from it's bite. Moving cautiously at the speed of a snail, he sits back to rest on his heels, part of him grateful for the renewed ability to breath but heart still pounding at his life held in another's grasp.

Electing for a peaceful approach as temporary as it may be, he rests his palms flat on his legs, allowing only his eyes to trace up the length of the blade. Cleverly shaped and polished to a gleaming silver, it hangs suspended from a gracefully carved rod of the most molten of black and held so proudly in the bearers firm but tender hands. And thus he envisions the person holding him hostage from her high purple boots laced to her knees to her thin but powerful legs to the similarly purple skirt hanging around her hips. He can't help to note the perfect fit of the white body suit encompassing her form nor the deeper yet bows adorning her chest and back in contract to the collar laid around her neck and over her back. It's the glimmer of the crystal at the pinnacle of her chest and the hauntingly violet glow of her eyes that captivates him against the rich darkness of her bob of midnight hair.

Unsure of what to make of this woman, part of him screams in some familiarity as the rest of him screams back just to forget. Wetting his lips in tandem with another blink of his eyes, he notes the tiara upon her brow and is tempted to ask if she's a queen before watching in amazement as the gilded bauble fades away to be replaced by a more regal glowing emblem, purple as sin and shaped like a masterfully etched "h", which he can only wonder what it means.

"Who are you?" He asks, his voice a hoarse jumble from prolonged lack of use or perhaps the heat truly had burned him from the inside out.

A haunting gaze lax of emotion is awash of her features as she brandishes the glaive and rests the point by her feet, blade pointed up and nearly a meter taller then the crown of her head. Not allowing even a curve of her lips, she takes three steps forward and kneels before the similarly emotionless man and cupping his cheek with her gloved hand before even considering uttering a word.

"I am death," she whispers on the air hanging heavy in the room.

Feeling the cool of her skin through the warmth of the glove she wears, the words she speaks wills him to question her truth. "Is this hell then?" he wonders allowed.

"I am also rebirth," she whispers again, amused by his confusion but not yet letting it show.

"So I'm not dead..." He weighs what he knows, still feeling the lingering bite of the floor and humidity in the air, sure when you're dead, you shouldn't feel.

Giggling finally in delight, the humor invades her glowing orbs as she finally coos at the severely stoic man. "I am the revolution," she implores before caressing his cheek once more and then rising back to her feet.

"Hn," he grunts, rising to his own feet carefully, thanking the blood flowing back through his legs, "So you're the reason for this war."

Laughing again demurely, covering her tinted lips with her free hand in hopes to maintain face. "No silly," she purrs sweetly, projecting the air of a child-like love of all things but very much a woman who has seen way too much. "You are."

A wave of anxious energy tinged with a lingering serenity awashes the room and fills the vacant space to capacity as Hiiro stares back at the mysterious woman with a hardened gaze. Eyes narrowed with the utmost of caution, he no longer dares blink nor move, but only clenches his fists before relaxing his fingers again. Mind spinning a million frames per second, her true meaning weighs on him and one must wonder if he's had this conversation before as only one thing ultimately makes haste of his tongue.

"It's my fault there's a new war?" he murmurs, unsure if he should be offended by her accusation or guilty once more for failing humanity.

Exuding silence as she stands resolutely, that same fragile smile still lingering on her lips as she stares back at the perfect soldier, not moving a muscle minus the slightest tip of her head as she puts that grandest of thought into her replies to the unusual man. "No Hiiro," she finally speaks after several waining minutes, surprising him that she knows his name. "This fight is for you, not because of you. You haven't failed the world."

"Then what do you want with me?" He demands, his instinct demanding he pull the gun his mind already knows isn't there.

Giggling once more, this time allowing the grin to light up her face, she can't help to hear his private thoughts. "I want you to count to ten."

Heart thundering in his chest and pounding in his ears, the sudden and deafening beat of his pulse echoes through his mind as he can no longer halt the cry of pain from wracking from his throat and drilling him back to his knees. Pain encompassing his body, he attempts to grasp his throat as he once more finds it hard to breath. Sweat pours once more after long thinking he had no more, that freezing cold of searing ice and the suffocating heat surrounds him again as if it'd never gone away. If his mind were not a haze, he'd wonder where else he'd heard those words, but with only a breath of air clenched in his lungs, he manages only one word to ask, "Why?"

Kneeling once more with a alluring smile, she carefully studies the weathered man as he grips his throat, willing himself to have air once more, no matter how much the heat may burn. Noting the icy color of eyes in contrast to his burning gaze, she again takes his cheek in her palm, knowing he's unable to pull away. The emblem on her brow grows in intensity, reflecting in his wide orbs, matching the power in her own violet eyes, she makes the choice and presses a comforting kiss to his forehead, causing his body to instantly relax and he slumps to the floor, losing his fight with consciousness and she rises back to her feet, with one last thoughtful glance.

"Because you'll know what to do when the time has come."

Saying her peace, she turns her back on the sleeping man, allowing the silence to conquer the blackened room as she finally takes her leave.

"_Are you sure?"_

"_Completely sure."_

"_How sure?"_

"_I wager my soul."_

888888888888888

Huddled in the corner of the vast blackness, no surfaces visible, that sixth sense that ones back is against the wall is the only resounding sign that there's once less angle to protect. The heat and chill of the room have long since merged in harmony but the haunting dark, void of light, continues it's resistance unrelenting. Time being an uncouth mistress, it can't really be said if it's been one day, one year, or one lifetime that he still sits there, on his guard but no form of defense.

Head bowed and a tired arm resting on his knee, Hiiro revels in the ability to freely breath, deciding to hold until later, the convoluted exchange he'd had with that woman. He finds his thoughts scattered through-out the void, focusing becoming a failure no matter how he wills it, so he elects instead to think of nothing at all, matching the darkness piece by agonizing piece. Exhaling a pent up dose of anxiety, he wills his eyes to close, long enough recite his mantra and opening them once more in hopes his view has changed beyond the black.

"Hi!" A cheerful voice chimes as he opens his eyes once more, only to find a young girl resting on her heels before him, barely four years of age and an infectious grin lighting up her chubby cheeks.

Entranced by the peculiar child, Hiiro finds himself at a loss for words as his mind tries desperately to catch up. Having not heard anyone approach, not a single sound, he notes she's dressed identically to the woman before, from head to toe, from the same glowing emblem emblazoned on her brow to the menacing glaive which hasn't shrunk in size despite her current stature. So perfectly alike, logic dictates she couldn't possibly be the same.

"Hello," he replies vacantly, the word passing before he knew his lips had moved.

Unabashed by his icy charm, she continues on as she would in any normal place. "I'm a firefly," she confides in delight, happy to have found an unsuspecting friend. "What are you?"

Grunting to himself, the child still grins ever more as his exhaustion wills him to play along a bit more, "I'm a porcupine."

"You're funny," she giggles as she moves to curl up beside him, resting her head on his knee and stifling a yawn.

Eying the peculiar child, Hiiro can't help himself but to sigh, leaning his head back against the nonexistent wall. "What do you want with me?" he murmurs, certain he wouldn't be heard despite her close proximity.

Eyes glowing with an ethereal light, she glances up at him from her lounging position, exuding that look once more of knowing way too much. "To make sure you can count to ten," she says as if it were obvious, calculating the minute twitches in the muscles of his jaw that even the most observant would be apt to miss.

Willing his eyes to lull closed, he rocks his head from side to side, wishing this dream to end. "Why me?" He groans, feeling more exhausted then he's every felt in any other moment of his war torn life.

"Because you've been weighed..." Her voice sounds but this time in his right ear, encouraging him to open his eyes to find her now standing on his right, leaning close to whisper in his ear.

Shaking his head, he presses his eyes shut to ward off the illusion.

"You've been measured..." She continues on, this time her sweet voice caressing his left ear instead as he now finds her leaning in to whisper from his left side instead.

He blinks his eyes again, certain he's hallucinating.

"And you've been found worthy," she confides again, now standing before him, her weapon held gently in her hands.

"Worthy of what?" he asks, unsure if he really wants to know, willing away his nightmare by playing along.

Giggling musically in that adorable tone that she always poses, Hiiro blinks his eyes slowly to clear the blur and better view the girl. His heart thunders though when his gaze falls back to where she stood to find her no longer there. Perplexed but too tired to crawl to his feet, he searches the empty space to find himself alone once more, that final laugh just barely lingering in his ears. Exhaling a long, slow breath to calm his pulse, his lets his eyes close one more time, certain now that he can finally rest. It's only a few seconds gone that his chin subtly drops to his chest and his normally rigid form slumps further down against the mysterious wall.

"_To be selfish."_

888888888888888

888888888888888

888888888888888

888888888888888

And there you go. Thanks again to everyone who read, I hope you enjoyed this lovely little "pre memorial day" installment. I'll be certain to get right to work on the next LONGER chap.

Anyways, please let me know what you think as well any questions you may have. I'll respond to anything so long as it's not a spoiler. (Insert reference)

Thank you all!

Tchusen~

'Tunks


	32. Chapter 26

No you're not losing your minds dear readers. This IS another update. Couldn't resist. I do hope you enjoy and a few things do have to occur in this chap to begin the next cycle so please to hate me too terribly much, I promise it won't hurt too much. I appreciate everyone who read and especially those who reviewed:

To Topaz: To quote what I said to my boyfriend when I read your review, "I have a very clever reviewer on my hands...I'm going to have to take her out!" but then he pointed out I'd be then losing a reviewer, so I'll not to that... Other that, I shall not confirm of or deny but will simply refer to you from here on as the Clever Dragon.

Rose-chan: That too, I cannot confirm or deny. Sorry to be elusive. The tying together is now on the horizon and I'm glad you're enjoying it. You guys deserve to be spoiled after my long hiatus. It's funny, I actually forgot I had Rei say that, I even went back and reread the chap I put that in. Glad someone remembered cause I sure didn't!

Anyways, I know Nerf is still out there, so thanks to you none the less! Other then that though, Jack and Chibi luv are making me hurry because they want to get back to reading MegaKat's rewrite of BDC, so without further adieu... we present to you...

**You're My Kryptonite**

**Chapter 26**

**888888888888888**

Searing pain, a bone cracking strike against flesh, ignites the visible world in a rainbow of colors with a large pop of white and sense that ones head is about to explode. Breath labored under the force of the impact, the will to not moan in pain runs deep as another strike is laid just as heard as the first, causing the blur of stars once more. The taste of bile on parched tongue lingers with the blood well and caked at the corners of the lips and along the gums, the punishment having carried on far longer then most would ever consider humane.

Six days on now since it all began, or perhaps even seven, the days have blurred into an expected routine. Drug from the cell in the early morning hours, fed a glass of water and a bite of food to stay alive, followed interrogation, torture, and interrogation some more before late in the night being unceremoniously dumped back into the cell to recover from any inflicted wounds. Thus far little knowledge has been gained or lost as the frustrations of the captors mounts with each strike weighed on flesh.

Half delirious from lack of sleep and loss of blood, Hiiro's head hangs low as a new stream of blood drips from his chin. Having endured endless days of the same monotonous abuse, he leans slightly forward in the now familiar metal chair with his wrists cuffed to the seat back, the muscles of his bare arms ripple under the strain, having long since lost his shirt and collar in the initial interment of his person. He now sits solely in his white tank top and black slacks and shoes with Trowa's silver cross still hanging around his neck.

A day or two after arrival, they had unceremoniously ripped the ocular piece from his eye at the time leaving a raw welt but has since turned to a garish bruise to match the other riddle of bruises he's received. The most recent delivered as a fist connected to his temple and sending him rattling to his side, landing with a sickening thud on his bare shoulder with the chair in tow. Grunting minute, he sucks in a breath between his clenched teeth, unwilling to allow the enemy to get an ounce of response from him, no matter their efforts.

Burning inside, he barely has time to flex his fingers before he's roughly turned upright again, the bonds binding his wrists cutting into his skin and he can only imagine another bit of blood. The occasional drips from his chin have stained his shirt just as well, along with the sweat from the times they tried to break him with raw heat. No matter though, the defiance in him reflects like a towering blaze deep in his Prussian eyes. Raising his head with an excruciating strain of his exhausted muscles, he's just as soon rewarded with a bucket of icy water being unceremoniously doused over his head.

"You're looking tired Yuy, wouldn't you like to finally rest?" A long since familiar voice purrs as he shakes the water from his head, the last of the color in his hair running away and stinging his eyes as he glares back at the infuriating woman.

Snorting back a sneer, he holds his tongue, instead tasting the blood on his lips, "Hn."

"We told you before, Hiiro-kun," a second woman chides, earning a more vicious glare in response to her flagrant familiarity. "Tell us what the Desert Prince is building, and will let you go."

Mumbling incoherently, he pierces the oddly identical women with his eyes, earning frowns from them both and placing names for them in his mind, seeing as how they've not so much as divulged even that in the quality time they've spent together. Blue and Other Blue, he finds is fitting enough as he spits a stream of bloody saliva on the floor at their feet.

"What was that Yuy?" Blue asks in sarcasm, disgusted by his blatant act of defiance as so soundly present upon the once pristine floor. "I think you broke his brain. You hit him too hard." She teases the other woman.

"Nonsense!" Other Blue dismisses with the waive of her hand before picking up the black leather jacket of his that they'd haphazardly flung over a nearby console a few days prior. Stalking towards the infamous perfect soldier in his sorry state, she casually dips her hand in the jacket pocket, pulling out a small bauble before tossing the coat away and leaning down to look him square in the eyes and dangling the familiar keychain before his eyes, noting the instant change in his eyes. "She must be special."

"She's nothing," he hisses darkly, straining against his restraints without concern but his battered flesh.

Laughing in delight, both women share a knowing grin, intrigued by the new response from the frustrating man in more then a week. Not uttering a single word between the pair, Other Blue moves further into Hiiro's personal space, forcing him to lean back as she straddles his lap and hooks the little token onto the chain he wears and beside the cross. Satisfied with her work, despite the scorching glare trained on her, she smiles once more and moves to caress his cheek, only to have him jerk away in disgust.

"Wouldn't want lover girl to worry you'd lost her gift," Blue coos, circling around behind the restrained man, whisper in his ears, her lips linger a bit to close for his liking. "If you tell us where to find her, we'll be happy bring her to you."

"Or maybe we could deliver a message," Other Blue says with a pout, shifting her hips to get more comfortable as she drapes her arms around his neck. "Wouldn't want her to worry her pretty little head."

Sinking back into his own conscious he locks his jaw defiantly, ignoring the woman's indecent display in attempt to rile him up. Keeping his gaze distant, he only moves the slightest when the pair of terrors overstep their bounds of contact in effort to lure him into submission with a uncouth kiss. Instead he levels the offending woman with a head-but her forehead, sending her falling from her lap, but quickly receives a punch to the side of his head, courtesy of the one called Blue.

"Look what you made me do," Blue pouts, looking over nails for sign of any breaks before chastising their guest. "First, we invite you into our home which you decided to be a disagreeable guest. Then we just wanted to chat about your friends and you chose to be grouchy instead and even soiled our floors. After that, we even offered to send your regards with the utmost of importance to your darling...and you decide to be incorrigible instead and hurt my sister who was only trying to play nice."

Seeing stars for a moment again, Hiiro grimaces again before spatting another mouthful of blood. "If you're so good at infiltrating the colonies, you can find out what you want with out me," he condemns, emphasizing that no technique will make him talk, challenging the women's confidence.

"You wretched man!" Other blue seethes from her seat on the floor, wiping a pale hand beneath her freshly bleeding noise. The crimson red garish against her porcelain skin. "You broke my nose!" Screeching at the top of her lungs, she jumps to her feet and lunges at him with fist balled, striking him soundly with a force strong enough to knock him backwards to the floor.

His head striking the floor, Hiiro groans against the fresh spinning in his head. The image blurring and twisting, he barely registers the two blue women standing over him and a few final words ringing before all falls to black. "I guess there's only one method left to try..."

888888888888888

Standing idly beside a rickety old door, it's paint peeling and littering the ground but fitting a little too perfectly with the surrounding district, Wufei watches a row of buildings across the street from where he stands with the most minute of interest. Still wearing his well worn trench coat and brimmed hat, he finds the colony very different by daylight compared to four days earlier when he first stood at this corner before crossing to the Moon Light Pub which he frequented each night after.

Chewing on a toothpick to quell his irritation, he bites back a curse as the scene before him comes to a depressing close. Having slipped from his stool of choice some time around one last night and with a hands count of beers in his blood, he staggered to the grimy motel he'd settled into some days ago, having once again not found the contact he was here to meet nor even happened upon that peculiar child who'd haunted him his first night. But all is different now as he spits his toothpick to the dirty ground and turns his back one last time to disappear into the old alley which he original came through.

Behind him though, upon the foundation of the quaint backwater pub, stands nothing but a pile of cinders and ash where the building had stood. Shortly after the grouchy pilot had taken his leave with a slight nod to perky blond, the district became a buzz amidst a raging inferno. Seven buildings damaged and four more leveled to the ground, the blaze appeared to have started in the kitchen of his new favorite drinking hole. Chaos ensuing as fire crews rushed from around the colony at a more then obscene hour, the immediate block now stands cordoned off under the police yellow tape. Twenty-two people died last night and still now sign of the happy woman from behind the counter.

Tired from the effort involved in searching for nothing, Wufei considers giving in and heading home as he takes a slow stroll across several lengths of buildings, the remnants of last nights alcohol finally burning off. Entering another secluded alley in route to the park in front of the government building, he sneers at a couple who are getting a bit to friendly in public for his own personal convictions as he evades agilely and shoves his hands deep in his pockets, feeling the smooth metal of his gun in one and the crinkle of paper in the other.

Crossing the busy road and falling under the shade of the park's tall maple trees, he slides up to the first bench he finds along the walking path and takes a seat, slipping the paper from his pocket and recognizing it immediately as the flier shoved into his hand the night he arrived. Blue and wrinkled with a lousy printing job, he notes the emblem of the scientific community amidst the embellished writing, announcing a local event.

"The International Inventors and Innovators Fair...October fifteenth to the nineteenth," he reads aloud, his charcoal eyes tracing the pictures of the five showcase pieces of this years event. Noting the names of some of the guest speakers, his eyes snap back when he looks back to the center picture of a prototype shuttle which is set to be unveiled today.

Balling the paper once more, he rises to his feet and takes off in a new direction, tossing the wad of paper into an open storm drain as he makes his way towards the space port hub and the convention center conveniently placed right across the street.

888888888888888

The waining crackle of the once lively fire pops in the room, accenting the shadows cast and relative darkness through out the space and beyond. Sparking embers dance together as they burst in their glory within the cinder hearth like fireflies in the wafting stream of smoke as it curls it's way from the whithering remnants of the hickory logs.

Curled on a large cushion, it having been dragged into the communal room several days before, Rei slumbers peacefully, lulled by the hypnotic wisps and flames. Having tried for endless hours to make headway with the flame, she finally become to the calls of sleep, another member of the household covering her thin form with a blanket, careful not to disturb the scattered dishes and cups the litter the space around her. A mysterious air vibrates around her, the glow of the dying embers enhancing that glow of her skin and the slight twitches of her muscles as she wages war with her dreams.

So lost in the dream she is when a sudden grimace creases her lips and her face twists in agony, a pain so severe she cries out from her sleep and grasping her chest. Breath suddenly heaving and heart pounding like a thunder god, her eyes fly open wide as she grapples to steady her thoughts. Sitting up like a bolt, barely steadied with one arm, the once comforting blanket pools around her slight waist as she grips the cloth over her heart as she feels a searing pain. Hair wild like the looking in her eyes, her raven locks cascade around her like a wave as the sparking fire finds new life.

Trembling from the power of emotion and the sensations coursing over her lithe form, she forces herself to swallow back the taste of bile as she exhales a slow and steady breath before a new energy tingles across her skin. Knowing the feeling all to well, she snaps her head up to take view away from the flames. She's not alone. Brow furrowed and lips pursed, she eyes the odd man as he sits cross-legged among her maze of dirty wares. Dressed only in black shorts and gray tank, his normally jovial face shows his expression in an abnormally thin line and the fire casting a different light to his cobalt eyes.

"Duo..." Rei tries his name, realizing to well she doesn't have the energy to run or scream.

Finding himself unsurprisingly caught, the braided pilots lips curl just the slightest as he brushes his bangs from his eyes, the light not quite reaching his shining orbs. Having been unable to sleep himself, bored with his two main victims away, he decided to part take in a game despite the ridiculous hour. Certain not to rouse the rest of the house, he snuck through the halls and into the TV room and sliding the door closed with a muted click, only to be surprised to find the raven haired miko asleep on the floor. Unable to ignore her shivering form despite the then raging flame, he covered her gently and dampened the hearth.

It didn't take long as he sat in the dark when he watched her begin to stir, obviously tormented in a way no one should need to know. And thus when her eyes fell on him, a question sprung to his mind before he knew he had asked, "Can we talk?"

All that she believed true held in question since the moment she was dropped on this plane, a numbness lingers in her body as she barely can signal a nod. The uncharacteristic look on the exuberant man, screaming to her that something important has weighed on his mind. It's in that same instant she realizes she'd not really given him much of a chance, outside of his ability to humor her friends. The flicker of a grimace on his own angular face is highlighted by the last of the fire, much to his chagrin.

"What're your intentions?"

888888888888888

Singing a song together as they skip through the first snow of fall, holding hands as the fluttering flakes dance around them in harmony, it doesn't really matter that it's so early in the fall or that the snow will simply melt away. The shoppers and keepers are easily infected by the mood as the change in season lightens the energy of one and all. Shopping bags swing in their grasps as they navigate their zigzag path along the bustling Juuban strip.

The irony of celestial neighbors doesn't occur to the companions as they make a bee-line for the next store on their list. Grabbing the colorful door to the adorable shop, Makoto holds it ajar for the energetic senshi of Saturn to bounce on through, followed by the more subdued guardian of time. Each of them with a reprieve from work and school, the lavish toy store spread out before them is the change in scene they realize they need to dig themselves out of the morose vibe they'd all been suspended in.

Bouncing across the rows of toys, enroute to a wall full of plush toys, Hotaru kicks up her heels and drawing laughs from her friend and her adoptive mama. Her delight compels her to nearly drag down a shelf full of plushes as searches for the perfect cuddly specimen she's picturing in her mind.

"Hotaru-chan, you have plenty of time til Christmas," Setsuna laughs lightly, the sound so rare on her lips, as she follows behind the other two and occasionally picking up toppled toys. "You don't have to buy all your gifts in one day."

"She's been saving her allowance since summer, Sets," Makoto chides, taking the young girls bags as she half scales a couple shelves before grasping her prize from the second row from the top.

Feeling a touch out of place but slowly warming to a life outside of the gates, though that lingering sense of pessimism makes her desperate to know the happenings on the other side of the door, Setsuna can't help but to be warmed by the little girl who at one time they were desperate to kill. The passage of time feeling so different under the Tokyo sun, she kneels before her young charge as she looks through the dozen or so critters, the thought occurs to her that they were still feeling the heat of summer when this trial had begun.

"Hotaru-chan," Makoto murmurs her name, catching the girls attention with the raise of her brow as she too kneels on the floor. "I thought we were getting gifts for everyone else."

Finding the plush she'd been hunting for, she clutches the soft animal in her arms, pouting a bit that they should think she lost track. "I am," she insists, holding the toy out as if to prove her point. "What if Rei-chan should be back for Christmas and we not have anything for her under the tree?"

"That..." Makoto stutters, having not even considered the fact, "is a very good point." Taking the plush in her delicate hands, she looks it over thoughtfully, before showing Setsuna the peculiar choice.

"A hedgehog?" Setsuna asks, curious if the Miko wouldn't prefer a raven or hawk.

"No!" Hotaru chimes, shaking her head, causing her midnight hair to ripple like waves. "It's..."

888888888888888

Sirens blare through the colony as all stations are set to red alert, locking down all channels of entry and exit, not to mention every building across the complex's crescent shape. The police and preventer agents tasked with the citizens safety, already distracted by the late night fire, set to work on the long and exhausting search of every inch of the colony and the eventual interrogation of every soul in their sector. The sheer enormity of raiding over ten-thousand buildings and questioning of over forty-thousand persons of interest, is staggering enough to make the most seasoned veteran's head liable to spin.

Comfortably seated in his soft leather chair, Wufei rests his eyes as he listens to the radio-speak as the agents work in earnest to unravel the crime. Vaguely interested in methods deployed the moment the heist went down, he notes the squeak in the voices of the rookies in stark contrast to the more experienced few. Commands and codes filter endlessly in a confusing jumble as agent after agent reports in building code followed by an eminent all clear.

Shaking off the need for sleep that beckons him like a drug, he glances around the small two seat alcove, memorizing the switches and levers before bringing the engines to life. Hovering in open space a good half a klick from the colonies port that he passed through in the late hours of the night, the shuttle he commandeered hums like a musical score. Sixty feet long but narrow across, the shape of the wings and hatch on the back, beckons recognition in the advancements from the old way of building space craft. The pilot of Altron can't help to be impressed by the unique setup of the airlock and hatch even, not to mention the clever reflective skin coating the entirety of the hull.

Having never met up with his contact after a weeks worth of searching, he decided to visit the fair in hopes of finding something of interest before finally heading home. It was more then twenty minutes after his arrival in the conference center when the first of a series of alarms sounded throughout the district. A body had been discovered in a secluded section of the expansive public park, half hidden among the hedges obscuring a long forgotten passage from the fourth ward to the third. Mid to late thirties, male, and a veteran of both ends of the wars. He can't help but curse the fact that the man was dead within hours of his initial arrival, his efforts of searching ultimately reduced to naught.

The entire trip wasn't a waste though, he realizes, after much mulling over whether or not to have faith in the words spoken, that he must trust in a child. The engine is import though he's yet to find out why. The only regret he can find is the bar which was unceremoniously burnt to the ground, it's comfortable atmosphere despite the aging condition, he could have gotten very used to it if it were in a place he'd want to call home.

Checking his harness that it's well and secure and course plotted carefully and the plan on the main display, he engages the thrusters, moving slowly away from the colony before pressing the engines to full. Counting the minutes before it's safe to fire away. He reaches for his drink, just as a flutter of color catches his eye. The flicker having not been there before, wedged between the flight screen and the stick throttle, he leans forward to pluck the tiny item from it's hiding place.

A little bigger then a quarter and thin as a hair, the deepest shade of scarlet and as fresh as the minute it'd been picked, he turns it over in his fingers taking care not to damage it's delicate form. Minute shimmers of gold glint under the overhead light as he smooths his thumb over it, noting it's velvety feel. A memory reminds him of that horrible day in the bloody field, he knows then and there exactly what it is, though not sure how it could be so perfect nor how it got into the cockpit of the shuttle. The petal of a rose.

888888888888888

Head spinning amidst a high pitched beeping sound, followed by a deep rumbling sound that can be felt through every fiber of the body, the air has a hot and stuffy feel as the world slowly comes back to light. A long night having wound on until finally falling unconscious in the cold corner of his cell, the lingering ache of his week long captivity radiates across his form. Not remembering the last time someone put so much effort into torturing him, Hiiro slowly opens his eyes to level on his most recent change of scene.

Arms no longer bound but still slumped in that rickety old chair, he finds the effort to raise even his hand to be staggering, certain that he was probably drugged. Viewing his hand, he soon realizes he's since been stuffed in a space suit, explaining the quality of the air and the warning beep he's heard as an alert flashes on the inside of his helmet telling him he's less then ten minutes of air. Knowing the suit is firmly sealed, he chances a look over his shoulder where the rumbling has slowed to a lull, to find his back to the open blackness of space.

Having been drug from his room at the wee hours, dressed and forced into the suit, he was sedated and perched in the chair he doesn't remember since when he started considering it his own. Barely the width of his hand separates the gap between the back legs of his chair and the wide open chasm of the hangar bay where the colonies shuttles arrive and depart.. Heart thudding sharply, the beep sounds again now with only nine minutes left. Groaning inwardly, he wills the drugs to subside when a mocking laughter cuts through his thoughts.

"It appears I lost the bet...he woke before his air ran out," Blue chides as she steps into his line of site, along with her companion, both dressed in their own pressure suits.

"Too bad..." Other Blue comforts in jest, pouting her lips as they stop within five paces of the perfect soldier, reveling in his weak attempt at a menacing glare.

Breathing slowly to lax his pulse, Hiiro grits his teeth, allowing only a grunt to pass his lips towards the women before him. Focusing his thoughts, he makes note of how many minutes he has left to think.

"During days of old, when true Sailors sailed upon the open seas," Other blue begins, cutting through his thoughts. "When a stowaway would be found upon the ship, the Captain would keel-hull them by making them walk the plank."

Eight minutes flashes on Hiiro's visor as the sharp pitch momentarily makes him wince.

Blue's voice carries on, "In the age of space, we starting calling it jettisoning, or slang was simply to space."

Knowing it will burn pressure air but willing it none the less, he presses his body to every so slowly stand, feeling the exhaustion in each of his limbs as he finally rises to his full height. Barely on his feet and out of breath, he levels his gaze back on the pair, realizing for the first time that he trumps them by at least half a foot. "What's your point?" He demands, already used to the women's infernal habit to talk in circles.

"Give us the location of Quatre Winner," Other blue chuckles wickedly, feeling his life within her grasp. "And we'll give you oxygen."

"Find him yourself," Hiiro snaps as the seventh minute flashes before his eyes.

More frustrated then her friend, Blue tires of the easy course as she moves in front of the fabled pilot, crossing her arms and jutting out a hip, despite the suit she wears. "You're in no position to barter any more. Give us the access to Lagrange four and we wont space you."

A dry laugh passes from Hiiro's lips, noting their desperation is clouding their logic, "You're going to space me anyways. You've taken hold in each point but ours. If you want in, do it yourself."

"Listen here Yuy," Other Blue scoffs, striding forward and shoving him in the chest, causing him to bump the chair which floats out of the bay. "We know Winner is up to something and he's erected a field around Lagrange four. Give us that power and we'll leave the colonies in peace."

"You've lost your mind," confused by her claims of a field, he doesn't let it show, using every ounce of his energy to remain up right but feeling the drugs slowly wain, starting at the tips of his fingers. Only six minutes left.

Growling in Frustration, Blue clenches her fists, tired in her own right with the endless lack of information from the stubborn man. "Tell you what," she finally compromises, taking a calming breath. "We'll give you a two months to present us with the power source and drop your wall. If you don't...our suits will mobilize and we'll take it down by force."

"There is no wall!" he finally shouts, as the creeping release of the drug finally makes it past his elbows. "Quatre's not behind anything. You've deluded yourselves into thinking anything different." Five minutes blinks on his visor as the heat in his becomes more uncomfortable.

Shrieking in rage, fueled by the constant denials that they know for fact, Other Blue charges at him and slamming him in the chest, despite Blue's attempts to restrain her. "We've been trying for nearly two months and every time we're blocked! You can't lie to us."

Unable to move his shoulders, Hiiro finds himself stumbling under the force, trying to maintain standing on his feet. The strength of her hit too much for the lack of gravity, it's only a fraction of a heart beat before he finds himself propelled out the door.

"Now look what you did," Hiiro hears Blue scold as they watch him drift away, in time for the fourth minute to flash before his eyes.

Drifting quickly with no friction of air to slow him down, Hiiro tries to calm his breathing, know the air can only last so long. The racing of his heart pounding in his ears does little to help as he tries to devise what he can't with so few minutes of air left. Feeling now making it's way back up to his neck, he searches his suit for a beacon or radio but deflated again when he finds the suit is only built with the communicator back to the insufferable women.

Three minutes remaining.

Considering the chance to propel himself back to the colony, hope is dashed as the bay door slowly closes as the two women continue to watch. On the verge of giving in, he presses his eyes closed, as a memory registers as he slowly takes a tiny breath, just enough to prolong his time to be alive.

"_My Mommy used to say, when you're scared, you should always count to ten."_

"_Were you scared?"_

"_Nah...but you might be."_

Two minutes remains on his supply as the beeping forces him to open his eyes, the colony diminishing in size quicker then one could ever want. Inhaling through his nose, and slowly out between his lips, he curses silently at all battles won and more battles lost. The distant stars fill the view in his visor as he leans his head back.

"_Then what do you want?"_

"_I want you to count to ten."_

One minute remaining.

"_To make sure you can count to ten."_

"_Why me?"_

Tired and desiring, only to rest, he closes his eyes and allows his body to relax, deciding to count since it's all he has left. "1...2...3..."

"_Be you've been weighed..."_

"4...5...6..." he murmurs the words aloud, his throat feeling hoarse. Hot and dry.

"_You've been measured..."_

The numbers choke from his throat as the pressure becomes unbearable. "7...8...9..."

"_And you've been found worthy."_

The last of the air rips from his lungs as the last number tears from his lips. "10."

"_Worthy of what?"_

888888888888888

888888888888888

888888888888888

888888888888888

Soooooo... Please don't shoot me!

But seriously, I hope you guys enjoy this chap and that I didn't make you wait to long. The first half was really fun to write, but the rest was a struggle but forced myself through.

But oh no, poor Hiiro! What's going to happen next? IS HE GOING TO DIE?

God I hope not...

Anyways, tell me what you thought and I'll have the next chap ASAP. I probably won't be able to start on it though until Saturday since I lost a challenge at work and get to spend all tomorrow morning cooking dinner for everyone else.

Anyways, hope you liked and look forward to one of my fav scenes being staged next chap. It's actually one of the very first things I wanted to insert when I started this fic back in the day and with that thought, until next time...

Tchusen

'Tunks


End file.
